Un año diferente
by kyosha012
Summary: Todo indicaba que el segundo año de preparatoria para Kagura iba a ser extremadamente aburrido y normal, hasta que conoce a un castaño de ojos malditos que le hace cambiar de opinión. [Cap. 11: Noviembre]
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva del señor Hideaki Sorachi.

******[EDITADO]**

**Aclaraciones:** La que cuenta la historia es Kagura. La trama empieza cuando se registra en una página que es "yorozuya. com " que vendría a ser como una especie de "yahoo respuestas". La idea es que las personas se registren y publiquen una inquietud o problema y otros usuarios comenten dando una solución. Y tooooodo lo que cuenta Kagura a partir de ahora no es más que una pregunta que ella ha formulado.

* * *

**Prologo**

Sadaharu35 pregunta:

Hola a todos. Inicio este nuevo _tema _para plantearles el problema que me ha acongojado durante todo el año. Para que entiendan mejor comenzaré desde el principio:

* * *

Ya han pasado 5 largos meses y aún así sigo sin entender cómo es que llegué a este estado. Inconcebible. Lo recuerdo perfectamente aún cuando parece tan lejano. Aquel monstruoso día en que lo conocí y que marcó el comienzo de mis pesadillas.

Era una mañana soleada, hacía bastante calor. Recuerdo que me alegré solo por esa vez de que nuestro uniforme fuera una camisa blanca y una falda roja a tablas –en realidad es azul pero a mí me gusta más el rojo–. Como sea, ese tan "ansiado" lunes parecía preceder a una serie de tediosas tardes de agonía. Sí. Primer día de clases. Los compañeros de siempre, la misma aula, los mismos profesores, la misma rutina. Este año parecía ser igual de "emocionante" que el anterior. Y como si fuera poco, el colmo de todo era que mi querido "tutor" era el flamante educador de Lengua y literatura, Historia y Ética en formación ciudadana. ¿Pueden creerlo? Si lo conocieran dirían que es el peor ejemplar de ser humano para dar estas materias. La única disciplina que no aceptó dar era inglés –y porque era pésimo– el resto eran dictadas por docentes de verdad. Los únicos que habían aceptado el reto de tenernos como alumnos.

En fin, yo estaba en casa alistándome para salir. Mientras me acomodaba la corbata azul –no conseguí una roja– y me subía las medias hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, oía a mi _sensei_ quejarse y maldecir buscando sus zapatos. Tomé lo más que pude de la heladera y me fui antes de que se ofreciera llevarme con él en su moto.

Llegué temprano, ritual que solo hago el primer día de clases. El resto del año llego al margen de la hora o incluso tarde. ¿La razón de mi puntualidad? Molestar a los nuevos de primer año o en su defecto, a los de secundaria. No hay nada mejor que ver la cara de susto y horror cuando les hablo del terrible _sensei_ Gin y sus crueles métodos de castigo.

- ¡Oi! ¡Enano! ¿Eres de secundaria? –divisé a mi primera víctima sentada en un banquito mirando perdido a los alumnos.

- ¿A quién le dices enano? –preguntó él dándose vuelta y poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Tenía el cabello despeinado color avellana y corto. Sus ojos oscuramente marrones tenían un tono morado, casi rojos. Y por su supuesto, lucía su traje de idiota colegial típico: camisa blanca desabotonada hasta el pecho y fuera de los pantalones negros. Zapatos deportivos de color blanco y los cordones desatados.

Me miró de pies a cabeza antes de sacarse los auriculares con su cara de nada.

- ¡Pues a ti, idiota! Te pregunto si eres de secundaria o ¿acaso eres de primer año? –le contesté yo.

Caminó decidido hasta quedar frente a mí y me lanzó una mirada desafiante.

- ¿Te parece que soy enano? Soy más alto que tú.

- ¡Ohhh! Vaya, estoy en presencia de un jugador de la NBA. Qué honor. –dije irónicamente a lo que él reaccionó frunciendo el ceño.

- Mira quién lo dice. Aquí el único renacuajo eres tú –puso su brazo en mi cabeza, recargándose en él –Y por cierto, soy de segundo.

Le quité el brazo enojada y me dispuse a rebatirlo pero él me ganó de antemano.

- Dime, niña, ¿dónde está el salón de los de preparatoria? –preguntó el muy descarado mirando distraído hacia las aulas.

- ¡¿Qué cosa?!

- Supongo que debes ser de primaria ¿no es así? ¿Qué haces en el lado de los más grandes?

- ¡No soy de primaria, caimán de charco!

- ¿A no? Por tu apariencia parecía que apenas salías del jardín de infantes.

- ¡Que no! Soy bastante grande. Apuesto a que soy mayor que tú. ¿Cuándos años tienes?

- 17 –me contestó esbozando una ridícula sonrisa especulando, quizás, que yo tenía 16 y en lo cual acertó.

Seguramente mi expresión de sorpresa habrá sido demasiado evidente porque de inmediato enarcó una expresión cargada de satisfacción. Y claro, no me podía quedar atrás dejando que me humille así.

- ¿17 y estás en segundo? Deberías estar en tercero año.

- ¿Ah así? No me digas. Creo que después de todo no eres tan tonta. Por lo menos te sabes los números.

- No voy a aceptar eso de un retrasado que repitió un año.

- No repetí nunca. Soy un alumno ejemplar.

- ¿Y cómo es que es que estás en un año menor en el que deberías estar?

- Q-u-é t-e i-m-p-o-r-t-a –me dijo en tono molesto.

Hasta ahora había permanecido serio y casi sin expresión, pero mi burla parecía que había dado en el blanco.

- Sí repetiste y te avergüenzas de decirlo porque eres un zopenco, un tonto.

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Y entonces por qué no estás en tu año correcto?

No obtuve respuesta. Él solo se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado indignado.

- Eres un burro. _Baaaaka_.

Al final, molestar a este inculto resultó más divertido que mofarme de los novatos de primero. O eso fue lo que pensé.

- ¡Cállate, china mal hablada!

¿Acaso no lo dije? Se me olvidó aclarar que me recojo el cabello atándolos con un rodete y cubriéndolos con un adorno de color negro con ribetes amarrillos que hacen juego con mis alpargatas. Eso me da un cierto aspecto de extranjera –que en verdad soy– y es por eso que me llama así.

- Pero si eso eres. Deberías poner a trabajar la única neurona que te queda.

- Tesoro, ¿por qué no buscas alguien que te entierre?

- Una vez tuve un perro más listo que tú.

- Microbio.

- Retrasado.

- Anormal.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes dos! ¿Qué hacen ahí? Vallan a sus salones. –ordenaba un "señor" de cabello plateado y rizado con anteojos.

Su bata blanca y traje (arrugado) daban a entender que se trataba de un docente. Así es. Mi tutor-_sensei_ había llegado en el momento más oportuno. Y justo cuando se estaba volviendo interesante.

- Oi, Gin-chan. Si solo estábamos charlando.

- ¡No me llames así! Trátame con respeto. Y ya va siendo hora de que entren a clases. Vamos, a sus aulas.

Y sin más ese fue el final de mi encuentro con el lunático inculto, por el momento.

Me fui escoltada por Gin-chan hasta el aula mientras me regañaba por mi comportamiento.

- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacer chiquilinadas? Madura.

- ¡Hola! Tú no eres exactamente el más indicado para hablar de eso. Eres el Rey de los inmaduros, irresponsables…

- Ya, calla. Guárdate esas cosas para cuando estemos en casa. Aquí soy un profesor, ¡El más importante de todos! Que no se te olvide. Vamos, entra y no causes más problemas.

Me acomodé en mi asiento de siempre, el último banco de la segunda fila más cercana a la puerta. Como siempre Shinpachi, mejor amigo ya estaba ubicado en el asiento de mi derecha.

- Buenos días, Kagura.

- Buen día –dije sin ánimos.

- ¿No estás emocionada? Por fin empezamos las clases, estuve leyendo hace un par de semanas sobre cómo mejorar nuestro desempeño en las tareas; mira, si te fijas…

Mi mejor amigo es un fanático traga libros que le encanta estudiar. Está obsesionado con ser el alumno con las mejores notas. Su otra obsesión es una estudiante de cuarto año que se llama Tsu Terakado. Una _idol_ que sale en revistas y canta, para mi gusto, unas canciones muy desagradables y ordinarias. Sin embargo, a Shinpachi le encanta y encabeza un pequeño club de fans que la siguen a todos los recitales a los que se presenta. Patético.

Yo seguía inmersa en mi apatía. Escucharlo hablar tan entusiasmadamente sobre los exámenes y las materias de este año, me daban pereza y sobre todo sueño.

Cerré mis ojos y apoyé la cabeza sobre mis brazos en la mesa. La puerta se abría y cerraba a cada rato. Mis compañeros no dejaban de entrar y salir. Escuchaba de vez en cuando un saludo que otro pero yo no contestaba. Me decidí simplemente a mecerme en un mar de sueños.

- Ey, Kagura. No te duermas –decía mi amigo.

Escuché que la puerta se abrió por última vez. "Seguramente ese debe el profesor" pensé pero aún así seguí sin moverme.

- Bien, tenemos dos lugares libres. Escoge el que quieras –escuché que decía alguien.

- Quiero ese –contestó otra voz.

- ¿Estás seguro? No prefieres ése que está al lado de esa linda chica de allá.

- No, ahí estará bien.

- Ok. No quiero quejas después.

Se oyeron muchos pasos y el chirrido de los pupitres y sillas corriéndose. Algo espantosamente ruidoso ¿Que la gente no tiene respeto? ¡Hay alguien que quería dormir!

- Hola, china –ese saludo con tono ácido me hizo dar náuseas.

Levanté la cabeza para ver de quién provenía esa horrible voz justo a tiempo para presenciar el comienzo de la lección y el discurso desganado del _sensei_.

- Buen día, clase. Para los que no me conocen soy Gintoki Sakata y voy a ser su profesor de Lengua y literatura los lunes en las dos primeras horas.

Si tuviéramos que nominar al sujeto más desanimado y la presentación más decaída del siglo, probablemente veríamos el nombre de Gin-chan como gran triunfador de todos los tiempos. Era desalentador con tan solo mirarlo: tenía el cabello todo alborotado (aunque su peinado ya es así, ese día estaba más desalineado que de costumbre y eso se debe a que apenas se había levantado de la cama cuando me fui), detrás de los anteojos (sin aumento, es solo una fachada) sus ojos de pez muerto miraban sin rumbo alguno con una paleta en la boca.

Se dio la vuelta y mientras escribía los nombres de los libros que leeríamos este año, yo me giré hacia la izquierda para ver al muy idiota que me había llamado "china".

- Ah. Así que eres tú ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- ¿Qué parece que hago, tonta?

Y fue entonces cuando comprendí la conversación de hacía un rato. "Maldito Gin, me las vas a pagar cuando lleguemos a casa". Iba a contestarle al miserable pero Shinpachi me detuvo con su estúpido pacifismo inútil y después nos dijeron que teníamos que formar grupos para los trabajos que haríamos en la clase. Adivinen con me tocó estar.

- ¡Gin-chan! Yo formaré equipo con Shinpachi –dije levantándome de mi asiento.

- Son muy pocos.

- Nos las arreglaremos para trabajar bien.

- Oye, tú, el nuevo ¿Ya tienes grupo? –preguntó Gin.

- No, señor.

- Bien, estarás con Shimura y la pelirroja molesta.

- ¡Oi! ¡No quiero estar con esta larva! –protesté indignada.

- Tranquila, a mí tampoco me resulta agradable formar grupo con una pulga.

- Qué bueno que se llevan tan bien. Cierren la boca por ahora y trabajen en equipo o los reprobaré a los dos.

Y esa fue la última palabra del _sensei_. Me gustaba molestarlo pero tampoco tener que convivir con él. Lo miré con desprecio y me senté haciendo un berrinche cruzando los brazos. Escuché que él se reía bajito, cosa que me dio más bronca aún.

El resto de la tarde la pasé intentando ignorar al cretino. Me había puesto de tan mal humor que no tenía ganas de hacerle pelea por ese día. En los recreos veía cómo mis estúpidas compañeras se le arrastraban preguntándole su nombre y todas esas cosas de chica tonta. Mientras él sonreía con malicia, ellas se paseaban gateando detrás suyo. Parecía que las había domado. Ahí fue cuando descubrí su faceta de sádico.

- Sougo Okita –escuché de repente después de que sonó el timbre en la última hora.

- ¿Y quién demonios te preguntó tu nombre?

- Nadie, solo quería que lo recordaras bien porque será lo último quieras volver a oír.

Dicho esto, se levantó de su asiento cargando su mochila y se fue. Ni quiera me dio tiempo de insultarlo. Pero lo mejor del día estaba por comenzar, la hora de ir a casa.

- Gin-chan ¿por qué dejaste que ese tarado se sentara al lado mío? –pregunté cuando llegamos a casa.

- Él eligió ese lugar. Supongo que le gustas.

- ¡Puff! Muchísimo. ¿Y qué fue eso de "no prefieres sentarte al lado de esa linda chica"? ¿Acaso no soy bonita?

- La más hermosa de todas… en el planeta de los simios.

- ¡Escuché eso Gin _baka_!

- ¿A quién le dices _baka, _mocosa?

Después de discutir por un largo rato, le di de comer a mi amada mascota Sadaharu, un perro extremadamente grande –según los vecinos, pero yo lo veo normal– y luego me fui a dormir. Creí que una vez en casa, me olvidaría de todo. Pero extrañamente tuve un sueño con el maldito sádico de ese día. Tuve la desgracia de encontrármelo incluso allí.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Me quedó corto este primer cap. pero es de introducción. No pude seguirla. El próximo va a ser más largo.  
Este es mi primer fic sobre un animé. Lo hice con el único fin de mejorar y autosuperarme en la escritura. Representa un gran reto para mí, ya que nunca había intentado escribir con humor. Así que todas las críticas y sugerencias que puedan hacerme, bienvenidos sean.

**Aclaraciones finales: **

La razón por la que Gin es el encargado de tres asignaturas es porque ningún docente pudo llevar las clases normalmente con "este" grupo en particular ya que su comportamiento es horrendo. Nadie los quiere tener como alumnos. Por eso le pidieron a Gin, aún sin ser sin profesor de forma oficial, que dictara las clases para esta división. Ellos son 2°-A.

Trato en lo posible de que guarde un poco de la esencia de lo que es Gintama, así que de a poco irán apareciendo los demás personajes de la serie.

Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido. Ojalá les guste. Espero sus opiniones. Voy a tratar, en la medida de lo que me sea posible, actualizar una vez por semana o antes. Saludos a todos y gracias por leer.


	2. Abril: Mes 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva del señor Hideaki Sorachi.

* * *

**Abril: Mes 1**

_Casa de Kagura. Sonido de alarma de reloj sonando._

- ¡Gin-chan! ¡Gin-chan!  
- ¿Qué demonios quieres?  
- ¡Me quedé dormida, llegaré tarde al colegio!  
- ¡¿Y qué quieres de mí?!  
- ¡No encuentro mi bolso y tengo que salir pronto!  
- ¡No sé dónde está! ¡Aún es de madrugada, déjame dormir!  
- ¡No es cierto, ya salió el Sol!  
- ¡Como sea, vete ya y déjame volver a pegar los ojos!  
- ¡Mi bolso, mi bolso!  
- ¿Buscabas esto, chinita?  
- ¿Qué haces tú aquí, estúpido idiota?  
- ¿Ah? ¿Y yo que me tomo la molestia de traértelo hasta aquí? Qué desagradecida.  
- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa, pervertido?! ¡¿Acaso querías espiarme mientras me bañaba?!  
- Oh, vaya ¿sabes lo que es un baño? Creí que los monos no se duchaban.  
- ¡_Teemeee_! ¡Claro que me baño!… una vez a la semana.  
- Sucia, vuelve al zoológico ¿Quién querría espiar a un animal tan feo?  
- ¡Feos los pelos de tu nariz, enano!  
- ¡Mis pelos son más bonitos que tú! Apuesto a que tienen más estilos que los tuyos.  
- ¿Bromeas? ¡Los míos son mejores! Mira.  
- Son tan asquerosos como tus modales, fea.

_Sonido de pisadas y golpes._

- ¡Oye! ¡Deja de golpearme, no soy un saco de boxeo!

_Más sonidos de pisadas y golpes._

- ¡¿Te atreves a golpear a una mujer indefensa?!  
- ¿Mujer? Mas bien pareces un monstruo con barba queriendo hacerse pasar por un humano. No tienes nada de mujer.  
- ¡_Baka_! Te mataré.  
- Sí, por tu horrible olor. Báñate, asquerosa.  
- Báñate, chiquilla.  
- ¿Gin-chan?  
- ¡Despiértate ya, mocosa! ¡Llegarás tarde!

Abrí los ojos y me levanté casi al instante, comprendiendo que solo había sido un sueño. Demonios ¿hasta allí lo veo?

Giré la cabeza y el reloj marcaba (desde hace rato) lo tarde que se me había hecho. No tuve tiempo ni siquiera de desayunar. Me vestí rápidamente con pereza y salí corriendo. Llegando a la esquina, cansada, escuché a Gin gritándome que me había olvidado el bolso en casa ¿Qué rayos? ¿Es que acaso mi sueño era una premonición? Como era tarde se ofreció a llevarme en su motocicleta, y como estaba tan dormida acepté para no ir caminando y dormir en el viaje.

- Despierta, niña. Ya llegamos. Ve y despabílate. Nos veremos en la cuarta hora.

Me bajé de mala gana y caminé hasta la entrada arrastrando los pies.

- "Señorita, Kagura" ¿Segundo día de clases y ya estás llegando tarde?  
- Lo siento rector Hijikata, me quedé dormida.  
- No es excusa. Ve a tu salón. Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar pero la próxima no será igual.

Aunque siempre dice lo mismo nunca lo cumple realmente. Solo en dos ocasiones me ha castigado y fueron porque rompí dos cosas solamente: una ventana con una silla (fue un accidente, créanme) y tres dientes de un tarado que se burló de mi acento.

- Por cierto, Kagura. Este año no pienso ser tan flexible contigo. Las normas para ti serán especialmente rigurosas así que te sugiero que cuides tu actitud. Comienza por llegar a tiempo al colegio y usa el uniforme ¡Ey! ¡Te estoy hablando!

No hay nada más aburrido que escuchar sus detestables sermones. Oí que fue un policía en el pasado y salió herido en una misión, por lo que no pudo seguir en servicio. Por eso se comporta como un amante seguidor de la ley. Pero lo que no me explico es ¿por qué diablos está en el mísero puesto de un ordinario rector si podría vivir tranquilamente de la pensión de un policía retirado? Supongo que porque disfruta hacer sufrir a los alumnos.

En fin, sin ánimos de escucharlo sermonearme como siempre, me largué antes de que terminara de hablar. Me acerqué despacio y, con el mayor silencio posible, abrí la puerta tratando de escabullirme en la clase.

- Kagura. Qué bueno que nos honras con tu presencia ¿quieres hacernos el favor de sentarte en tu lugar sin hacer ruido? –me dijo la profesora aún de espaldas a los alumnos mientras escribía en la pizarra.  
- ¿Cómo rayos me viste, Tsukuyo? –dije tratando de esquivar sin éxito una tiza que me había lanzado y me fue a dar directo en la cabeza.  
- ¡No te tomes tantas libertades conmigo, malcriada! ¡Soy PROFESORA TSUKUYO para ti y para todos! ¿Entendiste?  
- Auch. Está bien –contesté sobándome la cabeza.  
- Qué vergüenza ¿llegando tarde tan pronto? Apenas comienza el año ¿No podrías esperarte hasta la semana que viene al menos? –se burló "mi querido" nuevo compañero.

El muy idiota me miraba con su cara de nada por debajo de un antifaz rojo que tenía dibujado dos ojos en él. Se lo levantó apenas para observar el espectáculo ¿Y yo era la desvergonzada?

- ¡¿Y tú qué rayos crees que haces con eso en la cara?! ¡Tsuki-chan!

La mirada asesina de Tsukuyo me hizo retractarme de mis palabras.

- Quise decir, Tsukuyo-_sensei_. Este novato de aquí está durmiendo en clases.  
- ¡Maldita traidora, cierra la boca!  
- ¡Ciérrala tú, chihuahua delincuente!  
- ¡Peste maloliente!

Esto último me hizo recordar a mi sueño. Me había dicho fea, animal, que soy poco femenina (no sé de dónde lo habrá sacado). Me enfurecí tanto que sin pensarlo le regalé una dulce caricia a su "perfecta" nariz. No tardó mucho para empezar a sangrar como un río.

- Tus pelos no se ven tan bonitos ahora, idiota!

Su reacción no se hizo esperar después de caer al suelo empujando dos o tres mesas y me lanzó a la cara una botella de refresco (raro. Parece que además de dormir también bebía en clase). Me pegó en la frente y me resbalé con un bolígrafo o con un borrador, no me acuerdo. Lo cierto era que había caído y él se abalanzaba sombre mí. Una patada en la tibia lo hizo poner en su lugar otra vez haciéndolo saltar en un pie por el dolor.

- ¡Maldita p***!  
- ¡Estúpido h*** ** ****! –después de tan bella poesía dedicada a una flor como yo, le devolví gustosamente el alago.

Creo que lo que sobrevoló después sobre mi cabeza fue una silla. No me rompí nada, por fortuna, pero Jhony no tuvo la misma suerte. El pobre estaba a mi lado con los ojos cerrados mintiéndose a sí mismo de que esto no era real. Qué tonto. Creo que quedó traumado después del "tratamiento dental" que le di el año pasado.

Como no me podía quedar atrás, aplasté la despreciable sonrisa burlona del engreídocon una mesa. Tampoco se rompió nada. Qué desgracia.

- ¡Bastaaa! –la profesora Tsukuyo pegó un grito que se oyó en todo el colegio. Se la veía enojada–. ¡Castigados los dos!  
- ¡Fue él quien empezó todo! –me defendí.  
- ¡Tú fuiste la que me golpeó! –se apresuró a contradecirme.  
- ¡Tú me llamaste fea, monstruo y que no parezco mujer! ¡Tú tienes la culpa!  
- ¡¿Qué?!

Su cara de confundido lo era todo. Ojalá hubiera tenido una cámara para sacarle una foto.

- ¡No me importa! Destrozaron el salón ¡Hijitaka!

Salió al corredor gritando tan alto que podría haber levantado a los muertos. A los pocos segundos apareció el ex policía parado ya en la puerta, firme y servicial

- A sus órdenes, señora.

El rector recibió una linda bofetada por su descaro.

- ¡Señorita, desgraciado! –dijo ella muy molesta.  
- Perdón, creí que ya habías formalizado con…  
- ¡Cállate, imbécil! ¡Llévate a estos dos a la oficina de la directora! Basta con ver el desastre que hicieron para saber lo que pasó. Los quiero castigados por un mes.  
- ¿Un mes? –preguntamos ambos al unísono.  
- Sí, es lo que se merecen por su mal comportamiento.  
- Pero…–intenté replicar.  
- ¡Fuera de mi salón! –gritó por última vez y nos cerró la puerta en la cara (Vieja sangrona).  
- Kagura, ¿qué hiciste esta vez?  
- No dejarás que nos castiguen por un mes ¿cierto?  
- Qué honor poder ver a un héroe de la policía frente a mis ojos –dijo el enano mediocre limpiándose la sangre con la camisa.  
- Sougo ¿tú aquí?

A Hijikata se le habían puesto los ojos como dos huevos a la plancha. Nunca los vi tan abiertos como esa vez.

- ¿Ustedes se conocen? –pregunté con interés.  
- No. Tengo poderes mentales tan grandes que puedo leer la mente de los demás.  
- ¿Ah sí? Entonces dime ¿en qué estoy pensando ahora?  
- No leo la mente de los cavernícolas.  
- ¡Maldito bastardo!  
- Ahora veo qué fue lo que causó todo.–decía Hijikata mientras se ponía en medio de nosotros y nos separaba–. Dejen de pelear y caminen hacia la dirección. Ella sabrá qué hacer con ustedes así que compórtense desde ahora.

Nos miramos con odio una última vez y luego nos encaminamos hacia nuestra ejecución.

- Directora, les traigo a dos pequeños revoltosos.

No quiero contar lo que sucedió en esta parte. Solo voy a decir que Otosé se molestó mucho con nosotros diciendo que debíamos pagar los daños que hicimos y castigarnos por dos meses. Gin tuvo que venir (en pijamas todavía) a pedido del rector para convencer a la vieja de que nos perdone (Dios salve a Hijikata-san). Después de muchas súplicas y de ofrecerse él mismo a pagar los daños (cosa que no iba a suceder y que hasta el día de hoy la vieja le sigue exigiendo), salvó nuestros pellejos de una posible suspensión también. Logró reducir nuestra condena a una semana. Es mi héroe. A veces pienso que debió haber ofrecido su propio cuerpo para que la anciana nos perdonara o es el hecho de que ella le tiene mucho aprecio a Gin (no sé por qué, quizás le gusta).

Y bien ¿adivinen quién tuvo que pasar toda la tarde limpiando los salones acompañada del cretino? Sí, la pobre e inocente Kagura ¿pueden creerlo? Qué cruel es el mundo.

- Por cierto ¿podrías decirme qué m**** te pasó hoy? Nunca te dije nada de eso –me preguntó él mientras pasaba el escobillón cerca de la puerta.

Miré hacia la ventana y recordé por qué había reaccionado así. Es verdad. Había sido solo un sueño. En realidad no me dijo ninguno de esos insultos.

- Me lo dijiste en un sueño –dije en voz baja sin querer.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Soñaste conmigo? –preguntó riéndose.  
- ¿Ah?  
- Dijiste que lo soñaste.  
- Am… sí.  
- Mmm. Así que sueñas conmigo ¿qué tanto te gusto para que me busques mientras duermes?  
- ¡¿Qué qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Nada de eso!

Sin pensarlo, me puse roja como un tomate. O eso pensé porque sentí tanto calor. Quizás fue por vergüenza. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de que me gustara un chico, tener novio y esas cosas. Pero definitivamente ese no sería él. Nunca.

- ¿Estás segura? –me volvió a preguntar con esa tonta sonrisa suya.

Su pregunta me hizo enfurecer aún más. Iba a golpearlo directo en cara pero Gin-chan entró por la puerta.

- Vine para asegurarme de que estén trabajando. No quiero más peleas.  
- Es más gracioso verte tratando de actuar como un adulto que cuando te emborrachas.  
- ¡Oye, Kagura! ¡No digas esas cosas frente a los alumnos!  
- No es sorpresa que eres un holgazán inmaduro –dije sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Me di la vuelta y seguí borrando la pizarra pensando en lo mucho que quería golpear a cierto castaño de ojos malditos. Lo odiaba. Lo detestaba. Y me odiaba a mí misma por haber soñado con él.

Nos pasamos el resto de la semana limpiando después de clases. Acordamos hacerlo por separado, o más bien, Gin-chan sugirió que no estuviéramos los dos en el mismo salón. Si fuera por mí no lo volvería a ver.

El último día de nuestra sentencia me lo crucé cuando iba de camino a recoger el escobillón y las bolsas de basura. Nos dimos un amigable saludo cuando pasamos el uno al lado del otro.

- Idiota –murmuré despacio.  
- Defectuosa –me contestó él.

Entré al aula y acomodé las sillas de los pupitres con rapidez. Quería irme lo antes posible. Vacié el bote de basura y cuando estaba barriendo, noté al caniche tirado afuera en el pasto, con los brazos en la nuca y una pierna cruzando la otra. Me molesté tanto. Yo limpiando, cumpliendo nuestro castigo como se nos dijo y él descansando en el patio sin hacer nada. Abrí la ventana y salté hacia el otro lado furiosa.

- ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué no estás haciendo nada?!  
- ¿Qué? No te oí –me dijo sacándose los auriculares de las orejas y sentándose.  
- ¡¿Que por qué m***** no estás limpiando?!  
- Ya terminé mi trabajo –dijo él de la manera más calmada y serena.  
- ¡Entonces ayúdame a terminar con el mío!  
- No tengo ganas –se negó volviéndose a acostar.

La ira que nacía dentro de mí hizo su más notable aparición y el impulso me ganó de nuevo. Levanté el escobillón que me traje conmigo sin querer y se lo partí en la cara. Gracias a esto, estuvo toda una semana con esa pequeña muestra de mi afecto marcada en la frente: una linda y hermosa franja rosa que se iba poniendo morada con los días.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! –me gritó enfadado.  
- Es lo que mereces por ser un maldito holgazán.

Con todo su enojo, se paró y me lanzó un puñetazo que pude esquivar sin problemas.

- ¡Peleas como una niña!  
- ¿Qué? –me preguntó con cara de nada mientras me lanzaba una escuadrada que había sacado de la mochila y que fue parar en mi ojo.  
- ¡Dije que pareces una niña peleando! –le contesté parpadeando por el golpe y lanzándole un puntapié a la cara.  
- Oh, lo siento, pero olvidé mi diccionario Humano-Animal en casa –se ría mientras me esquivaba y me daba una patada en el abdomen. Caí sentada. Eso me dolió.  
- ¡Maldito, leñador de bonsáis!  
- Insultaría tu inteligencia, pero no puedo hablar sobre algo que no existe.

Se rió de nuevo y puso su antebrazo en mi cuello haciendo que yo quedara recostada en el suelo. Quise sacármelo de encima pero la asfixia me estaba dejando sin fuerzas. Con la vista reducida a la mitad, pude comprobar que sonreía a medida que se acercaba para escupirme. Tal atrevimiento ameritaba un fuerte escarmiento que no dudé en realizar. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, levanté la cabeza con resolución para estrellarla contra la cara del condenado.

- ¡Perra! –me gritó alejándose.

La sangre le volvía a brotar de las narices con soltura. Me acostumbré demasiado pronto a ver ese color tan puro y desbordante. Casi parecía una obra de arte.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose nos hizo poner en alerta y corrimos hasta detrás de un árbol que estaba cerca para escondernos. La directora en persona era quien había salido en busca de los molestos ruidos que se oían desde el pasillo.

Recorrió el salón con la mirada y luego se marchó sin encontrar rastros de alguna presencia. Me giré hacia atrás porque sentí una ventisca molesta en mi oreja y me topé con la cara del chihuahua frente a mí. Estaba muy cerca. Eso me hizo sentir muy incómoda y nerviosa. Sin embargo él seguía concentrado espiando la escena del crimen atento a la nueva aparición de nuestro "comisario", cuando se dio cuenta de lo que lo miraba. Desvió su atención hacia mí sin expresión alguna en el rostro y cubriéndose uno de los orificios nasales, por donde sangraba. Me miró a los ojos y me se acercó más mientras se erguía. Retrocedí nerviosa hasta encontrarme con el tronco del árbol. Estaba atrapada y él seguía acercándose muy seriamente. Me puse muy inquieta y me empecé a acalorar ¿Qué es lo que tramaba? Se acercó un poco más levantando su mano derecha y luego cerré los ojos. No sé qué me pasó en ese momento. Lo juro. Fue un instante de confusión. Me sentí tan tonta después.

Cuando oí una sonora palmada contra el tronco cerca de mi oído, lo primero que pensé fue que quería asustarme pero al abrir los ojos y girar mi cabeza, vi al mosquito aplastado en la mano del enano (tonta). Mi cara de alivio debió haberme delatado porque vi cómo el idiota se reía entre dientes. Quise insultarlo pero las palabras no me salían. Él tampoco dijo nada. Lo único que añadió fue "vamos a dejar esto en secreto". Podría parecer que se refería a lo de recién pero más bien yo creo que fue por la pelea que tuvimos. Si la vieja se enteraba era el fin.

Se limpió la sangre, recogió sus cosas y luego entró por la ventana al salón. Lo seguí preguntándole qué hacía a lo que él me respondió que me ayudaría por esta vez porque no quería ser castigado de nuevo y quería marcharse ya. Me quedé muda. Con los pedazos del escobillón que quedaban, terminé de limpiar y juntos sacamos la basura y devolvimos todo a su lugar. "Juntos". Qué asco. Eso suena repulsivo pero así fue.

Para el momento de presentarnos con la directora, él se sacó la camisa ensangrentada dejando al descubierto su playera azul con la "S" de Superman (más bien yo diría Supersádico) en el pecho. Cosa que la directora no pasó por alto y a lo que él respondió con un "tanto trabajo me dio calor y no quise sudar el uniforme para usarlo mañana".

En cierto sentido su explicación tenía algo de lógica pues estaba atardeciendo y ya no habría tiempo para lavar la prenda para que se secara al otro día. La vieja aceptó la desfachatez del renacuajo y luego nos dejó ir. Por suerte, el flequillo del tarado tapaba la evidencia del tremendo golpe que le di con el escobillón. Esa fue la única vez que caminé al lado de él hasta la salida sin decir nada y sin molestarnos.

- Seamos inteligentes la próxima vez y hagámoslo sin que nadie se entere. Adiós chinita.

Esa despedida con doble sentido me dejó sin aliento. Me fui todo el camino a casa tratando de convencerme de que ese "hagámoslo" hubiese sido en referencia a nuestros duelos ocasionales. Lo odio.

El lunes y martes de la semana siguiente nuestras burlas y ofensas continuaron sin descanso durante las clases, durante el recreo y hasta durante el almuerzo. Sólo una de todas ellas me llegó realmente y fue cuando me dijo que tenía unas piernas muy feas y una ropa interior de horrible color. Mi cara era de todos colores cuando me dijo eso. Más o menos fue así:

- Para la próxima, usa pantaletas cómo la gente. Como si fueras una chica. Ese tono parece de vieja.  
- ¡Mentira! ¡Tú no me has visto, lo estás inventando!  
- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces cómo sé que tienes uno gris con dibujitos de pandas?

Maldito malcriado. Tenía razón. No sé si fue suerte o de verdad lo vio pero desde ese día llevo un pantalón rojo tan ajustado que parecía una calza debajo de la falda azul, porque Hijikata me obligó a usar el "correcto" uniforme. Se rió de mí cuando aparecí al día siguiente con esta nueva vestimenta.

A mediados de la semana siguiente, Gin-chan anunció que haríamos un trabajo práctico en grupo y que debíamos preparar, además, una presentación para el festival cultural. Como el año pasado no pudimos hacerlo este año haríamos dos.

De nuevo nos dividiríamos en pequeños grupos para hacer los preparativos. Él y yo teníamos que hacer equipo otra vez gracias al estúpido sorteo de papelitos que hicieron. Aunque yo sospecho que Gin hizo trampa. Nada bueno saldría de juntarnos a los dos para hacer algo.

En fin, el mes próximo empezaríamos con ese tema así que tuvimos que ponernos de acuerdo y votar todos en el salón para elegir el tema de nuestra división. Cosa que no fue fácil.

En cuanto a la entrega del trabajo en grupo, Shinpachi se ofreció a hacerlo él solo ya que el caniche y yo no le dedicamos la suficiente atención. Ninguno de los dos se acordó de atraer información sobre lo que nos ordenó Shin-chan ni tampoco lo buscamos.

El miércoles siguiente tuvimos nuestra primera clase de Educación física, lo único que me gusta del colegio. Las chicas estábamos por un lado, todas formadas con pantalones cortos de color negro (demasiado cortos para mi gusto y demasiado ajustadas) y con unas playeras blancas (éstas sí, como la gente, cubriendo bien el hombro y con mangas). El mío particularmente era holgado porque así me gustaba.

Empezamos un poco más tarde de lo normal y fue porque nadie se puso de acuerdo en los docentes que se encargarían de lidiar con nosotros. Así que como el año pasado, los únicos voluntarios y capaces, se aparecieron puntuales y decididos. Y al igual que el año anterior, los chicos y las chicas realizaríamos nuestras actividades en el mismo lugar, en canchas contiguas. Todo porque Kondo-san está perdidamente enamorado de nuestra profesora, Otae. La adora a tal punto de que la persigue a donde quiera que valla. No desaprovecha ninguna oportunidad para poder estar con ella y tratar de cortejarla.

- Otae, mi amor. Nos volvemos a encontrar ¿No te da gusto? –preguntó El _sensei_ de forma melosa.  
- Buenas tarde, clase –nos habló no solo ignorando a Kondo sino también dándole una patada que lo mandó vergonzosamente hacia el otro patio.

A veces siento pena por él. Tiene unos gustos bastante desagradables. Nuestra docente no era delicada, cocina muy mal y, a pesar de lucir una simpática sonrisa todo el tiempo, tenía muy mal carácter. Al pobre enamorado lo dejó varias veces tirado en la calle con tremendas contusiones en todo el cuerpo debido a sus maltratos. Pero él, a pesar de todo, persiste. Qué valiente.

- Comenzaremos con un precalentamiento trotando alrededor de la cancha por 20 minutos -–decía ella con una sonrisa.

Por su parte, al lado, los chicos comenzaron su calentamiento también. Mientras yo corría, rastreé con la mirada de entre todos esos inútiles al salchicha ahumada buscando un pretexto para burlarme de él pero no lo encontré.

Llegando a los 15 minutos mis pulmones parecían que iban a explotar y no me ayudaban a generar una respiración armoniosa. Estaba agotadísima. Apenas podía levantar los pies del suelo. Caminé unos minutos más y luego me senté a un lado de la cancha para descansar.

- Eres patética. Ni siquiera puedes aguantar un poco de ejercicio. Das pena.

¿Quién podría decir tal comentario tan tranquilo, apoyado sobre la base de un árbol y con el antifaz en la cara?

- ¿Perdón? ¿Y tú qué haces sentado sin hacer nada?  
- Sí, te perdono, tranquila. Estoy aquí porque tengo ciertos privilegios que los plebeyos como tú no tienen.  
- ¿Privilegios de qué tipo? ¿Por invalidez mental? Se podría decir que tienes suerte, tú nunca podrás morirte de un derrame cerebral.  
- Por lo menos a mí no me bautizaron en una plaza de toros y con camiones de riego como a ti.  
- No tienes piojo solo porque no te llega sangre a la cabeza.  
- Ja, no me digas. Tú eres la mejor prueba de que Dios tiene sentido del humor. Eres la criatura más espantosa que vi.  
- Al menos yo no soy tan flojo y engreído como cierto tarado que estoy viendo ahora.  
- Te dije que tengo privilegios especiales. No soy flojo.  
- Demuéstramelo. Te juego una cerrera alrededor de la cancha. Apuesto a que puedo ganarte –y ese fue mi mayor error. Esa palabra lo complicó todo.  
- ¿Apuestas? ¿Y qué gano yo si te venzo?

Me quedé sorprendida. No me esperaba que se lo tomara tan en serio.

- ¿Qué tal si el perdedor tiene que seguir las órdenes del otro por un mes? –propuso él.  
- Es demasiado tiempo –dije apresurada, accediendo automáticamente.  
- ¿Dos semanas entonces?  
- Hecho.

En cuestión de segundos nos paramos y nos fuimos hacia nuestro punto de partida, ignorando todos los llamados de atención de los profesores. En el número dos de nuestra cuenta hasta tres, salimos (supongo que tuvimos la misma idea los dos) y corrimos a toda la velocidad de la que éramos capaces. La cancha era tan amplia que rodearla nos tomaría cerca de cinco a seis minutos. A pesar de eso y el cansancio que me aturdía hace poco, pude mantener el paso firme aunque no fue lo suficiente para sacarle ventaja. Me duele admitirlo pero él era quien llevaba la delantera. Me esforcé más y cuando lo alcancé, él se detuvo casi en seco inclinándose y tocándose las rodillas. Lo que no supe en ese momento fue que estaba herido y por eso tenía el "privilegio" de no hacer actividades físicas. Al parecer fue algo repentino porque ese día en la mañana estaba bien. No lo hubiera creído si me lo hubieran contado pero lo pude comprobar con mis propios ojos.

Me distraje desacelerando el paso para ver hacia atrás. Mal hecho. En un descuido tan tonto como ese, levantó su mirada con malicia y salió disparado como el rayo hasta completar la vuelta. Por más que corrí con todo el coraje y todas mis fuerzas, su recuperación había sido bastante exitosa. Me ganó suciamente.

- ¡Maldito h*** ** ****! ¡Hiciste trampa! –él sonreía con satisfacción.  
- ¡Kagura! No digas esas cosas frente a todos –me regañó Otae.  
- Pero hermana, él hizo trampa.  
- Sí, lo vi. Pero hay distintas maneras de vengarte del desgraciado en silencio y hacer que lamente haber nacido –la expresión malévola y asesina de Otae era más aterradora que la de Tsukuyo.  
- Querida, mi dulzura. Seguro que el chico no lo hizo a propósito –intercedió Kondo por él– Él está lastimado. Lo revisó el médico y…  
- ¡No importa! Lo que vi fue a un futuro estafador. Repréndelo –exigió mi maestra.

Al ser la hermana mayor de mi mejor amigo, era prácticamente como mi hermana.

- Pero Otae, mi amor –intentó seguir justificándolo Kondo-san.  
- ¡¿No vas a hacer nada?! Bien, si es lo que quieres.

Con mucha seguridad y autoridad llamó a todos los alumnos a un partido de vóley entre los chicos y las chicas. El pobre Kondo no pudo si quiera tratar de detenerlo. Todos nos habíamos declarado la guerra y ya estábamos armando nuestros grupos para la batalla. Establecimos (o mejor dicho Otae lo hizo) que jugarían todos los miembros de ambos equipos. En total éramos quince chicas y once tarados. Usaríamos toda la cancha y el equipo que dejara caer la pelota más veces al suelo o lo botara lejos del área contraria sería el perdedor. No se habló de los golpes intencionales o los pelotazos, por lo tanto, todo estaba permitido. Otae fue el árbitro y cuando hizo sonar el silbato, el partido dio inicio. Lo que voy a decir me enorgullece enormemente.: FUE UNA MASACRE y la estrella había sido su servidora al relato. En cuando la bola me llegaba a mi alcance, no había nadie que lo pudiera parar. Destrocé varias cabezas y uno a uno, me fui deshaciendo del innecesario género opuesto.

Quedando sólo cinco valientes y toda la totalidad del equipo femenino, me propuse darles un final implacable y fui exterminando a los pocos que quedaban. Uno de ellos era el repugnante bruto que me trampeó. Después de la carrera quedó desecho y apenas podía mantener el ritmo del juego. Él fue el último en sobrevivir al exterminio. Para él reservé lo mejor. Después de dos pases y de gritarles a mis estúpidas compañeras que intentaban tenerle piedad porque se derretían por él, lo acabé con mi golpe más fuerte y una docena de pelotazos que Otae tenía preparados. Les ganamos de la mejor manera. Todos y en especial el Fox Terrier deformado quedaron aplastados tirando humo, producto de nuestras magníficas balas de cañones calibrado (¿?). Nunca más volvió a desafiarme en frente de ella.

Celebrando nuestra grandiosa victoria, fuimos a las duchas y saboreamos el dulce placer del éxito y la venganza.

Cuando salí y lo vi sentado acomodándose una rodillera, quise seguir burlándome pero una realidad más grande y espeluznante me hizo bajar de mi nube.

- ¿Lo ves? Los ladrones siempre terminan pagando su precio.  
- Bien jugado. Disfruta por ahora porque te espera una semana de esclavitud y todo terminará para ti. Voy a borrarte esa sobrante sonrisa.  
- ¡Pero hiciste trampa! La carrera no cuenta.  
- Dijimos que el que perdiera sería el lacayo del otro por dos semanas.  
- Pero…  
- Hice un engaño y por eso dejé que me apalearas. Pagué el precio por mi ilegalidad y ahora estoy listo para cumplir con mi parte de la apuesta. Tú debes hacer lo mismo.  
- ¡No lo acepto! Fue una victoria fraudulenta ¡Me engañaste!  
- ¿Y de qué forma te podría haber ganado entonces? Tengo la pierna hecha añicos, no podía correr en pleno estado.  
- ¿Y por qué aceptaste entonces?  
- Por el premio, la oportunidad de tenerte como esclava por dos semanas.  
- Pero…  
- ¡Hice un sacrificio enorme y salí vencedor! ¡Cumple!  
- ¿Y por qué te lastimaste? –intenté desviar la conversación pero no funcionó, parece que se dio cuenta de mis planes.  
- Eso no es asunto tuyo. Deja de poner excusas.  
- ¡No! ¡No lo haré!  
- Ok ¿Qué te parece si el viernes lo intentamos el viernes de nuevo? Y esta vez será definitivo, gane quien gane.  
- Me parece bien.

Después del lapso que estipulamos, dejando tiempo a la recuperación de la su herida, la cerrera se llevó a cabo a las 5 en punto con la expectativa de muchos mirones y compañeros. Los detalles salen sobrando esta vez. Me ganó limpiamente. Como él es más alto y con piernas más largas, su contextura fue la única excusa y trampa inevitable que me hizo perder. Me sentí derrotada. Mis esfuerzos no sirvieron de nada.

- Te veré el Lunes, esclava –fue lo último que me dijo y se fue triunfante y animado. Maldito idiota.

* * *

Notas del autor:

1°: Quiero pedir disculpas por tardarme en actualizar. Casi no tuve tiempo en esta semana, tuve que hacer algunos trabajos extras así que mi tiempo se vio bastante afectado por ello. Como recompensa, supo un capítulo que espero que les guste.

2°: Quiero aclarar que toda la redacción está basado desde un punto de vista totalmente subejetivo. Ella ve todo a su manera y según su parecer. Tengan esto en cuenta.

3°: Revisando algunos episiodios de la serie, me encontré con algunos insultos originales de la serie como "chihuahua delincuente". Creo que tomé una obsesión por el parecido con los perros pequeños porque me acostumbré a nombrar todos los que conocía. Busquen el Fox terrier si no conocen.

**Agradecimientos:**

Primero que nada, quiero agradecer especialmente a mis hermanas por apoyarme y darme ideas para el fic. Y segundo, quiero darle las gracias también a mi novio por escucharme todo el tiempo hablar sobre este magnífico animé y por apoyarme con críticas constructivas e ideas. Gracias a los tres.

**Reviews:**

Para Mar: Gracias por leer y quien sabe, quizás es verdad ^^

Para federico: Muchas gracias y sí, tienes razón, debí dejar que lo de sádico quedara más en evidencia por sí mismo y no por acotaciones de Kagura. Gracias por comentar y ayudarme a mejorar mi redacción ^^

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora. Actualizaré tan pronto como pueda. No duden en dejar sus críticas, observaciones o si tienen alguna duda, se los agradecería mucho. Saludos y hasta la próxima ^^


	3. Mayo: Mes 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva del señor Hideaki Sorachi.

* * *

**Mayo: Mes 2**

Mayo, segundo mes del año escolar. Pasé todo el fin de semana lamentándome y pensando excusas para no ir al colegio. Pero ni aunque inventara las que se me vinieran a la mente, no me ayudarían a salvarme de mi destino cruel. Todo había terminado para mí.

Aún así no pude evitar hacerme la enferma en lunes a la mañana.

- ¡Aaaaa! ¡Me duele mucho el estómago!

- Sí, claro. Vístete para ir clases.

- No, de verdad, Gin-chan. Me siento muy mal. Comí mucho ayer, quizás fueron esas chuletas con azúcar que hiciste anoche ¡Tú me enfermaste!

- ¡¿Te quejas de mi comida?! ¡Entonces prepárala tú la próxima vez! No, mejor no. No tengo ganas de comer arroz con huevo crudo.

- Pues prefiero eso a tu basura intoxicada con azúcar.

- ¡¿Basura dices?! Es que tú no tienes paladar como la gente, por eso dices eso.

- ¿Qué es paladar?

- Olvídalo, solo vístete en seguida.

- No quiero ir, voy a vomitar toda la clase.

- Lleva una bolsa entonces.

- ¿Para qué?

- ¿Cómo que "para qué"? Para que tires ahí tus porquerías.

- Nooo –dije en tono de súplica–. Si vomito mucho mucho y se derrama por el suelo, la directora me va a castigar de nuevo.

- No sería la primera vez. Camina. La vieja me advirtió que no te dejara faltar este año o subiría el costo de los daños que debo pagar.

- Y que nunca lo hiciste. Si de todos modos a las manos de la vieja no llega ni medio billete, ¿entonces para qué seguir las reglas?

- No es que no le pague. Lo haré después, todo junto cuando tenga dinero.

- Nunca vas a conseguirlo si te sigues gastando el sueldo en revistas de la Jump.

- ¡Oye! No puedo dejar que queden abandonadas o peor, que vallan a parar a las manos de un cualquiera ¡No, señora! No puedo dejar que eso pase, por eso tengo que ser yo quien las compre.

Mi cara reflejaba lo indignada que estaba. Este tipo era un lunático ¿Qué clase de tutor tengo?

- Como sea, ponte tu uniforme y salgamos. Se hace tarde.

Diablos. Creí que con su emoción por los mangas se olvidaría de eso. Me vestí sin ganas insistiendo aún en mi mal estar estomacal pero no recibí ni las más mínima atención. Supongo que fue porque Gin sabía que era mentira.

Un par de minutos antes de empezar la clase, yo ya estaba en el salón sentada en mi asiento rogando que el sádico no apareciera. Por desgracia eso no pasó. Llegó puntual, a unos segundos de que Gin entrara.

- Hola, esclava –me saludó con su tono sarcástico.

No respondí, solo inflé las mejillas en señal de molestia y lo miré con odio. No podía creer que me había ganado "¿Qué tipo de ridiculeces me pedirá que haga?" me pregunté en ese momento. Él me miró con picardía antes de sentarse y luego comenzó a sacar, entre otras cosas, un anotador. (Maldito).

Me llamó para el receso y lamentablemente tuve que ir.

- ¿Qué quieres, idiota? –pregunté despectivamente.

- A, a –me dijo negando con el dedo índice de su mano derecha –desde ahora me llamarás "amo".

- ¡Ni que estuviera loca!

- Aaa, pero resulta que gracias a la apuesta que hicimos y que te gané, debo agregar, ahora tú debes obedecer todo lo que te ordene.

- Sí, pero no pienso llamarte así.

- ¿Y por qué no? Algún día seré el emperador de todo Japón y entonces tendrás que decirme "amo".

- Sueñas demasiado alto, enano. Te vas a caer.

- No vas a decir eso cuando ocurra. Por ahora me conformo con que una peste como tú reconozca mi grandeza.

- Más bien "pequeñez". No eres nada.

- ¿Y tú de qué tanto hablas? Tampoco eres nada.

- Yo no me ando con aires de superioridad como su "majestad".

- Pero si es lo que soy.

- O eso crees tú.

- Primer lugar en la primaria con las mejores notas, todos años. Salí campeón con mi equipo en Fútbol y en todos los tornes de velocidad.

- Con razón no pude ganarte.

- Fue muy fácil. No eres rival en absoluto para mí.

- ¡Mentira! Con un poco de entrenamiento podría vencerte.

- ¿Quieres apostar? –su pregunta me hizo callar y retractarme de mis palabras. Mi silencio lo dijo todo–. Bien, porque no serviría de nada. Nadie puede ganarme –me dieron muchas ganas de estamparle la cara contra el suelo cuando dijo eso.

- Si eres "tan" inteligente y genio ¿por qué repetiste de año? –no me contestó, en vez de eso hizo una mueca de enojo.

- ¡Qué te importa! –Me contestó lo mismo que la última vez.

- Eres un burro. No quieres admitirlo. Mientes diciendo que eres el mejor pero en realidad eres una desgraciada para la escuela

- Esa serías tú –me dijo cambiando la cara y sonriendo.

- Vamos, dilo de una vez, admítelo –insistí yo.

- Solo si dices "amo, estoy a tu servicio".

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

- Entonces no hay trato.

- No importa porque yo sé la verdad que escondes detrás de tus mentiras –él se rió de mí y me extendió unos cuadernos que tenía bajo el brazo.

- Deja de decir tonterías, p***. Toma, este es tu primer trabajo de hoy.

- ¿Qué es?

- Son mis deberes del colegio. Los quiero para mañana.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni pienses que voy a hacer tu tarea!

- No puedes negarte, debes hacer lo que te pida.

- Pero…

- Shsh –mi silenció poniendo un dedo sobre mi boca (asco)–. No digas más. Ponte a trabajar.

Y luego se fue dejándome sola con la palabra en la boca. Malnacido.

Después del almuerzo me molestó con estupideces como alcanzarle el bolígrafo, que él mismo dejaba caer, o tirar al cesto de basura los bollitos de papel que había hecho especialmente para mí. En una ocasión fui hasta el cesto y desde allí le arrojé el bollo de papel a los ojos. No tuvo mucho impacto por lo que mi venganza no tuvo efecto.

A la tarde, cuando llegué a casa, después de merendar y hacer mi tarea (fue un milagro inesperado, lo hice solo por esa vez) me propuse hacer mis maldades. Tenía cinco hojas que había acumulado de la materia de Tsukuyo. Perfecto. Contesté horrendamente cada una de las preguntas, al contrario de un alumno educado, respetuoso y aplicado. Como él. Llené las respuestas con frases como "No me importa", "No me interesa", "¿Para qué m***** me sirve esto en la vida real?" y muchas ofensas y malas palabras mezcladas con respuestas reales. Por eso hice el mío para comparar lo que "estaba bien" y lo que yo pondría mal en su trabajo.

Para el día siguiente llevé las hojas dentro de una carpeta a color como una "presentación".

- ¿Te divertiste ayer haciendo mi tarea? –preguntó el muy desgraciado cuando llegó.

- Muchísimo –le respondí sarcásticamente.

- Me alegro por ti porque te esperan 13 días más de esclavitud.

- Ya lo veremos –dije entre dientes con coraje.

Me pidió las hojas y ahí es cuando acudí a mi más grande actuación:

- No voy a darte nada. Me parece horrible que me obligues a hacer tu maldita tarea.

- Oh, soy una mala persona. Cuanto lo lamento –la sonrisa en sus labios y la mirada de satisfacción contradecían sus palabras.

Tenía que hacerle creer que me había dolido, que me había hecho sufrir con ello para no levantar sospechas de mi malvado plan.

Para cuando vino Tsukuyo y pidió los trabajos yo ya los tenía sobre mi mesa, amenazándolo con que no se lo entregaría.

- Toma tu m***** de trabajo –le dije de mala gana siguiendo mi actuación.

- Así me gusta, obediente esclava.

Estuve a punto de romperle la cara contra la mesa. Me contuve lo más que pude, absteniéndome de todos los insultos que se me venían a la mente. Pero su gusto por molestarme era tan grande que me ordenó obedecer a uno más de sus caprichos.

- Tráeme ese lápiz –dijo sonriendo y en voz baja después de hacerlo rodar hasta la otra punta del salón.

- No –me opuse furiosa.

- ¡Profesora, la pelirroja china aventó mi lápiz al suelo! –advirtió con su cara de nada.

- ¡No es cierto! –protesté exaltada.

- ¿Entonces cómo explicas que esté allá? –señaló mientras toda la clase se volteaba hacia nosotros y las chicas me miraban con desprecio. (Tontas).

- ¡Tú lo tiraste!

- ¿Y por qué haría eso? –su actuación era igual de buena que la mía.

- Ni idea, tú eres el desquiciado.

- Basta los dos, van a colmar mi paciencia –"eso es lo que pretendo" pensé para mis adentros –. Yamazaki, levanta esa cosa que tienes debajo de tu silla y alcánzasela a Okita.

Mi compañero obedeció sin decir nada. Después de sacar la lengua en dirección al caniche, caminé hacia la profesora para entregarle mi trabajo pero algo me hizo tropezar y caí de frente al suelo. Miré hacia abajo y vi el pie del enano mediocre saliendo de la escena del crimen.

- ¿Qué haces ahí recostada? –preguntó en forma falsamente amable.

Aprovechó el movimiento de los alumnos que entregaban sus trabajos de modo que sólo unos pocos nos vieron.

- ¡Basura! ¡Tú me tiraste!

- ¿De qué hablas?

No pude resistirlo más y le arrojé lo primero que tenía al alcance. Todas mis hojas volaron sin dar en el blanco, ninguna. Ni siquiera el gancho que las unía, y para colmo él tiró las suyas para obligarme a levantarlas, solo que las de él estaban en un folio.

Me levanté al instante y Tsukuyo me detuvo a tiempo para darle una bofetada. Tenía una mano en el aire, lista para atacar, y con la otra agarrándole el cuello de la camisa.

- ¡Kagura! Quiero tu trabajo en mi escritorio.

Me costó hacer que mi mano no cumpliera con su objetivo. Me consolé pensando en que lo haría después, cuando ningún profesor nos viera. Me arrodillé para juntar mis hojas mientras veía la sonrisa burlona de mi agresor.

- Ya que estás en el suelo, levanta mi carpeta. Recuerda la apuesta.

"Cuando salga del aula le voy a partir la cara en veinte pedazos" fue lo que pensé en ese momento.

Me tranquilicé pensando en que me las pagaría todas juntas más adelante, y empezaría con la venganza que le preparé. Junté todo rápidamente y cuando me levanté, sentí detrás de mí las pisadas del renacuajo siguiéndome. Al llegar al escritorio de la profesora, pensé en utilizar el mismo truco que él usó conmigo: cuando Tsuki-chan desvió la vista hacia otro alumno, corrí la pierna izquierda hacia un costado haciendo que el bastardo cayera al suelo. Era un excelente plan, lástima que cayó encima de mí y me desplomé yo también.

- ¿Qué te pasa, retrasado? ¿Olvidaste cómo caminar? –dije mientras trataba de sacármelo de encima.

- No, lo que pasó fue que me tropecé con un chichón de piso.

- ¡¿A quién le dices "chichón de piso", muñeco de parabrisas?!

- Pues a ti, liendre aceitosa.

- ¡No soy un chichón de piso, esquimal de freezer!

- ¿Entonces qué eres, muestra gratis?

- Soy una hermosa chica, tres cuarto de hombre.

- No lo pareces, buzo de pecera.

- Ya basta, entréguenme sus trabajos o los reprobaré –nos reprendió Tsukuyo molesta y a lo cual obedecimos los dos.

- Enano de blanca nieves –dije susurrando cuando regresábamos a nuestros asientos.

- Suricata desorientada –me contestó él en voz baja.

Nos fuimos insultando todo el camino mientras Shinpachi observaba la discusión desde su pupitre, resignado. Yo me reía por dentro imaginando la reacción de Tsuki cuando viera las atrevidas respuestas del idiota.

Para la hora del almuerzo, mi amo-perdedor me ordenó que lo siguiera hasta el patio. Perfecto, allí podría golpearlo sin que nadie nos viera.

- ¿Qué c***** quieres?

- Solo quería estar a solas contigo.

Eso sonó bastante mal, lo sé, pero no es lo que se imaginan. Aún así, no pude evitar que un escalofrío me recorriera todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Pa-para qué? ¿Qué tienes planeado ahora? –respondí recuperando firmeza.

- Para tu próxima tarea, aún debes hacer muchas cosas.

Al escucharlo, mis ánimos bajaron hasta el piso ¿con qué saldría en ese momento?

- Mañana usarás dos zapatos izquierdos.

- ¿Y como por qué?

- Para mi diversión –"idiota" dije para mis adentros, y al ver mi cara continuó–. ¿Es eso o prefieres decirme "amo" al fin?

- ¡Nunca!

- Bien, entonces quiero verte con tus zapatos zurdos mañana.

- Está bien –dije en tono monótono.

- Aún hay más, para mañana quiero comer _Hiroshimana Onigiri_ y _Harumaki._

- ¡No soy tu sirvienta! ¡No pienso cocinarte nada, desgraciado!

- Oh, sí lo eres. Por estas dos semanas eres mi sirvienta y esclava.

Respiré hondo y me calmé con la idea de envenenar la comida para que muriera o terminara en el hospital.

- ¿Y qué tienes hoy para comer? –preguntó de lo más tranquilo.

- ¿Qué m***** te importa?

- ¿Sabes? Para ser una chica, como dices, eres bastante vulgar.

- ¡Pues si no te gusta puedes irte al demonio! ¡Me importa una m***** lo que tú o las otras personas opinen sobre mi lenguaje o sobre mí! ¡Yo hablo y digo lo que quiero! –recibí una sonrisa como respuesta a mis exclamaciones–. ¿De qué te ríes, tarado?

- No es nada. Puedes irte ya. Por hoy es suficiente.

Extraño, después de ese mediodía no me volvió a molestar.

Al día siguiente, me levanté temprano (única vez en años que lo hago) para decidir cómo iba a contaminar el almuerzo del Tarzán del bonsáis. Me fue incómodo caminar con dos zapatos del mismo par. (Desgraciado).

Busqué en todas las lacenas y pensé en incorporar un poco de todo: veneno para ratas, lavandina, jabón en polvo, desinfectante, detergente, shampoo, cloro líquido y como brote final, agua de inodoro. Supuse que con esto iría directo a emergencias.

Como siempre mi actuación fue de lo más admirable. Después de hacerme levantar y pararme (solo para molestarme), recoger sus útiles y recibir mensajitos de papel con amenazas por no querer cumplir sus ocurrencias, a la hora del almuerzo refunfuñé para darle la esperada comida que le había preparado.

- ¡Estúpido explotador, no pienso darte nada! ¡Me lo comeré todo delante de tus ojos para que te mueras de hambre!

- Adelante, hazlo –casi me agarró un paro cardiaco al escucharlo.

- Pe-pero se supone que debes estar rogando por tu comida.

- No, hazlo tranquila. Cómete tus porquerías delante de mí –negué con la cabeza y él volvió a hablar–. Es una orden, cómete lo que hay en esa vianda.

No pude negarme demasiado, si lo hacía, sabría que había modificado el almuerzo. Sentados bajo un árbol, me debatí entre probar un mordisco o sacarle los sesos por la nariz. Abrí despacio el recipiente y agarré una de las porciones de arroz mirándolo pensativa. "¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Y si lo obligo a comérselo igual?" me pregunté en ese momento. Por desgracia, él tuvo la misma idea que yo y me golpeó la mano haciendo que me llevara a la boca la porción que había tomado. Y como su descaro no tuvo límites, me tapó la boca con la comida dentro y me tiró hacia atrás, quedando recostada y haciendo que me tragara la ración. No hace falta decir que sabía como el diablo. Tenía un gusto espantoso y repulsivo. Tanto, que al incorporarme vomité instantáneamente. Escuché que se reía a carcajadas y luego me voltee para vomitarle en la cara. Funcionó, él no se lo esperaba. Le habrá dado tanto asco, que luego él hizo lo mismo. Pronto, se convirtió en una guerra de náuseas y regurgitaciones. Para cuando ambos terminamos, nuestros uniformes estaban hechos un asco y nos tendimos en el pasto totalmente cansados. Fuimos a la enfermería y de allí nos mandaron a casa a descansar, creyendo que estábamos enfermos. Como Gin-chan estaba en la oficina de profesores (o más bien hacía que estaba allí) esperando su próxima clase, me llevó a casa en su motocicleta.

- Nos vemos mañana, perdedor –dije mientras me iba dejándolo acostado en la enfermería.

- Adiós –me saludó él en un murmullo.

Pagué caro por mi atrevimiento porque a la mañana siguiente, él preparó el peor de sus pedidos.

- ¿Para qué es esta correa?

- Es para ti. Serás mi "perra" desde ahora.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco? Ni en sueños.

- Eso es lo que tú crees, después de hoy me verás en todas tus pesadillas. Ponte esto en el cuello.

- ¡No!

- Te daré esto como premio cada vez que hagas algo bien.

De su bolsillo sacó un paquete lleno de _Sukonbu_, mi mayor obsesión ¿Cómo rayos lo averiguó? Bueno, quizás sea el hecho de que siempre estoy masticando uno.

Al verlos, quedé automáticamente hipnotizada a tal punto de que accedí sin pensar en lo que él me ordenaba. (Tonta). Tal vez fue el hecho de Gin nunca me los quería comprar y yo simplemente tenía que robar de su cartera a escondidas para conseguirlos. Viera cómo lo viera, él me tenía en su poder. Me llevó paseando a gatas por el jardín en los recesod mientras yo degustaba mi _Sukobu_ alegremente. Me hizo hacer algunos trucos caninos como dar la pata, sentarme o incluso ladrar. Se lo veía bastante feliz cuando lo hacía. Hasta se tomó la libertad de tomar algunas fotos con su celular. Patético, lo sé.

En un día que no pudo conseguir mi delicioso manjar, me ordenó que le llevara una carta a Hijikata. No intuí nada perverso en ello, así que lo entregué sin chistar demasiado. Comprobé cuan equivocada estaba al darme vuelta y sentir una explosión a mis espaldas. El rector se alejó tosiendo y Sa-chan salió a los gritos tratando de prenderse a Gin que se asomó a ver qué pasaba. Esta tipa está realmente loca, loca por Gin-chan. No sé desde cuando empezó su obsesión por él, pero lo sigue a todos lados. Se ofreció ella misma a ser una rectora del colegio, pero sus súplicas no fueron suficientes para quedar tan cerca de Gin, por lo que de vez en cuando, se escapa de su "zona" para verlo a él. Pobre, nunca conseguirá el aprecio de mi tutor con esas manías sadomasoquistas que tiene. A él no le gustan esas cosas, creo.

- ¡Gin-chan! Gin-chan! ¡Sálvame de la explosión! –gritaba ella mientras se abrazaba a él como un koala en un árbol.

- Lo siento, no puedo rescatarte de tu deficiencia mental, eso no tiene cura –dijo él desprendiéndose de ella y haciendo que caiga sin la menor delicadez.

- ¡Oh sí! ¡Adoro que me maltrates así! –decía Sa-chan mientras se arrastraba tomando la pierna de Gin.

- Suéltame, lunática –protestaba mi tutor tratando de zafarse de ella–. ¿Qué sucedió, Hijikata?

- Ni idea, abrí este sobre y de repente explotó.

Tuve algunos problemas en la sala de rectores por haber sido yo quien entregó la carta. Me pareció injusto que después de haber nombrado a la cucaracha castaña Gin y Hijikata se hubieran calmado fácilmente mientras que a mí me llenaron de sospechas y preguntas. Luego de salir de la oficina fui directo hacia el bastardo.

- ¡Teme! ¿Qué fue lo que me mandaste a llevar?

- ¿Careces de materia gris o qué? ¿Qué pregunta es esa? –me contestó cuando fui a reclamarle mi recado de esa tarde.

- ¿Qué? ¡Casi mato a Hijikata! Si quieres asesinarlo ve y hazlo tú mismo, no me involucres en eso –le dije seriamente, aunque en verdad no creía que en verdad esas serían sus intenciones.

- Sí, sí. Ve a llevar esto al salón –me ordenó mientras me daba un paquetito de papel amarillento y cuadriforme.

- ¿Qué es?

- Qué te importa. Solo ve y déjalo en mi mesa.

Obedecí inquieta llevándome conmigo el paquete. Más mi curiosidad fue tanta que cuando llegué, quise abrirla para ver su contenido. Me llevé una sorpresa al ver que caí en la misma trampa que Hijikata, la cosa explotó en mis manos al instante. Una cortina de humo negra me nubló la vista y me hizo toser excesivamente. Me las iba a pagar, lo juré.

Volví corriendo y lo encontré en el pasillo riéndose. Lo tomé de la muñeca y me lo llevé hacia afuera, en el patio, cerca de un gran árbol.

- ¿Te gustó mi regalo?

Una piña en la cara lo hizo retroceder. Fue tan fuerte y tan deseado, que lo hizo sangrar a los pocos segundos. Otra vez ese color, le sentaba tan bien. Me devolvió un codazo en las costillas por lo que yo le respondí con una enérgica patada en los tobillos. Aún cuando cayó al suelo, yo le seguí pegando estando encima suyo mientras él intentaba defenderse. En una ocasión me dio un golpe en la cabeza que me dejó bastante mareada, así que yo le concedí otra poderosa patada pero esta vez fue a su ingle. Con eso gané la pelea. Se agachó sosteniéndose sus partes privadas en tanto yo saltaba de alegría.

- ¡Eso te enseñará a no joder conmigo! ¡Te mataré a la próxima, renacuajo! –y me fui victoriosa a clases.

No lo vi volver por lo que supuse que mi venganza había sido tan salvaje que no pudo recuperarse. Al día siguiente tampoco volvió. "Uy, soy tan perversa" me dije a mí misma, pensando que la causa de su ausencia habría sido yo.

El lunes de la otra semana, Tsukuyo comentó a la clase que recibió un trabajo tan desastroso y vulgar que nos hizo un examen sorpresa como castigo. La sorpresa la tuve yo al saber que ese trabajo del que hablaba era mío.

- ¿Cómo es posible? Juro que respondí todo bien o eso intentaba –repliqué asombrada.

- ¿Me vas a decir que esto no es tuyo?

Me mostró el papel que había hecho para ese tonto.

- Eso no es mío.

- ¿No es esta tu letra?

No hubo forma de apelar a su bondad (porque no la tenía). No sólo me castigó por haber escrito eso sino que también, por mi culpa, nos hizo un examen super difícil que nadie aprobó. Ese mismo día nos dio la nota porque iba corrigiendo a medida que se la iban entregando.

- ¡Yamazaki! Explica esto –dijo ella en un momento mostrando a toda la clase una hoja llena en la que solo había escrito una sola palabra, _anpan_.

Todo el papel estaba escrito con la misma cosa, _anpan, anpan, anpan_ por todos lados. Nuestro compañero se justificó diciendo que tenía mucha hambre. La profesora solo se dio una palmada en frente y negó con la cabeza por las payasadas de sus alumnos. Ese día, él tampoco vino.

Faltando cuatro días para terminar con mi semana de esclavitud, apareció con moretones y vendas en las manos.

- ¿Qué te pasó, intento de hombre?

- No es asunto tuyo, inspectora de zócalos –me contestó sin ánimos. Parecía malhumorado y hasta melancólico.

Iba a seguir molestándolo pero el profesor Katsura me obligó a leer un texto en inglés. Me paré y con toda la peor pronunciación del mundo, hablé para todos los alumnos:

- "Ter was uance a princess named Lucia, lived in a palas wit a prinse named Romeo, wen te prinses wen to te garden were te Prinse…"

Toda la clase se río de mis gansadas.

- Alto y fuerte, la peor en inglés habló para todos los presentes –dije para despedirme al finalizar mi lectura.

Luego de eso el profesor nos regañó diciendo que debíamos tomar esto más en serio, que debíamos formarnos para todo lo que pudiera venir. Siempre menciona cosas como protestar en contra del gobierno o unirnos a un grupo, quien sabe cómo se llame. Yo no le presté ni la más mínima atención. Al voltear a mi izquierda pude notar con facilidad la risa desencajada de mi enemigo. Le saqué una sonrisa después de todo. Me enfadé conmigo misma por alegrarme por ello "¿Qué me importaba a mí si estaba feliz o triste?".

Ese día no me molestó pero al siguiente insistió con que usara su corbata en la cabeza o que le hiciera la tarea otra vez. Los otros dos días restantes me regaló _sukonbus_ por llevarme paseando como perro y ladrar mientras me grababa con su celular.

Lunes de la tercera semana. Mi tortura terminaba, era libre de insultarlo (igualmente siempre lo hacía) y de molestarlo como me placiera. También fue la semana en la que Gin nos hizo comenzar con los preparativos para el festival cultural que se haría el mes que venía. Y en ese momento pensé que mis días de agonía apenas comenzaban ¿Por qué? Porque tenía que hacer quipo con él, gracias al fraudulento sorteo. Elegimos (más bien ellos eligieron) hacer un Café con la temática antigua de la época de Edo. Las chicas atenderíamos a los clientes vestidas con kimonos y los chicos actuarían de la policía que se entrometía para buscar a un criminal fugitivo (¿?). Sería una especie de restaurante con algunas actuaciones. Esa semana empezaríamos a cocer los vestuarios y montar nuestro puesto. Al imbécil y a mí nos tocó encargarnos de pintar las paredes de madera. Pero primero, debíamos hacer el diseño.

- ¿Qué tal si dibujamos campesinos siendo ahorcados por la policía? –sugirió él.

- No, no. Mejor pongamos a "perros salchichas" siendo rebanados en "ciertas partes".

- A veces pienso que la sádica aquí eres tú.

- ¿Tú crees? Solo expreso mi más grande deseo.

- También yo. Por eso los campesinos deben ser de extranjeros de pelo rojo.

- ¿Por qué no te mueres?

- No me extraña que no tengas novio, lo que en verdad me sorprende es que no mataste del susto a tu madre al nacer –ese fue un golpe duro. La ira me nació muy espontáneamente al escucharlo.

- Chiquito no te canses, malgastando tu única neurona para hablar.

- Descuida, no lo hago, pero te doy un consejo, intenta no visitar zoológicos o te vayan a meter en una jaula.

- Yo te voy a dar un consejo a ti, no te mires al espejo porque eres tan feo que puede romperse en mil pedazos del espanto.

- Tú de seguro no tienes menstruación, tú tienes "monstruación".

- Escuché que te apuntaste a un concurso de feos y dijeron que no admitían profesionales.

- ¿Sabes? Lo Lamento mucho.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por el accidente que tuviste. ¿o es que así naciste?

No pude evitar terminar la discusión partiéndole la madera sobre la cabeza.

- Supongo que me pegas porque tu pequeña capacidad intelectual no tiene la suficiente inteligencia para poder pensar algún insulto para decirme ¿no?

Antes de volver a golpearlo me detuve en seco para pensar en una respuesta.

- Mis puños describen mejor el aprecio que te tengo.

- Entonces me dicen que me quieres demasiado ¿Tanto me quieres que no puedes vivir sin mí?

- Te desaparecería de la faz de la tierra pero no encontré un insecticida que sea eficaz todavía.

- Chicos, se suponen que deben hacer los diseños para pintar las paredes no que destrocen todo el material que tenemos –decía Shinpachi enojado–. Mejor hagan otra cosa más fácil.

- ¿"Más fácil"? ¿Crees que somos idiotas que no pueden siquiera hacer una tontería como un dibujo?

- Pues sí, los mandé a trabajar y los encuentro peleando y rompiendo cosas –dijo Shin-chan molesto.

- Ella fue la que rompió la madera –me delató el sádico.

- ¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Tú me hiciste enojar con tus tonterías!

- Basta, tórtolos, no quiero escuchar más. Les daré otra cosa para hacer.

Ignoré en ese momento lo de "tórtolos" solo porque me molestaba que me trataran como a un niño de jardín que era incapaz de hacer alguna actividad en buenos términos.

- ¡Yo puedo hacer esto sola! ¡Quítame a este inútil y haré todo rápido!

- Es mucho trabajo para ti sola. O aprendes a trabajar en equipo o te pondré a hacer otra cosa que no requiera de mucha atención.

No hay nada más fatal para un adolescente que sentirse excluido del evento que más esperaba durante el año. Sobre todo si el evento del año pasado fue cancelado gracias a mí. Esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien. Gin no me regañó tanto y fue el único que me defendió con uñas y dientes de ser expulsada. Como siempre, mi héroe salió a mi rescate y nada de eso sucedió.

- Está bien. Prometo tratar de trabajar al lado de este gusano sin dejarlo sin dentadura.

- No es suficiente con "tratar" tienes que cumplirlo.

- Ok, está bien, te doy mi palabra de que me voy a comportar.

No había mayor castigo para mí que estar con ese inepto y para colmo, no podía tocarle ni un pelo ¿Qué clase de mundo vil es este? ¿Acaso se trata de una broma, una cámara oculta? Por su parte él estaba sentado viendo toda la escena con mucha calma. Nada de eso le afectaba realmente. Eso me hizo sentir insignificante. Haría que me recordara para toda su vida, pero fuera del colegio.

Discutimos mucho acerca de los dibujos y los colores que llevarían las paredes.

- ¡Van a ser rojos! –insistí yo.

- ¡No, van a ser de color crema! No se usaban tantos colores en esa época, tonta.

- _Baka _inútil, sí se usaban.

- Lee un libro por una vez en tu vida y que sea de historia así te instruyes, inculta.

Ya había preparado la mano apretando el puño para pegarle en su cara de chiste pero entonces recordé lo que me dijo Shin-chan y entonces abrí la mano otra vez. Él se burlaba de mí. Lo odiaba tanto.

Cada dos días, después de clases, usábamos el salón 27 del tercer piso para terminar nuestra tarea. Que yo recuerde, la mayor parte de las veces nos la pasábamos discutiendo todo, el color, las formas, las siluetas, los pinceles, el recipiente. Todo absolutamente. No hubo una sola cosa en la que nos pusimos de acuerdo. Se lograba a un convenio con piedra, papel o tijeras, y el que ganara sería el que tomaría la decisión final.

El último viernes del mes, recuerdo que fuimos al salón para terminar unos detalles. Yo propuse la idea de agregarles varias figuras de bailarines ebrios y teníamos que pintar sus vestiduras.

- Tu idea es malísima –me dijo él a regañadientes.

- Por lo menos es mejor que tu proyecto de poner ebrios colgando de un puente.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Eres un idiota.

- Y tú una horripilante bestia de cuatro cuernos.

- ¿Dónde ves los cuatro cuernos?

- Dos en tu cabeza y dos en la planitud de tus pechos.

- ¿Qué dices, bastardo? Sí tengo, solo que no lo demuestro.

- ¿Ah, sí? Eso quiero verlo, de seguro mientes.

- ¡No tengo que mostrarte nada, no me importa si no me crees!

- Pareces una niña de 11 años por tus pequeños conos.

- ¡Basta! ¡Cállate enano, de seguro tienes una maní pequeño!

- ¿Quieres que te lo muestre? –el tono de mi cara se volvió bermellón cuando me lo dijo.

- ¡No! ¡¿Por qué quería verlo?!

- Yo a diferencia de ti, no tengo miedo de mostrar mis atributos.

- ¡Muérete!

Esperé a terminar y salir del colegio para golpearlo por ser tan descarado y por ser simplemente él, pero bajando las escaleras, pensando en la paliza que le daría, bajé tan rápido que pisé mal un escalón y resbalé en los demás. Iba derecho a la deriva. De seguro me iba a romper algo cuando dejara de caer, o eso pensé. Cerré los ojos sin pensarlo y sentí de pronto que había chocado con una pared muy suave. Más de lo que tendría que ser el piso. Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con una tela blanca. Miré hacia arriba y vi la cara del enano que me miraba sin expresión. Lo había olvidado, dejé que se adelantara para sorprenderlo por la espalda cuando saliéramos del colegio. Quise incorporarme con un pie y sin querer me acerqué a él (más de la cuenta, diría yo). Como me estaba mirando, quedé a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Empecé a agitarme. Sin querer ni pensar, desvié mi vista hacia sus labios ¿Por qué? Quizás porque estábamos muy cerca. Entonces él se acercó aún más. Casi me morí en ese momento, pero el desgraciado me jugó una mala pasada.

- Tienes el pie dislocado.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu pie.

Miré hacia abajo y mi tobillo todo hinchado y las piernas raspadas.

- ¿Puedes caminar? –más que lo intenté, el dolor que apareció de pronto me hizo gritar del dolor–. Te llevaré hasta tu casa.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Ni se te ocurra, puedo ir sola! ¡Bájame, idiota!

Ignoró totalmente mis palabras y me subió a sus hombros como burro de carga. Mis gritos y eventuales patadas no surgieron efecto.

- ¡Cállate de una vez o te desmayo de un golpe!

- ¡Atrévete si puedes!

- En estas condiciones no estás en posición de amenazar a nadie. Te estoy haciendo un favor, así que cálmate ¿Hacia dónde queda tu casa?

- ¡No te lo diré! ¡Bájame!

- Testadura. Te dejaré tirada hasta que te coman los buitres.

- ¿Qué?

- Los buitres se comen a los animales que no se pueden mover. Cuando te desmayes por el dolor dejarás de moverte y te comerán.

- ¡No quiero que me coman!

- Entonces dime dónde está tu casa.

Tras unos minutos de silencio y de doblegar mi orgullo le indiqué por dónde era.

- Es por allá, cinco cuadras más adelante, luego doblas a la derecha…

Lo que no supe en ese momento fue que todo era mentira. Los buitres no habitan en las ciudades, solo en áreas boscosas o montañosas Pero en ese instante le creí.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa Gin nos recibió con preguntas e interrogantes. Lo guió hasta mi habitación y luego llamaron a la vecina enfermera.

- ¡Tama-san! –oí gritar a Gin cuando salía de la casa a llamar a la vecina.

- Ya puedes irte –le dije cuando nos quedamos a solas.

- ¿No hay algo que quieras decirme?

- ¿Cómo qué?

- ¡Un "gracias" tal vez?

- No –mi orgullo era tan grande que impedía que le dijera alguna palabra de gratitud a mi némesis.

- Orgullosa. Después de que te cargué todo el camino hasta aquí. Pesas demasiado, ponte a dieta, ballena.

- ¡¿Y quién te pidió que me trajeras?!

No hizo nada ni dijo nada. Solo me miró seriamente. El silencio me hacía sentir otra vez esa incómoda agitación, hasta que finalmente habló.

- Mi conciencia me impide dejar morir a un animal.

- ¡Oye!

- No podía quedarme parado viendo a una tonta suricata herida.

- ¡Plaga pestilente! –justo cuando estaba por pararme para golpearlo, llegó Tama-san a revisar mis heridas.

Él no se movió en ningún momento. Solo se fue cuando ya había terminado de gritar adolorida y después de haber sido vendada. Se me dijo que no podía moverme y tenía que hacer reposo por dos días, como mínimo. Genial, todo el fin de semana en cama. Estaba tan enojada por ello que no presté atención a la despedida del retrasado. Creo que se fue diciendo un "hasta luego". Y luego Gin-chan me dio un sedante para que me calamara y dejara de quejarme. Terminé por dormirme mientras veía cómo él se alejaba.

* * *

**[EDITADO]**

**Notas del autor:**

- Recuerden, Kagura, siendo tan inocente, siempre ve las cosas de otra manera. Me esfuerzo por tratar de relatar lo que ella ve y lo que nota. Hay muchas cosas que pasan pero no le toma importancia porque ella es así.

**Agradecimientos:**

Sigo muy agradecida con mis hermanas por ayudarme y darme ideas para. Colaboraron mucho. Y segundo, quiero darle las gracias a mi novio por aguantarme hablando del fic, del animé. Incluso le moestré un capítulo en el que se pelean ellos dos. Gracias a los tres.

**Reviews:**

**F**ederico: Sí, es verdad pero es que era taaaan largo que me dio mucha fiaca revisar toooodo el capítulo para ver si tenía errores. Esta vez lo pasee por tres estapas de testeo. Espero que funcione xD

Sin más, creo que eso es todo. Por favor, si ven algo que está mal escrito o redactado o algo que no entienden me avisan.

Saludos y hasta la próxima ^^


	4. Junio: Mes 3: Primera parte

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva del señor Hideaki Sorachi.

* * *

**Junio: Mes 3: primera parte**

Me pasé el sábado entero sin salir de la cama. Gin-chan me traía la comida y me ayudaba cuando quería ir hasta el baño, pero eso no compensaba mi obligado sedentarismo. Para el domingo mejoré bastante. Al mediodía ya estaba completamente sana, pero Gin insistió en que debería contenerme de hacer muchos esfuerzos o caminar demasiado.

Primer lunes del mes de Junio. Caminé todo el trayecto al colegio con los sucesos del último viernes en mi mente, debatiéndome sobre lo que debería hacer. Gin-chan dijo que tenía que darle las gracias por haberme traído pero yo me negué. Podía venir sola de todos modos. Le reclamé que si me hubiera comprado el celular como se lo pedí nada de esto hubiera pasado, _él_ no me hubiese traído y yo no tendría que estar agonizando por darle una vianda que Gin me obligó a hacer. Esta vez no le puse veneno, solo tenía bolas de arroz. Pensé varias veces en si debería dárselo o no.

"Tal vez me lo como yo y le digo un 'gracias' bien bajito y ya. En verdad no quiero doblegar mi espíritu teniendo que rebajarme de esa manera. Después de todo yo no le pedí que me ayudara. Aunque también lo hizo sin pedirme nada a cambio o tal vez sí. Quizás lo haya hecho para que yo esté en deuda con él, o quizás quería chantajearme con algo". Decenas de posibilidades asaltaban mi mente en ese camino a clases. Todas con objetivos perversos y con intereses despiadados. Si no hubiera estado consciente y lo hubiera comprobado con mis propios ojos, no lo hubiese creído. Odiaba la idea de deberle un favor.

Cuando llegué al colegio esperé encontrarme con ese estúpido pero no apareció en todo el día (maldición). Al final me terminé comiendo la comida, como yo quería. Al siguiente día sí asistió pero no le llevé nada.

- ¿Vendrás mañana, retrasado? –le pregunté con el mayor coraje.

- ¿Qué diablos te importa, china?

- ¡Solo dime si vas a venir mañana! –insistí.

Se quedó callado un rato pensando, hasta que al fin contestó.

- Sí, vendré –trató de decir de la forma más desinteresada posible, aunque sé que moría por saber el por qué de mi repentino interés.

- Bien –dije y me di la vuelta hacia el frente.

- Y dime ¿Cómo está tu pierna? –¿por qué preguntaba eso? No es como si le importara.

- Pues estoy bien –dije enojada. Él me miró confundido–. Por cierto ¿dónde estuviste ayer? Tuve que arreglármelas yo sola con todas las cosas para el festival.

Los preparativos se intensificaron casi el doble. Cada vez nos quedábamos más horas después de clases tratando de terminar con todos los detalles.

- Tuve unos asuntos que atender –me contestó él, despreocupado.

- ¡No me importa lo que tengas que hacer! ¡Tu deber es asistir a clases para ayudarme! O si quieres falta en el día, me haces un favor pero a la tarde, no importa cómo, ven para ayudarme. No alcancé ni siquiera a pintar los bordes.

- Está bien. Si tanto me extrañas no volveré a faltar, lo prometo.

- ¡No es eso! Es solo que tienes que hacer tu parte, nada más.

- Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas.

Iba a golpearlo pero Gin, en su modo de "profesor", me regañó cuando me paré alzando el brazo, con el puño ya preparado.

- ¡Kagura, siéntate!

- Te salvaste esta vez, pero la próxima no serás tan afortunado –lo amenacé en voz baja.

- Ya lo veremos –me contestó él sonriendo.

Sonriendo. Él siempre llevaba una sonrisa en la cara, maliciosa y llena de burla, pero una sonrisa al fin. A veces no parecía tan detestable.

En el transcurso de la mañana leímos bastante, contestamos algunos cuestionarios y recibimos las notas del trabajo que Shinpachi había hecho. Nota perfecta, por supuesto. Mi mejor amigo nunca bajaba de ese nivel. El muy _nerv_ lo hacía todo bien. Es claro que Gin también lo sabía pero a veces hace como si no lo notara. De todas formas siempre me exige el máximo esfuerzo (sí, claro).

_Él_ no dijo mucho en el día. Estaba muy callado y disperso. No decía nada, solo se limitaba a hacer lo que se le pedía, lo justo y necesario.

- ¡_Baka_! Pareces un _zombie_ ¿Te sientes bien? –me regañé por esa última pregunta "¿te sientes bien? ¿Qué fue eso?"

- Sí, solo estoy un poco cansado, gracias por preguntar.

Maldición. Le salía con tal naturalidad. No debería derrochar así sus "gracias". No, no. Son sumamente especiales, son palabras que demuestran honor, respeto y alguna tontería más. No deben salir fácilmente.

- No es que me preocupe por ti solo…

- Shsh –me silenció con su dedo índice, como había hecho antes. Casi se lo rompí.

- ¡No me calles, idiota! ¡No voy a hacer silencio y menos porque tú me lo pidas!

Por desgracia el que me pidió que me callara, y tuve que hacerle caso, fue Gin-chan. Me senté humillada cruzando los brazos. _Él_ solo sonrió un poco y luego apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos en la mesa. Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, Shin-chan se me adelantó con la pregunta que tenía guardada desde hace un rato. (Bien hecho, amigo).

- Pareces algo triste, Okita ¿Sucedió algo?

- No, solo estoy cansado, eso es todo –dicho eso sacó el antifaz de su mochila y luego se durmió.

Para el mediodía quedé de almorzar con Shin-chan pero éste se fue a perseguir a Tsu Terakado, más conocida como Otsu. (Perdedor). Se suponía que ella iba a dar un recital para la inauguración del festival y este club de fracasados iban a hacerle de porristas. Estaba por devorar mi almuerzo cuando veo que una mano se lleva la porción que me iba a comer.

- ¡Oye! –dije enojada. Al darme vuelta lo encuentro a _él_.

- Tengo hambre –fue lo único que recibí como excusa para tal acto de crueldad.

- ¡Eso era mío!

- Bien dicho, "era" tuyo. Dame otro bocado.

- ¡No te doy nada! ¡Cocina tu propio almuerzo!

- Verás, no soy muy bueno cocinando y a veces no alcanzo a comprarme algo hecho.

- ¡Me importa una m*****! ¡No por eso tienes que llevarte mi comida!

- No seas mala, dame un poco –dijo mientras me robaba otra ración y luego añadió –. Esto es un asco ¿tú lo cocinaste?

- ¡Sí, a mí me gusta así! ¿Qué tiene de malo? Si no te gusta con más razón vete a otra parte.

- ¡Sougo-kun! –le gritaron el grupo de tontas de mis compañeras–. Ven con nosotras. Te hicimos _Onigiris_.

Las miró sin ánimos y sin pensarlo mucho se fue con ellas. Sentí una especie de vuelco en el estómago cuando se fue. Quizás el huevo estaba podrido. Luego pensé que ese era el momento para agradecerle y se me pasó.

Después de clases continuamos los preparativos. Estuve tan torpe en esas horas por intentar que mi boca pronunciara esas estúpidas palabras.

- Ey, tú –lo llamé.

- ¿Qué quieres? –me preguntó _él_.

- Este… –los nervios y las ganas de vomitar se mezclaban en mi estómago–. Te falta ese lugar.

- Sí, lo sé –me dijo sin ganas.

No pude. Me fui a casa aliviada. "Hoy no tuve que rasgar mi orgullo" me dije a mí misma en ese momento pero en realidad, era una gran carga así que a la noche me puse a cocinar. Intenté hacer platos "decentes" pero uno tras otro iban derecho al cesto de basura. Lo único que sabía hacer era arroz con huevo (crudo, por eso me sale fácil). Le preparé eso y al diablo con satisfacer su gusto. Si le gustaba, bien y sino que se fuera al demonio.

Miércoles a la hora de la entrada. El timbre sonaba mientras yo veía aburrida el reloj circular colgado en la pared, encima de la pizarra. Ya era la hora en que todos debían entrar y _él_ no aparecía. (Infeliz). Me juré que le iba a fracturar el brazo sino se presentaba. A solo un segundo de que el profesor entrara, _él_ hizo su famosa aparición. Estaba entre contenta y enojada porque tendría que decirle esa maldita palabra.

- Apareciste. Si no venías…

- Sí, sí "mamá", ya estoy aquí. No me molestes –parecía muy malhumorado.

- ¿Disculpa? No m…

- Sí, te disculpo, pero ahora deja de fastidiarme. No quiero escucharte.

Me hizo a un lado como si no existiera "¿Con quién creía que estaba hablando? Nadie me habla así" pensé. Me paré bruscamente y me puse frente a él pero no hubo reacción.

- _¡Bakaaaaa! _¡¿Acaso estás sordo?! –no me contestó. Solo me miró enojado.

- Kagura –me llamó bajito Shinpachi–. Creo que no está de humor. No lo molestes.

"¿Incluso Shin-shan? ¿Todos se habían puesto del lado de este delincuente? ¿Qué hay de la pobre Kagura?" me dije a mí misma para mis adentros. Me senté frustrada. _Él_ no se molestó en hacer gesto alguno.

- ¡Ey, tú! –le grité al salir de clases para la hora del almuerzo.

- Tengo nombre ¿sabes? –me contestó molesto, lo que me extrañó. Nunca me exigió que lo llamara así antes. Siempre nos poníamos apodos despectivos.

- ¿Desde cuándo quieres que te diga por tu nombre? Tú nunca me llamas por el mío.

Se quedó en silencio, luego volteó sin responderme y siguió caminando. (Y el premio a la ignorada es…). Lo seguí sin decir nada hasta que nos sentamos. Se apoyó en un árbol y cerró los ojos.

- Déjame dormir –pronunció antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

- Pero… –y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta–. Es que… ¿No vas a comer nada?

- Apenas pude llegar a clases. No me compré nada –decía sin abrir los ojos.

- Pareces cansado.

- Sí, un poco.

Mis nervios estaban a 100 por hora. No pude hablar. Las palabras simplemente no me salían así que abrí el recipiente dejándoselo al lado y me fui corriendo. Eso contaría como un agradecimiento.

En la clase de Educación física no noté nada extraño. Ni una mirada cómplice o signos de sorpresa, nada. Parecía como si de verdad le hubiese importado un cuerno que le haya dejado comida.

- Otae, mi amor ¿Qué te parece si juntamos ambas clases hoy? ¿Eh? –preguntaba Kondo casi suplicando.

Recibió un golpe directo, como siempre, y fue asombrosamente ignorado.

- Buenas tardes, clase. Hoy tendremos un día muy agitado –nos decía Otae con una sonrisa–. Empecemos con un calentamiento y luego haremos algunos saltos.

Esta mujer sí que nos hacía sudar. Corrimos cerca de 20 minutos, quizás más y luego, a raíz del acuerdo entre los chicos y las "guerreras", unimos las clases para hacer actividad juntos.

- ¡Ey, Kagura! Lindas piernas –escuché un "alago" después de un silbido de parte de uno de mis compañeros.

- ¡Cállense o los mataré a todos! –les advertí.

Eran valientes al intentar burlarse de mí pero no les duraría mucho. Iba a hacer que lo lamentaran.

Hicimos unas cuantas series de abdominales, sentadillas y estiramientos. Parece que la comida le hizo bien porque al rato comenzó a insultarme nuevamente.

- ¡Oye, enano! ¡Del mundo de los duendes, de dónde vienes tú, ¿también hacen este tipo de cosas?! –dije riéndome.

- No ¿Y tú? ¿En la tierra de osos también hacen ejercicios?

- Yo vengo de la tierra de las amazonas, hígado aplastado. Y allí hacemos de todo. Te trituraríamos en cuestión de segundos.

- ¿Tú y cuántos más?

- Yo sola puedo con un mosquito como tú.

Escuché que los chicos coreaban un "uuuuh" mientras que Otae gritaba un "así se hace". En lugar de parar la cadena de insultos, la profesora era quien más se metía en nuestras típicas peleas de niños. El único con medio cerebro y un poquitito de sentido común fue Kondo-san.

- Muy bien chicos, cálmense. Esto solo es un juego, sigamos con la clas…

- ¡Sí, eso es! ¡Hagamos un partido para ver quién gana! –dijo Otae-san.

- ¡Un partido de tenis! –gritó Yamazaki.

- No, un partido de fútbol –sugirió el _idiota_ de pelo castaño.

- Un partido de baloncesto –recomendó Jhony.

Al final, como muchos queríamos cosas distintas, terminamos haciendo varios grupos. Estaban los que querían hacer baloncesto, los que querían hacer fútbol, vóley, tenis y atletismo. Se terminó convirtiendo en una especie de feria de deportes. Yo por su puesto, elegí velocidad contra el pequeño _Chucky._ Corrimos cerca de diez vueltas y siempre perdía una y otra vez. En verdad era bueno. Me sentí muy frustrada.

Cuando ya no pude más me retiré a un lado del patio, alejándome de todo. No me di cuenta de que "alguien" también hacía lo mismo. Parecía como si me siguiera. Lo noté cuando se sentó a mi lado.

- Eres…un maldito afortunado –dije agitada.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Porque te gané varias veces?

- Parece que volviste a ser el mismo tarado de siempre.

- Sí, una de las chicas me dejó una poco de arroz que me levantó el ánimo.

- Espera ¿qué? ¿una de las chicas?

- Sí, no sé bien quién fue, solo lo dejaron cerca mío.

- ¡No fueron ellas!

- ¿Entonces quién fue?

- Amm… no lo sé, quizás otra persona.

- Vi a Tokugawa cerca del patio cuando abrí los ojos. Quizás fue ella–Se refiere a Soyo, mi mejor amiga.

- ¡Que no, idiota! –me fui enojada sin decir nada más.

Maldita escoria, ¿por qué costaba tanto agradecer un noble gesto? En realidad, desde que llegué, nadie excepto Gin fue amable conmigo. Esta tierra solo me brindó desgracias. Me duele pensar que este inútil descerebrado realmente fue bueno conmigo. Creo que lo que más me costaba aceptar era eso, nos odiábamos pero aún así no fue capaz de dejarme tirada. Eso me mantuvo varias noches pensando antes de dormir. Por más que quería olvidar este hecho, siempre venía a mí cuando pegaba la cara contra la almohada.

En los otros dos días de la semana tampoco tuve suerte con expresar mi gratitud. No vino a clases a la mañana pero se escabullía durante la tarde para continuar con los preparativos. De hecho me sorprendí cuando lo vi entrar sin la ropa del colegio. Recuerdo que tenía una playera azul opaca y un pantalón negro, todo sucio y hasta medio rasgado. Los zapatos eran de color blanco, bueno, casi eran marrones por tanta tierra que había recibido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté asombrada cuando abrió la puerta.

- Vine a hacer mi trabajo –me contestó sin rodeos.

- ¿Por qué no viniste a clases?

- ¿Qué eres, mi madre? No pude venir y eso es todo.

- Pero…

- Dime qué tengo que hacer y ya.

No dije nada más, aprendí que cuando estaba de malhumor era mejor no molestarlo. A veces me preguntaba cuál era la razón pero todo quedaba en mi suposición, o ni siquiera eso, era solo la duda.

En la otra semana estábamos tan concentrados en el festival que hasta en horas de clases nos poníamos a trabajar sobre los vestuarios, la escena, las mesas, las sillas y sobre todo, el menú de porquerías que iban a servir. Café era sinónimo de asqueroso cuando me lo mencionaban. Nunca me gustó, solo conocía la leche de fresa que a mi _sensei_ tanto le gustaba y que terminó agradándome a mí también. Shin-chan me convidó un día de esa horrible cosa marrón y la escupí sin delicadeza.

Acompañando a las bebidas haríamos pasteles de frambuesa, chocolate y no sé qué más. Yo no me destacaba precisamente por mis dotes de cocinera así que no me iba a meter en esa parte. A mí me tocaba ser una tonta mesera que serviría los pedidos o eso intentaría. La verdad es que nadie me tenía fe para encargarme de ese puesto. Hicieron todo un debate acerca de si podía hacerlo o no. Recuerdo que la gran mayoría votaba porque yo estuviera disfrazada de un adorno, como una especie de estatua para que me estuviera quieta y sin decir nada. Solo un pequeño número de ingenuos creyó que podría encargarme (con esfuerzo) de atender a los clientes. Como soy bastante inútil para todo, mi vestuario se lo dejé a las otras compañeras. Y como las paredes de madera que estábamos adornando para usarlos como paneles de separación estaban siendo tan mal hechas, me designaron otra tarea "más fácil": pegar carteles. Qué degradante.

El tiempo se nos pasó más rápido de lo que quisimos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estábamos a un día de comenzar el festival.

- Estoy muerto, entre esto y lo otro… –escuché que dijo mi "acompañante" de desagradable compañía.

- Ya está todo, mañana solo nos queda dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo. Compórtate ¿quieres?

- ¿Qué? Pero si eres tú la que siempre lo arruina todo.

- Tú no eres la excepción de nada, querido enemigo. Puede que hasta seas peor que yo.

Mi obsesión por molestarlo no tenía límites.

- Estoy tan cansado que ni siquiera puedo discutir contigo.

- Eres aburrido ahora –dije haciendo un puchero. _Él _me miró seriamente y luego desvió la vista sonriendo.

- ¡¿De qué te ríes, imbécil?!

- De nada, solo quiero irme a casa.

Esa fue toda nuestra conversación de ese día. Fue mucho más de lo que hablamos en esa semana. Había estado muy silencioso y de muy mal carácter. Parecía un perro con rabia, solo le faltaba la espuma en la boca.

Jueves al fin, primer día del festival. Todos presenciamos el show de inauguración protagonizada, entre otros, por la estrella del colegio, la tal Otsu que Shin tanto adoraba. Todo excepto su presentación fue estupendo. Hubo bailes, actuaciones y algunos videos graciosos. Después de eso tuvimos que correr al salón a nuestros puestos para recibir a los clientes.

Paso a describir el patético uniforme que las deficientes de mis compañeras hicieron para gustarle a _ese_ retrasado y a algún que otro chico de un grado mayor. El vestuario estaba compuesto por una _Yukata_ roja y corta (mucho diría yo) con un _Obi _[1]dorado y un moño grande atrás. Las medias eran largas, rojas con rayas negras y como calzado unas botas oscuras y altas, casi hasta la rodilla. Se suponía que debían ser _kimonos_ tradicionales pero distorsionaron tanto el objetivo principal que quedó pareciendo un vestido de mujerzuelas.

En fin, para el peinado nos hicimos un rodete atravesado por una especie de palillo o algo parecido. Me dejé dos mechones cortos adelante y eso fue todo mi arreglo. Sin embargo las chicas no me dejaron en paz con solo eso, me llevaron hasta el baño y me llenaron de pintura en los ojos, en las mejillas y en los labios. Pensé que me iban a dejar como un payaso pero me sorprendí cuando me vi en el espejo y me encontré con una Kagura distinta y bonita.

Todo estaba listo. Pusimos el aviso de que estaba abierto y nos colocamos en nuestros puestos para esperar a los clientes.

- Vaya, vestida así no pareces tan monstruosa –me habló el caniche achicharrado.

Dicho sea de paso, también describiré cómo estaba vestido él y todos los chicos. Tenía una campera abierta con bordes amarillos en todos sus ruedos y ojales. Debajo, una chaleco con el mismo motivo y un pantalón. Todo era negro. Ah, y sus zapatos también. Lo único de color blanco era la camisa que tenían debajo del chaleco y el pañuelo que solo unos cuantos llevaban. Se habían elegido puestos de jerarquía y todo. Kondo-san era el comandante en jefe de los "_Shinsengumi_" como se nombraron ellos. El vicecomandante era Hijikata (¿?) y como capitán de la primera división (¿?) habían seleccionado solo a uno de los mocosos del curso, adivinen quién fue: el estúpido chihuahua.

- Ahora sí pareces un verdadero delincuente con título –dije burlándome, sin tomar conciencia en ese momento del alago que me había hecho.

- No te pases de lista o tendré que detenerte en prisión por tiempo indefinido –me amenazó sacando su katana de juguete y la apuntaba hacia a mí.

- Nadie puede apresar a la gran Kagura y menos tú.

- ¿Quieres apostar?

- Inténtalo si puedes.

- Kagura, ahí viene nuestro primer cliente, ve atiéndelo –me dijo Shin-chan despacito.

- Con permiso, "señor policía" –dije lo más sarcástico que pude mientras me retiraba–. Bienvenidos a la cafetería _Yoshiwara_ ¿Qué desean ordenar?

Eran una pareja de estudiantes que se aventuraron a entrar en este antro que se disfrazaba de local de café. Traté de hablar con la mejor predisposición que tenía y con la mejor sonrisa. Casi parecía una chica educada y normal. Casi, pero yo no soy así, simplemente soy yo y nada más. Noté que el capitán chihuahua me miraba todo el tiempo mientras iba y venía con el pedido. En una ocasión, cuando los clientes se fueron pregunté por qué tanta observación.

- ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué? ¿Qué tanto me miras? –_él_ me hizo seña con la mano para que me acercara y me habló al oído.

- Ahora veo que lo que decías sobre tus atributos era verdad –Mi cara se confundió rápidamente con mi vestido. Lo había olvidado, la ropa era tan ajustada que se me marcaba todo, a diferencia del uniforme del colegio que siempre llevo holgado.

- ¡De-deja de decir tonterías! –dije avergonzada mientras trataba de cubrirme con la bandeja vacía que llevaba.

Cuando tenía 14 años no tenía casi nada, era planilandia. Pero en los últimos dos años crecieron abruptamente. Supongo que fue la leche de fresa de Gin.

- Sougo-kun, te gusta nuestro _Yukata_ –trataban de llamar la atención mis compañeras dándose la vuelta y mostrando su atuendo.

Él las miró sin prestarles mucha atención y contestó un "sí" mirándome a mí. Eso me hizo hervir la sangre y me fui hacia atrás lo más rápido que pude, cerca del mostrador donde me encontré con la que se supone que era la dueña de la cafetería, la profesora Tsukuyo. Hago un paréntesis para contar cómo estaba vestida ella. Tenía un _Kimono _tipo _Komon_[2] largo y negro hasta los tobillos con hojas anaranjadas estampadas y un _obi _[1] rojo con un cordel violeta en medio. El lado diestro no contaba con manga pero sí con una especie de cubre antebrazo de tela que se extendía desde la muñeca hasta casi el hombro. Hubiera sido prefecto de no ser por la tremenda abertura desde la cintura en el costado derecho (visto desde su punto de vista) dejando lucir las medias de res en las piernas. También llevaba unas botas negras y altas como nosotras. Su peinado constaba de un fleco recogido hacia atrás con dos mini _kunai_ a cada lado con mechones sueltos de cabello a los costados y el resto atado con un broche. Ah, y no hay que olvidar la pipa que llevaba en la mano para todos lados, daba la impresión de que estaba fumando en serio (o quizás de verdad lo hacía). Demás está decir que se robó la mirada de todos los hombres y adolescentes que venían.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kagura? ¿Ese chico te está molestando?

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué se estaba burlando por comprobar que de verdad tenía senos? Eso no sería excusa suficiente para que lo regañase así que negué con la cabeza.

Más tarde, el lugar se fue llenando de a poco de jóvenes y algunos adultos. Todas íbamos de un lado a otro con órdenes y pedidos. Yo, de vez en cuando, me tomaba la libertad de probar una cucharadita de los pasteles que entregábamos.

- ¿Ahora tienes rabia, perra?

- ¿A quién le dices "perra"? ¿eh?

- ¿Entonces por qué tienes espuma en la mejilla?

- Ah, esto –dije limpiándome con la manga de la prenda.

- ¿No te enseñaron modales? Toma un pañuelo de papel.

- No quiero. Ah, ya que estás aquí toma, este es el pedido para la mesa 6. Ve a dárselo.

Le dejé la bandeja con café y dos platos con porciones de flan y me fui de nuevo al mostrador a recoger otro pedido. Cuando volví aún se encontraba ahí.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, inútil?

- Este es tu trabajo no el mío.

- Escucha, o dejas esa orden en la mesa 6 o te meteré esa espada de juguete en un lugar donde no querrás tenerlo.

Esa amenaza ayudó a que se moviera y repartiera el contenido de la bandeja. En verdad estábamos tan atareadas que no nos alcanzaban manos y piernas para cumplir con los encargos.

Después de unas horas, el humilde escenario que montamos en el salón se iluminó y comenzó una pequeña representación que mis compañeros habían preparado. Ni siquiera les puse atención. Creo que trataba de que la policía explicaba que se había fugado un preso y creían que podría estar en el Café. En ese momento, las meseras hicimos una pausa porque todos miraban el sencillo acto hacia el frente, así que salí al pasillo a sentarme en una de las sillas que se habían puesto en fila afuera del aula. Me desplomé cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza contra la pared.

- ¿Cansada? –me preguntó una voz que reconocí muy bien.

- Sí, mucho. Atender a los visitantes es más agotador que estar de vago por ahí.

- ¿Intentas decirme algo?

- Noooo –dije con todo el sarcasmo.

- ¿Sabes? Te ves linda así vestida –levanté la cabeza y me giré hacia él mirándolo sorprendida– para ser un monstruo –terminó de completar su frase.

Volví a cerrar los ojos pensando en un insulto como respuesta.

- Sabía que existían los idiotas pero tú me has sorprendido.

- Por cierto, recibí un llamado del zoológico y me dijeron que es mejor que vuelvas por tu propio pie, porque si vienen ellos va a ser peor.

- Jaja, qué risa. Esta vez soy yo la que está cansada, no tengo ganas de pensar en algo para discutirte.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio escuchando el guión del show hasta que abrí los ojos otra vez y vi que mi acompañante miraba fijo hacia el suelo, en dirección a mí.

- ¿Qué estás mirando, pervertido? –_él_ corrió la vista hacia otro lado inmediatamente

- Tienes piernas de pollo.

- ¡Mira, si tienes algún problema conmigo solo dilo de una vez! ¡Sé que soy fea y que no tengo un cuerpo bonito, así que no me molestes por eso! –le grité parándome frente a él.

Me molesté tanto que sin querer alcé tanto la voz que todos adentro, de seguro, lo escucharon.

- No todo. Tienes buenos pechos.

- ¿Es lo único que te importa? –¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Por qué me importaban esas cosas de repente?

- Am…

No dijo nada más. Me senté enojada cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿Tú también te vestiste así para impresionarme?

- Vaya, no creí que fueras a darte cuenta de lo que hacían esas tontas.

- No contestaste a mi pregunta.

- ¿Por qué iba a querer ponerme esta estúpida ropa solo para un fracasado como tú? Claro que no fue porque quise. Les dejé a las chicas que hicieran mi traje también. No sabía que iban a ser tan… reveladores.

- A mí me gusta.

- Tsk –me quejé sin mirarlo–. Iba a decirte algo pero me estoy arrepintiendo.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Una confesión?

- ¡No, jamás! Es… otra cosa.

- Dime entonces.

Me quedé en silencio buscando las palabras exactas. "Gracias por llevarme el otro día. No. Gracias por no haberme dejado tirada. No. Te doy las gracias por lo que hiciste. No". Me hice todo un debate en la cabeza tratando de expresar "eso" que quería decirle desde hace tanto.

- ¿Qué es?

- No me apresures –dije enojada.

- ¿Te gusto?

- ¡No, idiota! –tomé coraje y poniéndome de pie, continué–. ¡Sólo quería decirte gracias por haberme ayudado el otro día!

Y luego me fui adentro donde todos me miraron por el escándalo que montaba ahí afuera. Me dirigí directo a la cocina a esconder mi vergüenza y mi sonrojo. Con lo que no contaba era que adentro estaban Gin-chan y Tsukuyo abrazados. Se separaron al instante cuando me vieron. Supongo que para camuflar la situación y por mi cara, empezaron a interrogarme.

- ¿Pasó algo, Kagura? –me preguntó mi tutor.

- ¿Gin-chan? ¿Qué haces tú aquí y vestido así?

Según parece, el susodicho intento de adulto, también quería participar en nuestro acto. Se suponía que él era el amigo del preso fugitivo que se hacía pasar por cliente. Tenía una _Yukata_ blanca, adornada con ondas celestes en los bordes y una faja gris oscura. Yo diría que encajaba muy bien con la descripción de "holgazán" porque no llevaba puesto el lado derecho de su manga y debajo tenía una chaqueta, un pantalón (con bordes rojos) y botas negras. Por último llevaba una espada de madera en su cinturón, también negro. Reaccioné bastante tarde sobre la presencia de esos dos cuando yo entraba, y a modo de burla comencé a hacerles preguntas.

- Por cierto ¿Qué hacían aquí, ustedes dos solos?

- Em… nada, nada. Solo estábamos... –intentó justificarse Gin.

- Estábamos ensayando para la presentación –Tsuki como siempre, astutamente salió con una excusa bastante creíble para el caso, ya que estábamos haciendo efectivamente una mini obra.

- ¿Y en esa obra tenían que besarse? –seguí mi indagación.

Según parece, mis pequeñas preguntillas lograron su cometido porque los dos estaban muy ruborizados. Ella tosió un poco y luego trató de continuar su explicación.

- Gin digo, Gintoki, es amigo del fugitivo, viene hacia la cafetería intentando encontrarlo y trata de seducir a la dueña, o sea yo, para conseguir información.

Había que aplaudirla, le salió bastante bien.

- Ah, con que eso era. Bien. Me quedaré a ver el ensayo.

- ¡No! –gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no sabemos si vamos a poner esta escena. Solo estábamos practicando para ver si estaría bien –se adelantaba Gin-chan.

- Oh, yo quería verlo.

- Nada de eso. Pronto va a terminar el acto de los alumnos, prepárate para seguir atendiendo a los clientes.

Dicho de esa forma, más que una cafetería parecía un prostíbulo. Regresé hacia las mesas solo para darles más intimidad a ellos, que seguro era lo que querían. Al encontrarme con "el capitán" del _Shinsengumi_ quise correr hacia adentro de nuevo pero me contuve de hacerlo. Solo me quedé a un lado del mostrador esquivando su mirada. Él no entendía nada. Después de eso recuerdo que el famoso presidiario, interpretado por el profesor Katsura, apareció en escena luciendo un _kimono _azul masculino y encima un capa blanca mientras la policía trataba de arrestarlo.

El día terminó siendo muy agotador. Se hicieron las 5 en punto y todos empezamos a cerrar nuestro _stand_. Me cambié de ropa en el baño y luego me fui a casa aliviada. Al fin se lo había dicho. Lo de la comida no importaba. Si se enteraba que fui yo la que lo dejó allí o no ya no interesaba. Ya no le debía nada.

Día 2 del festival. No hay mucho que contar aquí. Se asemejó mucho al día anterior. Gin hizo su aparición en la corta presentación de medio tiempo y de verdad le pidió a Tsuki-chan que le diera información sobre Katsura. Con respecto a esta parte no me mintieron, en lo que sí lo hicieron es en la parte en la que me dijeron que quería seducir a la dueña del local, lo cual no ocurrió. Lo que más destaco de la presentación fueron los tropiezos que sufrió Hijikata por obra y gracia de su querido "subordinado", el joven _de ojos rojos_.

Para el último día del festival dos de los alumnos que tenían que aparecer en escena se descompensaron y no pudieron actuar. Dijeron que comieron de una vianda roja y que se empezaron a sentir mal después de eso. "Qué coincidencia" pensé yo "mi almuerzo estaba en una lonchera del mismo color". Estaban en un debate sobre quién podría interpretar los papeles y no tuvieron mejor idea que mandarme a mí y al "capitán".

- Esto es un error, no me sé las líneas. Nunca practiqué.

- No importa, improvisen. Ustedes dos siempre se la pasan peleando, no hay mejor espectáculo que ese. Vamos a cerrar con una comedia –nos explicaba Tsukuyo–. Recuerda, tienes que aparentar que el fugitivo no está aquí y tú Okita sospechas que lo estamos escondiendo. Vayan.

Y nos lanzaron hacia el escenario. Qué horror. Improvisamos lo mejor que pudimos y el resultado fue… bueno mejor se los cuento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, asquerosa rata? –traté de sonar normal.

- Vine a buscar al preso, sé que lo tienen aquí escondido –parece que el enano sabía actuar bastante bien.

- ¿Ah, sí? Este… registra todo lo que quieras, no lo vas a encontrar –fuera del escenario, las chicas me decían que no se lo permitiera con muchos gestos desesperados que desencajaban con la trama totalmente–. Em, ¡No! No puedes entrar de ninguna manera –mi desempeño era desastroso. No había peor actriz que yo en ese momento.

- No me importa lo que digas, tengo una orden judicial y entraré de todos modos. No descansaré hasta encontrarlo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que hizo? –me quise vengar por ser tan buen actor y yo no. Obviamente ninguno sabía de qué iba el guión.

- ¿No lo has escuchado ya? –contraatacó rápidamente.

- Pues no. Resulta que yo estaba ocupada TRABAJANDO cuando ustedes vinieron y no escuché la explicación.

- ¿Tú, trabajar? ¿De verdad? ¿Conoces lo que significa esa palabra?

- ¡Claro que sí, imbécil! No soy como ustedes que solo se dedican a hacerle la vida imposible a los demás.

- Disculpa…

- Sí, te disculpo, mini capitán –usé la misma táctica que él. Se molestó mucho por eso.

- ¡Nosotros sí trabajamos duro todo el día! Son ustedes las que holgazanean todo el tiempo.

- ¡Cómprate unos anteojos porque no ves nada! Te he visto dormir en tus horas de servicio –empecé a mezclar la realidad con la fantasía.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo. No estaba durmiendo, solo descansaba los ojos.

- ¿Tantas veces a la semana? ¿Tu deficiencia mental no te deja dormir bien?

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? No sé… molestar a insectos venenosos, por ejemplo.

- De hecho, lo estoy haciendo en este momento. Tengo que procurar que su veneno paralizante de inteligencia no se me pegue.

- Tú ya eres así de nacimiento, no hace falta que nadie te infecte de eso.

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta el público se descostillaba de la risa. Si supieran que lo hacíamos de verdad todos los días.

- Bueno basta, voy a entrar de todos modos. Llamaré a mi división. Te aconsejo que te marches si no quieres morir, los niños no deberían estar aquí cuando ellos lleguen.

- ¡Oye! Tú también eres un niño así que no me vengas con esas fanfarronerías. ¡De aquí no me voy! Atácame si puedes.

- No suelo aprovecharme de los animales indefensos.

La primera en repartir porrazos fui yo cuando le pisé el pie con el taco de mi bota. El grito auténtico que hizo puso al público en ambiente de lucha. Entonces el capitán sacó su espada y me golpeó con ella en las posaderas.

- Con que atacando por detrás ¿eh?

Le pegué una patada en la pierna que desgraciadamente fue demasiado real. Cayó gritando de dolor y los alumnos junto con Tsukuyo se apresuraban a inventar una excusa para sacarnos de escena y terminar con la obra. Por suerte Gin-chan fue el que apareció de la nada dejando que lo arrestaran por encubrir a su amigo. Kondo salió del otro lado, discutiendo con las meseras y la dueña que salían en defensa de él. Mientras tanto, los otros "policías" ayudaban al capitán a bajar sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Me salí yo también y fui a la cocina, donde lo habían llevado.

- Buena actuación, enano.

- ¡Perra! ¡Me golpeaste de verdad!

- ¡Claro que sí, mentecato! Tú me diste con esa cosa en la…parte de atrás.

- Sí, pero eso no es excusa para que me fractures la pierna.

- ¡Mentira! No te pegué tan fuerte para que te haya roto algo.

- Te puedo asegurar que sí. Esta vez me las vas a pagar muy caro –eso me asustó, acababa de saldar deudas con él.

- No, no. De seguro no es nada.

- Apostemos –otra vez esa palabra–. Si después de ir al médico me pone un yeso por fractura tendrás que atenderme tú misma y ayudarme a subir las escaleras hasta que me recupere.

- ¡Nooooooo! –hice un grito similar al de las películas cuando muere un personaje.

Ese mismo día una ambulancia lo vino a buscar y me pidió que fuera con él y un profesor, Gin-chan.

- ¿La chica es tu novia, jovencito? –preguntó un camillero tratando de ser amable mientras lo subían al vehículo.

- Sí –respondió él–. Es el único familiar que tengo aquí. Me acompaña a todos lados. Deje que venga con nosotros.

Iba a negar todo pero _él_ me hizo un gesto negando con la cabeza para que me callara.

- Bueno, entonces puede venir. Ven pequeña –casi lo golpeé al camillero también ¿qué es eso de "pequeña"? Contuve mi bronca y me subí tapándome las piernas para evitar espectáculos indebidos.

Después de un rato y mientras el sujeto de la ambulancia le administraba un calmante al "herido", se volvió a mí y luego le hizo un comentario.

- Tu novia es muy bonita. Eres afortunado.

- Sí, mucho –dijo _él _en doble sentido.

Mi cara se ponía de todos colores. No sabía cómo reaccionar a tales burlas sin contradecirlo. Cuando llegamos, la peor de las posibilidades se había hecho realidad: se había hecho una pequeña fisura en la tibia izquierda. Conclusión: yeso por un mes. Estaba perdida. Pensé en tirarme de un avión sin paracaídas o de un puente para terminar con mi futuro sufrimiento pero algo me trajo una luz de esperanza.

- No te preocupes, sanaré en una semana –acotaba _él_ acostado en una cama en cuanto todos se fueron y trataron de dejar a la "feliz pareja" a solas.

- El doctor dijo un mes.

- No es verdad. Sano rápidamente. En una semana estaré caminando de nuevo sin esa cosa.

- Puedo llegar a creerte, a mí me pasa lo mismo. Una cortadura no me dura ni siquiera dos días. Cicatrizo muy rápido.

- Pero hasta entonces, tendrás que cuidarme tú.

- ¡¿Por qué yo?!

- Shhhh, baja la voz esto es un hospital no un estadio de fútbol.

- Ok –dije en tono bajo– ¿pero por qué yo? Cuídate tú mismo o si necesitas que alguien lo haga pídeselo a tu madre.

- No puedo. Tienes que ser tú porque tú me hiciste esto.

- Pe-pero.

- Nada de pero, esto es tu culpa –hice un berrinche y luego acepté.

- Bueno si es por una semana… Por cierto, ¿por qué dijiste que era tu…? –no pude pronunciarlo, me daba tan vergüenza con solo pensarlo.

- ¿Mi novia? –pero él sí lo dijo y sin ninguna timidez–. Es que si no, no te hubiesen dejado venir conmigo y tenía que demostrarte que yo tenía razón.

- Pero no podías inventarte algo menos… íntimo. No sé, que soy tu hermana.

- ¿Bromeas? No nos parecemos en nada. Empezando por tu color de pelo, tu piel, tu estatura… –y ahí empezó de nuevo nuestro juego de insultos.

- Si es por eso, te aseguro que en tu familia de duendes es genético.

- Tú no hables mucho, eres más "rebajada" que yo.

- Porque aún me falta crecer. Cuando tenga 20 seré tan alta como poste de luz.

- Nadie te querrá si eres como una jirafa.

- No me interesa eso –dije mirando hacia un costado–. No me importan los hombres en absoluto.

- ¿Acaso te gustan las mujeres? –me preguntaba él con su cara de falso ingenuo.

- Que no, idiota.

- Explícate entonces.

- Que… no me importa tratar de agradarle a los chicos. Aquel que me quiera será por cómo soy y nada más. Si alguien lo hace, bien y sino tampoco me voy a morir por ello.

En ese momento, aquello de tener novio, gustar de alguien o caminar en pareja era algo impensable para mí. Nunca me lo había imaginado ni propuesto.

- Eso suena interesante, no sabía que fueras tan madura en ese tema.

- No es madurez, es solo mi forma de pensar. Los hombres me trajeron muchas desgracias, no tengo la mejor imagen de ellos. Y menos teniendo a Gin como mi "padre sustituto".

- ¿Qué cosa?

Llamé bastante su atención con esa confesión. En realidad, en el salón casi todos sabían que Gin me había adoptado pero este mamarracho parecía no haberse enterado. Por fortuna el doctor llegó junto con el "nombrado" casi-adulto y nos anunció que ya podía irse a descansar a su casa. Y sí, nosotros tuvimos que llevarlo. Pedimos un taxi y, mientras los dos "hombres" conversaban atrás, yo miraba por la ventana en el asiento de adelante.

- Dale estas recetas a tu mamá cuando llegues para que te las compre.

No escuché la respuesta del sádico, ni siquiera presté atención al resto de la conversación. Solo reaccioné volteando hacia atrás cuando dijeron que _alguien _se iba a quedar en casa hasta que mejorara.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Dejen de bromear! ¡¿Mi enemigo en mi casa?! No me hagas esto, Gin-chan. Prometo portarme bien desde ahora, voy a aprender a cocinar para hacerte algo rico, no volveré a robar dinero de tu cartera, no…

- ¡¿Qué dices, mocosa?! ¡¿Me robabas dinero?!

- Uh –metí la pata–. Em.. no, no quise decir eso quise decir…

- Yo sé lo que escuché. Con que eras tú, pensé que era la cacera queriendo cobrarme la renta por su cuenta.

- No lo haré más, pero por favor, no lo traigas a casa…

- Descuida, yo no tengo intención de ir. Sé cuidarme solo en la mía. Puedo sobrevivir.

Mi tutor-_sensei _ me lanzó una mirada represiva. Demonios, tuve que callarme y aceptarlo.

- Maldito chihuahua inútil y débil, no aguantas nada –me quejé dándome vuelta, mirando hacia adelante y cruzándome de brazos.

Hicimos algunos malabares para bajarlo y ayudarlo a entrar cuando llegamos. La casa solo tenía dos dormitorios, un comedor, una cocina y un baño. Adivinen en dónde se le ocurrió a Gin que durmiera solo por esa noche y porque, según su excusa, ya era tarde. Sí, en MI cuarto. (Maldito infeliz).

- Otra vez en tu habitación –dijo él mirando alrededor RECOSTADO en MI CAMA.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando te traje porque estabas herida.

- Ah, es verdad. Con esto mi deuda queda saldada ¿cierto?

- Sí, supongo –me contesto él.

Solo había una razón por la que estaba allí acompañándolo y era para corroborar que no tocara nada de mis pertenencias, después de haberme cambiando esa ridícula vestimenta, claro.

- Oye, tocas algo de este cuarto y te mueres ¿eh?

- De acuerdo –aceptó sonriéndome.

- ¿Qué te causa risa, tarado?

- Debes aprender a diferenciar entre una risa y una sonrisa. Yo recién estaba "sonriendo".

- ¿Y por qué estabas "sonriendo"? –dije en tono sarcástico.

- Es un secreto.

- ¡Bastardo! ¡Te burlas de mí! ¿Verdad?

- Ven, acércate y te lo diré al oído –me arrodillé hasta acercar mi oreja a su cara y en un susurro me dijo.

- Creo que eres una linda _tsundere._

Me sonrojé al instante pero no hubo tiempo de romperle la cara o decirte algún insulto porque Gin-chan entró por la puerta y nos encontró en esa "extraña" situación.

- Oh, perdón. No sabía que estaban ocupados –dijo él burlándose. Yo había pasado a rojo intenso en un segundo.

- ¡N-no es lo que tú piensas!

- Sí, claaaro. Me iré a tomar un vaso de leche de fresa y "los dejaré solos".

- ¡No, Gin-chan! ¡No es eso!

Demasiado tarde, ya había cerrado la puerta para cuando me levanté, iba a salir tras él pero una mano me agarró de la muñeca y me volteé para ver qué quería el desgraciado.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Tú, disculpándote? –dije mirando hacia otro lado para evitar verlo a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes que tengo razón? Eres una _tsundere._

- ¡Cállate! Por tu culpa Gin malinterpretó la situación.

- Tú puedes hacer lo mismo con él –lo miré sorprendida–. Con respecto a Tsukuyo.

- ¿Tú lo sabías?

- Por su puesto. Los vi besándose una vez en el receso.

- Vaya, entonces sí estaba en lo cierto. Me las pagará, se lo aseguro –cerré los puños de ambas manos y me di cuenta de que él aún no me soltaba–. Oye, larva, ya puedes soltarme la muñeca.

- ¿Estás segura?

Me aparté precipitadamente y el colorado volvía a presentarse en mis mejillas.

- ¡¿Qué pretendes, infeliz?! ¡¿Acaso intentas seducirme?!

- ¿Estás loca? Solo me gusta hacerte enojar pareciendo que estoy interesado en ti.

- Desgraciado. No hagas que lamente haberte traído, cálmate o te romperé la otra pierna.

Y sin decir más, me fui al cuarto de mi tutor a prepararme un _futón_ para dormir.

- Kagura –escuché que mi _sensei_ me llamaba después de unos minutos– tú y él…

- ¡Nos odiamos! No pienses nada más. Nunca llegaremos a ser como tú y Tsuki-chan –escuché una tos bastante incómoda.

- ¿De qué hablas, chiquilla?

- No importa, quiero dormir ya. Buenas noches.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que el sueño llegara a mí.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

[1] Obi es una faja ancha que sujeta el kimono.

[2] El komon es un kimono para ser usado diariamente, por lo tanto es el más informal. Los delicados pequeños patrones se distribuyen regularmente decorando la tela, que se tiñe usando plantillas. Usos: para salir a comprar, una comida informal, diariamente, etc.

**Notas del autor:**

Mi idea original para este capítulo era totalmente distinta. Tenía planeado otra cosa pero la situación fue cambiando a medida que iba escribiendo. Creo que quedó lindo. Ojalá les haya gustado.

**Agradecimientos:**

Primero quiero a gradecer a mis seguidoras más firmes, mis hermanas. Siempre me pegan cuando terminan de leer algún capítulo y me dicen que ya mismo me ponga a escribir el siguiente xD Eso me anima un montón a continuar con esta historia ^^

Segundo, a mi pobre novio (que practicamente lo obligo a leerlo) que siempre me acompaña y me anima con sugerencias y su posición objetiva. Es el mejor.

Tercero a las personas que estuvieron desde el principio leyendo esta humilde historia: Ishinomori Ayame-sensei y valqiria8. Gracias por seguir leyendo, eso me incentiva muchísimo.

Y bueno, eso es todo. La verdad es que me estoy esforzando mucho, aunque no lo parezca. Lo bueno es que gracias a este fic, me puse a investigar muchas cosas de Japón que la verdad no sabía, como los kimonos o las estaciones del año de alllá, la escolaridad. Es todo muy interesante.


	5. Junio: Mes 3: Segunda parte

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva del señor Hideaki Sorachi.

**Aclaración:** Los textos que estén en _cursiva_ y que hacen referencia a una persona, serán referidos siempre a Okita.

* * *

**Junio: Mes 3: Segunda parte**

Domingo. Día en el que se suponía que los esclavos, digo alumnos debíamos descansar. Debería ser un acto sagrado para todo ser humano pero a mí, desgraciadamente, me tocaba ser de enfermera.

- ¡China! ¡Oye! ¡Despierta!

Una incómoda voz se había colado entre mis sueños en el que veía a una serpiente estrangulándome.

- ¡China!

Casi podía sentir la mordida irreal en mi oreja que me hizo brincar del _futón_. Miré hacia todos lados pero en la habitación no había nadie. La cama de Gin estaba vacía (y desarreglada).

- ¡Ey, zorra! ¡Levántate!

Me puse de pie de un salto y muy enojada, caminé hacia mi habitación.

- ¡¿A quién le dices zorra, descerebrado?! –dije anunciándome en mi cuarto mientras él estaba acostado en MI cama con un pijama que Gin le había prestado.

- Pues a ti, llevo como una hora gritándote.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? Es domingo, no tengo que levantarme temprano los domingos.

- ¿Acaso lo olvidas? Tienes que atenderme, tengo que ir al baño.

9 de la mañana de un domingo soleado, a la mitad de un hermoso momento de sueño ¿y este insensible viene a arruinármelo? Iba a darme la vuelta y seguir durmiendo pero las últimas malditas palabras del desgraciado me hicieron detenerme en seco. Suspiré antes de darme la vuelta y continué:

- Después de esto me vas a dejar dormir otra vez ¿cierto?

- ¿No vas a hacerme el desayuno?

- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡Son las 9 de la madrugada! ¡No me jodas!

- ¡Son las 9 de la mañana, floja! ¡Es hora de que te levantes!

- ¡Ni aunque estuviera muerta!

- Bruta, si estuvieras muerta no podrías moverte. Eres una tonta.

- ¡Me importa una m*****!

Estaba tan enojada que ya me había encaminado hasta la puerta otra vez.

- ¡Oye! ¡¿A dónde vas?! Llévame al baño, primero.

"Supongo que Dios me odia tanto que buscó la forma de hacer que pagara todas mis travesuras en un solo año" pensé en ese momento. Suspiré de nuevo y me fui directo hacia él. Voy a contar a continuación las incómodas formas que traté para levantarlo.

Primer intento: En cuanto se sentó en la cama (cosa que le costó un poco), pasé su brazo izquierdo sobre mis hombros para ponernos de pie pero él me recordó que de ese lado tenía lastimada la pierna y no me quería en ese lugar porque era tan torpe que le iba a rozar el yeso y lo terminaría lastimando más.

Segundo intento: Me coloqué del otro lado, pasé su brazo derecho sobre mis hombros y me paré a lo bruto, prácticamente arrancándole el brazo. Me regañó porque no le avisé que iba a erguirme.

Tercer intento: Misma situación que la anterior, pero esta vez quedamos en contar hasta tres para que él hiciera fuerza con su pierna derecha. Hicimos la cuenta, nos paramos y como él se burlaba de mi estatura lo empujé furiosa. Resultado: caída libre del lado izquierdo, sí donde estaba su pierna lastimada. Me gritó bastante.

Cuarto intento: Lo ayudé a levantarse, puse su brazo derecho sobre mis hombros y comenzamos a caminar hasta la puerta de mi habitación. Éramos tan lentos que en un momento, casi lo llevo arrastrando por el piso y me suplicó que nos detuviéramos.

Quinto intento: Cansada de todo, lo cargué sobre mi espalda y lo llevé a mi ritmo hasta el baño. Conclusión: esta fue la forma más efectiva.

- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a pedirme que te ayudé a orinar también?

- Claro que no. Espérame afuera, te llamaré cuando termine –me decía mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

- Maldito, no soy tu sirvienta ¿por qué tengo que estar haciendo esto? –refunfuñaba yo en voz baja con los brazos cruzados contra la pared–. ¡Apúrate! ¡No pienso estar aquí todo el día!

Pasaron varios minutos en los que se oían golpes y cosas cayéndose. No sé bien en qué momento fue pero cerré mis ojos un instante y sin querer me quedé dormida, parada.

- ¡Despierta, ricitos de oro!

Una desagradable voz me hizo salir de mi estado de completo reposo. Estaba más que molesta, ya tenía la mano preparada para estamparle la cara contra el suelo cuando de repente Gin apareció trayendo consigo un par de bolsas blancas.

- Kagura, qué milagro que te hayas despertado tan temprano –me dijo mi _sensei_ asombrado (y yo calculo que también se reía por dentro).

- Es por culpa de este inepto lisiado.

- No es cosa mía que seas una holgazana –se apresuró para agregar _él_.

- ¿Y qué si lo soy? ¡Tengo derecho a dormir cuanto me plazca, infeliz!

Me metí al baño molesta y cerré la puerta estrepitosamente. Para variar un poco y calmar mi estado, decidí tomarme un baño. Me ayudó bastante. Mientras las gotas de agua caían sobre mi cabeza pensaba en la razón de todo este circo. Fuimos al festival, me puse violenta, lo golpeé y ahora está en mi casa porque no puede quedarse en la suya; y ahí fue cuando me pinchó el bicho de la curiosidad ¿por qué no podía quedarse en su casa? Es lo más natural que lo hiciera, pero por alguna razón no podía. Como no escuché bien la conversación porque estaba distraída (típico de mí, cuando se trata de asuntos de adultos me escapo mentalmente) no pude saber por qué tuvimos que traerlo aquí. Eso me dejó con muchas dudas.

Para cuando salí de mi ducha, en el comedor ya estaban los cubiertos puestos sobre la mesa.

- Pero qué milagro, Gin-chan ¿Desde cuándo preparas un desayuno así?

- Desde que tenemos visita. Esto es lo que tú deberías hacer.

- Ni en sueños, viejo. No soy la sirvienta de este mocoso.

- Te recuerdo que este yeso es cosa tuya, pelirroja, así que te guste o no tendrás que encargarte de mi bienestar –me habló _él_ entre molesto y divertido.

- ¿Acaso se han unido los dos en contra mía? Tú Gin-chan me sorprendes ¿por qué defiendes a esta _lacra_?

- Porque mi "adorable" pequeña anda por ahí rompiendo piernas.

- No fue intencional, es decir, yo… –hice una rabieta y luego me rendí sentándome a la mesa inflando los cachetes–. Será solo por una semana, hasta que puedas ponerte de pie por tu cuenta ¿me entendiste?

- Sí, yo también espero eso, no hay peor cosa que tener a una enfermera como tú –se quejaba _él._

- ¿Qué estás insinuando?

- Antes de que sigan discutiendo y empiecen a destruir toda la casa, coman su desayuno que se va a enfriar –nos sugería Gin-chan a los dos.

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio llenando nuestras bocas con lo que teníamos a mano. No sé si este chico no suele alimentarse bien en su casa que estaba tan desesperado, pero por lo menos a mí, no me esperan mañanas como estas en el futuro. Quizás, con suerte en año nuevo. Es por eso que me devoré hasta la servilleta que estaba debajo de mi plato (así es, ni siquiera suele haber servilleta en casa, por lo que es un lujo devorar una de estas de vez en cuando).

El resto de la mañana el _maldito_ se la pasó llamándome cada 10 minutos. Que le alcanzara un poco de agua, que quería ir de nuevo al baño, que tenía calor, que tenía frío. Parecía como si mis semanas de esclavitud de aquella vez no se hubieran terminado. Qué desgracia.

No me acuerdo qué comimos para el almuerzo pero sé que fue algo delicioso, dada la ocasión de nuestra visita ¿Por qué mi tutor se esmeraba en complacer a mi enemigo? Era una de esas cosas que nunca pude entender como lo de Tsuki-chan. Si él la quería ¿por qué no me lo contó?

En fin, en la tarde Gin no se apareció en todo el día. Quizás sea porque después del almuerzo empezó a llover a cántaros y no podía regresar, o tal vez sea porque se quedó en alguna taberna a beber hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo o quizás sea porque se fue a encontrarse con su "amante". Lo que sea que haya sido, no se lo vio hasta entrada la noche y por ende, tuve que soportar al miserable _enclenque_ yo sola.

- ¡China! ¡Tengo hambre!

Yo estaba en la habitación de mi tutor mirando una película cuando oí ese maldito apodo. Me levanté enojada y fui directo a mi habitación, dispuesta a quebrarle una silla en la cabeza, a ver si con eso quedaba desmayado y me dejaba tranquila. Ya era suficiente que por culpa del mal tiempo no pudiera salir y además, tenía que estar con este _idiota_. Entré al cuarto y justo cuando estaba por golpearlo las luces se apagaron. Quedó todo en tinieblas, completamente oscuro. Miré para todos lados buscando distinguir alguna silueta o algo con qué guiarme para saber la ubicación de las cosas pero mis ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la falta de luz. Avancé un poco más y sin querer me tropecé con vaya a saber qué cosa y caí sobre algo entre suave y duro a la vez.

- ¡Ey! ¡No te aproveches de la situación, china! –demonios, había caído encima de él.

- ¡Como si quisiera hacerlo a propósito! No veo nada, imbécil.

Me levanté rápidamente y gracias a los relámpagos que iluminaban el cielo, pude distinguir de a partes las cosas de mi habitación. Lo que más recuerdo, fue la cara del _bobo_ mientras se sentaba y me miraba en la oscuridad.

Esa tarde cayeron muchos truenos y no volvió la electricidad en todo el día. Así que nos fuimos al living a sentarnos alrededor de una vela que encontré en un estante. Tuve que acomodar específicamente para el _idiota_ dos mantas, doblarlas y ponerlas al pie de la pared para que se sentara en el suelo (quisquilloso).

- Sigo con hambre –me dijo él después de un rato.

- ¡¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga?! No hay electricidad, no puedo cocinarte nada.

- Sí, puedes. Hazme un café con tostadas –lo miré con ira, casi al punto de asesinarlo–. O solo el café estará bien –se retractó al verme.

Me levanté solo porque yo también tenía hambre y puse a calentar la olla con leche de fresa que había en la nevera (dulce castigo para Gin por haberme dejado sola con el _enano_). Volví después de un rato con una taza de café, un vaso de leche y algunas galletas que encontré tiradas por ahí. Acerqué una pequeña mesita hasta dejarlo encima de sus piernas y me senté al lado suyo. Nos quedamos un buen tiempo en silencio, sin decir nada, solo tomando nuestra bebida. Extrañamente ese silencio fue bastante cómodo. No nos hicimos ningún gesto, comimos las galletas tranquilos y hasta me convidó de su horrible café para que yo lo probara mejor.

- Wagh, esto es repugnante. No sé cómo a las personas les gusta –dije yo en cuanto tragué el primer sordo.

- Prueba de nuevo –me aconsejó él, pero no sirvió de nada. Mi opinión seguía siendo la misma–. Algún día te prepararé uno tan delicioso que no podrás decir que está feo.

¿Y desde cuándo éramos tan "amigables" los dos?

- ¿No se suponía que no sabías cocinar?

- Café es lo único que sé preparar bien. Y huevos fritos.

El silencio volvió a invadirnos un tiempo. Creí que era el momento ideal para hablarle sobre mis dudas pero parece que él pensó lo mismo porque salió con una pregunta que no me esperaba.

- Por cierto ¿por qué vives con Gintoki?

- Mmm bueno, tengo mis razones.

- Cuéntame.

- ¿Por qué de repente tienes curiosidad?

- Me interesa saber cómo es que una persona como tú terminó siendo adoptaba por un sujeto como Gin. No parece que fueran parientes así que esa es la única deducción a la que llego.

- En eso tienes razón. Bien, te contaré. Mi familia es de un clan de artes marciales en China.

- Sabía que eras extranjera –acotó él interrumpiéndome.

- ¿Vas a dejarme hablar?

- Sí, sí. Prosigue.

- ¿En dónde me quedé?

- En que eres china.

- ¡Ya deja eso, tonto! Bien, como decía –hice énfasis en la "i" mientras lo miraba fijo para que no acotara más– mi familia es de un clan de artes marciales en China y sí, soy extranjera –añadí antes de que dijera algo–. Provengo de uno de los clanes más temidos de allá. Somos conocidos por nuestra inmensa fuerza más que por nuestras habilidades. Y eso es porque por alguna razón, todos los de mi familia nacemos con una fuerza increíble.

- Fenómeno –dijo él mientras tosía para esconder su comentario. Lo arreglé con puñetazo en las costillas. Con eso se tranquilizó.

- Pero es verdad. Tengo la energía de cinco hombres, y eso que soy joven. Cuando crezca, seré aún más fuerte y si entreno lo seré aún más. Pero no es lo que quiero.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Pues, verás. Las personas están tan ebrias de poder que siempre quieren más, siempre. Durante décadas, mis ancestros han tratado de superarse a sí mismos pero no había nadie capaz de tener una pelea "decente" con ellos excepto los de su propia sangre. Entonces comenzaron a tener pequeños encuentros intrafamiliares y de a poco se convirtió en una tradición.

- ¿Y qué hay de malo en ello?

- Lo malo es que algunos se obsesionan tanto que pierden el control por completo. Hay algunos fanáticos que piensan que matando a su adversario más cercano, se volverán más fuertes. Y uno de esos lunáticos era mi hermano. Llegó a casa gritando y exigiéndole a mi padre que luchara a muerte con él. Los dos se volvieron muy violentos, destrozaban todo alrededor. Mi madre quiso detenerlos pero… –hice una pausa prolongada que lo dijo todo–. Fue mi hermano, estoy segura. Ella solo quería que se detuvieran. Fue una tonta pero sus intenciones eran buenas. Al final, la estúpida pelea de esos tontos se llevó la vida de mi madre.

- ¿Y qué pasó después?

- Mi padre quedó devastado. Se sintió culpable toda su vida, tanto que se fue de la casa, abandonándonos. No supe más de él. Creo que se dedicó a los negocios y viaja por muchos países, la verdad no puedo decirlo con certeza. A mi hermano le importó muy poco la muerte de mamá. Solo se fue a buscar a otro adversario que no fuera tan "débil", como dijo él. Solo quedé yo, sola. Era una niña en ese entonces, tenía 10 años cuando todo eso pasó pero trabajé y me mantuve por mi propia cuenta por dos años. Luego, un día unos imbéciles me traicionaron y trataron de llevarme no sé a dónde. Esta parte es un poco aburrida, así que solo te contaré que me las arreglé para escaparme mientras me traían a Japón. Durante la persecución me encontré con Gin y él me salvó de esos tiranos. Lo hubieras visto, les dio una paliza a todos. Yo lo hubiera hecho yo pero me tenían sedada y sin comer. Solo tenía fuerzas para correr, aunque según el médico ni siquiera debería estar despierta con todo lo que me dieron. Y eso es todo. Le conté mi historia a Gin y decidió adoptarme. Fin de la historia.

- Vaya, bastante interesante ¿Volviste a ver a tu hermano alguna vez?

- No, nunca.

- ¿Y buscas vengarte?

- No, ni siquiera quiero intentarlo. Claro que me gustaría verlo explotar con una granada o ser descuartizado con una bazooka pero no quiero ser yo la que lo haga.

- Ya veo, tienes miedo de caer en lo mismo ¿cierto? Dejarte llevar por esa ira y no ser capaz de controlarte.

- Sí, es verdad. Solo quiero ser una chica normal –él comenzó a reírse por ello por lo que tuve que aplicarle otro "correctivo".

- Au –se quejó él–. Bueno ¿y de tu padre? ¿No intentas buscarlo o algo?

- No quiero saber nada del hombre que me abandonó.

- Pero tal vez lo hizo por alguna razón…

- ¡No me interesa! No quiero saber nada. Mi padre ahora es Gin-chan y nadie más –se produjo un silencio y luego continué–. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué me cuentas de ti?

- De mí… –se quedó pensativo mirando hacia arriba y luego siguió–. Para empezar, no tengo padres. Ellos murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño. Fue en un accidente de auto. Recuerdo que ese día estaba lloviendo mucho, mi padre volvía de trabajar y pasó a buscar a mi madre que salía de hacer las compras y eso es todo lo que me acuerdo. Lo próximo que supe fue que habían chocado. Desde ese entonces mi hermana mayor cuidó de mí como si yo fuera su hijo. Quizás para compensar la falta de mis padres. En fin, dejó los estudios y se puso a trabajar. Yo no era consciente de esas cosas a esa edad, pero ella lo sacrificó todo por mí. Se enamoró de un policía bastardo que nunca la quiso, siempre la despreció, o eso creía yo. Los vi juntos varias veces pero ella siempre me decía que solo eran amigos. Un día, hubo un asalto en un banco y mi hermana estaba allí. Uno de los ladrones la tenía como rehén. Un negociador entró para tratar de hablar con ellos pero se pusieron nerviosos y terminaron disparándole. Aparentemente usaron eso como distracción y un policía entró escondido desde un costado. Fue un grave error. Mi hermana terminó con una bala en el estómago y otra en la pierna. Después los arrestaron y los condenaron a 20 años de prisión. Pero al policía no le hicieron nada, ese malnacido era el tipo que ella amaba –su cara cambió de una serena y sin expresión a una de profundo odio–. Pasamos por muchos problemas desde ese entonces, ella enfermó paulatinamente y no pudo seguir trabajando. Como mi deber de hermano, me tocó a mí ayudarla esta vez. Los medicamentos eran muy caros, así que dejé la escuela y tomé dos empleos. Claro que me suplicó que no lo hiciera, pero nada importa si ella mejoraba. "Sería solo por este año" le dije, pero hubiera tomado todos los que fueran necesarios para verla bien otra vez –hizo otra pausa suspirando profundamente, parecía que estaba juntando valor para lo que continuaba–. Al final nada sirvió, a raíz de esas heridas se descubrió que tenía algo peor, cáncer. No pude hacer nada, solo verla morir lentamente; y ese desgraciado policía no fue a visitarla ni una sola vez, ni siquiera en su funeral. Juré que me vengaría por haberme quitado a mi hermana.

- Oye ¿acaso ese policía no es…?

Se oyó un estruendoso ruido afuera, agarré un paraguas y fui corriendo a ver de qué se trataba. Era nada más que mi "pequeña" mascota que se revolcaba en su casita.

- Oh, lo siendo Sadaharu, olvidé darte de comer. Espérame aquí, no te muevas, enseguida te traeré algo –pero este perro era tan desobediente como su dueña que entró con las patas mojadas hacia el living donde estaba el _imbécil._

- ¿Pero qué rayos es esto? –escuché que él decía.

- ¡Es mi perro, se llama Sadaharu! –le grité yo desde la cocina.

- ¿Qué le das de comer?

- Comida para perros –dije naturalmente en cuanto llegué junto a ellos con un gran tazón de alimento para mi "cachorro".

- ¿Y de dónde lo sacaste? ¿Del planeta de los gigantes? No me digas que también viene de China.

- No, lo encontré aquí, abandonado en una caja de cartón.

Me miró de una forma extraña por un rato y después acarició al perro que, por algún motivo, se dejó tocar.

- Qué raro, Sadaharu no es muy amigable con la gente.

- Supongo que le agrado.

- No, no creo que sea eso. Quizás te tiene lástima porque se dio cuenta de que estás herido –su cara cambió a una de desprecio y después me llevé a mi mascota a un costado a que comiera del tazón.

- Es enorme –añadió _él._

- Yo lo veo normal.

- Creo que la que viene de otro planeta eres tú.

Nos miramos con menosprecio los dos y terminamos nuestra merienda en silencio. Luego lavé las tazas y me fui a cambiar mi pijama a mi habitación (sí, aún seguía con eso puesto). Para cuando regresé _él_ se había dormido. Me senté a su lado otra vez, observándolo. "Visto así, durmiendo, no parecía tan mediocre. Más bien era…" y no pude terminar de completar mi pensamiento. No sabía qué palabra podía expresar ese repentino "paisaje" que se presentaba ante mí en ese momento. Apoyé mis brazos en la mesita, que aún seguía allí, y me quedé admirando su cabello. Castaño, lacio. Me acerqué un poco y traté de tocarlo. Me llevé un gran susto cuando se movió para acomodarse un poco. Suspiré y me tranquilicé, pero mi mano derecha aún seguía inquieta por un roce así que proseguí. Tenía el cabello suave y sedoso, tal como me lo imaginaba. Acaricié un mechón que estaba sobre su frente y siguiéndolo hacia abajo, terminé posando mi mano sobre su mejilla izquierda. Empecé a sentir calor, pero no me detuve. Su piel era tersa y desprovista de bello alguno, se notaba que aún era un niño. No pensaba que el _enano_ tuviera una piel tan linda. En un momento, abrió los ojos pesadamente y me puse tan nerviosa que me alejé de él levantándome rápidamente y tirando la mesita que tenía encima de sus piernas. El ruido de la caída fue tan sonoro que lo hizo despertar de golpe.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué estás haciendo, china?

- N-nada. Vuelve a dormirte –me di la vuelta y pensé en dejarlo solo allí.

- Oye, espera no me dejes aquí ¿quieres?

- De querer, no quiero. No me des a elegir porque no lo haré.

- Está bien, entonces llévame a la cama –eso sonó tan extraño.

- Tampoco me des órdenes –dije enojada.

- ¡¿Entonces qué demonios quieres?!

- Pídemelo.

- ¿Puedes llevarme hasta la cama, por favor? –habló acentuando cada una de las palabras.

- Ok, te llevaré.

Lo alcé a mi espalda y me lo llevé cargando hasta mi habitación.

- Ey, espera –me dijo antes de que me fuera.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Quédate un momento al lado mío.

- No soy tu niñera.

- Es solo por un momento.

- No me digas que le tienes miedo a los truenos.

- No es eso.

- ¿Y entonces? –se quedó callado mirando hacia otro lado ¿qué podía pensar de una cosa así?– ¿Tuviste pesadillas?

- Sí, algo así –me respondió sin voltear a verme.

- Está bien, me quedaré un rato.

Volví y me arrodillé a un costado de la cama apoyando mis brazos en el colchón. Él volteó a verme y extendió una mano hacia mí. Retrocedí naturalmente, así que la apartó. Iba a preguntarle qué fue eso pero en cuestión de segundos cerró los ojos y dejó de moverse. Lentamente, yo también fui recargando mi cabeza sobre mis brazos y me fui acomodando hasta el punto de quedarme dormida. Recuerdo que soñé con _él._ Íbamos a mi casa, en mi país natal a visitar la tumba de mi madre y allí estaba también la de su hermana. Lloré mucho pero no quería que él lo supiera así que me arrodillé y escondí mi cara haciendo una reverencia. Nos quedamos así por un tiempo, cada uno aflorando su dolor.

- Kagura –me habló una voz en un susurro– Oi, despierta mocosa.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré a un sujeto de cabellos plateado mirándome curioso.

- ¿Qué quieres Gin-chan? –le dije sin ganas.

- La cena ya está lista. Ven y trae a tu "amigo" contigo.

Escuché pasos pero seguí sin moverme.

- Ey, bestia durmiente, levántate –esa voz sí pude reconocerla muy bien.

- ¡¿Qué m***** quieres ahora, endemoniado pedazo de basura?!

- ¿Por qué tanta agresividad? –decía él "inocentemente".

- ¿Por qué interrumpes mi sueño? ¿eh? Déjame dormir –le dije mientras él seguía acostado en mi cama.

- Vamos a cenar y luego duermes ¿ok? –lo miré pensativa y luego asentí con la cabeza.

Según parece, ya había regresado la luz cuando estaba dormida. Todo estaba encendido y la lluvia había parado. Lo levanté y fuimos a la mesa. Nada especial, solo comimos _ramen_ instantáneo. Creo que fue demasiado pedir dos comidas caceras en un solo día.

- ¿Dónde estuviste Gin-chan? –pregunté oportunamente y él con su cara de pez muerto buscó una excusa para no contestarme.

- ¿Quieres más _ramen_, chico?

- ¿Acaso fuiste a visitar a cierta persona con cabellera "rubia"? –mi tutor se atragantó con la pregunta, tanto que terminó escupiendo todo el fideo.

- ¿De qué hablas, chiquilla? Me estás confundiendo con alguien más.

- ¿Entonces no eras tú el que estaba besando a Tsukuyo el otro día? –atacó el _sádico_–. Supongo que entonces ella estaba con otra persona.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién es ese desgraciado?! ¡Dímelo, voy a matarlo!

Se paró efusivo y luego se percató de la trampa en la que había caído. Lo teníamos donde queríamos. No pudimos evitar mirarlo con malicia y satisfacción porque lo habíamos descubierto. Luego tosió un poco y quiso enmendar su error.

- Lo que haga la profesora Tsukuyo no es asunto mío –quiso parecer desinteresado en el caso pero era evidente que sí le importaba.

Antes de que dijéramos otra cosa, él se nos adelantó levantándose sospechosamente a traer un poco de jugo. Nos reímos un rato en silencio mientras veíamos la manera en que trataba de evadir la situación. No pasó mucho para que todos nos fuéramos a dormir. Se suponía que a nuestro invitado le íbamos a preparar un _futón_ en el living pero fui yo quien terminó durmiendo otra vez en la habitación de Gin en una cama de emergencia.

Lunes del siguiente día. Como buena "gallina-despertadora", la voz escandalosa de cierto molesto individuo me hizo abrir los ojos para ir al colegio.

- ¡Oi, china! ¡Levántate, tenemos que ir al colegio!

Mientras despegaba la cara de la almohada me preguntaba "¿por qué a mí? ¿Cuál es la necesidad de gritar a la mañana, en especial a esta hora? Era muy temprano aún. Qué castigo". Escuché un ruido de, según creo yo, cosas cayéndose y lo que parecía un pedazo de carne "seca" golpear contra el suelo. Me reí en silencio imaginándome a _él_ tratando de ponerse de pie y resbalar en el piso hasta caerse de espalda. Salí corriendo esperando encontrarme con esa escena pero solo vi un montón de libros desparramados por la alfombra (no me mal entiendan, no son míos esos libros).

- ¿Qué pasó aquí, cara de simio?

- Tus porquerías se derrumbaron.

- Ya me he dado cuenta de eso, niño listo.

- Entonces ¿por qué diablos preguntas?

- Lo que quiero saber es ¿por qué se cayeron?

- Yo no tuve nada que ver con esto –me dijo él haciéndose el inocente.

- Si no fuera porque tienes esa cosa en la pierna te obligaría a que ordenaras todo.

- Es una lástima que no pueda –casi podía verlo reírse por dentro. Estaba rebosante de alegría.

- Cuando sanes, volveré a lastimarte al punto de que no puedas salir del hospital nunca más.

- Qué mala eres, oni-chan.

- ¿Oni-chan?

- Puede que hasta Gin me adopte también y seamos "hermanastros".

Nunca una palabra me asustó más en toda mi vida. Me quedé petrificada ante esa idea, él y yo viviendo bajo el mismo techo como hermanos. Ese sería mi fin. Definitivamente si eso pasaba me colgaría del primer puente que viera. Ni si quiera fui capaz de mover un músculo al escuchar esa desfachatez tan grande. Pero mi _infeliz_ compañero sí lo hizo, se agachó muy tranquilo me revolvió el cabello esperando que reaccionara.

- ¿No te gustó la idea?

Me giré robóticamente hacia él y negué apenas con la cabeza

- Vamos, no puede ser tan malo. Imagínate…

- ¡Noooo! ¡Nunca! ¡Tú nunca serás el hijo de Gin-chan! ¡Él es solo mío! ¡Él será siempre mi padre y de nadie más! –dije muy molesta y luego salí corriendo a despertar a mi tutor que estaba postrado como una morsa en su cama–. Gin-chan, Gin-chan, tú nunca vas a adoptar al bastardo ¿cierto? No lo necesitas, le encontraremos otra familia adoptiva –decía yo desesperadamente mientras lo zamarreaba de un lado a otro.

- ¡Oye, niña! Cálmate ¿qué quieres?

- Prométeme que nunca vas a traerlo para que viva con nosotros. Prométeme.

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡Del idiota al que le rompí la pierna! Él no puede quedarse a vivir con nosotros, ¡no puede!

Mi _sensei_ seguía sin entender nada (o eso pienso yo), solo asintió para que lo dejara tranquilo y se volvió a acostar. Volví veloz sobre mis pasos y le conté las buenas noticias a _él._

- Gin dijo que no te adoptaría, así que tendrás que buscar a otra persona.

Solo recibí una risita inaudible y un meneo de cabeza en señal de negación de _su_ parte. "Esto de seguro es una broma" me dije a mí misma lo suficientemente fuerte como para que _él _pudiera oírme.

- Sí, lo es. Tu cara de espanto es para la historia.

- ¡Insensible! No vuelvas a asustarme así ¿me oyes?

- Descuida, no pretendo infiltrarme en tu casa, para eso tengo la mía.

- Pero tú…

- Ya dejémonos de tonterías y preparémonos para ir al colegio. Vamos apúrate.

- No me des órdenes. Este… ¿y tu uniforme?

- Tu "papi" me hizo el favor de lavarlo. Está en ese cajón –señaló mi pequeño ropero que estaba en un rincón.

- ¿Pero en qué momento? Este hombre cada día me sorprende más –comenté sombrada.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas?

- ¿Qué quieres? –pregunté molesta.

- Que me lo traigas, por supuesto. Con este yeso no puedo ir a ningún lado.

Pensé un segundo mi respuesta y luego continué.

- Oye ¿por qué el doctor no te recetó unas muletas para caminar con ellas?

- Por dos razones: una, porque no tenía el dinero en ese momento y otra, porque quería que tú te encargaras de mí.

Me hierve la sangre escucharlo hablar así.

- Maldito demonio, en verdad eres un verdadero sádico maniático –él sonrió satisfactoriamente, di en el blanco.

Le alcancé el uniforme y después saqué el mío para cambiarme en el baño. Mientras me tomaba una ducha ligera me preguntaba cómo haría él para asearse. Me vestí cuando terminé y me fui hacia mi habitación a formularle mi duda. Tonta, fue lo peor que hice. Me encontré con un _enano_ sin camisa y con el torso desnudo tratando de abrocharse el pantalón. Al notar que había entrado me miró como si nada mientras yo, por mi parte, me moría de la vergüenza.

- ¿Qué pretendes, pervertida? –me reprochó sarcásticamente y en su típico tono monótono.

No supe qué decir, solo solté la duda que tenía en la mente.

- ¿Cómo haces para bañarte con esa cosa en la pierna?

- Fácil, la cubro con una bolsa de nylon –misterio resuelto. Qué tonta.

- ¿Es por eso que tardas tanto y haces mucho ruido?

- Sí –me contestó alargando la "i"–. Y si no te importa ¿podrías ayudarme a poner esta media?

Iba a negarme pero ya me había lanzado la prenda hecha un bollito "¿Qué más da?" pensé. Fui hasta allí y me agaché para colocarle la media en su pie izquierdo, donde tenía el yeso. Éste empezaba justo desde el tobillo y se extendía hasta un poco antes de la rodilla. Me costó colocarle el calcetín. Su pie amoratado e hinchado me daba mucha impresión.

- ¿Por qué tienes el pie así?

- Porque no pude tomar los medicamentos que me recetó el doctor.

- ¿Y por qué no las tomaste?

- Porque no pude comprarlas aún.

Qué realidad tan cruda tenía ante mis ojos. Es verdad, no había vuelto a su casa en todo el fin de semana, así que no pudo ir a ningún lado. Ayer llovía y estaba todo cerrado.

- Pero ¿acaso…?

- Sí, me duele muchísimo.

- ¡Imbécil! ¡¿Y por qué no me pediste que fuera por ellos?!

- Porque estaba lloviendo endemoniadamente.

- No importa. Me hubieses dicho algo, quizás a la mañana hubiera ido…

- Casi me matas porque te levanté para ir al baño, no me imagino qué hubieras hecho si te pedía eso.

- Eres un tonto ¿Me llamas para tonterías y no para cosas importantes?

- ¿Y desde cuándo te preocupo tanto? –me atrapó en esta ocasión. Tuve que improvisar una respuesta rápida.

- Sí me preocupo porque si no sanas tendré que cuidarte todo un mes y prometiste que solo sería una semana. Así que ahora mismo iremos a la farmacia.

- No tengo dinero en este momento.

- Pasaremos por tu casa –dije en voz alta sin pensarlo.

- Queda muy lejos, no llegaremos a tiempo a clas…

- No importa. Nos saltaremos las dos primeras horas.

Parece que lo que dice lo sorprendió bastante porque abrió bien grande los ojos y se quedó helado mirándome.

- De acuerdo. Si tú insistes.

- Y por lo que más quieras, ponte algo arriba. Pareces un depravado.

El momento de amabilidad duró poco.

- Mira quién habla. Eres tú la que entró a la habitación sin golpear ni pedir permiso.

- ¡¿Por qué iba a pedir permiso para entrar en MI habitación?!

- ¡Porque me estaba vistiendo!

- ¡¿Y yo qué demonios sabía que eras tan lento para eso?!

- ¡Tengo un yeso, tonta! ¡No puedo moverme fácilmente!

- ¡Eso es porque eres un inútil!

- ¡No lo soy! ¡Tuve que cortar la tela del pantalón para que me entrara!

- ¡¿Y tardaste tanto para eso?!

- ¡Tu espejo estaba muy lejos!

- ¿Para qué los necesitabas?

- ¡¿Con qué querías que cortara la manga de mi pantalón entonces?!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Rompiste mi espejo?!

Discutimos un rato, como siempre, y luego salí cargando a mi "costal de papas" en la espalda. En el camino, nos encontramos con Gin, que recién se levantaba.

- Oi, _sensei_, llegaremos tarde hoy. No asistiremos a tu clase.

- ¿Se van a besuquear por ahí?

- No somos como tú y Tsuki –mi contraataque fue un éxito–. Iremos a la casa del _renacuajo_ por sus cosas para que pueda comprarse los medicamentos. Adiós –y no dije nada más. Lo dejé con su cara de pez muerto de siempre.

- Tenemos que tomar el metro para llegar hasta mi casa, son tres combinaciones.

- ¿Haces todo ese recorrido para venir hasta aquí?

- Sí.

- Estás loco. Yo apenas camino estas veinte cuadras y solo porque con el dinero que Gin me da para el pasaje me lo gasto en _Sukonbus_.

No recibí ningún comentario. Viajamos en el metro y luego nos tomamos otros dos. _Él _ no dejaba de mirar su reloj.

- Ey, préstame tu celular.

- No tengo.

- ¿Cómo que no tienes? ¿Qué clase de intento de adolescente eres?

- Una que no tiene celular –dije enojada cruzando los brazos–. Gin no quiere comprarme uno. Dice que no tiene suficiente dinero pero yo sé que no es verdad.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a la estación. Caminamos unas cinco cuadras y luego llegamos a un pequeño apartamento de dos habitaciones.

- Qué pequeña es tu casa –comenté mirando alrededor cuando entramos.

- Es lo que puedo pagar por ahora.

Cuando me volteé hacia _él_, lo vi ya con su celular marcando el número de un contacto.

- ¿Hola? ¿Señor Shintaro? ¿Podría pasarme con él, por favor? Gracias –se produjo una pausa y luego continuó–. Disculpe por molestarlo a esta hora. Quiero informarle que he sufrido un accidente, me caí de las escaleras en mi colegio y me fracturé una pierna. Sí, eso me temo. En una semana. Sí, tengo un yeso ahora –hizo una cara de desagrado y luego continuó hablando–. Prometo que la semana que viene volveré a trabajar. Con un bastón pero mantendré el ritmo de siempre. Será solo por un tiempo. Está bien, se lo enviaré ahora mismo. Gracias. Adiós.

- ¿Llamaste a tu trabajo?

- Sí, tengo que enviarle por fax las recetas médicas y la constancia de trabajo que me dieron –hizo una señal de molestia.

- No le dijiste que yo te había lastimado.

- Claro que no, imagina lo que me hubiera dicho si le contaba que una niña me golpeó. Sería es hazmerreir de todos en la empresa.

- ¿De qué trabajas?

- Empleado en un viviero.

- Vaya, qué dura es tu vida.

- Sí –me contestó pesadamente.

Sentí algo se simpatía en ese momento_._ Me imaginé que si Gin no me hubiera dejado vivir con en su casa, probablemente estaría en una situación parecida a la de _él._

- Llevaré un poco de ropa. Revisa en ese cajón, allí tengo la otra billetera.

Se fue dando saltos en un solo pie (el que tenía sano) hasta una pequeña cajonera y empezó a sacar varias prendas, las metió en una bolsa y por último se fue saltando hasta donde estaba su mochila, cerca de la cama.

- No me necesitas para moverte según parece.

- Cállate, solo puedo hacer esto en distancias cortas. No puedo caminar así hasta el colegio, además te dije que quería que tú te encargaras de cuidarme.

- Maldito inútil –blasfemé despacio.

- Recuerda que esto es cosa tuya.

- Ya, no hace falta que me lo digas todo el tiempo.

- Parece que lo olvidas con frecuencia.

- Idiota.

- Trastornada.

Salimos en cuanto cargamos los útiles en la mochila y de ahí fuimos directo a la farmacia. Minutos después emprendíamos el viaje al colegio.

- Toma tus malditas pastillas. No quiero que te desmayes en clases. Lo único que me falta es que me culpen por eso también.

_Él_ no dijo nada. Abrió la botella de agua que habíamos comprado y cada cinco minutos se fue tomando las pastillas.

- 8 horas, 6 horas… –escuché que balbuceaba bajito, contando cada cuánto debía tomarlas.

Llegamos pasados unos minutos de la siguiente clase y todos nos miraron cuando entramos. Lógicamente, las chicas se alborotaron al ver el yeso del _tarado._

- ¡Sougo-kun! ¡¿Qué te sucedió?! –gritaron las tontas. La única que no tras él fue Soyo, mi mejor amiga. La única inteligente, además de mí.

- Chicas, chicas. Vuelvan a sus asientos –les ordenó Tsukuyo-_sensei._

No tuve que preocuparme mucho por ayudarlo en los recesos porque no salió del aula. Solo me llamó para el almuerzo, lo cual olvidé por completo. Si no fuera porque Gin nos había traído una vianda a los dos (comprado, por supuesto) no hubiéramos comido nada. Nos sentamos en patio bajo un árbol, o mejor dicho bajo "el" árbol. Ese mismo que yo había elegido desde siempre y que _él_ intentaba apoderarse de a poco.

- ¿Por qué no les dijiste a las "taradas super descerebradas" que te trajeran hasta aquí?

- Solo me interesas tú –dijo sonriente y con picardía.

Me sobresalté ante la forma en la que sonó eso y luego, para cortar con tal comentario continuó con su típico chiste ácido.

- Estar contigo es como estar con un hombre. Tienes la fuerza de uno, después de todo. No podría decirle a una delicada chica que me cargase hasta aquí.

Eso me molestó mucho. No dije nada, solo comí el almuerzo en silencio. Creo que le sorprendió que yo no haya dicho nada. De hecho a mí también me sorprendió. No sé por qué no lo insulté o lo pateé.

Al terminar el día, prácticamente me lo llevé arrastrando a casa. Lo sostenía de las muñecas mientras todo su cuerpo se encontraba erguido a mis espaldas. No me molesté en tratar de que sus piernas se enredaran en mi cintura. Claro que me fue gritando todo el camino, pero yo no le hacía caso. En el último tramo, entrando a la casa, lo levanté con un solo brazo (el derecho, el más fuerte) y lo trasladé suspendido en el aire hasta mi habitación.

- ¡China, maldita! –escuché que me insultaba pero no me molesté en hacerle caso. Me fui directo hasta la plaza después de cambiarme y dejar las cosas.

Volví a la noche solo para cocinarme arroz con huevo y luego dormir. Ni siquiera cené.

Para el día siguiente estaba de mejor humor, no sé lo que me puso tan mal. Me levanté temprano (raros milagros de la vida) y fui a pedirle a la vecina una pequeña caja de plástico amarilla con rueditas y una manija. La encontré justo cuando estaba por salir al trabajo. Tama-san fue muy amable en prestármelo. Volví, preparé mis cosas y después de darle un en la frente a mi tutor mientras dormía, puse al _herido_ en la pequeña cajita.

- Pareceré un idiota yendo de esta manera.

- Es esto o ir saltando en un pie tú solo.

- ¿Por qué no me llevas tú?

- Me canso de traer un saco de pulgas cuarenta cuadras al día –le dije de la forma más despectiva que pude, en especial cuando me refería a _él_ como "saco de pulgas"_._

Antes de dejarlo hablar otra vez, lo empujé para que bajara un escalón a la calle. Fuimos en silencio y sin hablar. Llegamos en poco tiempo y lo ayudé a pararse. De ahí en más lo dejé en manos de las descerebradas de mis compañeras a que lo acompañaran hasta el salón, mientras yo iba a estacionar mi vehículo "transportador de idiotas".

Aún sentado al lado mío, a mi izquierda, no nos dijimos nada ni lo ayudé a levantarse o cosas como esas. Ya tenía suficientes asistentes para eso. Sólo nos vimos, casi a solas, para comer.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarán ahí tus admiradoras?

- No lo sé, pregúntaselo a ellas.

- Y ahora ¿para qué me quieres a mí?

- Tienes mi comida.

- Ah, ya veo.

Con esa respuesta, para el almuerzo siguiente y el del resto de la semana, lo tuvimos por separados porque yo había preparado dos viandas, una para cada uno. Así _él_ podría comer tranquilo con ellas y yo no tendría que estar acompañándolo.

El sábado a la mañana me pidió, sorprendentemente, de forma amable, que lo llevara hasta el hospital a revisarse la pierna. _Él _ tenía razón, ese mismo día le quitaron el yeso. Los médicos estaban muy asombrados por su rápida recuperación. Después lo acompañé a comprarse el bastón que le recetaron y volvimos a casa.

- Bien, empacaré todas mis cosas y me iré –dijo seriamente.

- Al menos quédate a almorzar –le pidió mi tutor.

Los dos me miraron a mí esperando alguna reacción o señal de vida.

- Sí, que se quede a comer. Luego lo llevaré hasta su casa.

- No es necesario, pediré un taxi.

- Ok –dije sin ánimos.

Mi estado era de completa indiferencia, mientras miraba la televisión. Yo solo pensaba en el trabajo que me daría tener que ayudar a recoger sus cosas porque todavía no podía agacharse. Qué flojera.

Creo que comimos _curry_ para ese día. Después de una hora de puros agradecimientos por parte del _engreído_ hacia mi tutor (y ninguno para mí), llegó el taxi puntual a recoger a su pasajero, subimos las cosas y eso fue todo. "Que te mejores" fue lo que le dije al final y me dirigí hacia mi habitación sin verlo partir. Escuché que el auto arrancaba y el sonido de los motores se iba alejando de a poco. No me importó mucho. Solo me quedé recostada en la cama intentando dormir, apoyé la cabeza en la almohada y me dejé llevar por el sueño. Al cabo de lo que para mí fueron unos minutos, un sonido agudo me despertó. Abrí los ojos y delante de mi mesita de luz había una bolsa de nylon de color rojo. Me fijé en lo que había dentro y me encontré con una pequeña cajita blanca con una imagen que anunciaba su contenido. Estaba tan feliz que salté de alegría y fui directo a abrazar a mi tutor.

- ¡Oooiiii! ¡Gracias Gin-chan! ¡Gracias! ¡Es hermoso!

Él se hacía el desentendido, fue parte de su actuación. Volví a mi habitación, seguido por él y saqué el aparatito que había dentro de la caja. Era un rectángulo blanco y con puntas redondeadas, lo prendí al instante. Creo que fue uno de los momentos más emocionantes de mi vida, no paraba de saltar y bailar de la felicidad.

Me pasé todo el fin de semana jugando con mi nuevo aparatito, era la cosa más sensacional que nadie me hubiera regalado jamás. Pensé que Gin nunca me lo compraría, supongo que fue porque vio el esfuerzo que hice al cuidar de ese _zopenco_, o eso de las responsabilidades de lo que siempre me hablaba pero que él no lo hace. La verdad no sé por qué fue, pero fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Me fui a la plaza a mostrárselo a los otros niños con quienes siempre juagaba, también a los vecinos, a Tama-san, a todos los que conocía. Siempre me decían lo mismo "es muy bonito, te felicito". No veía la hora de que fuera lunes para presumirlo a todas mis estúpidas compañeras y enseñárselo a mis mejores amigos, y por qué no, también a ese _idiota_.

- Mira, ahora ya soy una adolescente completa ¿no?

_Él_ fue la primera persona a la que se lo mostré y solo para que vea lo espectacular que era mi fabuloso artefacto.

- Tienes un celular, qué sorpresa –me dijo con sarcasmo y en su tono aburrido mientras apoyaba el codo en la mesa y ponía su mano en su mejilla, en clara señal de aburrimiento.

- Te mueres de la envidia, lo sé.

- Si –dijo alargando de "i"–. Por supuesto.

- Aún no lo sé usar muy bien pero pronto aprenderé.

_Él_ sonrió de medio lado y luego corrí a mostrárselo a mis compañeras. Todas me decían que era hermoso.

- ¿A quién se lo sacaste? –me preguntó Shinpachi cuando me senté en mi lugar.

- No se lo robé a nadie, cuatrojos. Gin me lo regaló.

- ¿Y de dónde sacó el dinero para eso?

- Quién sabe. Quizás llevaba tiempo ahorrando. Lo que importa es que me lo dio por ser una buena chica– la expresión de mi amigo me decía que no me creía–. ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

- ¿Qué clase de "buenas acciones" has hecho para merecer esto?

- ¡Cuidar a ese _inútil_, claro está! Tuve que soportarlo toda una semana en mi casa y en MI habitación ¿te parece poco?

- Estoy seguro de que él fue el que más sufrió con todo eso. No me imagino cómo habrás tratado al pobre chico.

- Lo atendí muy bien. Incluso lo acompañé hasta su "lejana" casa en el fin del mundo para ir a buscar sus pertenencias y comprar su medicina. Y _él_…

- ¿Sí?

- Lo asistí lo mejor que pude y según como a mí me pareció que lo merecía. Después de todo está solo, como yo.

- ¿Estaban hablando de mí? –se asomó el _bastardo_ hacia nosotros desde su asiento.

- Enano de jardín, ¿verdad que cuidé bien de ti? –esa pregunta pareció incomodarle, no sé por qué.

- Sí –dijo al fin sin expresión alguna.

- ¿Lo ves? Fui premiada por eso. No lo golpeé ni una sola vez, bueno unas cuantas pero porque se lo merecía, pero no fue nada grave.

- Tuve que soportar en silencio los maltratos de esta cavernícola, fue una tortura –hablaba en su mediocre actuación de inocente.

- ¡No digas estupideces, mandril despeinado! ¡Fui cortes contigo!

- El único que fue amable mientras vivía en esa casa de espantos fue tu querido "papi". Él se preocupó de verdad por mí.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién fue la que te acompañó al hospital a sacarte el yeso? ¿Quién te preparó el almuerzo todos los días? ¿Quién lavó tu maldita ropa? ¿Quién te llevaba a todos lados?

- ¡Sougo-kun! ¿Así que las pasado muy mal con esta analfabeta? –mis compañeras no tardaron en escuchar nuestra discusión y venir "en rescate" de su amado–. Te hubieras quedado con nosotras. Te hubiéramos atendido "como te lo mereces" –me daban tanto asco que me fui de la clase.

- ¿A dónde vas, jovencita? –me preguntaba mi tutor-_sensei_ que apareció justo cuando abrí la puerta para salir.

- A tomar un poco de aire –dije enojada.

- Ya vamos a empezar…

- ¡Volveré en un rato! –grité sin poder contenerme y luego salí corriendo.

Tenía ganas de patearlo todo, de romper lo que fuera. Estaba tan enojada. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba profundamente. Me quedé en la azotea unos minutos jugando con mi celular y luego bajé, un poco más calmada. Al menos alguien reconocía mi esfuerzo, eso bastaba para mí.

- China –escuché que me llamaba aquel _desagradecido_ pero no le contesté y tampoco me di vuelta. Hice como si no lo hubiera escuchado–. Ey –insistió pero era en vano.

En el almuerzo, me senté en mi lugar de siempre ¿quién apareció para sentarse a comer? El _centímetro parado_.

- Mi semana de caridad ya pasó. Ya me desvinculé de la asociación protectora de animales.

- Lo sé, solo quería sentarme a comer.

- No preparé nada para ti ¿entiendes?

- Está bien –me dijo en tono sereno.

- ¿Dónde está tu comida?

- No la traje.

- Cómprate algo entonces.

- No tengo dinero.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentí compasión por _él_ en ese momento? Me levanté enojada y sin llevar mi vianda conmigo.

- ¡Oye! ¡Espera! Te olvidas de esto –me gritó extendiéndome la comida.

- No la quiero, sabe horrible –dije sin darme vuelta, caminado a la cafetería a comprar un yogurt.

Lo sé, soy una idiota. No sé por qué lo hice. "Es simpatía" me dije a mí misma. Por alguna de esas casualidades de la vida, encontré el significado de esa palabra en un diccionario.

"Simpatía: término derivado del griego sympateia que, literalmente, significa sufrir juntos.  
Se define como la capacidad de percibir y sentir directamente, de manera que se experimenta cómo siente las emociones otra persona."

- Ey, tú. No quiero tu lástima –me dijo acercándose con su bastón.

- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? –le pregunté sin pensarlo a lo que él pareció shockeado.

- ¿Qué?

- Quédatelo, ya me compré un yogurt, mira.

- No hace falta que hagas esto…

Me di la vuelta sin querer escuchar su respuesta y me despedí dándole un aviso.

- Por cierto, mañana nos toca limpiar el salón, tú puedes irte a casa si quieres –y corrí para no oír nada más.

Esa tarde no pasó nada más. Solo me devolvió la lonchera que le había prestado, sin comida por supuesto. Y cada quien se fue por su lado a su casa. Al día siguiente fue la misma cosa, _él _llegaba, todas se amontonaban alrededor suyo, trataban de sentarse cerca, lo acompañaban hasta la puerta del baño, lo normal. Para la hora en que todos salieron fue cuando me sorprendió.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Te dije que te fueras –le pregunté casi molesta.

- No quiero parecer un inútil, es suficiente con este maldito bastón.

- ¿Qué acaso no tienes que ir a trabajar?

- Sí.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Nada, llegaré un poco tarde.

- Vete de una vez, te despedirán.

- Cubro el turno de la noche y ya –me decía con una falsa sonrisa.

- Mañana amanecerás como un zombie entonces.

- No importa.

- ¿Qué no entiendes? No quiero verte. Lárgate.

- ¿Tanto me odias? –hice una pausa y luego contesté.

- Sí. Me desagrada estar a tu lado, así que vete –me di la vuelta y empecé a acomodar algunos papeles que había encima del escritorio de profesores. Noté que _él_ se acercaba a mí y me decía algo en el oído.

- Eres una hermosa _tsundere._

Idiota, para cuando volteé ya se había ido saltando en un solo pie. Solo alcancé a verlo salir tras la puerta. Lo odio.

Con cada día, parece que mejoraba aún más. En verdad era un fenómeno al igual que yo, sanaba con mucha rapidez. Para el viernes ya ni traía el bastón consigo. También fue ese, el día en que mi peor tragedia sucedió. Comenzó con una nota en mi casillero en el que decía:

"China, te retamos a un partido de ajedrez para demostrar tu inteligencia, no nos falles. Te esperamos a la salida en el patio, frente al estanque."

¿Qué clase de insulto barato era ese? Era una clara violación a las bromas de categoría y bien preparadas, sin embargo, yo caí como las mejores. Me molestó eso de "probar tu inteligencia" ¿Qué demonios era eso? Iba directamente a golpearlo cuando llegara.

- ¿A qué m***** están jugando? –llegué preguntando con mi típico lenguaje "elegante".

Eran mis "queridísimos" compañeros de clase. No me sorprendió ver que eran ellos los que tramaron todo esto. Siempre me molestan con lo que sea.

- Vamos, es solo una partida. Estamos haciendo un experimento para la clase de ciencias en donde queremos probar si los monos son capaces de jugar ajedrez.

Ya tenía preparado mi puño para invalidar a otro tarado.

- Es broma, es broma –dijeron todos a la vez. Eran solo tres, los más valientes que se atrevían a desafiarme.

- Mira, jugamos solo una partida y luego te vas –dijo uno de ellos juntando coraje.

- Ok, te sorprenderá lo inteligente que soy. Voy a derrotarte como nunca antes lo hayan hecho, ya verás.

Y así caí en su miserable juego.

- Para hacerlo más interesante, hagamos una apuesta.

- Me parece interesante. Si yo gano, ustedes tres tendrán que tratarme como una reina por… un mes y comprarme golosinas todos los días.

Lo sé, dije lo primero que se me ocurrió en el momento para obligarlos a que me trataran bien y yo sacar provecho de eso. Los otros dos tontos se miraron y luego entre los tres acordaron aceptar el reto.

- Pero si yo gano, tendrás que darle un beso a tu "más querido" compañero, a Okita Sougo.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Están locos?! ¡¿Por qué piden eso?!

- Verás, como te llevas tan bien con él, que hasta lo llevaste a tu casa para cuidarlo mientras estaba herido, creímos que…

- ¡Eso fue porque me obligaron a hacerlo a causa de que fui yo quien lo lastimó! Odio a ese sujeto, lo aborrezco.

- Exactamente por eso tiene que ser con él.

- Ni de broma, no participaré en esta locura solo para que ustedes se rían de mí.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo? –preguntaron todos a la vez– Sabes que no puedes ganar porque eres tonta y por eso no te animas ¿cierto?

Mi enojo se había ido por las nubes y terminé aceptando sin más peros.

La mesa ya estaba puesta, el tablero listo, los asientos, todo. Nos acomodamos y la partida comenzó al poco tiempo. Lo que no sabía, era que el idiota que tenía en frente mío era el campeón del club de ajedrez de nuestra escuela. Mala idea. Como se imaginarán, perdí vergonzosamente. Casi fue una masacre. Estaba perdida.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

○ Por más que quiera no puedo hacer que un capítulo sea corto, no sé por qué. Me dije "esto va a ser poquito, sí, solo tengo que contar dos semanas del mes" pero me extendí más que en los anteriores. Va como en subida, cada cap. dura más que el anterior. Es gracioso. Si les molesta que sea tan largo, avísenme por favor.

○ Esto sí es importante. No sé si notaron que Kagura estuvo un poco rara últimamente. Pareciera como que se ofendió por algo. Bien, les contaré qué es porque quizás, en el fic no se note tanto.

1- La cosa es que ella se enojó porque Okita no le agradeció en ningún momento todas las atenciones que ella tuvo para con él.

2- Por otro lado se sintió desplazada, apartada por sus compañeras, porque a ella le pareció que a Okita le gustaba más estar con ellas. En definitiva, estaba celosa.

3- También se sintió herida porque él le dijo que quería estar con ella. Específicamente le dijo "Solo me interesas tú" y cuando después añadió el comentario de que Kagura parecía un hombre le hizo añicos la autoestima ¿Ustedes qué opinan? ¿Por qué será? Es algo que ella nunca lo admitiría, y aún más, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta en ese momento.

**Agradecimientos:**

Quiero agradecer muy especialmente a mis seguidoras número uno, mis hermanas. Es gracioso, cada vez que termino un capítulo siempre me pegan porque se quedan con la intriga de saber cómo continúa. Les agradezco mucho que les guste tanto, que me animen y me aporten ideas. Quiero agradecer también a mi pobre novio que tiene que fumarse todos mis capítulos y siempre me ayuda. ¡Gracias a los tres! Los quiero mucho.

También quiero seguir agradeciendo a las personas que siempre siguen atentamente este humilde proyecto: Ishinomori Ayame-sensei y valqiria8. En verdad, gracias por seguir esta historia, me hacen muy feliz.

Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo así que pronto lo subiré. Saludos a todos.


	6. Julio: Mes 4: Primera parte

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva del señor Hideaki Sorachi.

**Aclaración:** Los textos que estén en _cursiva_ y que hacen referencia a una persona, serán referidos siempre a Okita.

* * *

**Julio: Mes 4: Primera parte**

Llegué a casa pensando en la tontería a la que había tenido que acceder. "¿Cómo fue que pasó? ¿Cómo es posible?" me preguntaba una y otra vez. Y para colmo, tenía que cumplir mi estúpida apuesta bajos sus estúpidos términos.

_Flashback_

- _No puede ser –dije sin creerlo mientras ellos reían triunfantes._

- _Estos son los términos de tu apuesta:  
1- Tendrás que besarlo en la boca, nada de cosas en la mejilla o en parte de los labios.  
2- El beso tiene que durar al menos 7 segundos.  
3- Cada vez que lo intentes tendrás que avisarnos para que podamos comprobar que efectivamente se cumplió con lo esperado –explicaba el radiante "jugador"; siempre él, en representación de todos._

- _¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡Esto es injusto, no lo haré de ninguna forma!_

- _Si no cumples con tu parte, no volverás a ver tu celular._

_Me quedé helada cuando dijeron eso._

- _¿Qué? ¿De qué están hablando?_

- _Revisa tus pertenencias, busca por todos lados, no vas a encontrarlo –decía uno de los malnacidos._

- _Te lo hemos "confiscado" en caso de que decidieras hacerte la desentendida –agregaba otro._

- _Lo tenían todo planeado, ¿cierto? ¡Voy a matarlos a todos!_

_Retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos, asustados, en cuanto empecé a cambiar mi humor._

- _¿Ves? Te lo dije, no fue buena idea después de todo –oí que se comentaban entre ellos._

- _¡Déjense de bromas! ¡Devuélvanmelo!_

- _S-si cumples con t-tu castigo –respondió el jugador "estrella" con una pisca de valor._

- _¡Ustedes están locos, lo que piden es imposible!_

- _No es cierto, si te lo llevaste a vivir una semana contigo puedes darle un beso –volvía a hablar mi anterior contrincante, esta vez un poco más animado. Casi se podía decir que por unos instantes, había perdido el temor hacia "el peligro que corría"._

- _¿Y por qué precisamente eso? ¿No podría ser otra cosa?_

_Murmuraron otra vez entre ellos y luego continuaron con una postura bien resuelta._

- _Ya lo hemos decidido. Eso es lo que hemos elegido como prenda –siempre el jugador era el que hablaba._

- _¿Y por qué con él?_

- _Porque "se quieren tanto" –dijeron todos alargando la "a"._

- _¡No jodan! ¡¿Por qué con él?!_

- _Porque se la pasan peleando todo el día. Nos pareció que sería a la última persona a la que intentarías besar._

- _¡Y así es!_

- _De todas formas, tienes que hacerlo. Te aseguramos que no le sucederá nada a tu celular y que no se lo diremos a nadie, esto quedará entre nosotros._

_Hice una rabieta con las manos, simulando que los ahorcaba lenta y profundamente mientras ellos me miraban con cara de susto, esperando una reacción más favorable. Al final, por el bien de mi amado regalo, me vi obligada a aceptar semejante barbaridad._

- _Bien. Más les vale que no tenga ni un rasguño, sanguijuelas chupasangre, porque o si no les romperé las piernas a cada uno._

_Fin del flashback_

Una vez en casa, me acosté mirando hacia el techo, reflexionando acerca de la tragedia de ese día. Había revisado cada rincón de mi mochila, mi casillero, hasta el pupitre donde siempre me sentaba. Era evidente que lo del rescate era cierto. Así es, para mí, eso no era más que un secuestro. Raptaron mi celular y como recompensa, pedían que besara a ese _tonto_ ¿Por qué con _él_? ¿Justamente con _él_? En ese momento era la persona que más quería lejos de mí. Ese engreído ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que Gin fue el único amable con él? Me disgustó tanto. En verdad me comporté ejemplarmente. Es todo un idiota profesional.

El fin de semana me la pasé pensando en cómo podría hacer para lograr mi apuesta sin que _él_ se diera cuenta. Jamás se lo contaría, sería mi ruina. Confié en que esos brabucones no dijeran nada al respecto, por su bien, les convenía que no abrieran la boca. Increíblemente, cuando dormía, se me ocurrieron varias opciones que podría probar. Qué horror.

Comenzó la semana y también mi abanico de oportunidades. Les contaré más o menos cómo fue la cosa:

Día 1, primer intento: Fastidiada totalmente, fui al colegio con todo el malhumor que podía. "Dios, ¿en qué me he metido?" decía mirando al cielo cuando atravesaba el portón principal.

Mi primera idea fue hacerme la tonta, como todas mis compañeras, así que lo llamé en el receso. Me costó, _él_ en un principio no quería. Me hizo interminables preguntas como "¿qué demonios quieres?" "¿para qué rayos me necesitas?" "ve tú sola" y muchas cosas así. Al final, terminé por convencerlo y llevarlo hasta detrás de un edificio.

- ¿Qué querías que me trajiste hasta aquí? –me preguntó cuando nos detuvimos.

- Es que… tengo algo en el ojo ¿podrías quitármelo? –improvisé de repente.

- ¿Para eso me llamaste? Vaya, esperaba que fuera otra cosa.

- ¿Y para qué más podría citarte aquí? No vales tanto como para que te llame por algo importante.

- Eso dices tú. Nuestras compañeras no piensan igual.

- Ellas no cuentan, tienen una deficiencia mental muy agravada.

- Más bien, pienso que es al revés.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Repítelo!

Sin darme cuenta, habíamos empezado otra de nuestras "cordiales" discusiones diarias. Eso iba mal. Se suponía que tenía que robarle un beso en un ambiente "propicio" no desatar el mismo infierno como siempre hacíamos.

- Ah, qué importa. Solo quítame esto del ojo, me está matando –otra vez, en una de mis mejores actuaciones.

- ¿Y por qué me lo pides a mí?

- ¡Porque me lo debes! –dije exaltada.

- No bromees, china. No te debo nada.

- Claro que sí, fui yo quien te estuvo cuidando ¿acaso lo olvidas?

- Era natural, tú fuiste la desubicada que me lo provocó.

Respiré profundo, intentando no caer en el oscuro abismo de la ira, y continué como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

- Es este ojo –le señalé con el dedo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Que aquí es donde me molesta.

Se quedó mirándome un rato, manteniendo la distancia y luego accedió.

- Ok, no intentes nada raro.

Fue inevitable pensar en la idea de que él sospechaba algo. No había manera, de seguro hablaba de la posibilidad de que yo lo golpeara pero aún así, la forma en que lo dijo me alarmó un poco. Estaba tan concentrada pensando en este absurdo que no me di cuenta del momento en el que se me acercó. Para cuando volví "a la realidad" su cara ya estaba a dos centímetros de mí, provocándome un exaltado automático. Y mi reacción fue aún peor cuando puso su pulgar sobre mi párpado. Fue algo tan repentino que reaccioné alejándome instantáneamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó como si nada, mientras a mí me agarraba una taquicardia aguda.

- Es que… no te muevas muy rápido –tonta excusa, tonta idea. Ahí me di cuenta, no serviría de nada.

- ¿Qué disparate es ese? ¿Cómo quieres que me acerque entonces?

Me agité demasiado pensando en cómo dar marcha atrás.

- Pensándolo mejor, le diré a Soyo que me revise.

- ¿Segura? –me decía _él_ en su tono juguetón de siempre y esa sonrisa malévola.

- ¡Sí! –fue lo último que dije y estúpidamente salí corriendo.

Casi podía verlo acercándose a mí otra vez. No, qué tortura. Decidí que no quería pasar por eso otra vez. Y claro, cuando me iba, miré a los tontos (mis compañeros), escondidos detrás de un arbusto riéndose de mí. (Idiotas).

Analizando la situación, mi intento salió mal porque, en primera, hubiese tenido que ser yo la que lo besara y eso quedaría fatal, y en segunda porque sería algo más que evidente lo que quería hacer, tiene que parecer accidental. Así que decidí cambiar de estrategia.

Día 2, segundo intento: Recurrí a la fuerza bruta. En el almuerzo, me fui a sentar en mi lugar de siempre, debajo de un frondoso árbol. Mismo sitio que _él_ había decido hacer del suyo su favorito, solo para molestarme. Me acomodé sin prestarle atención a su presencia, en un principio. Y luego, al cabo de un tiempo (muy breve) comencé a quitarle algunas porciones de su bandejita. Una de las pocas veces que llevaba comida a la escuela (casi me sentí mal por eso).

- Oye, eso es mío.

- Pues ya no –no sucedió nada. Buscaba un pretexto para poder golpearlo, así que le quité otro.

- Tú tienes tu comida, deja en paz la mía, hoy no desayuné.

- Te propongo algo, te cambiaré tu comida químicamente elaborada, por mi delicia casera –me miró incrédulo.

- De ninguna manera. No como porquerías –y ahí estaba mi oportunidad.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

- Lo que oíste. Lo que cocinas está horrible, no sirve ni siquiera para dárselo a los perros.

- ¡Cocina algo y tráemelo a ver si es tan delicioso!

- Yo nunca dije que sé cocinar.

- ¡Entonces no critiques la comida de otras personas!

- Es inevitable, lo tuyo parece un desperfecto crónico muy serio.

Ese fue mi enganche perfecto. Me levanté y le di una patada en la cara que lo dejó inconsciente media hora. Era mi oportunidad. Me agaché sobre él pero luego escuché que detrás de unos árboles, los "tres chiflados" negaban con la cabeza.

- Tiene que estar consciente –me dijo uno bien despacito.

"Rayos" me dije a mí misma. Lo dejé sin almuerzo y desmayado.

Día 3, tercer intento: Nuestra querida escuela tiene una pequeña piscina para el club de natación, ese sería mi próximo escenario.

En clase de Educación física, me esmeré para iniciar una pequeña contienda con el _enano._ ¿Cómo? clásico, una carrera a toda velocidad solo que esta vez me desvié hacia otro lado. Lo incité a que me alcanzara cuando yo ya estaba en camino, así ganaría algo de ventaja y podría guiarlo hacia donde quería. Por supuesto que ignoré por completo a todos los docentes que nos decían que no nos saliéramos de la cancha y me fui acercando a la piscina. Miré hacia atrás para ver dónde estaba _él_ y "accidentalmente" me caí hacia el agua. Bien, la idea era que el _renacuajo_ fuera por mí, me salvara y como yo estaría "inconsciente y sin respirar" _él_ me haría una respiración boca a boca. Claro, tuve que avisar a esos secuestradores de mi idea, así que nos vinieron siguiendo todo el camino.

Para mi desgracia, mi plan fracasó rotundamente. Con lo que no contaba era que uno de los alumnos del club, heroicamente, salió a mi rescate en cuanto me zambullí en la piscina. Demonios, me mojé para nada. Obviamente no dejé que se me acercara, así que no tuve que actuar el papel de damisela en peligro.

Día 4, cuarto intento: Esta vez probé algo diferente, improvisé y utilicé al máximo mi cerebro.

En la hora del almuerzo, nuevamente sentados en el césped, le hablé llevando un pequeño libro en la mano.

- Ey, tú –le dije de mala gana.

- ¿Qué quieres? –me preguntó _él_ de igual manera.

- Quiero que me ayudes con esto.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Estoy ensayando una obra.

- ¿Para qué? –ok, quizás no lo pensé tan bien como creía ¡Estaba desesperada, quería recuperar mi celular y librarme de esa situación de una vez por todas!

- Em… me anoté en el club de teatro y tengo que practicar esta obra para audicionar para un papel –excelente, eso fue aplaudible.

- ¿Desde cuándo estás en el club de…?

- ¡Desde siempre! ¡Deja de hacer preguntas!

- Está bien ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer? –al parecer, lo agarré en uno de sus días en los que estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de discutir.

- E-e-está en el libreto.

Saqué esa porquería de la biblioteca y desgraciadamente tuve que leerlo para saber en qué parte estaba la escena del beso ¿Qué era? La bella durmiente. Era perfecto, yo estaría con los ojos cerrados, él me tendría que besar y listo, vuelvo con mi dulce amor, mi querido celular.

- Tendré que acostarme ¿a-así está bien? –dije mientras me tiraba al suelo tan delicadamente como mi "elogiado" lenguaje.

- Pues, según lo que dice aquí tienes que estar dormida –me dijo arrodillándose a mi lado mientras yo giraba la cabeza para todos lados, esperando divisar a esos raptores de celulares–. Quédate quieta.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué necesitas practicar esta parte?

- Porque no me estoy quieta nunca, y… ese día, tendré que estar muy tranquila. Necesito a alguien que me haga de príncipe.

- Y me elegiste a mí –y como si fuera poco, le inflé el ego.

- ¡No te hagas ilusiones, eres el más cercano que tengo!

- Bromeas ¿cierto? Soy tu enemigo.

- ¡No podía pedírselo a nadie más! No quiero a Shinpachi para esto, sería muy extraño y cualquier otro zopenco lo andaría divulgando por todos lados. Sé que tú eres reservado así que… –y me quedé ahí, sin palabras mientras miraba sus labios imaginándome lo que sucedería a continuación. Él aún estaba arrodillado al lado mío.

- ¿Estás segura? Podría chantajearte muy bien con esto.

- ¡Deja de bromear y hazlo ya que me pones nerviosa!

- Ok –fue lo último que me dijo y luego cerré los ojos.

Casi me quedo sin respiración, parecía que el aire simplemente no llegaba a mis pulmones. Sentí cómo una sombra me iba tapando el sol y mi corazón pareció detenerse. De repente, escuché una horrible voz, muy molesta por cierto, que le pertenecía a la retrasada número uno del salón, Yuko Nakasawa.

- ¡Sougo-kun! –decía ella en tu típica tonada melosa.

¿Cómo nos encontró tan fácilmente? Digo, en realidad no era un lugar súper oculto el que elegí pero aún así me sorprendió que nos hubiera rastreado tan certeramente. Por suerte, pareció no darse cuenta de la situación, yo me incorporé de inmediato y me senté mientras _él_ quedaba mirando a la "interrumpidora" (¿?).

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó él sin ningún tipo de expresión.

- ¿Saben? Para ser enemigos, ustedes dos pasan mucho tiempo juntos ¿No será qué…?

- ¡Cállate, mapache mal pintado! ¡No digas estupideces!

Dicho eso, me fui con los nervios de punta ¿Qué sucedió? La verdad, no sé. Me daba miedo siquiera imaginar lo que esa tonta podría decir. Solo tenía ganas de irme de allí. Quizás porque, preguntando, descubrirían que no soy del club de teatro y terminarían pensando otra cosa, como que a mí me gustaba el _idiota_ o cosas así ¿Se lo imaginan? Sí, cómo no.

Día 5, quinto intento: Siguiendo con mi perfecto plan de la falsa actuación, le volví a pedir que me acompañara a ensayar la escena y nos juntamos en el receso detrás del sum[1] donde hacemos Educación física en días de lluvia.

- Ok, aquí dice –hizo una pausa mirando el libreto– que tengo que decir la clásica frase de que el beso de tu verdadero amor logrará despertarte, bla bla… –dios, ¿por qué tenía que decirlo?

- ¿Puedes saltarte esas cosas? –dije un poco exaltada.

- Pero es lo que dice aquí, de eso se trata la actuación ¿cierto?

- Pero no hace falta que lo digas.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que ensayemos entonces? Decídete.

- Es que…

- Ya, recuéstate. No sirve si estamos parados –me dijo agarrándome del hombro y empujando hacia abajo, para que me sentara–. Bien, ahora yo tengo que decir: "Oh, bella princesa…" –no pude resistirlo, mis ruidosas carcajadas lo hicieron callarse de repente.

Esa parte me causó tanta risa, parecía sacado de un cuento de niños. Y su tono monótono y sin matices, era aún más gracioso.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Tu actuación es desastrosa.

- Pues es con lo único que cuentas por ahora. A ti no te veo brillar exactamente por actuar.

- Al menos, lo hago mejor que tú.

- Sí, claro. Como si estar acostada fuese gran cosa.

- Es mi papel de princesa durmiente.

- Querrás decir "monstruo" durmiente.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Pareces un lagarto mutante salido de las alcantarillas.

- Y tú un chihuahua experimental con… –no se me ocurrió nada con qué completar la frase. Ese fue un tropiezo enorme.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya se te pegó el papel de princesa tonta?

- Ya, cállate y ensayemos de una vez.

- Este libreto es una basura.

- Pienso igual pero es lo que tengo que practicar.

- Oye, en la parte en la que te despierto… ¿tendré que besarte?

¿Por qué hacía una pregunta tan tonta como esa? Eso arruinó todo. Hubiese preferido que se me acercara sin consultarme nada. Qué fastidio.

- Pues sí, supongo. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? –mis nervios salieron a flote otra vez.

- No, no. Solo que no acostumbro besar animales –dijo casi murmurando pero lo oí perfectamente.

- No soy un animal y… si no quieres hacerlo entonces vete. Se lo pediré a otra persona –hablé ya con toda señal de irritación marcada en la cara. Él solo reía, no sé qué le parecía tan gracioso.

- No, está bien. Puedo hacerlo. Es un sacrificio que puedo afrontar.

- ¿U-un sacrificio? Mira, la verdad, no me produce placer ensayar esta parte contigo.

- ¿Y crees que a mí sí?

- ¡Entonces no lo hagas!

- Pero tú pediste que…

- ¡Bien, ahora te pido que te largues! ¡No quiero verte! –perdí los estribos, me enfurecí tanto.

_Él _solo se quedó parado sin entender nada, me miraba con una cara de confundido totalmente.

- No te enojes tanto. Era solo una broma volvamos a…

- ¡No! Se terminó por hoy. No quiero ensayar contigo.

Me largué tan rápido como pude. ¿Por qué tenía que ser el rey de los idiotas? Si se hubiera quedado callado, si no hubiera dicho nada tendría a mi celular de nuevo conmigo. Pero qué va, ¿en qué pienso? No podría pedirle que me besara así como así y menos para algo tan tonto. Él me odiaba tanto como yo a él. ¿Por qué actuaría de verdad esa parte? Fue una mala idea después de todo.

Llegué a casa furiosa y más aún, frustrada.

- Mi celular, mi bonito celular –balbuceé por última vez antes de acostarme a dormir.

Fin de semana y yo aún sin mi precioso regalo, qué desilusión. Había veces en que simplemente desea patearles el trasero a esas tres sanguijuelas ¿cómo habían sido capaces de ser tan desalmados? Gin notó que algo efectivamente no estaba bien conmigo pero no me preguntó nada. Solo el domingo, a la hora del almuerzo, se decidió a cumplir con su papel de "padre".

- Oye, niña ¿te pasa algo? ¿Por qué no estás jugando con tu móvil?

- No lo tengo –respondí completamente desanimada. Mi única diversión era enredar una y otra vez los fideos en mi tenedor.

- ¿Acaso lo perdiste?

Pensé muy seriamente en la posibilidad de decirle a mi tutor acerca de la malvada jugarreta que me habían hecho, siendo profesor de la institución, sería altamente capaz de sancionarlos o mandarlos a una visita guiada a la dirección con la vieja. Pero temí por la integridad de mi querido aparatito ¿y si por delatarlos lo rompían? ¿Y si lo escondían, negando su participación en la desaparición de éste y no lo volviera a ver? No podía arriesgarme, así que solo respondí que lo había perdido y por eso estaba triste. Qué va, la vida de una adolescente es tan dura.

Día 6, sexto intento: Estaba desesperada. Mi mejor opción era golpearlo hasta que quedara medio tonto (más de lo que ya estaba), llamar a esos bastardos sin que se enterasen de que lo medio noqueé, besar al imbécil y luego recuperar mi celular.

Siguiendo este estúpido plan, lo llamé por última vez a la salida, ya no me acuerdo cuál fue la excusa que le di. Iba a golpearlo en cuanto nos detuviéramos, detrás de otro edificio (tampoco me acuerdo cuál) pero a último momento, justo después de que yo me girara hacia _él_, me habló de una forma muy distinta.

- ¿Para qué me trajiste hasta aquí? –su voz sonaba rara, ya no tenía ese tono sarcástico y aburrido que siempre mostraba–. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes de mí?

Pensé en armar una pelea bajo cualquier excusa para poder golpearlo, pero me fue imposible esta vez. Estaba frente a un chico totalmente diferente.

- ¿Siempre tengo que darte explicaciones de todo, parásito mal formado? –traté de evadirlo.

- ¿Qué buscas?

- ¿De qué hablas? –empezaba a ponerme nerviosa.

- Sí, no me engañas. Desde hace días que estás actuando extraña. Me llamas en los recesos, me pides que almorcemos juntos, que ensayemos para una obra…

- ¡Eso fue una estupidez! ¡No volverá a pasar!

- No importa, lo que interesa es la razón –maldición, me había descubierto.

- No digas tont…

- ¿Tú crees? ¿Piensas que me lo imagino todo? ¿Qué no sé que esos chicos te siguen cada vez que me citas a un lugar?

No había palabras para expresar mi sorpresa en ese instante. Lo que sí puedo asegurar, era la gran abertura de mis ojos y mi boca al escucharlo.

- ¿Q-qué dices? No sé de qué me hablas –quise hacerme la tonta, pero no sirvió de nada.

- Si me dices con qué te están chantajeando quizás pueda ayudarte –mi expresión de sorpresa se hizo más grande–. Obtendrás más de mí si me lo pides que si intentas sacármelo a la fuerza.

- … –me quedé sin habla ¿tan transparente era?

- Dime qué es ¿una foto? ¿un abrazo? No soporto la forma en la que te estás comportando, tú no eres así.

- Pues… es que… –no podía decir nada coherente. Me había atrapado.

Medité un rato, y decidí que lo mejor era aceptar su "ayuda".

- ¿Y qué me pedirás a cambio?

- Oh, ¿por qué crees que haría algo así? –dijo falsamente, volviendo por un rato a ser el mismo de antes.

- Porque tú tampoco eres así. No me ayudarías a no ser que eso te pueda beneficiar a ti también. Sabes que estoy en una situación desesperada y aprovechas eso para ponerlo a tu favor ¿me equivoco?

- Muy bien, demostraste que tienes algo de inteligencia –malnacido–. Según como yo lo veo, no te quedan muchas opciones. Dado que lo que te han pedido, tiene estrecha relación conmigo, este es el único camino que te queda. Así que tú decides.

Me duele admitir que estaba en lo cierto. Ahora que lo sabía, no podía seguir intentando un plan para lograr mi objetivo. Lo más seguro era que no quisiera cooperar más adelante y terminara por enterarse él solo de lo que tenía que hacer. No me quedaba otra salida.

- Está bien, dime qué pides a cambio.

- Ya lo sabrás más adelante –me dijo él sonriendo ampliamente. Se podía ver la maldad irradiando de sus ojos que cada vez se ponían más y más rojos.

- ¡¿Dime qué es, bastardo?!

- Lo sabrás en cuanto llegue el momento.

Dios sabe qué clase de maldades me esperaba en el futuro. Temí por mi propia integridad, pero no me quedó otra cosa que hacer más que resignarme.

- Hecho –dije con rabia, apretando los puños.

- Bien, entonces ¿qué es?

- Espera, primero tengo que avisarles que cumpliré con la apuesta.

- No hace falta –me dijo señalándolos con la vista hacia mis espaldas, detrás de unos árboles–. Son tan patéticos que ni siquiera saben esconderse adecuadamente. Ahora dime qué es.

Me llené de bronca, enojo, molestia, perturbación y vergüenza. Al final, me armé de valor y se lo conté todo.

- Me jugaron una apuesta, un partido de ajedrez.

- ¿Estás loca? Uno de esos chicos es el capitán del club de ajedrez.

- ¡En ese momento no lo sabía! Ahora lo sé.

- ¿Y luego?

- Me dijeron… –no me animaba a continuar, era algo impensable para mí.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Q-que yo… tenía… –desvié la vista, totalmente avergonzada– tenía que…

- ¿Besarme? –sí, él nunca tuvo problemas con ese tipo de cosas, siempre decía todo sin ningún problema.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –le pregunté muy sorprendida, mirándolo otra vez.

- Me lo imaginé ¿qué otra cosa podrían pedirte que sea más vergonzoso para ti?

Inflé los cachetes al saber que estaba en lo cierto y yo había caído como una tonta ingenua.

- ¿Y bien? –me apresuró _él_.

- ¡¿Y bien qué?!

- ¿Qué esperas? Ven.

Si dios me tenía que llevar en ese momento, creo que no hubiera notado la diferencia entre estar viva o ir condenada al infierno. Me agité tanto que apenas me mantenía de pie.

- ¿Y? –me seguía insistiendo.

En ese segundo solo pude pensar en la razón de todo ese circo: mi hermoso aparatito. Esa cosa era mi motivo. "Todo por mi celular, todo por mi celular" me repetía una y otra vez.

- Está bien. No mires.

Nerviosa era poco para describir el estado en el que estaba. Me temblaba todo: piernas, brazos, manos, hasta el interior de mi pequeño cerebro. Maldije ese momento muchas veces.

Me acerqué despacio sin perder de vista "mi objetivo". "¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto?" me pregunté unas cinco veces en ese minuto que avancé hasta él y estando a menos de dos metros, me detuve en seco. No podía, no tenía el valor, más tarde supe por qué.

- ¡No puedo! –le grité sin mirarlo.

- Está bien, lo haré yo. Levanta la cabeza y cierra los ojos. Yo haré el resto.

Lo decía tan seriamente que no parecía el mismo cretino que había conocido. Me sorprendí un poco al verlo así. Aunque no me gustó el hecho de que me diera órdenes y se ofreciera a manejar la situación, solo por esa estúpida vez por esa estúpida cosa de la apuesta, tuve que obedecer a sus palabras, así que respiré hondo y cerré los ojos. Oí sus pasos serenos sobre el césped que se iban acercando, caminaba con una desagradable lentitud. De inmediato, comencé a sentir unos nervios que nunca antes había experimentado, era una cosa rara. Y sí, lo admito, soy bastante ruda, agresiva, grosera pero en ese tipo de cosas soy bastante tonta e inexperta. Jamás me había pasado algo similar antes, era lógico que no supiera cómo actuar y era lógico que, cuando sentí su respiración sobre mi nariz, me pusiera a temblar como una gelatina. Bajé la cabeza sin pensarlo, como queriendo esconderme.

- Tranquila –me dijo susurrando de una forma tan… rara. No sabría cómo describirlo.

Tragué saliva y de a poco noté cómo él me rosaba la mejilla del lado izquierdo con su nariz. Sin querer corrí la cara pero entonces _él_, me tomó del mentón y me fue levantando el rostro hacia el frente con una de sus manos. Mi respiración estaba por las nubes, podía entrar en paro cardíaco en cualquier minuto. Abrí apenas un ojo espiando curiosa y cuando lo vi tan cerca de mí, me dieron unas terribles ganas de salir corriendo. Más aún, cuando empezó a acercarse. "Dios ¿por qué tanto castigo?", me dije a mí misma mientras cerraba los ojos otra vez, esperando lo que viniera.

Sé lo que todos esperan. Me gustaría decir que no recuerdo casi nada de ese momento, que no me gustó en absoluto y que cuando acabó, mi vida continuó como si nada hubiese pasado, pero no fue así. Recuerdo cada maldito segundo. Cuando finalmente secumplió con lo esperado, se sintió tan… no sé cómo decirlo. Tenía un extraño sabor a miel que, increíblemente, me tranquilizaba. Cuando por fin ocurrió el maldito beso, no sentí pánico, ni enojo, ni desagrado, nada. Solo me dejé llevar. ¿Cómo una cosa tan corriente podía causar muchas sensaciones y la vez ninguna? No entendía nada. Solo apretaba muy fuerte los pliegues de mi falda con las manos y dejaba que todo fluyera solo. No fue uno de esos besos con saliva y lengua o alguna asquerosidad como esa. Fue algo seco. Solo hubo contacto, nada más. Un contacto que se prolongó bastante, o quizás esa fue mi impresión. Pero duró lo suficiente para que cumpliera con la apuesta. Yo diría que nos excedimos un poco, la verdad ya no sé. Estaba como en otro mundo.

Cuando todo terminó aún seguía atontada pero no podía demostrarlo por ningún motivo, así que en cuanto nos separamos, le regalé una de mis plácidas "caricias" que casi lo hizo caer al suelo. Lástima, hubiera sido una linda "chusa".

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, maldita china?! –oí que decía, pero para entonces yo ya estaba emprendiendo mi huída. ¿Cómo quedarme allí después de tal situación? Me había "enredado" con mi peor enemigo (sí, tengo muchos pero _él_ es el peor de todos, sería como un archi-mega-enemigo).

De camino hacia no sé dónde, oí que alguien silbaba desde un lugar lejano. Eran nada más ni nada menos que los tres "mosqueteros" que venían a mi encuentro. Me detuve a recibirlos como se lo merecían y me di cuenta de que había llegado al patio de ejercicios.

- Muy bien, muy bien. Lo has hecho de maravilla –me felicitaban los tres.

- ¡¿Dónde está?! Dénmelo o les partiré la cara a todos.

- Cálmate, ve a tu casillero. Allí encontrarás una nota que te dice el paradero de…

- ¡No me estés engañando! ¡Te juro que no saldrán vivos de esto si me mienten!

Estaba más que disgustada, estaba enojada, furiosa. El momento más vergonzoso de mi vida fue motivo de risas y diversión para esos malnacidos. Tuve que contenerme lo más que pude para no dejarlos inválidos en ese instante.

- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dan ahora?! ¡Vayan a buscarlo ahora!

- ¿Para que puedas golpearnos? No te equivoques. Has cumplido con la apuesta y te aplaudimos por ello.

Como si no fuera mucha humillación pedirme tal castigo, los tres hicieron una fingida reverencia antes de unos pocos aplausos. Luego, habló de nuevo el experto en ese endemoniado juego de mesa.

- Es toda una hazaña lo que has logrado. Sin embargo, como bien entenderás, hemos tenido que tomar algunas medidas para conservar nuestra salud. Es por eso que no te diremos de forma directa dónde está. En tu casillero vas a encontrar una nota que te lo indicará. No es un engaño, te lo aseguramos.

Me dejaron realmente asombrada, habían llegado hasta ese punto de planificación absoluta en la que trataban de cubrir sus traseros para que yo no los pateara. Me daban asco, más que eso, repugnancia. Quería asesinarlos ahí mismo pero había llegado demasiado lejos como para echarlo todo a perder. Una vez más, fui sometida a los caprichos de esos miserables. De todos modos, cuando recuperara mi valioso tesoro me aseguraría de que me las pagaran como es debido.

- Bien –fue lo último que dije mientras marchaba con mucha impotencia hasta mi locker.

Efectivamente, cuando llegué allí, estaba el mensaje escrito en un pedazo de papel, pegado con cinta adhesiva. Si mal no recuerdo, decía algo así:

"China, tu celular está debajo de tu pupitre. Levanta la tapa y allí lo encontrarás".

Corto y conciso, no se necesitaban más palabras por lo que deduje que lo hicieron a las apuradas. En cuanto terminé, fui corriendo hasta a mi asiento de siempre, cuidando de que nadie me viera, y luego, tal como lo dijeron en la nota, allí se encontraba mi ansiado premio. Al fin lo tenía de nuevo conmigo. Lo abracé como si fuera la primera vez. Lástima que mi pequeña felicidad se cortó por la intromisión de _cierto_ sujeto que no quería ver en ese momento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –me preguntó, recargado en la puerta con las piernas cruzadas y las manos en los bolsillos. Si no fuera precisamente _él_, se hubiera visto genial con su pantalón y campera negra, abierta.

- ¿Tú qué haces aquí? –le contesté sin mirarlo.

- Pues esto es un colegio ¿no? Solo vine a buscar algo que olvidé.

- Yo igual.

Guardé mi preciado aparatito en mi mochila y luego escuché unos pasos que me pusieron de malhumor.

- ¿Eso era lo que te habían quitado?

- Cállate –fue mi única respuesta. No quería conversar con él.

- Estás consciente de que lo recuperaste gracias a mí ¿cierto? Me debes un poco más de agradecimient…

- ¡No te debo nada! Si mal no recuerdas, no me salió nada barato el favor que me hiciste –le dije volteándome a reprocharle sus palabras.

- Pero sin mí no lo hubieras conseguido.

- Hubiese encontrado la manera.

- ¿Y qué esperabas?

No contesté nada. La verdad era que no tenía muchas opciones. Esa fue la única y más efectiva salida que hubiese encontrado y ni siquiera salió de mí cerebro.

- O quizás… tú realmente querías eso –su voz susurrante mientras me hablaba a tan poca distancia me dieron unos escalofríos que me recorrieron todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué dices? Ni de broma. ¿Por qué querría eso? –el rubor de mis mejillas se hizo presente sin que yo lo llamara y, por desgracia, _él_ pareció notarlo porque amplió su sonrisa cuando me vio.

- Dímelo tú. Ya lo has comprobado. ¿Te gustó? –me enrojecimiento se intensificó.

- ¿Po-por qué me preguntas eso? Claro que no.

- Oh, ¿acaso lo hice tan mal?

Me ponía nerviosa que se acercara tanto, con cada palabra que salía de su boca, se adelantaba un paso hacia mí en tanto yo retrocedía. No hace falta decir que tenía los pálpitos a mil por hora.

- Podríamos intentarlo de nuevo si quieres.

- ¡No, aléjate! –grité mientras lo empujaba.

- Oye, relájate. Solo era una broma.

- ¿Una broma? No juegues conmigo, lo que pasó fue solo por la apuesta. No te hagas ilusiones.

- ¿Y quién las tendría contigo? Eres tan fría como el hielo –sus palabras fueron las que me congelaron en un segundo–. Además, dime por qué me golpeaste hace un rato. Me dejaste bastante aturdido, seguro que tendré un moretón más grande que una casa mañana. No te hubiera besado si sabía que ibas a hacer eso.

Algo pasó en ese momento, algo que me dejó paralizada. No sabía bien de qué se trataba pero era incómodo.

- Pues no lo hubieses hecho, no te pedí que lo hicieras.

- Recuérdame no intentarlo nunca más contigo. Es como querer acercarse a un oso.

Y ahí fue. Juraría haber oído que una ventana se rompía de repente pero parece que _él_ no lo oyó. Salí corriendo sin decir nada. Ese había sido el peor día de todos. Peor que cuando lo conocí, peor que cuando supe del rapto de mi móvil, peor que cualquier otra cosa.

Al llegar a casa, me encerré en mi cuarto sin merendar, sin comer nada. Después de un renovador baño, antes de dormir, observé a mi pequeño "precioso" que al fin estaba en casa. Blanco, con bordes grises y estilizados. Era perfecto. Me puse a fisgonear en cada rincón, para ver si le habían borrado algo pero lo encontré tal cual como yo lo había dejado, a excepción de una foto en particular que me sorprendió un poco. En ella estaba yo mirando hacia arriba y el rey de los idiotas delante de mío, con los ojos cerrados y su mano sobre mi barbilla. Esos desgraciados se tomaron la molestia de retratar ese horrible momento de tortura. Estuve a un paso de borrar la imagen, pero en el último instante me arrepentí. En un futuro podría servirme para chantajearlo yo a él o simplemente para burlarme de las inútiles de mis compañeras. Cualquiera fuera el fin, serviría para mis propósitos. Luego, al mirarla otra vez, recordé lo que me había dicho en el salón y esa molestia volvió de nuevo a mí. Ni siquiera cené esa noche. Aún teniendo de vuelta a mi preciosidad, no me sentía feliz. Todo lo contrario, desde ese día cargaba con algo pesado que me arrastró a las noches sin poder dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, me propuse hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido. Ese tremendo golpe que lucía en su horrible rostro fue producto de su torpeza en el trabajo, yo no tenía nada que ver. Todo había sido un mal sueño y nada más. La auto-mentira estaba funcionando bastante bien pero hubo una persona que mostró mucho interés por querer romper mi burbuja de ilusión.

- ¿Cómo estás?, cólera parasitaria –lo saludé "amistosamente" como siempre.

- Buenos días, mono afeitado –me devolvió _él_ como respuesta–. Hoy llegaste temprano ¿tantas ganas tenías de verme?

- No tengo apuro en arreglarte la cara con un par de golpes, tu cirugía puede esperar.

- Ayer me diste un adelanto, con eso me basta.

- Fue tu culpa.

- ¿Mía? ¿Por decir la verdad? –Iba a contestarle pero él se me adelantó–. Olvídalo, si prefieres pensar eso entonces hazlo.

- Pero es que sí lo fue.

- No merecía la bofetada que me diste cuando "eso" terminó, quizás lo que pasó después sí pero…

- Shhhh, cállate o te oirán los demás.

- Nadie nos está escuchando y a nadie le interesa.

- Pero… de todas formas no lo digas en voz alta.

- Mujeres, son todas un fastidio. Tú en especial.

- Pues tú eres el peor ejemplo de hombre, es más ni pareces uno. Más bien pareces… pareces un perro amaestrado.

- Ve al pasillo 4 del quinto piso y te mostraré si soy hombre o no –me decía con su tono aburrido y monótono.

- ¡Claro que no, idiota! ¿Por qué lo haría?

- Otra vez con eso.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Nada, solo cállate. No lo decía en serio.

- Siempre haces lo mismo. Dices algo como eso y luego te arrepientes.

- Me gusta ver tu expresión cuando estás nerviosa, te pones toda roja.

- De la vergüenza, claro está. Eres un vulgar.

- Pero te gusta.

- ¡No, ni en sueños!

- No importa lo que digas, yo sé que te gusta.

Iba a darle la paliza de su vida pero la entrada del profesor Zenzou nos hizo olvidar todo aquello.

Al finalizar su hora, y tras un anuncio de Hijikata acerca del retraso de un _sensei_, nos quedamos al menos unos quince minutos en hora libre, bajo la supervisión del rector. Pobre, ese seguramente fue su peor cuarto de hora con nosotros, sobre todo con _él_ cerca. Se resbaló "accidentalmente" unas dos veces, se cayó cinco y se tropezó tres. Mal día para él, no se salvó ni siquiera cuando llegó el "teacher" Katsura porque lo vi con al menos dos hojas de papel pegados en la espalda. Una decía "Patéame" y la otra "Soy un retrasado mental". Bastante me reí, pero llegó un punto en que sentí compasión por el pobre hombre.

Fue justo después de eso cuando, nos ordenaron hacer un pequeño trabajo en equipo, y no me explico cómo ni por qué, terminé haciendo grupo con Shin-chan y el chihuahua descolorido.

- Yo responderé la pregunta 6 –me dijo _él._

- No, eso lo haré yo. Ya lo había pensado desde antes.

- Pues qué lástima.

- Ya, no se peleen chicos –decía Shinpachi para calmar las aguas–. Mira Kagura, yo me haré de las últimas 7 preguntas, te dejaré solo l ¿ok?

- Está bien –dije resignada.

Nos pusimos a trabajar en silencio y sin voltear mucho a vernos. Solo cuando finalicé con lo que me tocaba a mí, me puse a molestarlos a ambos.

- Apresúrense, par de lentos. No tenemos todo el día.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? –me respondió _él._

- Porque no quiero ver tu horrible cara cerca de mí.

- Hice más que eso ayer.

- Shhh –me apuré en silenciarlo–. ¿Acaso eres idiota o ya naciste así? Shinpachi está cerca, podría oírnos.

- Uy, lo siento. No sabía que era un secreto.

- ¿Qué es un secreto? –preguntó el recién nombrado.

- Que esta cosa mal formada salió de un circo –dijo riéndose al señalarme a mí.

- Y tú… también eres feo.

- ¿Yo, feo? Entonces tú eres horrenda.

No dije nada, más bien, no me salía nada. Inflé los cachetes enojada mientras él se reía tratando de compararme con un monito de circo. Me senté disgustada mirando hacia otro lado. Ese fue el primero de tantos momentos en los que empecé a sentirme… incómoda al verlo. Por algún motivo, nuestros "debates" típicos de todos los días me empezaron a afectar. Cuando me decía "monstruo" o "lagarto color piel" me disgustaba muchísimo.

En los recreos siempre lo veía con las descerebradas de mis compañeras, en especial con Yuko. Me daban tanto asco. "Son solo un par de tontas siguiendo a un idiota. ¿Cómo podían gustarles?" me decía a mí misma cuando los veía. Y ese era el problema ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué me molestaba en observarlos? O más bien ¿por qué trataba de ubicarlo siempre que lo perdía de vista? Aún con esas preguntas dando vuelta sobre mi mente, y sabiendo que era una pérdida de tiempo, lo hacía igual. No tenía lógica alguna.

Hubo una vez, en esa semana, en la que no había venido a clases. Y aunque al día siguiente sí lo hizo ya no venía a sentarse bajo mi árbol para almorzar.

- ¿Por qué no viniste ayer? –le pregunté en Educación Física, antes de empezar la clase.

- ¿Qué te importa? –me respondió de la manera más grosera que pudo.

- Solo es una pregunta, no hace falta que contestes así.

- Tuve un mal día ¿sí? Déjame en paz.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te sucedió?

- Cambié de trabajo y mi nuevo jefe es un verdadero ogro. Nos tratan como animales.

- ¿Y por qué cambiaste de empleo?

- Necesitaba buscar un lugar más cerca de aquí, me mudé hace poco así que tuve que cambiar de trabajo.

- Y por eso no participas de la clase de hoy ¿cierto?

- Exacto. Me esforcé tanto en mi primer día para caerle bien al jefe que me dejó la espalda muy adolorida.

- ¿Qué haces ahora?

- Logística. Llevo y traigo cosas, cargamentos, mudanzas. Los muebles son muy pesados.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés, Kagura? –preguntaba mi rubia compañera, Yuko quien se acercó, metiéndose en la conversación.

- Por nada, es solo que se veía cansado y…

- ¿Ahora te interesas por él?

- ¡No! Solo no quiero que me eche a culpa a mí por estar así. Lo único que me falta es que ahora diga que su dolor de espalda también es por mi causa.

- Descuida, no te voy a hacer responsable a ti por esto. Vete con cuidado –su cara malhumorada me alteró bastante, parecía enojado.

- Yo puedo hacerte algunos masajes, si quieres, Sougo-kun.

- No hace falta. De todas formas gracias.

- Puedo quedarme a hacerte compañía…

- No, es mejor que vayas con las demás. Solo quiero estar solo por ahora.

No sé qué más se dijeron porque yo ya me había largado de la esquina de la cancha donde estaban. Detestaba verla coqueteando con él, era como ver una víbora queriendo masticar a una vaca. Pero lo que más odiaba era esos días en los que _él_ venía de malhumor.

Me fui a casa con eso en mente. Más aún, me puse a reflexionar la razón por la cual pensaba en _él_, por qué acaparaba mis pensamientos. Y cuanto más me cuestionaba lo mismo más pensaba en _él._ Así que busqué la forma de averiguarlo preguntándole en el receso a la única chica en la que confiaba en todo ese colegio de retrasados.

- Soyo, ¿qué significa cuando piensas mucho en un chico?

- ¿Tú, Kagura, me haces esa pregunta? ¿Es que acaso se trata de ti?

- No, no. Claro que no. Solo escuché el comentario de una alumna de segundo en el baño y me dio curiosidad –ella me miró con sospecha y luego continuó haciendo de cuenta que me creía.

- Bueno, puede significar muchas cosas. Cariño, afecto, amor… –dijo dándole énfasis a la última palabra y mirándome fijo.

- ¿Estás loca? Jamás.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿No era de la chica de la que estabas hablando?

- Sí, sí –casi arruino todo–. Pero resulta que yo la conozco, no creo que se trate de eso.

- Pues quién sabe. Tal vez sí sea.

No dije nada, solo negaba por dentro. Ella hizo una pausa y luego me volvió a mirarme con picardía.

- ¿Y tú, Kagura? ¿Hay alguien en quien piensas a veces?

- No, nunca –mentí–. ¿Y tú? –pregunté para variar.

- Sí –me contestó ella con las mejillas enrojecidas.

- ¿En quién? No me digas que es _ese_ papanatas ¿tú también?

- No, no. Es otra persona.

- ¿De quién se trata? –mi interés crecía más y más.

- Es un secreto. Cuando tú me digas el tuyo te diré el mío.

- No tengo ningún secreto.

- A, a –negó con el dedo índice–. Hasta que me lo digas y que no se hable más.

En casa, consultando con la almohada, me pasé más tiempo tratando de averiguar quién era ese alguien del que hablaba mi mejor amiga que en mi propia situación. Siempre lo negué lo más que pude, conmigo no sucedía nada. Pero a la noche, continuamente, venía a mí el recuerdo de aquel momento de la apuesta. No podía sacármelo de la cabeza y de nuevo me preguntaba por qué.

Un día, me encontraba tan concentrada en ese tema que no veía absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría alrededor. Fue Soyo quien me hizo despertar de mis tantos auto-cuestionamientos.

- ¿Y? ¿Vas a decirme? –se acercó arrimando una silla a mi mesa.

El retraso de Gin-chan nos dio la oportunidad de poder hacer lo que quisiéramos. Claro que estaba Hijikata para cuidarnos, pero realmente no contaba como una figura de autoridad respetada para nosotros, en especial para _él. _Mi amiga me sorprendió justo cuando lo observaba retratando al rector en el pizarrón como un cerdo comiendo en un charco de mayonesa (lo que Hijikata le agregaba a todo lo que se llevaba a la boca).

- ¿Qué? –respondí completamente perdida.

- Si me vas a decir ya.

- Te lo he dicho, no hay nadie. ¿Tú me lo dirás?

- No parece justo.

- Vamos, ¿acaso no confías en mí? Me desvelé toda la noche pensando.

- Está bien, te lo contaré. Se trata de Jhony.

- ¿Él? ¿Estás segura? –me di la vuelta sin pensarlo y mi amiga me reprochó.

- No lo mires.

- Pero… ¿qué puede tener ese tonto?

- Te sorprenderías de lo que puedes encontrar en alguien cuando lo conoces bien. El domingo tuvimos una cita.

- ¿Una qué? No, no. Eso está mal. ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Se portó mal contigo?

- No, en absoluto. Él fue quien me lo pidió. Fue muy lindo. Al principio, cuando me dijo que yo le gustaba, no le presté mucha atención. Pero me tomé el trabajo de conocerlo y… logró conquistarme.

- Quien lo diría.

- Y te cuento algo más –hizo una pausa enrojeciendo aún más y luego, en el oído, me confesó su mayor secreto–. Esa tarde me dio mi primer beso.

Iba a gritar la noticia interrogando ampliamente pero ella, conociéndome bien, me tapó la boca antes de que lo hiciera. Aún así, seguí hablando con los ojos bien abiertos. Seguramente se escucharon puros balbuceos.

- Silencio. No quiero que nadie se entere.

- Pero… ¿cómo?

- Pues, sucedió.

- Y… ¿te gustó?

- Sí, mucho. Fue muy lindo. Fue como siempre me lo imaginé.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Pues… en un día soleado, paseando en una plaza tomados de la mano. Tú sabes. ¿Tú cómo te lo imaginas?

Mis pulsaciones subieron súbitamente con esa pregunta.

- Nunca me imaginé cómo sería.

- ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber cómo será?

- No hace falta –dije sin pensarlo para mí misma.

- ¿Por qué? –me preguntó ella con mucho interés.

- Porque no me interesan esas cosas. Son estupideces.

- Pero es uno de los momentos más mágicos y esperados para una chica. Ese instante en el que se acerca y cuando te toma de la barbilla…

- ¡Basta! –exclamé parándome de la silla.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Esas son tonterías que no van conmigo –y me volteé a un costado para huir al baño. Fue tan repentinamente que sin querer me tropecé con un idiota, el Rey de los ellos, en particular.

Choqué de frente quedando cara a cara con _él_. Demasiado cerca.

- Hola –fue lo único que me dijo, en tono sarcástico cuando abrí los ojos.

- Qui-quitáte de mi camino –le ordené molesta, alejándome.

- Pero si tú fuiste la que chocó conmigo.

- No es cierto, yo solo me paré para ir al baño.

- Pues no es mi culpa que seas ciega.

- Bueno, ya no importa, apártate.

- No quiero.

- Si no lo haces tendré que obligarte.

- Hazlo entonces.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde nuestra última batalla de golpes. Con orgullo puedo decir que esta fue una de esas tantas veces en que disfruté sus piñas erradas y fue todo gracias a su estúpida soberbia que me obligó a darle un derechazo en la nariz. Lo esquivó el muy maldito y luego me dio una muestra de su "afecto" derrochando empujones y pisotones. No caí en ningún momento. Oímos que el rector nos llamaba la atención pidiéndonos que nos detuviéramos pero ninguno dio el brazo a torcer. Un izquierdazo me dio en el hombro pero reaccioné pegándole una de mis famosas patadas en la cara. Cayó redondito al suelo. Estoy segura de que hubiera contraatacado de no ser por Hijikata, que vino a interponerse entre nosotros.

- Pero él empezó –dije molesta.

- Siempre escucho lo mismo. Están castigados los dos.

Otra vez esa palabra, "castigo". Cuando nos decían eso en plural sabía que solo podía significar malas noticias.

- No, no de nuevo –dije yo presintiendo lo peor.

- Sí, eso les enseñará a comportarse.

- Lo juro, no volverá a suceder.

Le rogamos los dos juntos durante unos largos minutos hasta que accedió a nuestras súplicas.

- De acuerdo, pero si escucho otra queja de ustedes el castigo será peor.

- Prometido –dijimos los dos y luego nos miramos con repudio.

Al final de la clase, saliendo al recreo, escuché que alguien silbaba. Me dio mucho coraje saber que era _él._

- ¿Qué demonios quieres y por qué estás chiflando?

- A las "perras" se las llama así ¿o no?

- ¡A mí no me llamas "perra", insecto chupasangre!

- ¿No te gusta el apodo que te di?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Te odio, te odio!

No sé a qué vinieron mis últimas palabras pero las dije tan efusivamente. Él se quedó callado, sorprendido. Hasta que reaccionó de la peor manera.

- ¡Pues yo también! ¡Iba a pedirte disculpas pero veo que será imposible! –probablemente era mentira, solo quería hacerme sentir mal.

- ¿Por ser un idiota, un zopenco, un engreído? La verdad no me importa, solo aléjate de mí.

- Pues eso haré. No vale la pena estar con la Reina del hielo.

- ¿Piensas que llamándome así vas a lograr algo? Esas cosas no me afectan.

- ¿Qué tal esto, entonces? Eres tan fría, orgullosa y arrogante que ningún chico podría fijarse en ti jamás. Nunca te casarás si sigues así. El único que te soporta es Shinpachi pero jamás le gustarás a él.

Hice una pausa pensando en lo que podría decirle y comencé a acelerar mi respiración.

- No me importan esas cosas.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que la única forma de que te hayan besado alguna vez es gracias a una tonta apuesta?

- ¿Y qué tiene?

- Nadie querría hacerlo.

- Cállate, tú hiciste.

- Solo para vengarme luego. No fue algo que quise. Es más, fue como haber besado a un caballo.

Esas palabras sí me llegaron.

- Pues, esa apuesta fue la peor cosa que me sucedió alguna vez. Tampoco quise besarte, tu mal aliento espantaría a cualquiera.

- ¿No te has fijado en el tuyo? ¿Crees que fue placentero? No lo volvería a hacer ni aunque me pagaran todo el dinero del mundo.

- ¡Si tanto te desagradó entonces finjamos que nunca sucedió! ¡No vuelvas a mencionarlo jamás!

- ¡Perfecto, eso haré!

- ¡Bien!

No dijo nada más. Dio la media vuelta y se fue mientras yo lo miraba partir enojado hasta que dobló la esquina. Me fui a casa con un nudo en la garganta. Era jueves, casi terminaba la semana.

Al día siguiente parecía que aún estaba enojado conmigo, no me habló en todo el día y no me molestó como siempre hacía. Yo tampoco dije nada. Por alguna razón eso me perturbó. Estaba inquieta, incómoda. No me gustó esa situación. En el receso intenté hacerle algún gesto pero jamás me miró, estaba muy divertido riendo en compañía de Yuko y sus amigas. Después del almuerzo le tiré unos bollos de papel, esperando que reaccionara, pero solo me miró con enfado. Su mirada reprochante se grabó en mi memoria en el archivo de las cosas que no quería volver a vivir. Se dio vuelta y siguió con lo suyo.

- ¿Por qué me siento así? –dije para mí misma.

- ¿Qué dices, Kagura? –preguntó Shinpachi.

- Shin-chan ¿Tú… crees… que alguna vez podré gustarle a algún chico? –se echó a reír.

- ¿Hablas en serio? –pero mi cara le hizo borrar la sonrisa–. ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por esas cosas?

- Dime si lo crees.

- Mira, yo no sé mucho de esas cosas. Sabes que a mí no me va muy bien tampoco.

- Entonces también lo crees.

- No sé quién te dijo eso pero no le hagas caso. Siempre encontrarás a alguien que esté dispuesto a quererte como eres.

- ¿Tú te fijarías en alguien como yo?

- Amm… mira, es que tú no eres de mi tipo, espera ¿esto es una confesión?

- No, tonto. No lo es.

- Ah, menos mal –dijo aliviado–. De todas formas…

No le presté más atención y me quedé pensando en aquello. Maldito bastardo. Aún cuando llegué a casa, ese nudo en la garganta seguía allí y me preguntaba por qué.

En la noche, cuando miré mi celular, fue inevitable ver la foto del beso. Él se veía tranquilo, no parecía que le desagradaba. "Tal vez era mentira que no le gustó. ¿A quién engaño? Nadie querría besarme jamás. _Él_ tiene razón, jamás me casaré" me dije a mí misma.

- ¿Kagura? –me llamó mi tutor mientras iba al baño.

- Gin-chan ¿tú crees que alguna vez me casaré?

- ¿Con esa actitud? Jamás –y se echó a reír también. Ese comentario casi me hizo llorar.

- ¡¿Por qué todos creen eso?! –casi se me escapa una lágrima, casi pero no. La gran Kagura no se puede dar el lujo de llorar jamás.

- Oye, oye. ¿Qué pasa? Fue solo una broma.

- Pero todos dicen lo mismo, que jamás conoceré a nadie, que nunca le gustaré a un chico, que soy horrible.

- No, no, no. El que te haya dicho eso es un mentiroso y ciego además. Tú eres hermosa. Solo tienes una personalidad que aleja a los chicos. Si fueras más amable…

- ¿Tú lo crees? –pregunté con interés.

- Claro que sí. Si tan solo no fueras una chica que rompiera huesos ni golpeara como hombre cuando se enoja, serías ideal.

- Bien, desde ahora cambiaré entonces. Seré una nueva Kagura.

- Oye, no haces esto por alguien en especial ¿o sí?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Nada, nada. Solo no me traigas a otro inválido a casa ¿quieres?

- Sí, Gin-chan. No volverás a ver a alguien ser golpeado por mí, excepto en casos de emergencia. Ya lo verás.

Y con esa estúpida idea en la mente, me dormí con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

[1] Un sum es un salón de usos múltiples.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

**○ Primero que nada pido mil disculpas, en verdad lo siento mucho por haberme retrasado tanto con este capítulo. **Tuve una horda de exámenes furtivos que me dejaron muy agotada. incluso ahora tengo que seguir estudiando, este jueves tengo otro examen y el lunes tengo otro y seguramente el próximo también, estoy segura. Así que si me retraso es por eso.  
Me dio mucha bronca, en serio. Es la parte más esperada (al menos para mí) y no tuve tiempo de escribirla T_T Fue horrible. No les aseguro cuándo saldrá el próximo. Como verán, mis cap. son muy largos y requieren mucho tiempo para escribirlas. No es que yo me esfuerce para hacerlos largos, simplemente salen así. En este mes, de hecho, me propuse que fuera más corto así lo podía subir, por eso lo dividí en dos, pero me quedó 100 palabras más que mi anterior cap. que fue el más largo de todos, o sea, una fracaso tratar de hacerlo corto u.u

○ Segundo. Bueno, aclaraciones hay pocas. Está todo dicho, creo yo. Tuve ganas de llorar muchas veces escribiéndolo, Kagura es tan tierna y tonta xD

○ Tercero. En un comentario me han preguntado si aparecerá Kamui ¿Ustedes qué dicen? En realidad no tenía pensado ponerlo en esta historia pero sería interesante, aunque sea una breve aparición.

**Agradecimientos:**

Quiero agradecer muy especialmente a mis hermanas, mi novio y a: **Mar, valqiria8, Ishinomori Ayame-sensei y lulu.c1t4. **En verdad, gracias por seguir esta humilde historia, espero que me acompañen hasta el final. Prometo que será bonita n.n

**Reviews:**

**Mar:** Muchas gracias por leer. Me estoy esforzando mucho para que quede lindo. Y... con respecto a Kamui estoy en duda yo también xD Lo consultaré con mis hermanas y evaluaré la posibilidad jeje.

Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Escriban si es que ven algún error (seguro habrá, lo hice un poco apurada así que sólo lo releí una vez) o si hay algo que no les quedó claro. Saludos a todos y hasta la próxima n.n


	7. Julio: Mes 4: Segunda parte

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva del señor Hideaki Sorachi.

**Aclaración:** Los textos que estén en _cursiva_ y que hacen referencia a una persona, serán referidos siempre a Okita.

* * *

**Julio: Mes 4: Segunda parte**

Hay momentos en los que toda adolescente sufre una especie de crisis de personalidad. Jamás creí que algo así me podría suceder a mí, siempre me gustó mi forma de ser y nunca me arrepentí de ello, hasta ahora. Desde ese viernes me había propuesto ser alguien diferente, estaba dispuesta a taparles la boca a todos y a todas, sobre todo a _él_. No volvería a decirme que era un monstruo, que parecía hombre o que era poco femenina, nunca más.

Siguiendo esta revolución, sentí que el cambio tenía que empezar por la vestimenta. Había decidido llevar un pantalón rojo debajo de la falda para poder patear a _ese_ bastardo sin dar espectáculos indebidos, pero ya no sería necesario, así que empecé por allí.

El sábado a la mañana me desperté tarde –como siempre– y me fui directo al baño a ducharme. Lo primero que hice fue rasurarme las piernas. Si las iba a tener que mostrar, era algo necesario. Me habré cortado unas 4 veces intentándolo, recuerdo muy bien los pequeños charquitos de sangre que iban a parar a la coladera donde escurría toda el agua. Sin pensarlo en ese momento recordé aquella vez, en el festival, en el que estábamos sentados los dos afuera del salón y lo pillé mirándome las piernas. Justo en ese momento me habré cortado por quinta vez. Mi mente sobrevoló aquél instante y se olvidó de la realidad que estaba viviendo. Por suerte no se notó para el lunes, porque ya había cicatrizado para entonces.

Después de pasar por la navaja "asesina", mis piernas quedaron contorneadas y libres de todo bello. Luego me levanté para enjabonarme la espalda y no pude evitar mirarme al espejo, divagando un poco. "Soy bonita, yo lo sé. Gin me lo dijo. Sé que Shinpachi nunca lo admitiría pero sé que soy bonita, aunque ese _animal_ diga lo contrario. Tengo ojos grandes y azules, cabello rojo… Sólo tengo que cambiar mi actitud" pensé. Y ahí fue cuando de nuevo me acordé de las pervertidas miradas que _él _me lanzaba con el _yukata_ rojo que me quedaba tan ajustado. Ahí descubrió que de verdad tenía senos. Sin pensarlo, bajé la mirada hacia mi propia contextura y pensé: "No tengo un cuerpo tan bonito como el de Yuko. Ella las tiene más grandes, quizás por eso le gusta tanto estar en su compañía. Pero, a decir verdad, _él_ me estuvo mirando mucho el día del festival. No, ¿qué estoy pensando? Seguramente fue para molestarme y hacerme sentir incómoda. No soy tan linda como ella". Me sentí frustrada por alguna razón, me consolaba sólo sabiendo que esta revuelta que estaba armando traería soluciones a mi estado de ánimo.

Para cuando salí del baño, el olor a comida –casera, para mi sorpresa– invadía toda la casa. Me acerqué a la mesa y con alegría comprobé que mi tutor ya estaba sirviendo el delicioso almuerzo de mediodía.

- Ah, con que por fin te levantaste, perezosa.

- ¿No me digas que tú cocinaste esto?

- Casi, sólo ayudé un poco. Alguien vino a prepararlo.

- ¿Quién? –pregunté con interés.

- Si te hubieras levantado temprano sabrías quién estuvo aquí.

- ¿Y por qué no me despertaste?

- Bah, eso ya no importa. No es nadie en especial.

No nos dijimos nada más sin embargo yo me quedé muy intrigada. Me senté y comencé a degustar mi primer bocado aún pensando en ello.

- Por cierto, Gin-chan ¿cómo van las cosas con Tsukuyo? –escuché que mi acompañante tosía un poco, escupiendo la comida.

- ¿A qué va esa pregunta?

- Solo quería saber, tú nunca me cuentas nada.

- No sé a qué te refieres –se hizo el desentendido.

- ¿Que cómo van las cosas con ella? –me miró un largo rato y luego contraatacó.

- Todo bien ¿y tú?

- ¿Y yo qué?

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con ese chico?

- ¿Con cuál chico?

- Ese idiota que te dijo que eras fea.

- Ah, pues todo va mal con _ese_. Es un tonto.

- Ten un poco de paciencia, pronto se dará cuenta.

No entendí en ese momento la jugarreta que me estaba haciendo. Como una boba, respondía todo creyendo ingenuamente que me preguntaba sobre mi vida social, amigos, compañeros, nada en especial. Pero no se refería a eso.

- Por cierto, Gin-chan, hoy quiero ir al centro comercial. Tengo que comprarme una camisa nueva para el colegio.

- Ya tienes varias ¿acaso se te rompieron?

- Quiero otras y un zapato nuevo.

- Te acepto lo de las camisas pero ¿un calzado? ¿Qué pasó con el que tenías?

- Se… están volviendo incómodas. Me molestan en los talones.

Mentí. Mentí para poder obtener unas nuevas, unas lindas con abrojo, negras serían ideales. Pensaba en vano que eso ayudaría a cambiar mi imagen, en vez de las deportivas alpargatas que siempre llevaba. Mi tutor me miró dubitativo pero luego cedió.

- Está bien. Ahora solo falta que me pidas dinero para comprar libros y asumiré que un espíritu poseyó tu cuerpo.

- Te dije que iba a cambiar. Desde ahora seré alguien diferente.

- Espero que ese cambio sea para bien. No te excedas o terminarás perdiéndote.

No presté más atención puesto que mi interés estaba exclusivamente en el sabroso plato que estaba delante de mí.

Una vez en el centro comercial, acompañado de mi tutor y su cara de pez muerto, me paseé por cada una de las tiendas a probarme ropa solo para ver cómo me quedaban. Era como un parque de diversiones para mí. Al final de uno de los tantos pasillos estaba la tienda de uniformes. Primero me probé una camisa de una talla menor a la que siempre me compraba. Era demasiado grande, según la vendedora. La segunda ya era cuatro tallas más pequeña. Muy ajustado. Por último me probé uno tres tallas menores a la que siempre uso. Esa parecía estar bien pero era un poco incómoda. Salí del probador a mostrárselo a mi tutor pero en su lugar me encontré con alguien inesperado.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?

Me quedé perpleja al ver al sujeto que se paseaba mirando las prendas con un pantalón de mezclilla color crema y una playera blanca debajo de una camisa abierta a cuadros de tonos claros. Éste se dio la vuelta y me miró con su típica sonrisa malévola.

- Yo creo que se te ve bien –_él, _el bastardo que menos esperaba.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –pregunté enojada.

- Veamos, ¿qué podría hacer un estudiante en un local de uniformes? –otra vez con sus sarcasmos. Inflé las mejillas de rabia ante su ingeniosa respuesta.

- Muy bien, cambio la pregunta ¿qué has venido a comprar?

- Un uniforme de invierno. Ah, por cierto, esa camisa te queda "muy" bien –agregó a lo último, sonriendo nuevamente.

- ¿Dónde está Gin-chan?

- Lo vi entrar a una tienda de dulces a pocos metros de aquí.

- Ay, este hombre. Bueno, le preguntaré a alguien más. No confío en tu buen juicio.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia las amables jovencitas que me habían atendido en un principio. Las dos me dijeron lo mismo, talle perfecto. Era ajustado, lo suficiente para hacer notar mis "atributos" y era por eso que _él_ decía que me quedaba bien pero a mí no me convencía.

- Creo que elegiré un talle más –les dije a las chicas que estaban detrás de un mostrador.

- Pero este te sienta perfecto –me insistía una de ellas.

- Es un poco ajustado y… –bajé la vista, haciendo notar mi preocupación.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? Con más razón, eso atraerá a los chicos –agregaba la otra.

Estaba por acotar que eso no me interesaba pero continuó con un comentario que me hizo cambiar de opinión.

- Por ejemplo, a ese chico que está allá le gustó. Eso prueba que es el talle perfecto.

Me quedé en silencio pensando, giré hacia atrás y volví a ver al _tarado_ mirando los maniquíes de muestra, entonces deduje el posible éxito que tendría y por eso pedí dos iguales.

Después de haberme quitado la camisa y haberme puesto de nuevo mi blusa roja con mangas tres cuartos, salí afuera a pagar por las camisas. Mientras esperaba que los pusieran en una bolsa, noté que el _sádico_ salía del probador con su futuro nuevo uniforme conformado por un pantalón de vestir negro y una campera cerrada con cuello alto, del mismo color.

- ¿Cómo me veo? –me consultó a mí pero yo no reaccioné. Me quedé mirándolo un largo rato. ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?

- ¿Qué quieres? –reaccioné molesta.

- Te estoy preguntando si te gusta.

- ¿Y por qué a mí?

- Yo, a diferencia de ti, sí confío en tu buen juicio –casi sonaba como una burla, no sabía bien qué era, así que actué con cautela.

- Pues, sí.

- ¿Sí qué?

- Sí, te queda ese talle.

- ¿Crees que me veo bien? –los nervios comenzaban a subirse a mi cara otra vez. Giré la cabeza y con alivio pude ver a que mis prendas ya estaban listas para ser retiradas.

- Ya debo irme –dije por último y luego caminé con apuro hasta mi salvación.

- Oye, espera ¿por qué tanta prisa?

Me fui de la tienda sin darle importancia, luego recordé que se suponía que debía ser amable pero era algo bastante difícil. "La próxima vez" pensé pero la oportunidad llegó más temprano de que lo imaginaba. A sólo unos veinte pasos de haber salido observé que aquel _bastardo_ venía caminando hacia a mí con su compra en la mano.

- Vaya que eres veloz, china.

- Sí, tengo otra cosa más que comprar.

- ¿Un sostén? Yo puedo ayudarte a elegir uno.

Cometí el error de perder la compostura, como es costumbre en mí, y le lancé una merecida bofetada que supo esquivar muy bien. "Recuerda no ser violenta" me repetía una y otra vez para no seguir atacándolo.

- ¡No es eso, pervertido! Quiero un par de zapatos.

- ¿Qué les pasó a los tu…?

- ¡Están rotos! –contesté molesta.

- ¿Y cuáles piensas elegir?

Caminamos un rato, caminando al lado mío. Calmé mis nervios después de un rato y pudimos entablar una casi tranquila conversación hasta que llegamos a la tienda de zapatos. Allí nos detuvimos un tiempo mirando la vidriera, _él_ sugiriéndome un par de botas altas y negras y yo negando cada bobería que proponía.

- ¡Esas! Las que están ahí –exclamé señalando unos mocasines oscuros de charol.

- Puff, qué aburrido –me decía mientras se agachabaa mi estatura para poder verlos.

- Son para la escuela, idio… –me giré hacia él pero me vi interrumpida por la cercanía de nuestros rostros. Sin darme cuenta se había puesto tan cerca de mí que nuestras cabezas prácticamente chocaban entre sí. Me alejé unos pasos, nerviosa y devolví la vista hacia la vidriera.

- ¿Qué decías?

- Son para llevarlos a la escuela. No quiero unos exuberantes como los que me indicaste.

- Oh, yo creí que serían para llevarlas en una cita –desvié la vista frustrada.

- No suelo tener ninguna… Tú debes tener muchas ¿cierto?

- No, de hecho no tengo tiempo para esas cosas ahora. Con la mudanza y el nuevo empleo, me es imposible.

- ¿Y después de eso? –me miró levantando las cejas, sorprendido.

- ¿Estás invitándome a salir?

- No, claro que no. Yo me refiero a… bueno, Yuko siempre está contigo…

- Esa arrastrada es una zorra muy molesta.

- Pero te gusta pasar tiempo con ella.

- Solo cuando estoy aburrido.

- Pues estás aburrido muchas veces.

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- A nada. Voy a entrar a probarme los mocasines –corté la conversación y me aventuré en el local seguido de _él_.

A pesar de que aparentaban ser muy incómodos, aquellos calzados resultaron ser todo lo contrario. Ni bien me los puse me sentí tan liviana como una pluma. Fue amor a primera vista.

- ¡Me encantan, son preciosos! –exclamaalegremente, tanto que hasta saltaba.

- Te quedan lindos –comentaba _él_ secamente.

Todo muy lindo en ese momento el problema vino después, cuando la vendedora me dijo el precio de éstos. Gin-chan sólo me había dado una cierta cantidad de dinero y lo que me sobró de la compra de las camisas no era suficiente para pagar los mocasines. Los miré con angustia mientras aún lo llevaba puestos y me sentaba en un banco.

- Bueno, supongo que tendré que elegir otros.

- Yo te daré lo que falta –me dijo mi acompañante de repente y mi sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú?

- Sí –dijo entonando la "i".

- No hace falta que lo hagas, elegiré otros más baratos.

- No, quédatelos. Yo pagaré el resto.

Lo miré incrédula, esta vez no me iban a engañar como siempre.

- ¿Qué vas a pedirme a cambio?

- Nada, tómalo como una disculpa por cómo te hablé el otro día.

Me paré acercándome a él, intentando descifrar de alguna manera lo que en su mente había. Quizás algún plan perverso que involucrara una esclavitud extrema, quizás solo quería que le hiciera la tarea por toda una semana, o que le preparara el almuerzo por un mes. Fuere lo que fuere, algo tenía que ser.

- No, en serio. ¿Qué vas a pedirme a cambio?

Me miró un rato pensativo, luego se me acercó agachándose un poco hasta quedar frente a frente y en un susurro me dijo:

- Lo que quiero a cambio es que sonrías para mí.

¿Y a este tipo qué demonios le había pasado? ¿De pronto se portaba amable conmigo, me acompañaba a ir de comprar y se ofrecía a pagarme un calzado? Me pregunté seriamente si el sádico tendría un hermano gemelo del cual no me contó y se había propuesto usurpar su lugar.

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- Oh, vamos. Solo quería hacerme el galán por un rato ¿Podrías seguirme el juego para variar?

- ¿Acaso intentas quedar bien frente a la vendedora? –muy linda, por cierto. Fue lo primero que pensé cuando me dijo eso.

- Puede ser.

- De acuerdo, entonces en ese caso, soy yo la que te estoy haciendo un favor a ti –dije triunfante mientras _él_ sonreía satisfecho.

Terminado el parloteo y las transacciones, salimos del local con la caja del zapato en una de las bolsas. Ese, sin lugar a dudas, había sido un día excepcionalmente extraño. Aún hoy sigo creyendo que fue un sueño. Más tarde nos encontramos con Gin-chan –que aún estaba en la tienda de dulces–, y luego _él_ se fue. Yo decidí quedarme un rato más.

- ¿Es que no estás satisfecha con todo lo que compraste hoy? –me cuestionó mi tutor.

- A penas son las 4, déjame pasear un rato más –supliqué con mi mejor cara de perro moribundo.

- Está bien, pero no rompas nada caro ¿entiendes?

- Entonces ¿puedo romper una caja de _sukonbus_?

- No.

- Ah, qué aburrido –me quejé esperando que mi trampa funcionara.

Conseguido el permiso, fui corriendo como el viento y pasé por un local del cual colgaba un enorme cartel que decía "Cyber", un lugar lleno de computadoras que las personas pueden usar por un cierto tiempo. Esa no fue la primera vez que veía uno, de hecho, yo he estado allí en varias oportunidades cuando me fugaba de la escuela para no asistir en los días de exámenes feroces, era mi lugar de refugio. Entré sin pensarlo, recodando las muchas veces que Gin me había sacado a patadas de allí por haber faltado a clases. Busqué en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y por desgracia no contaba ni con una sola moneda. Qué frustración. Sólo me quedó husmear en lo que andaban las demás personas y fue ahí cuando descubrí cierta página en la que hoy me encuentro escribiendo. Al poco tiempo tuve que irme porque las personas comenzaban a incomodarse por estar mirando loque hacían, así que me encontré de nuevo con mi tutory luego nos fuimos a casa.

En cuanto llegué, no pude evitar sacar el hermoso calzado de la caja y probármelos, paseando por toda la casa. Eran preciosos, aunque para mi Gin aquello no era motivo de tanta alegría, sólo me miró fingiendo prestarme atención y luego sacó una edición especial de la _Jump_ que salía esa semana.

Eso fue todo por ese día. El domingo, sin embargo, lo único interesante que tengo por contar es que me pasé ojeando las miles de opciones que tenía mi hermoso celular. Descubrí con sorpresa que algún vecino ingenuo había dejado sin contraseña su conexión vía wi-fi. Feliz coincidencia para mí, era una de las mejores noticias que podía haber recibido. Me pasé el día entero navegando en internet y por supuesto, me registré sin muchas dudas en la afamada página que vi en el cyber: " yorozuya. com. El mejor de los peores servicios. Abierto de lunes a domingo, excepto los viernes de estreno". El slogan, sin duda, era un poco raro pero tenía mucho éxito, según lo que vi.

Bien, ahora lo que todos esperaban: el comienzo de la semana de mi gran cambio. ¿Qué puedo decir? Desde el momento en el que puse un pie en el establecimiento, todos se giraron para mirarme extrañados. Quiero pensar que eso fue algo positivo y que el gran asombro de todos se debía a mi nueva imagen. Mi uniforme estaba compuesto por la nueva camisa que me compré, una falda un poco más corta de lo normal –sin pantalón debajo, pero por si acaso, me puse un short tipo calza– y por último unas medias blancas, no muy largas, con mi hermoso mocasín negro de charol. Me colgué la mochila en la espalda de un solo lado y, para hacerme la inteligente, un par de libros en las manos. Estaba realmente cambiada, incluso el _bastardo_ se sorprendió de mi atuendo al verme.

- ¿Y quién eres tú? –me preguntó sentado en su asiento cuando me acerqué a mi lugar.

- ¿Cómo que quién soy? Kagura, imbé… –me callé antes de completar la frase. Casi lo olvidaba, debía ser gentil y cordial, los insultos tenían que ser descartados totalmente–. Digo… soy yo, Kagura.

- ¿Y a qué se debió este… cambio?–dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

- ¿De qué hablas? Yo no noto nada diferente –declaré sentándome en mi pupitre complacida.

- Pues yo sí te veo distinta, hasta te peinaste.

Ese comentario casi me hizo querer sacarle las tripas pero me contuve.

- Sí, de vez en cuando me peino –le seguí el juego.

- Me gusta –dijo por última y luego comenzó la clase.

Supe con certeza que todo mi esfuerzo había surtido efecto cuando en la hora del receso _él_ se la pasó merodeando cerca del banco en el que me sentaba con Soyo, bajo la excusa de que estaba esperando a alguien allí. Ese "alguien" nunca apareció, por supuesto.

En la hora del almuerzo sucedió lo mismo. El club de tontas se ponía verde de la envidia porque el _chihuahua_ no quería comer con ellas. En vez de eso, quiso venir bajo mi árbol y se sentó al lado mío. Me sentí toda una vencedora.

- ¿Por qué no vas con Yuko? –le pregunté "inocentemente".

- Ya te dije que no me gusta estar con ella, solo voy cuando estoy aburrido.

- ¿Y ahora no lo estás? No veo que tengas nada mejor que hacer.

- Oh, claro que sí, tengo algo muy importante que hacer –y me lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia el pecho. Pervertido.

- ¡Deja de mirarme los senos!

- ¿No es por eso que te compraste esa camisa?

- No, te equivocas.

- Pero sabías que era muy revelador ¿cierto?

- La verdad no me di cuenta –mentí deshonestamente–. Lo elegí porque la vendedora me dijo que me quedaba bien.

- Bueno pues qué lástima. Ahora tendrás que soportar todas las miradas que vas a reci… –se quedó callado de repente, como si hubiera visto un fantasma–. No haces esto por alguien en especial ¿o sí?

- ¿Por qué todos están con lo mismo? Soyo también me hizo la misma pregunta. Sólo quise cambiar un poco de aspecto, eso es todo.

- Entonces no hay nadie.

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

- No, nada. Te ves bien así –dijo por último y luego siguió comiendo normalmente.

No nos dijimos nada por varios minutos, únicamente me senté a posar para ese _inmundo_ que no paraba de mirarme. Era un claro triunfo.

- Parece que estás contenta –me dijo de pronto.

- Estoy de buen humor, que es diferente.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Por nada en especial.

Y eso fue todo por esa vez. Al siguiente día, sucedió algo similar pero al posterior empecé a notar algunos cambios desfavorables. Comenzó normal y tranquilo pero después las cosas fueron cambiando.

- ¿Piensas vestir así el resto del año? –me interrogó en la hora del almuerzo con mal tono, casi podría decir que estaba molesto.

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Tonta –soltó sin más preámbulos, cosa que me molestó mucho.

- Oye… tú –no se me ocurría nada que pudiera ser decente, en mi vocabulario sólo existían los insultos–. ¿Por qué me dices tonta?

- Por nada.

- Pero… ¿es que no me veo bien así?

- Estás rara últimamente.

- No sé a qué te refier… –no había terminado de hablar cuando él se paró en silencio y se fue rápidamente, dejándome muy desconcertada.

En clase de Educación física, lo vi nuevamente, pero se hizo el ofendido. No quiso hablarme. La profesora nos había incitado a jugar un partido de Vóley contra los chicos pero el grupo de las "taradas" se opusieron. Otae me miró como queriendo que yo apoyara su propuesta pero nada salió de mí. Ahora era alguien diferente, debía evitar las riñas a toda costa.

- ¿Qué pasa, china? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? –me insistió _él._

Normalmente actuaría respondiéndole con alguna grosería, seguido de una patada en la ingle, pero en vez de eso sólo saqué la lengua sin decir nada y me fui junto a Soyo. Después de eso vi que _él_ fruncía el seño molesto, hasta parecía enojado. Esa fue la única vezque los profesores trabajaron con sus alumnos por un lado, chicos por el otro.

Llegó el jueves y todo seguía igual. Aún estando tan cerca de mí, parecía que estuviera a miles de kilómetros. Ese día, _él_ volvió con ella, como siempre. Katsura-_sensei_ nos había pedido que tradujéramos un texto en inglés en grupo, Shin-chan lo invitó a que se uniera con nosotros pero _él _decidió irse con Yuko y sus "babosas". Eso fue una clara derrota y ella lo sabía, me miró con una amplia sonrisa cuando _él_ se fue a sentar hacia allá. Había retrocedido como cinco pasos, no entendía qué estaba saliendo mal.

Llegué a casa frustrada. En mi cuarto, analicé con cuidado la situación pero no llegué a ninguna conclusión, así que entré a y formulé una pregunta allí. Fue una cosa así:

* * *

Sadaharu35 pregunta:

Hola a todos, tengo una consulta para hacerles, ojalá me puedan ayudar.  
¿Cómo puedo hacer para llamar la atención de una persona? No me malentiendan, no es que quiera interesarle a alguien solo quiero demostrarle a las personas que puedo ser una chica femenina y aceptable. Verán, no me destaco por ser delicada y elegante, por eso quiero cambiar. Ya probé con un cambio de vestuario: faldas más cortas, una camisa ajustada y un vocabulario sin insultos ni palabrotas. Resultó un tiempo pero ya no está funcionando. ¿Qué me sugieren?

* * *

Gorila-san responde:

Umm, lo de la camisa me parece muy bien. Si quieres llamar la atención de alguien ese parece un buen inicio, sobre todo la falda. Prueba que sea un poco más corta.

* * *

Asosiación-antigorilas responde:

No, no le hagas caso al imbécil de arriba, quizás lo de la falda fue lo que empezó a tener el efecto contrario, no necesitas mostrar tanto las piernas para imponer presencia. El largo está bien. Podrías probar con un poco de maquillaje, eso siempre reaviva el rostro de una chica. Delinéate los ojos, usa una sombra leve en los ojos y realza tus pestañas. Con eso matarás a cualquiera.

* * *

Mr-Mayora responde:

Lo que necesitas es un buen regalo. Dale a todos los que quieras impresionar una dotación abundante de mayonesa y con eso solucionarás todo.

* * *

Anpan-forever responde:

No, no ¿a quién le gusta la mayonesa? Unos buenos Anpan es lo que necesitas. A todos les gustan.

* * *

Mr-Mayora responde:

Tú no entiendes nada, amigo. ¿Anpan? Eso solo no podrá componer las cosas. Cúbrelo de mayonesa, haz lo que te digo y verás los resultados.

* * *

Látigo furioso responde:

No, no. Mano dura es lo que todos necesitan. Azótalos tan fuerte como puedas, diles las palabras más sucias que encuentres. Eso les gustará.

Nota: Consigue un látigo, no te arrepentirás.

* * *

Terrorista642 responde:

No, lo mejor que puedes hacer es poner una bomba en sus casas. Mátalos a todos. Pero deja con vida a unos cuantos así te servirán para dar testimonios de que has sido tú y luego protesta contra el atroz gobierno actual. Ellos son los culpables de crear engendros como los que tenemos ahora.

* * *

Love fresa responde:

No le hagas caso a la masoquista, ni a los locos por la comida ni al lunático de las bombas. Solo sé tú misma.

* * *

Sadaharu35 responde:

Fui yo misma mucho tiempo y es eso lo que me generó querer cambiar. Ese fue el problema desde el inicio, por eso quiero ser diferente.

* * *

Dark angel responde:

Es fácil, no necesitas mostrar tu cuerpo, ni comida, ni elementos raros, ni barnizarte la cara con nada. Sigue el consejo de Love fresa, quizás esa persona está más interesada de lo que tú crees. Sólo no seas tan cruel e hiriente. Deja que las cosas fluyan en su curso y no seas tan orgullosa.

* * *

Sadaharu35 responde:

¿Quién te dijo que era orgullosa? Estás opinando de cosas que no conoces.

Gracias a todos por contestar intentaré seguir el consejo de Asosiación-antigorilas =)

* * *

Cerré sesión por esa noche y de inmediato fui corriendo hacia la casa de mi vecina a pedirle que me prestara sus maquillajes. Por suerte no estaba ocupada y me los prestó con mucha amabilidad.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté más temprano de lo usual. Me vestí normal –bueno, mi nueva normal forma de vestir– y me encerré en el baño a pintarme. Antes de hacer el ridículo, la noche anterior me puse a ver videos sobre cómo pintarse, así que se podría decir que mi maquillaje estaba aceptable. Probé un tono suave, según lo sugirió el video para empezar: una sombra color crema, resalté solo un poco las pestañas, me delineé suavemente los ojos y me puse un poco de rubor clarito en las mejillas. Estaba bien desde donde yo lo viera. Cuando abrí la puerta, me topé con Gin-chan que justo se levantaba para ir al trabajo.

- ¿Qué te hiciste en la cara? –me preguntó medio dormido, rascándose la cabeza.

- Me maquillé un poco ¿Te gusta?

- Pues no. ¿Por qué de repente te interesas en esas cosas?

- Porque dije que quiero cambiar. Estoy harta de que todos me digan que parezco una cavernícola y que me reconozcan por ser bruta. Ahora seré delicada como una flor.

- Mmmm ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco?

- No, así actúan las chicas normales. Se preocupan por su imagen y son amables, desde ahora seré así.

Mi tutor me miró atento con su cara adormilada y los ojos a medio cerrar. No pareció convencerle mi argumento. Sólo me agregóun "haz lo que quieras, solo no me fastidies a mí" y luego siguió su camino hacia el baño.

En el colegio no me había ido tan mal como en casa. Hasta Shinpachi me dijo que estaba extrañamente bonita ese día. Como es de costumbre, todos preguntaron a qué se debía, quise golpearlosmuy fuerte en ese instante ¿tanto cuestaentender que quería borrar mi antigua forma de ser? Tarados. El mundo se compone de puros imbécil, en especial _él._ No dijo nada cuando me vio llegar al aula. Me miró desde su asiento con la cara recargada en una mano y luego desvió la vista "¿Qué hice mal?" me pregunté pero la respuesta no llegaría tan pronto.

- Ey, ¿podrías prestarme un lápiz? Creo que perdí el mío –le solicité en medio de una tarea. Nuevamente _él_ me miró ceñudo y luego me pasó el lápiz sin decir nada.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? No lo entendía. Me llenaba de bronca y rabia. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo mal.

En el receso, vi a las tontas revolotear alrededor de _él_ como siempre. Parecían emocionadas con algo pero no llegué a oírde qué se trataba. En tanto Soyo me hablaba de lo bien que le estaba yendo con Jhony yo me perdía en el aire y desviaba la vista de vez en cuando en aquel grupo de "retrasados". No estaban tan lejos de nosotras pero la distancia era suficiente para evitar discernir las estupideces que ellas decían. También pensé que _él _debía estar pasándola mal porque miraba a la nada mientras las tontas hablaban todas al mismo tiempo, no parecía prestarles atención. De repente, en un momento "el señorito" cambió la dirección de su panorama y me vi observada fijamente. Giré mi cabeza con rapidez de nuevo hacia mi amiga, y fingí que la escuchaba atentamente. Luego volteé otra vez y comprobé que aún me miraba, esta vez sonriente. Tonta, eso estuvo mal. Me había pillado husmeando en lo que hacía, cuando menos, no debía enterarse de ello. Qué descuidada fui. Le propuse a Soyo cambiar de lugar, cosa que no me costó mucho. Solo miró al grupo de idiotas y luego aceptó con gusto. Sabe que me desagradan sobre todo _él_.

El fin de semana comenté mi fracaso en la página. Muchos opinaron con puro _spam_ pero otros me dijeron que había sido mi culpa y otros tenía que poner más empeño. Me llené de mucha desilusión, creí que eso iba a funcionar.

El lunes de la otra semana, me decidí a llevar un peinado diferente: me hice una coleta alta enrulando las puntas y dejándome un mechón de fleco de costado. Estaba linda, pero lo odié profundamente. Me vi al espejo y tuve ganas de romperme la cara a mí misma. "Ni modo, a veces hay que hacer algunos sacrificios" pensé suspirando. Pero eso no fue todo, como el tono suave del maquillaje no había resultado, quise probar uno un poco más notorio. La sombra que había elegido era un rosa muy suave. Me avivé las pestañas, más que antes y me puse un labial rosa con brillo. Sí, lo sé, daba asco con sólo verme pero a simple vista, parecía una chica normal y bonita solo que no me sentía bien con todo eso.

Cuando llegué a clases Soyo me dijo que estaba deslumbrante, Shin-chan que parecía otra chica, hasta bromeó con pedirme mi número de celular pero _él_ no dijo nada. Apenas me miró aburrido. Luego llegó su club preferido, gritando como cabras y lo llenaron de regalos y abrazos. Escuché de entre tantas voces un "feliz cumpleaños" y supe que todo ese alboroto era por eso. Quedé totalmente excluida de todo. Lo miré de reojo mientras me sentaba en mi asiento pensando. "Así que es el cumpleaños del sádico. No me dijo nada. Seguramente de eso estaban hablando el viernes. Si hubiera escuchado quizás lo habría saludado. Podría haberle traído algo, digo, así actúan las chicas amables. ¿O no?" pensé durante las clases.

En el receso ellas se la pasaron parloteando al lado suyo, no se despegaban ni un momento y nuevamente yo, monitoreando todos sus movimientos. Tal como sucedió la otra vez, _él_ se fijó en que lo estaba espiando y sonrió. Odio cuando hace eso, su sonrisa es, además de malvada, repugnante. Lo odio.

Para el almuerzo la cosa fue distinta. Me senté a comer mis bolas de arroz y de pronto sentí que alguien se acercaba a mis espaldas y se acomodaba delante de mí. Adivinen quién era.

- Hola –lo saludé nerviosa.

- Hola –me saludó con el ceño fruncido.

- Así que es tu cumpleaños ¿eh? Felicidades, no sabía que era hoy.

- No lo es, de hecho.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces a qué se debe el escándalo de esas… chicas?

- De esas taradas, anda dilo. Siempre lo hacías, nunca te cayeron bien. Solías llamarlas de las peores formas.

- ¿No irás corriendo a contarles?

- Y aunque lo hiciera no serviría de nada. No son nada en comparación tuya –sonó bastante bien en un principio, pero luego lo arruinó–. Eres muy fuerte, nunca podrían vencerte si te enfrentaran –y ahí decayó mi ánimo.

- Idiota –susurré.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada –mentí–. Entonces si hoy no es tu cumpleaños ¿por qué te trajeron regalos y todo eso?

- El viernes me preguntaron qué día cumplía los años y les dije que ya había pasado, fue hace dos semanas, por eso quisieron festejarlo hoy. Me parece una ridiculez, son tan molestas.

- Dices eso pero te la pasas con ellas en los almuerzos.

- Es por pura conveniencia. Siempre me traen comida y como no tengo tiempo de prepararme un lonchera aprovecho la oportunidad.

- ¿Y hoy qué te pasó? De seguro te prepararon algo especial.

- No tengo ganas se soportarlas, cumplieron su cuota de irritabilidad.

- Bueno, como regalo, te voy a ofrecer una bola de arroz.

- Oh, gracias –dijo agarrando una porción de mi vianda–. Pero a decir verdad, tú ya me diste el regalo hace tiempo. Ese mismo día, de hecho.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que te di? –me miró devorando el arroz y una vez que tragó me contestó sonriente.

- ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? –levantó una ceja y me tiró un beso en el aire. Seguramente me habré puesto de todos colores en esos segundos.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿ese día era tu cumpleaños?

- Sí –afirmó tomando otra ración.

- Pero no dijiste nada.

- No era necesario ¿o sí?

- Pero, si lo hubieras mencionado…

- Ya no importa. De todos modos no habría cambiado nada. Fue mejor así.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato mientras _él_ me robaba la tercera bola de arroz.

- Toma, puedes comértelas todas si quieres.

- No hace falta, no tengo tanta hambre.

- Yo no tengo apetito, quédatelas tú.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? –me habló enojado.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Has estado actuando extraña todo este tiempo. Eres amable conmigo ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Alguien te dijo algo para que actuaras así?

- Sí, fuiste tú –respondí enojada.

- Ya te pedí disculpas por eso. Además yo no te dije que te vistieras así y que te pusieras pintura en la cara, pareces un payaso –sentí una putada en el pecho cuando me lo dijo.

- Está bien, me lo quitaré.

- ¿Hiciste esto para impresionarme?

- No te creas tan importante. Yo hice esto para demostrarte que puedo cambiar, que puedo ser alguien diferente.

- No necesitas cambiar, china.

- ¡¿Entonces qué demonios quieres, imbécil?! –dije gritando y me levanté dejando todo en el suelo.

Me fui enojada y frustrada ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico? Primero me decía que nunca nadie me querría así como yo era y después que no necesitaba cambiar. ¿Qué m***** quería entonces? En ese momento, estaba muy confundida. Lo único que hice fue entrar al baño y lavarme la cara. Tonto.

Después del timbre entré al aula sin maquillaje. Soyo me preguntó por qué me lo quité y sólo le contesté me mojé la cara y no me había dado cuenta de que se salía con el agua. Algo típico de mí que podría creerse.

- China –me llamó el fortuito _compañero_ que tengo sentado a mi izquierda todos los días. No contesté, sólo seguí escribiendo lo que estaba en la pizarra.

- Ey, china –me volvió a nombrar de nuevo. No hice nada.

- China –habló esta vez alargando las vocales.

- ¿Qué rayos quieres? –reaccioné molesta. _Él_ sonrió y luego me dejó en paz. Este chico me ponía de los pelos. Y después dicen que las mujeres somos complicadas e incomprendidas.

En casa me puse a pensar de nuevo: el maquillaje no sirvió y por lo que parece, la ropa no ayudaba. Tampoco le gustó mi actitud entonces ¿qué quería? Me rebanaba los sesos pensando en alguna explicación pero no encontraba ninguna.

El martes volví a ir con mi ropa normal a excepción de los zapatos de charol, ellos se quedaban. Como respuesta recibí una queja por parte de _él _acerca de mi camisa y el pantalón debajo de la falda. Como mediana conclusión, entonces deduje que la ropa sí estaba bien ¿y entonces por qué me preguntó molesto si así me vestiría el resto del año? No entendía nada.

El miércoles me levanté tarde y salí a las apuradas como siempre. Apenas me dio tiempo a comer algo y vestirme, otra vez, con la camisa ajustada y el short debajo de la pollera. Tenía el pelo suelto casi sin peinar. Llegué exhausta justo cuando la profesora empezó a dar la clase.

- No sabía que tenías el cabello tan largo –me comentó _él_ después de unos minutos.

- Sólo está hasta los hombros, no es tan largo.

- Siempre lo llevas atado, me parecía más corto así.

- Ah –agregué a lo último y luego saqué los libros que teníamos que usar.

Cuando sonó el timbre que marcaba el final de la clase y el inicio del receso, Tsukuyo me llamó para que me quedara un rato más. Me pregunté qué era lo que había hecho para que me llamara la atención. Pensé muy seriamente que me mandaría a dirección por haber llegado tarde pero eso era una costumbre en mí, así que no encontraba razón para que lo hiciera. El misterio se reveló muy pronto cuando todos se fueron y solo quedábamos nosotras dos.

- He notado que has estado actuando un poco extraña últimamente. Le pregunté al profesor Sakata lo que te andaba sucediendo y me dijo que querías hacer un cambio ¿es cierto?

- Sí, es verdad.

- ¿Y cuál es la razón, si se puede saber?

- Es que… todos me molestan por mi forma de ser. Dicen que soy agresiva y que nunca nadie me querrá si sigo así.

- ¿Y por todos te refieres a "alguien" en particular?

- ¿De quién habla?

- De de chico que se sienta al lado tuyo.

- ¿Shinpachi?

- No, el otro muchacho.

- Ah, _ese_. ¿Qué pasa con él? –fingí no entenderla.

- ¿Él es que te dijo eso?

- Eso es no es lo importante ¿o sí?

Tsuki evocó una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que había dado en el blanco.

- Y piensas que la apariencia puede influir en ese proceso de cambio ¿cierto?

- Fue lo primero que pensé.

- ¿Y te ha dado resultados hasta ahora?

- No, todo lo contrario. Fue peor. Es decir, sí funcionó pero…

- Hay alguien a quien no le agrada tu nueva apariencia –la miré sorprendida, había completado la frase que tenía en mente pero que no me animaba a decir en voz alta.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Me lo imaginé, te he estado observando. Este escritorio que está aquí al frente me da la ventaja de poder captar todos los movimientos de los alumnos y los tuyos me decían que querías obtener algo.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Una respuesta. Has estado probando diferentes alternativas pero no te han resultado efectivas.

- Siento que hay algo que quiere decirme así que mejor dígalo sin más rodeos –demandé con seriedad.

- Bien, lo que quiero decirte es que te has equivocado de dirección. La ropa, el peinado, esas cosas no te hacen falta. No es tu imagen lo que debes cambiar, tampoco tu forma de ser. Tú eres así por alguna razón y así debes ser.

- Pero Soyo y Shinpachi me dijeron que me veía bien.

- ¿Y te sentiste cómoda de esa forma?

- La verdad no. Se sintió raro.

- Debes hacer lo que haces por gusto y no por obligación. Cualquier cosa que te cause incomodidad no vale la pena.

- Pero si no es eso entonces qué es.

- La extrema agresividad que manifiestas a veces y el orgullo en exceso.

- No soy orgullosa.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces vas a admitir que haces todo esto por el chico Okita?

Me atrapó, dijo las palabras que ni yo misma me diría en mi más profunda sinceridad. Y aquello no era más que una horrible verdad. Aún así le mentí, no podía dejar que alguien lo supiera.

- ¡No lo hago por él! No me interesa lo que piense, es un idiota. Primero me dijo que me veía bonita y luego que parecía un payaso. Yo… no lo entiendo.

- Entonces no te importa lo que él opine ¿cierto? Dime ¿quién te dijo que tenías que cambiar? ¿quién te incitó a hacerlo?

Me puse roja de la rabia, no quería aceptar la verdad.

- Bueno, quizás lo que él me haya dicho pudo haber influido un poco en mi decisión.

- Dime ¿de verdad crees que a él le interesa la apariencia?

- Pues sí, se la pasa todo el tiempo con Yuko y sus amigas.

- ¿Nunca has visto cómo las trata? No les habla, ni siquiera les presta atención.

- Aún así está con ellas.

- Pero no es por los motivos que tú crees.

- Puede ser, _él_ me dijo que sólo las visita porque lo invitan a comer.

- ¿Lo ves? No es alguien a quien le interesen esas personas que se preocupan por la apariencia. Lo que él te ha sugerido tiene que ver con otra cosa.

- Pues entonces qué es. La verdad estoy cansada de sus caprichos.

- Dime tú qué puede molestarle a un chico.

- Mmmm… Que lo golpee.

- Algo más.

Pensé y pensé pero no se me ocurría nada.

- No lo sé.

- Reflexiona sobre ello. Por ahora deja de inventar nuevos atuendos que no te ayudarán en nada.

Afirmé con la cabeza pensativa y luego se me vino a la mente la idea de hacerle una pequeña maldad.

- Por cierto, profesora quería preguntarle algo.

- Sí, dime.

- ¿Fuiste tú la estuvo en casa el otro día? –prácticamente se puso morada con esa interrogante.

- ¿Dónde quedó tu respeto, Kagura? Recuerda que soy tu profesora –dijo para salir del apuro y cambiar de tema.

- Sí, tiene razón. En ese caso lo formularé de esta manera: ¿Fue usted la persona que estuvo en mi casa cocinando con mi tutor, Gintoki Sakata? –ella enrojeció aún más, en verdad le afectó mi confrontación.

- ¿De-de qué hablas? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Ya no importa. Gracias por su consejo, _sensei_. Le informaré si encuentro la respuesta. Adiós.

Me fui dejándola desconcertada, punto a mi favor

Una vez en casa, las cosas fueron diferentes. Me quedé hasta muy tarde pensando en lo que me dijo Tsuki-chan y en lo que debería hacer de ahí en adelante. Después de tanto replanteo, llegué a la conclusión de que tenía razón, por lo tanto, la nueva vestimenta se tenía que ir. Sólo por el día posterior quise llevar por última vez la camisa ajustada y desdoblé la falda para que volviera a su largo original, que tampoco estaba tan mal, solo estaba unos centímetros encima de la rodilla. Ni largo ni corto. También me até el cabello como siempre, con los dos rodetes y la capucha que los cubría. Excepto por la camisa, todo lo demás era normal. Si tan sólo ésta fuera un talle más grande, sería ideal. Por eso esa misma tarde, después de la escuela, iría a comprarme otra.

El resultado de volver casi a la normalidad tuvo su éxito. _Él_ me saludó con el mismo sarcasmo de siempre. El problema era mi actitud, aún no sabía cómo comportarme.

- ¿Volviste a ser el mismo sapo de siempre? –ese fue el saludo que me dio. En comparación con los otros días, se podía decir que era parte de nuestra normal manera de saludarnos.

- Por lo menos no soy una lombriz descerebrada como otros –y lo miré atentamente. _Él_ sonrió complacido, parece que eso lo conformó.

Todo transcurrió normal ese día. Cuando tocó el timbre fui hasta Soyo y le pedí que me fuera conmigo hasta el centro comercial pero ella me respondió que pretendía citarse con Jhony después de clases por lo que no me pudo acompañar. Ni modo, no me moriría por ir sola, era toda una costumbre para mí. Lo raro vino a la salida, recargado en el muro de la puerta principal me encontré con alguien inusual.

- Hey, china.

- ¿Qué quieres? –dije sin detenerme, por lo que _él_ se vio obligado a seguirme.

- Yo iré contigo a comprar lo que quieres.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Soyo no te puede acompañar ¿no? Entonces yo iré contigo –lo miré dubitativo–. No puedo dejar que una chica ande sola, aunque ésta, en especial sea un monstruo –fruncí el ceño, quería golpearlo, en verdad quería.

Apresuré el paso y así también lo hizo _él_.

- Era broma –agregó después de un rato pero yo no dije nada.

Seguimos caminado en silencio hasta llegar a la tienda.

- Buen día, jovencita ¿otra vez por aquí?

- Sí, vengo a comprar otra camisa.

- ¿Del mismo talle?

- No, uno más grande, por favor.

Escuché que mi "guardaespaldas" se quejaba al lado mío mientras bajaba las manos de detrás de la nuca.

- ¿Por qué otro más grande? Éste te queda bien.

- Porque me molesta, es incómodo –volviéndome a la vendedora–. Quisiera probármelo de nuevo, por favor.

- De acuerdo.

En cuanto entré al probador, tuve la sensación de que alguien se encontraba muy cerca, así que antes de cambiarme abrí la cortina repentinamente. Tal como lo pensaba, había un _mosquito _fisgón dando vueltas.

- ¡Aléjate de aquí! –le grité al _mosquito_ y éste obedeció rápidamente.

Al salir con la otra prenda, el _insecto_ me miró un poco decepcionado.

- Me gustaba más la otra.

- Pero ésta tampoco está tan mal. Es más pequeña que las que siempre usaba. Me siento más cómoda así –_él_ dudó un poco, me miró disconformidad–. No te entiendo. Una vez me preguntaste, molesto, si me vestiría así todo el año. Parecía que no te gustaba.

- No me gustaba la falda, estaba muy corta. Todos los chicos hablaban de eso.

- Creí que tenía piernas de toro.

- No, yo dije que tenías piernas de pollo, que no es lo mismo.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

- Nunca dije que tuvieras piernas feas.

- ¿Y entonces?

- No uses la falda tan corta pero quédate con esta camisa.

- Hecho, será ésta entonces.

- Oye no, yo quise decir la otra.

- ¡Es tarde! –grité desde el mostrador.

Esta vez sólo pedí una prenda. Más tarde, en casa, trataría de achicar las viejas que tenía (hubiera hecho eso desde el principio, pero verán soy un poco tonta).

- China –me llamó cuando salimos.

- ¿Qué?

_Él_ se quedó en silencio, parecía buscar las palabras para decirme algo.

- No quiero que cambies. Bueno, sí, pero no en el sentido en el que lo estabas haciendo.

- Sí, me di cuenta. Soy un poco torpe así que si quieres algo tendrás que ser más específico.

- Está bien pero sabes a lo que me refería antes ¿cierto?

- La verdad no. Tengo una idea pero no sé bien qué es.

- Bueno, espero que lo averigües pronto.

- Sí. Por cierto, tú también actúas raro a veces. Por ejemplo hoy, ¿por qué me acompañaste hasta aquí?

- ¿No lo sabes aún?

- No, eres todo un enigma para mí. No comprendo la mayoría de tus comportamientos.

- Eso es porque eres distraída. Si prestaras más atención sabrías que Jhony siempre ha estado pendiente de Soyo y buscó acercarse a ti para estar con ella.

- Bromeas ¿verdad? ¿Cómo lo sabías?

- Te lo dije, si observaras más a tu alrededor te darías cuenta de muchas cosas.

- ¿Y qué voy a encontrar si te observo a ti?

- Buena pregunta. Dímelo cuando lo descubras.

Dijo esto último guiñándome un ojo y luego se fue. "Qué chico tan complicado" pensé mientras lo veía marcharse.

Para el día siguiente me llevé la nueva camisa y, salvo por el ausenté pantalón rojo, todo era como antes. Pero aún seguí en duda acerca de mi actitud.

Al salir, apenas asomé la cabeza comenzó a lloviznar. Me llevé un paraguas y me fui caminando. Toda la mañana estuvo así. Se intensificó un poco al mediodía por lo que para el almuerzo tuve que buscar otro lugar para estar. Soyo se había ido con Jhony, Shinpachi con su club amantes de Otsu-tonta así que a mí me tocaba como compañía la soledad. De hecho así lo prefería. Nunca me iba a la sala común a comer con los demás porque no me agradaba la multitud, por eso siempre buscaba un lugar apartado y ese lugar era debajo de mi preciado árbol. Ese que había elegido tantas veces pero que en esa ocasión no me era capaz de visitar, por ende me trasladé hacia otro lugar.

Ese día en particular me arrepentí de muchas cosas: de no haber aceptado comer con Soyo y su "romeo", de no haberme quedado en el ala norte, como siempre, y sobre todo me arrepiento de haber pasado por el pasillo techado que daba al edificio de la biblioteca. Allí, doblando la esquina en el amparo de un toldo blanco pude oír los comentarios de dos personas que, en apariencia, se buscaron un sitio para estar a solas. No fue mi intención interrumpirlos, ni mucho menos arruinarles el momento. Solo quería pasar por allí sin molestar y dirigirme hasta la puerta para subir al segundo piso. Pero lo que encontré fue algo que no esperaba ver. Al doblar, pude ver al _idiota más grande de todo el universo _prendida de los labios de Yuko_._ Sin que yo lo quisiera, la vianda de plástico que traía envuelta en una tela roja con flores blancas se resbaló de mis manos y fue a parar al suelo mojado. Hizo un ruido leve pero fue suficiente para que ellos se separaran al oírlo.

- Lo siento, no quise interrumpir –me excusé levantando mi almuerzo cuando se dieron la vuelta hacia mí.

- No te imagines cosas extrañas, no estábamos haciendo nada –me comentó _él._

- No parecía –dije por último y luego me marché lo más rápido que pude.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquello me molestó tanto? Sentí que me habían apuñalado en el medio del pecho y me habían arrojado a un agujero sin fondo, fue como una caída desde un barranco. Me molestó tanto. Aún hoy no sé la razón. Me llené de bronca, ira, rabia. Lo único que quería era golpearlo hasta que quedara en el hospital y no saliera más de allí. Fui directo al baño pensando tontamente que eso podría calmarme. El apetito se me había esfumado por completo, lo único que ocupaba mi mente era esa estúpida escena que se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Me odié a mí misma en esos instantes. Me odié por recordarlo todo el tiempo y me detesté aún más por dejar que aquello me molestara. Me pregunté frente al espejo las razones de mi enojo y encontré algunas explicables pero no suficientes para que se justificaran: "¿Por qué me molesta esto? Es decir, _él_ es libre de hacer lo que quiera con su vida, con sus cosas. Pero con ella… dijo que no le gustaba su compañía. La llamó zorra y arrastrada pero parece que eran solo mentiras. Sí le gusta. Es lógico, es bonita, más alta, con mejor cuerpo. Es comprensible que la prefiera a ella pero ¿por qué dijo que no le agradaba entonces? Maldito mentiroso". Como ven, ese era mi pensamiento y mi gran incógnita a la vez.

Terminó el receso y yo regresé al aula sin ánimos. Perdí todo el decoro que estaba guardando desde que quise cambiar. No me importaba nada, no me iba a contener en absoluto si la oportunidad se presentaba. Cuando entré al salón y me senté en mi pupitre noté el buen humor de ese _estúpido idiota_. Eso me irritó aún más. El colmo fue escuchar a las huecas del salón felicitando esa rubia tarada por el suceso del almuerzo. Estaba a punto de romperles los dientes para que se callaran. En cuanto a _él_, evité mirarlo directamente para no romperle la cabeza con la silla, tendría que atenderlo de por vida si llegaba a golpearlo en el estado en el que estaba. Sin embargo, esperaba una oportunidad para discutirle cualquier tontería_._

El timbre sonó y las clases finalizaron sin que yo pudiera descargar todo mi enfado. Entonces lo busqué a la salida de entre todos los alumnos y lo alcancé doblando la esquina, ya fuera del establecimiento. Era perfecto. Una vez afuera, lo que sucediera allí no tendría validez oficial, no me podían suspender por ello.

- ¡Ey, tú! ¡Idiota! –_él_ no se dio vuelta así que aumenté mi grado de dulzura–. ¡Ey, pedazo de basura orgánica!

- ¿Me hablabas a mí? –se volteó calmado, burlándose como siempre en su tono desentendido.

- ¡Sí, a ti me refiero, buitre sin plumas!

- ¿Qué quieres?

Busqué un pretexto para golpearlo pero no encontré ninguno. Aún lloviznaba, todos los alumnos corrían hasta la parada de los metros o se marchaban en autos. Ninguno quedaba ya en las calles, excepto nosotros dos, bajo mi paraguas.

- ¿Y? Aún no me dices qué es lo que quieres.

Seguí en blanco. Lo miré enojada pero no se me ocurría una razón para iniciar una discusión, así que opté por golpearlo directamente. Esta vez no se cubrió. Seguramente lo habrá sorprendido tanto que no alcanzó a prevenirlo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! –me preguntó desde el suelo tratando de contener el hilo de sangre que le salía de la nariz. Otra vez ese color en _él_, en ese momento me pareció lo más hermoso del universo.

- ¡Eres un idiota, un estúpido, una basura! ¡Nunca más volveré a creerte!

- ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

- ¿Por qué? Porque eres un mentiroso, el peor de todos. Me dijiste que Yuko no te interesaba, que no te gustaba y que solo estabas con ella cuando estabas aburrido.

- Algo de lo que dices es verdad, cuando me aburro voy con ella pero nunca te dije que no me gustaba.

Ese fue el peor golpe de todos. Mi paraguas fue a parar al suelo y, llevado por el viento, se estancó en el arbusto de una vereda.

- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces ella te gusta?

No me respondió, sólo se quedó parado mirando hacia otro lado. Sentí mi pecho oprimirse con fuerza.

- ¡Contesta!

- ¿Acaso importa? ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

- Me dijiste algo y luego haces otra cosa. Quiero entender tu comportamiento.

- No pasó nada.

- ¡Te vi besándola! ¡Eso no es "nada"!

- ¡Pues no! ¡No me gusta y tampoco tengo nada con ella!

- ¿Y entonces por qué?

- No es fea y estaba aburrido.

Apreté los puños con bronca. Era un vil mentiroso.

- Con ella al menos puedo intentar un beso sin terminar con un ojo morado. Si lo intentara contigo sería el final de mi existencia.

La agitación extrema que sentí desde hace rato, comenzó a intensificarse aún más. Las palpitaciones cada vez eran más rápidas y la molesta opresión que experimentaba en el pecho me hacía difícil respirar. No sé si lo que rodaba por mi mejilla en ese momento fue la lluvia o alguna hoja de un árbol que se desprendió a causa del mal tiempo. Lo cierto era que se me habían ido todas las ganas de golpearlo y gritarle, como hacía un rato. De pronto, todo pareció callarse, no existía nada más. Sólo su mirada clavada en mí y su rostro serio y firme.

- Está bien, tienes razón ¿Por qué no? Ella es delicada, bonita, educada… –hice una pausa, algo dentro de mí me estaba pinchando de una manera terrible–. Es entendible que te guste estar con ella.

Estaba dispuesta a irme sin decir nada más. Me volteé tratando de conservar mi compostura de siempre y luego escucho que _él_ me llama.

- Toma, olvidas tu paraguas –me dijo alcanzándomelo.

- Quédatelo, me tomaré el metro hasta mi casa.

- No hay metros cerca de allí.

- Hoy… iré a otro lugar.

Lo que dijera no importaba mucho, de todas formas _él_ se había me acercado hasta que el paraguas me cubriera por completo. Era una pérdida de tiempo, ya estábamos mojados los dos. Me lo extendió con una mano y yo la sujeté sin mirarlo. Luego se acercó a mí, queriendo decirme algo en un susurro.

- China, escucha…

No me quedé a oír sus mentiras, había oído suficientes salir de su boca por el momento. Me fui corriendo sin decir nada más.

- ¡Ella no me interesa, la que me gusta es otra persona! –gritó antes de que me perdiera entre las calles.

Para ese entonces, yo ya había recorrido una manzana y media me encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírlo. Tampoco me interesaba saber lo que iba a decir, nada de eso me importaba.

Llegué a cada toda empapada y Gin me preguntó si me había caído a un charco de agua. Mal momento para hacer bromas. Lo miré enojada y luego me fui al baño a ducharme. Nuevamente el agua tapó mis sentimientos con el ligero correr de las gotas humeantes. Hacía frío, pero bajo esa lluvia cálida, todo era placentero, todo excepto la realidad que estaba viviendo.

No hace falta decir que tuve un fin de semana de pura m*****. Le pedí a mi tutor que no me molestara en esos días y así lo cumplió. Mi estado de ánimo estaba tan pobre que me trajo una caja entera de _sukonbu,_ suficiente como para todo un mes. Fue un lindo gesto de su parte pero no me repuse sino hasta el domingo al mediodía, después de pasar un día y medio ahogada en los placeres del internet con juegos, blogs, videos y algunas otras tonterías. Inesperadamente, esa tarde recibí un mensaje inusual de una persona desconocida. El texto era más o menos así:

* * *

Número desconocido:  
––––––––17:52 28/07/2013 domingo–––––––––

Hola, pelirroja ¿cómo estás?

* * *

Yo:  
––––––––17:54 28/07/2013 domingo–––––––––

¿Quién eres?

* * *

Número desconocido:  
––––––––17:55 28/07/2013 domingo–––––––––

Saluda, al menos ¿no te enseñaron modales?

* * *

Yo:  
––––––––17:56 28/07/2013 domingo–––––––––

No pienso saludar a un extraño que me habla sin decir su nombre. Si no te gusta, te puedes ir al demonio.

* * *

Número desconocido:

––––––––17:57 28/07/2013 domingo–––––––––

Qué mala =(

* * *

Yo:

––––––––17:58 28/07/2013 domingo–––––––––

¿Quién rayos eres?

* * *

Número desconocido:

––––––––18:00 28/07/2013 domingo–––––––––

Eso no importa ahora. Quiero verte en el parque, cerca de tu casa a las 7.

* * *

Yo:

––––––––18:01 28/07/2013 domingo–––––––––

No pienso ir ¿qué te has creído?

* * *

Número desconocido:

––––––––18:02 28/07/2013 domingo–––––––––

Quiero hablarte de algo importante. Soy un compañero del colegio, el que más te agrada de todo el salón ;)

* * *

Yo:

––––––––18:04 28/07/2013 domingo–––––––––

No eres Shinpachi. Éste no es su número, y salvo por él, nadie más me agrada del salón. Los odio a todos.

* * *

Número desconocido:

––––––––18:05 28/07/2013 domingo–––––––––

¿Y a quién odias más?

* * *

Yo:

––––––––18:06 28/07/2013 domingo–––––––––

Si eres compañero de mi clase deberías saberlo.

* * *

Número desconocido:

––––––––18:07 28/07/2013 domingo–––––––––

Lo sé perfectamente.

* * *

Yo:

––––––––18:08 28/07/2013 domingo–––––––––

Basta, dime quién eres de una vez o no contestaré más. No estoy de humor para juegos.

* * *

Número desconocido:

––––––––18:09 28/07/2013 domingo–––––––––

¿Y si te digo que soy un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés?

* * *

Yo:

––––––––18:11 28/07/2013 domingo–––––––––

¿El cretino sádico?

* * *

Número desconocido:

––––––––18:12 28/07/2013 domingo–––––––––

Qué mala ¿con que así me llamas a mis espaldas?

* * *

Yo:

––––––––18:13 28/07/2013 domingo–––––––––

¿Quién te dio mi número?

* * *

Número desconocido:

––––––––18:14 28/07/2013 domingo–––––––––

Bromeas ¿cierto?

* * *

Yo:

––––––––18:16 28/07/2013 domingo–––––––––

No, idiota ¿quién fue el traidor que te dio mi número? Dímelo y le haré el favor de ahorrarle el largo viaje hasta la tumba.

* * *

Número desconocido:

––––––––18:17 28/07/2013 domingo–––––––––

No seas mala. No fue nadie. Por cierto, quiero verte a las 7 en el parque. Tengo algo importante que decirte.

* * *

Yo:

––––––––18:18 28/07/2013 domingo–––––––––

¿Qué? Tú no me das órdenes. No voy a ir.

* * *

Número desconocido:

––––––––18:18 28/07/2013 domingo–––––––––

Vamos, sé que tienes muchas ganas de verme. Es algo importante, en serio.

* * *

Yo:

––––––––18:20 28/07/2013 domingo–––––––––

Si es sobre lo que pasó el viernes, no hace falta que digas nada.

* * *

Número desconocido:

––––––––18:21 28/07/2013 domingo–––––––––

No es sobre eso. Anda, ya estoy saliendo de mi casa. Te veo allí a las 7. No faltes =*

* * *

Fin de la conversación. Aunque no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ir, la intriga fue lo que me hizo querer asistir. Me puse mis alpargatas rojas de siempre y así como estaba, con el cabello suelto, un pantalón capri negro hasta la rodilla y una blusa con mangas cortas de color rojo, partí hacia el lugar de encuentro. El parque no estaba tan lejos para mí, tardaría solo unos minutos en llegar por lo que a las 6:40 –caminado a paso lento– yo ya estaba allí, sentada en uno de los bancos esperando. Me sorprendió que el bastardo arribara tan temprano. A solo siete minutos de haberme sentado, lo vi aparecer con una playera negra y un jean oscuro con las manos en los bolsillos. Observé atentamente su llegada con un andar calmado y esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. Me paré para recibirlo e irme lo más pronto posible.

- Hola, china, qué linda estás.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Para qué me citaste hasta aquí?

- Tranquila, ¿acaso no puedo pedirte que nos veamos un rato?

- Si no es nada importante me iré.

- ¿Por qué tan acelerada?

- Porque no quiero perder el tiempo contigo. Dime a qué vienes.

- Qué directa. Bueno, si lo quieres así, vengo a pedirte que cumplas con el favor que me debes.

- ¿Y de qué se trata?

- Quiero que seas mi novia.

"Ahora sí no entiendo nada. Se besa con esta estúpida y luego me viene con esto. Simplemente no lo entiendo" pasó por mi cabeza cuando lo escuché.

- ¿Qué? No te oí bien, ¿qué dijiste?

- Vas a ser mi novia.

- ¿T-tu qué? ¡No, claro que no!

Ya me había rendido con _él_, me había dado por vencida con lo de querer demostrarle que puedo ser diferente. Estaba dispuesta a no intentar nada más y de pronto, aparece con esta idea. Fue el colmo para mí.

- Vamos, no te alarmes, será sólo por un mes.

- ¿Quieres que sea tu novia por un mes? ¿Cómo es eso?

- Bueno, en realidad, solo quiero que finjas. Es para ahuyentar a esas idiotas, estoy cansado de ellas.

- No parecía eso el viernes. Si hasta te gusta.

- Era mentira, solo estaba jugando contigo.

- Pues no te funcionó, me importa una soberana m***** lo que hagas con tu vida y con esa maldita perra.

Se me acercó unos pasos mirándome fijamente.

- Qué boca tan sucia.

- ¿Y qué? Si no te gusta vete al demonio.

- No, a decir verdad, me encanta.

Otra vez con sus locuras de galán de telenovela. Se mofaba tanto de su porte bien parecido.

- No me vas a enredar a mí con esas estupideces. No voy a hacer de tonta por un mes.

- ¿Te olvidas que gracias a mí recuperaste tu tesoro? –apreté los puños con bronca.

- Pero… pídeme lo que sea, excepto esa ridiculez.

- Bésame frente a toda la clase.

- ¡Qué! ¡Ni en sueños!

- Entonces se mi novia por un mes.

- ¿Por qué todo con eso? –comencé a sentir un calor subirse a mis mejillas.

- Ya te dije, quiero deshacerme de Yuko y las otras. Si les demuestro que ya tengo pareja, me dejarán tranquilo.

- Sólo díselos y punto. Además ¿por qué tengo que ser yo?

- Serás como mi guardaespaldas. Ninguna otra chica podría hacerles frente, en cambio tú, ya tienes un desprecio nato hacia ese grupo. Usa esto como excusa para tratarlas mal.

Lo miré pensativa, dudando de toda esta situación.

- No tienes nada que pensar. Solo acepta o tendrás que darme tu celular.

- ¿Qué?

- Si no fuera por mí no lo tendrías.

Ni modo, respiré hondo y luego acepté.

- Está bien. Pero si esto es un engaño para hacerme quedar mal, te juro que me las pagarás.

- No te arrepentirás, lo prometo.

Iba a marcharme sin decir nada más, de hecho ya me había dado la vuelta para irme a casa cuando siento que _él_ me detiene tirando de mi brazo para hacer que girara otra vez. Se me acercó tan rápido que ni lo vi cuando quedó frente a mí. Me dio un pequeño, casi imperceptible beso que duró solo un segundo y luego se alejó rápidamente. Seguramente previendo el puñetazo que le di pero que no le pude atinar.

- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, idiota?!

- Oye, si vas a ser mi novia estas cosas son normales ¿no?

- ¡Ni de broma! ¡No pienso hacerlo!

Él sonrió y salió corriendo como una ráfaga. El más veloz de todo el colegio, no lo alcanzaría ni aunque quisiera. Sin embargo, emprendí el regreso a casa con una extraña sonrisa.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Aaaaaaaal fin pude subir como corresponde, los sábados. Lamento el restraso, es por eso que les he traído un capítulo super largo para que no me extrañen si me atraso un poco xD

Aquí tengo que hacer una aclaración especial. ¿Han notado que Kagura parece que le habla a un público? Menciona varias veces frases como "ahora lo que todos esperaban, o ¿pueden creerlo?" y cosas así. Pues bien, eso es porque ella se logueó en esta página: yorozuya. com. La idea es que las personas se registren y publiquen una inquietud o problema y otros usuarios comenten dando una solución, una especia de Yahoo respuesas. Y tooooodo lo que cuenta hasta ahora Kagura no es más que una pregunta que ella ha hecho.

**[EDITADO]**

**[Hice la aclaración de esto en el primer capítulo que está editado pero dejo esta nota de arriba por si alguien que lo siguió desde el primero de antes no leyó éste todavía]**

Por otro lado quiero pedir que no me lo maltraten mucho al Okita. Luego escribiré un capítulo en el que él cuenta las cosas desde su punto de vista y entenderán muchas cosas.

Y por último quiero decirles que si ven algún error o algo, sepan disculpar. Abrí el archivo en un Word versión 2010 y yo siempre acostumbré usar una 2007. Parece que de una versión a la otra, cuando lo abro normalmente las palabras se quedan juntadas, no sé por qué xD  
Por cierto, si vieran cómo es de bonito en la versión original sería mucho más lindo xD En el archivo lo preparo con sangrías (cosa que esta página no me deja) y con alineaciones. Queda mucho mejor.

Espero que haya quedado bien puestos los comentarios de la página y los mensajes de texo. Quise adaptarlo, más o menos a como lo tengo en mi celular.

**Agradecimientos:**

Esta vez voy a dar nombre y apellido (bueno, apellido no) de mi seguidora número uno: Marisa. Mi pequeña hermanita (ya no es tan pequeña) que siempre me anima a seguir con mi fic. Una noche estaba durmiendo en mi cuarto y se derpertó de repente preguntando si había escribo algo xD Me causó tanta gracia.

Y como siempre, quiero agradecer muy especialmente a mi otra hermana, mi novio y a: **Mar, valqiria8, Ishinomori Ayame-sensei y lulu.c1t4. **Gracias por convertir de esta humilde historia en una pequeña gran alegría. Son ustedes las que me animan a seguir escribiendo, en verdad gracias.

**Reviews:**

**Mar:** En respuesta a tu pedido, voy a incluir a Kamui en la historia. Pero todavía no aparecerá porque aún se tienen que arreglar las cosas entre estos dos chicos xD Sobre el final, como broche de oro, le voy a hacer su entrada triunfal xD

**"mi" macho**: Gracias por leer mi historia jajaja.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Dsifruten y hasta la próxima n.n


	8. Agosto y Septiembre: Mes 5 y 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva del señor Hideaki Sorachi.

**Aclaración:** Los textos que estén en _cursiva_ y que hacen referencia a una persona, serán referidos siempre a Okita.

* * *

**Agosto: Mes 5**

¿Por qué había tenido que aceptar tal acto de locura? Porque eso era, una locura. Es claro que nos llevamos pésimamente mal como para ser "novios". ¿Quién creería eso? Para mí era una muy mala idea, lo más tonto del mundo. Sin embargo, un favor era un favor. Sabía que ese _idiota_ no me la iba a cobrar barata así que se podría decir que era de esperarse.

Por suerte Julio había terminado y comenzaba Agosto, el mes favorito de todos los alumnos o al menos para mí. ¿Y por qué podría ser? Está claro: las vacaciones de verano. No hay nada mejor que deshacernos del colegio por un mes. En sencillas palabras, era la libertad absoluta. Sin las tediosas tareas y trabajos, sin el griterío del club de tontas y sobre todo, sin _idiotas_ que traten de arruinarme la semana. No tendría nada de eso por un mes. Si existía el paraíso, ese debía ser.

Lógicamente pensé que eso del "favor" se cumpliría en Septiembre, cuando empezaran de nuevo las clases, así que tenía cuatro semanas para disfrutar de su ausencia y la libertad que tanto me caracterizaba. Quizás, hasta con un poco de suerte, se olvidaría de todo aquello y me dejaría tranquila; rogaba para que eso sucediera.

Un día, en el esplendor de mi libertinaje, recibí un mensaje de parte de un _indeseable._

* * *

Sádico:

––––––––16:21 8/09/2013 jueves––-–––––––––

Hola.

* * *

Yo:

––––––––16:22 8/09/2013 jueves––-–––––––––

¿Qué quieres?

* * *

Sádico:

––––––––18:23 8/09/2013 jueves––-–––––––––

Qué mala, ¿esa es forma de saludar a tu futuro novio?

* * *

Yo:

––––––––16:23 8/09/2013 jueves––-–––––––––

No me jodas, ¿qué quieres?

* * *

Sádico:

––––––––18:24 8/09/2013 jueves––-–––––––––

Nada, solo quería molestarte un poco.

* * *

Yo:

––––––––16:25 8/09/2013 jueves––-–––––––––

No te funcionará. No voy a responderte por más que me envíes miles de mensajes, empezando desde ahora.

* * *

Sádico:

––––––––18:26 8/09/2013 jueves––-–––––––––

Bromeas ¿cierto?

* * *

Sádico:

––––––––18:34 8/09/2013 jueves––-–––––––––

Chiiiinaaaa.

* * *

Sádico:

––––––––19:10 8/09/2013 jueves––-–––––––––

Hooolaaaa.

* * *

Sádico:

––––––––20:21 8/09/2013 jueves––-–––––––––

Háblame.

* * *

Ese fue el último mensaje de ese día y de esa semana incluso. No tenía pensando siquiera en tomarme la molestia de leer lo que me escribía –bueno, en realidad no quería, pero la intriga siempre me ganaba–.

Sin embargo, hubo un día en que me lo crucé por pura casualidad. Yo iba al centro comercial, a comprarle la maldita revista que tanto me pedía Gin-chan, y pasando por una vereda me lo encontré a _él_.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar –me dijo con las manos en los bolsillos.

Lo miré con indiferencia. Si no fuera porque _él_ me vino a hablar, yo pasaría desapercibida y me iría lo más escondida que me fuera posible. Por supuesto, no le di importancia y seguí buscando la tienda de _comics y mangas_ para lo cual me encontraba allí.

- ¿A qué vienes aquí?

- Misma pregunta que me hiciste hace tiempo: ¿qué podría hacer una chica en un centro comercial? –iba a defenderme usando sus mismas técnicas.

- Pueden ser por muchos motivos –me atrapó, me vi en la obligación de contarle la razón.

- De compras.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- No es de tu incumbencia.

- Oh, disculpa. Seguro es algo muy privado y por eso no me cuentas. Déjame adivinar, es un sostén ¿cierto?

- No

- ¿Unas pantaletas?

- ¡No!

- ¿Un traje de baño?

Me di la vuelta, cansada de tanto escuchar barbaridades que me hacían sentir muy incómoda.

- Ya, ya. No es eso ¿entonces qué es?

- Una estúpida revista para Gin-chan.

Caminó a mi lado pero no le hablé ni contesté ninguna de sus conversaciones.

- ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado?

Lo miré con otros ojos cuando pronunció aquella palabra. No asentí ni afirmé nada pero sin embargo aquella mirada fija que le lancé, sirvió para contestar a su interrogante. En efecto, después de salir de la tienda con la _Jump_ en la mano, _él_ me llevó hasta una heladería y me compró un cono enorme para mí sola y uno mediano para él. Nos sentamos en una banqueta debajo de un techo de lona y nos dedicamos a devorar el delicioso postre antes de que el calor lo derritiera.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Sí.

- Déjame probar un poco.

El que yo pedí era de _banana slip _ y chocolate. El de _él_ de frutilla y vainilla. No le di el visto bueno cuando se atrevió a lamer mi helado pero considerando que me lo había pagado, opté por no decir nada.

- ¿Qué hiciste en estos días? –no contesté. Parecía empecinado en entablar una conversación pero ese día no estaba de humor para aquello, el calor me ponía de los pelos.

Cuando terminé, me levanté como si nada atragantándome aquella palabra que tanto me costaba decir y sobre todo a _él_.

- El helado estuvo muy bueno –le comenté en su reemplazo.

- De nada –comprendió muy bien lo que quería expresarle; mejor, así no tendría que pronunciarla.

Me di la vuelta con mi bolsa en la mano y sentí que _él_ trata de detenerme. Lo miré confundida, me invitó a no sé dónde –porque no presté atención– y luego me fui. Aquello que captó mi atención, deliberadamente, fue el hecho de que se empeñara en mantenerme allí con _él._ Supuse que se trataría de alguna de sus maldades, tarde o temprano terminaría por hacerla, por eso quise escapar lo antes posible.

No me lo volví a cruzar en todo el mes. Inconscientemente volví al centro comercial y pasé por la tienda de _mangas_ en uno de mis tantos paseos pero no lo hallé allí. Extrañamente eché de menos su presencia. Seguro era el hecho de verlo todos los días en el colegio lo que me empujó a ir hasta allá unas cuatro veces.

* * *

**Septiembre: Mes 6**

Lunes, comienzo de la semana escolar y de mi nuevo martirio. Aún estaba en mi casa, alistándome para salir cuando de repente escucho una voz muy familiar.

- ¡China, apresúrate o llegaremos tarde!

Salí corriendo hasta el barandal y al asomarme pude comprobar que aquel escándalo provenía de _ese_ ser rebosante de maldad pura.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! –le grité desde el segundo piso.

- Vine a buscarte, ¿no es obvio?

- Pero… quédate ahí, enseguida bajo y te daré la merecida paliza que te debo por lo de ayer.

No iba a perdonarlo, claro que no. Aquello me quedó como una cosa más que uno debe cumplir en la vida para poder completarse.

No me apresuré mucho a recibirlo, al contrario, me tomé todo el tiempo del mundo. Lo que más quería era hacerlo sufrir como el miserable gusano que era. Ya, al cabo de 15 minutos, salí con la mochila en la espalda, con toda lentitud. Gin-chan me detuvo en el comedor, preguntándome acerca de la extraña visita del patán ese.

- ¿Y por qué motivo viene aquel chico a buscarte? ¿Acaso le hiciste algo otra vez?

- No, al revés, él me hizo algo a mí.

- Dime qué es y lo mandaré directo a una semana de detención.

Admito que su propuesta fue muy tentadora pero preferí vengarme a "mi" estilo. Como último recurso, podría utilizar este valioso as bajo la manga.

- No, déjalo. Yo me encargaré de este inepto. Nadie de burla de la gran Kagura.

Salí sonriendo mientras me ponía los zapatos pero cambié de actitud muy rápido en cuanto me topé con _él_.

- Al fin aparece…

Dicho y hecho. Lo primero que hice fue darle una "gentil" caricia en la cara por lo que había hecho el día anterior.

- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!

- Te dije que me las ibas a pagar. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vine a buscarte. Como tu novio, debo estar siempre contigo.

- Shhh, cállate. No quiero que todo el vecindario se entere. Además, esto es solo una farsa, no es necesario que de verdad vengas hasta aquí –definí mientras nos poníamos en marcha hacia el colegio.

- Vine para asegurarme de que no trataras de escapar y faltaras a clases.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que podría huir? No me serviría de nada, tarde o temprano tendría que afrontarte.

- Oh, vaya. Con que a veces usas la cabeza, no tenía idea.

- ¡Mejor cierra la maldita boca si no quieres otro ojo morado! –le grité con entusiasmo y _él_ sonrió.

- Me da gusto que vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre.

- ¡Cállate, idiota! Todo fue culpa tuya.

- ¿Mía? ¿Quién fue la que entendió cualquier cosa? No soy responsable de que haya que darte instrucciones para todo.

- Entre las estupideces que dices y las verdades que me quieres cantar no hay un filtro de coherencia. No se te entiende nada.

- Tú eres la tonta que malinterpreta todo –ya tenía mi mano preparada para golpearlo pero _él_ hizo un gesto para que me detuviera.

- Hazme un favor: si vas a golpearme que sea en cualquier parte del cuerpo menos en la cara.

- No estás en posición de exigir nada.

- Tonta, si me pegas en el rostro se notará. Como mi novia no está bien que lo hagas, se supone que debes quererme.

- A golpes, claro.

- Yo también voy a "quererte mucho", defectuosa pero no tiene que notarse. Golpéame en las costillas, o en el abdomen…

No lo dejé terminar de hablar cuando me dio el impulso de seguir su consejo. Le ofrecí un cálido puñetazo al costado izquierdo de su torso, por debajo de las axilas. Definitivamente debió dolerle.

- ¡Maldita perra! ¿Y eso por qué fue?

- Estaba probando. Se siente bien. Jugaremos así cuando gustes.

- Si fuera por mí, sería de otra manera.

- Ah, sí ¿cómo? Dímelo.

- No te gustará, mejor apresurémonos –aceleró el paso llevándome de la muñeca.

- Vamos, dime –insistí–. Ey, tú. Te estoy hablando.

- Bien, si tú así lo quieres.

Se paró de repente y volteó hacia mí con la misma rapidez que el día anterior. Tal como antes, volvió a repetir ese "acto" de asqueroso contacto. Mis pulsaciones parecieron desvanecerse por un rato, o mejor dicho, se precipitaron tanto que corrían a un ritmo inimaginable. Luego se alejó corriendo y yo lo seguí con los nervios de punta. Estaba furiosa. Era el tercer beso que me robaba, tenía que hacer que pagara su "peaje" por cada uno que me obligara a cometer. Y pobre de _él_ si intentara extenderse más de la cuenta, eso le costaría aún más.

- ¡Maldita cucaracha apestosa! ¡Voy a pisotearte hasta matarte! ¡¿me oyes?!

Lo seguí con la mayor rapidez que pude. Fuimos tan veloces que en cuestión de minutos, muy pocos, llegamos a la escuela. Una vez cruzado el portón principal y subido las escaleras, _él_ disminuyó el paso incitándome a que me calamara.

- Ya, tranquilízate. Hice eso para que te apresuraras.

- ¡No hacía falta! ¡Me lo hubieras dicho!

- Shhh, baja la voz. Harás que nos echen. Hijikata-bastardo podría oírnos –obedecí solo porque tenía razón.

- Bueno, pero no era necesario –reclamé en voz leve.

- Ya, entremos de una vez.

_Él_ abrió la puerta y la clase entera se dio vuelta a mirarnos. Lo primero que notaron era que habíamos llegado juntos. Escuché que los chicos silbaban haciendo sugerencias indebidas y el club de ineptas me lanzaba una fría expresión. No les hice caso, al contrario, las ignoré por completo; no hay peor castigo que ese.

En el transcurso de la hora –y del resto del mes– hicimos la tarea juntos y todo trabajo que tuviera que hacerse en equipo. _Él_ insistía en no debíamos separarnos, idiota.

Para el receso me obligó a que lo siguiera hasta el patio central.

- Siéntate aquí, al lado mío.

Me senté y _él_ hizo lo mismo, solo que se puso muy cerca de mí, demasiado diría yo.

- Oye, aléjate un poco ¿quieres?

- No, no quiero. Tiene que ser así. De esta forma notarán que hay algo entre nosotros –levantó una ceja insinuante. Por supuesto, yo reaccioné según mis impulsos.

- No hay nada entre nosotros.

- Has de cuenta que sí. Tenemos que engañarlos a todos.

- Demonios, ¿y por qué tiene que ser en un lugar tan concurrido?

Me dio un tope en la frente con uno de sus dedos.

- Piensa, usa ese cerebrito que tienes.

- ¡No me digas tonta!

- Entonces no hagas preguntas estúpidas, claro que es para que nos vean. No… –y se detuvo en seco, cerró los ojos y miró hacia el frente.

- ¿Qué ibas a decir?

- Nada. Aprendí que tengo que elegir con más cuidado las palabras que uso contigo. Eres más mujer de lo que creí.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Voy a arreglarte a sopapos por cada vez que insultes mi feminidad.

- Me sorprende que conozcas esa palabra ¿de dónde la sacaste?

- De internet, pero eso no es lo que importa, estás diciendo que soy tonta.

- Sí, mucho.

Me paré para sacudirlo con algunos movimientos pero _él_ me sostuvo los brazos delicadamente, mientras se ponía de pie, y se acercó un poco.

- No me pegues frente a los demás. Recuerda que…

- Sí, sí. Ya te oí cientos de veces, no hace falta que lo repitas –me zafé de su agarre bruscamente.

- Pues parece que no entiendes. Eres muy mala actuando tu papel. Jamás triunfarías como actriz.

- Eres un insensible, podrías ser amable de vez en cuando.

Nos sentamos de nuevo y me crucé de brazos.

- Lo intenté pero contigo no funciona nada, eres muy testaruda.

No agregué ningún comentario, sabía que en el fondo tenía razón. Cuando me acompañó hasta la tienda quise patearlo decenas de veces. Nada me conformaba, excepto estar así como estábamos, peleando todo el tiempo.

- China –cortó el silencio que se produjo entre nosotros por un largo rato.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Eres linda.

Y ahí iba a de nuevo con sus cosas raras. Me decía tonta y luego que era bonita ¿cómo era eso? Me sobresalté con ese cambio y las dudas revolotearon en mi mente, pero la aclaración llegó más rápido de lo que hubiera querido.

- Dije eso para que esos dos que pasaban lo oyeran claramente –explicó en voz baja.

Giré la cabeza para no verlo, estaba ofendida.

- Eres un idiota –dije con molestia.

- Eso no es noticia.

- Te odio.

- Pues yo en cambio, te quiero.

Maldito _él_ y sus palabras sarcásticamente melosas. Sabía que era todo una broma pero a veces parecía tan real. Aunque fueran mentiras sonaban bonitas en algunas ocasiones. Era malévolo, mucho incluso hasta para él. Jugar así con la mente de una "pobre e indefensa" adolescente.

- Cállate –lo silencié con menosprecio. É_l_ soltó una carcajada como señal de triunfo. Maldito.

En el almuerzo sucedió lo mismo, estuvo conmigo en todo momento. De vez en cuando me lanzaba una mirada guiñándome el ojo pero yo lo ignoraba. No iba a caer en sus provocaciones o terminaría golpeándolo.

Al finalizar la clase se apresuró hasta alcanzarme a la salida. Lo miré con repudio pero no dije nada hasta asegurarme de que no nos oyera nadie.

- No hace falta que vengas conmigo –solté al fin después de 10 largos minutos.

- Te acompañaré por el resto del mes hasta tu casa y te iré a buscar.

- ¡Ya te dije que no voy a escapar! ¡No vallas hasta allá!

- No tienes opción, debemos actuar como si fuéramos una pareja normal.

- ¿Normal? Tengo deseos de estamparte la cara cada vez que te veo, no creo que eso sea normal.

- Bueno, como si de verdad fuéramos una pareja. Piénsalo así –iba a abrir mi gran bocota para hacer un comentario pero él me lo impidió agregando otra cosa más–. No hace falta que digas nada. Sé perfectamente lo que piensas pero ahórratelo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo sabes qué es lo que pienso?

- Eres muy trasparente. Las personas como tú se pueden leer fácilmente.

- Mientes.

Seguimos discutiendo un largo rato hasta que llegamos a mi humilde hogar.

- Llegamos, lárgate ahora.

- Amable como siempre. Invítame a pasar ¿no? Me tomé el trabajo de venir hasta aquí.

- ¡No! Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras. Adiós –me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

- ¿Y algún día lo harás?

- Tal vez –respondí antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

Dentro, Gin-chan me miraba de forma sospechosa. Le saqué la lengua y luego me fui hasta mi habitación. Qué lindo se sentía volver a la normalidad. Me propuse firmemente que aquello del favor no iba a afectarme, así que continué como si no hubiera pasado. Al fin y al cabo, todo volvía a ser como antes.

A la mañana siguiente, a la misma hora, _él_ se encontraba fuera de la casa esperándome. Abrí la puerta de la casa, asomándome un poco para cerciorarme de ello y me sonrió mostrando los dientes.

- ¡Esta vez apresúrate, si llegamos tarde otra vez, nos colgarán del asta de la bandera!

Poco me importaba eso. Salí al poco tiempo solamente porque ya estaba lista. Cuando empezamos a caminar, a solo unas calles, sentí que mi acompañante se atrevía a pasar el brazo por sobre mis hombros.

- Oye ¿qué te pasa? Quítame las garras de encima –protesté tratando de alejarme.

- Quédate quietecita, novia mía.

- Deja de…

- ¡Basta! –gritó aumentando el agarre–. Esto es parte de nuestro trato, no puedes quejarte.

- No hay nadie aquí ¿por qué me abrazas?

- Tenemos que practicar.

- Vete al demonio, no digas estupideces.

- Dime, ¿qué harás si hago esto en frete de todos?

- Te golpearía…

- Pero no debes. Hazte la idea de que esto es normal.

- ¿Que me toquetees? No, claro que no.

- Esto no es tocarte…

Pude prever muy bien lo que quiso hacer después, a modo de broma, por eso lo miré de la forma más amenazante que pude mostrando los puños en alto.

- ¡Atrévete y verás las puertas del infierno muy pronto!

- ¿Cómo crees? Yo no haría algo así, sería mi fin.

- No me extrañaría que lo intentaras, al fin y al cabo eres un maldito pervertido ¡y suéltame de una vez! –exclamé quitando su brazo de mi cuello–. Cuando lleguemos al colegio y me quieras abrazar, trataré de no vomitar y seguirte la corriente.

- Está bien, lo dejaré pasar por ahora pero eso de pervertido no lo acepto.

- ¿Vas a negarlo? Eres un baboso.

- ¿Qué? No, claro que no.

- Sí lo eres. Fue en lo primero que te fijaste cuando tuve que usar esa porquería de _yukata_ en el festival y cuando me compré la camisa. Seguro por eso te acercaste a Yuko, ¿no?

- En primer lugar, no me interesan los senos de Yuko, me parecen excesivos. No me acerqué a ella por eso –hice un gesto de contradicción con la mano–. Y en segundo lugar, lo tuyo fue diferente, con el anterior uniforme no parecías tener nada. Es lógico que me interesara cuando comprobé lo equivocado que estaba, pero mi predisposición era exclusivamente profesional.

- ¿Profesional?

- Como tu brabucón oficial, es algo que debo hacer.

- Idiota.

- Pero también tienes buenos senos.

Tal como el lunes, lo seguí corriendo hasta la entrada. Quería asesinarlo. Gracias a eso llegamos puntuales y hasta un poco antes a clases. Todo marchó con calma ese día puesto que nos habían dado mucho trabajo.

Por cierto, hay algo de lo que me he olvidado por completo de mencionar y fueron las oleadas de exámenes que tuvimos en Julio. Claro está que me fue muy mal, siempre debajo del promedio. _Él_ en cambio, sacaba notas más "aceptables" –un poco por arriba de lo justo–, y este mes no era la excepción de nada. Si bien no tuvimos exámenes, a Gin-chan se le ocurrió la genial idea de dar trabajos "especiales" a las personas que tenían bajas notas, o sea a mí. Sí, era la única que me iba mal en sus materias. Patético ¿cierto? Creo que debió de haberles hablado a los profesores porque en esa misma semana todos hicieron lo mismo. Un horror. Y lo más extraño/horrible de todo era que ese _germen_ pegajoso se había metido en mi casa para ayudarme con los trabajos. Dijo un miércoles que solo era porque su "novia" tenía que sacar buenas calificaciones –sí, claro–, para mí eso fue solo una excusa para hacerse pasar por el chico-bien-que-estudiaba. Todo para hacerme quedar mal a mí.

- Bien, presta atención: esta parte se debe hacer así. Usa esta fórmula siempre que te aparezca esto –me señaló la hoja una tarde en casa.

- ¿Cuándo vimos esto en clases?

- Todo el año, tonta.

- No me digas tonta.

- Pero es que eso eres, no prestas atención.

- No te hagas el importante aquí solo porque sacaste un 70 en cálculos.

- Hubiera sacado más si no tuviera que trabajar tanto.

- Es verdad, ¿en qué horario estás ahora?

- A la noche.

- ¿Y a qué hora duermes?

- Trabajo en un lugar de comida rápida desde las 7 de la tarde hasta la media noche, solo son 5 horas. Me pagan lo justo y necesario para poder subsistir, es lo que acordé con el jefe.

- Tienes poco tiempo para dormir.

- Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora. El otro trabajo era más demandante y el tipo era muy estricto, sinceramente lo odiaba –me miró atentamente y luego continuó–. No me mires con esa cara, no necesito tu compasión.

- Lo siento, es inevitable. Pienso que si no hubiera sido por Gin-chan estaría en la misma situación que tú.

- Tienes suerte por eso.

- Tal vez… –divagué en voz alta pero no llegué a completar la frase.

- No, sea lo que estés pensando, no.

- Ni siquiera lo sabes.

- Puedo imaginarlo, además no te gustará.

- No sé de qué hablas –traté en vano de ocultar mis intenciones.

- Bueno, ahora no importa, concéntrate en esto. Solo estaré hasta las 6:30. Después de eso tengo que ir a trabajar.

- Aaaa, ¿podríamos tomar un descanso?

- No, pareces una niña pequeña. Anda.

- Ufff, está bien.

Inflé los cachetes, rendida y me dispuse a resolver el laberinto que tenía escrito en la hoja. Noté que _él_ se quedaba mirándome mientras yo me volvía loca con las fórmulas. Su cara era tranquila y serena. Hasta parecía que se divertía de tan solo verme sufrir arduamente.

- No puedo.

- Ya, no es nada. Solo te equivocaste en esta parte, mira.

- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Es verdad!

Extrañamente Gin no dijo nada, ni siquiera una broma pequeña. Solo se portó como buen "padre" celoso y se quedó a custodiar nuestra hora de estudio, sentado en el sillón fingiendo ver la televisión. Una sola vez nos trajo unas pocas galletas y un vaso con leche de fresa. Después, se quedó a la distancia, observando.

Ese malvado _duendecillo_ se pasó cada día de esas dos semanas torturándome con los cálculos y sus fórmulas, algún que otro libro de química y guías de estudio para física y las otras materias. Era realmente cansador pero gracias a eso pude pasar mis trabajos decentemente. Haciendo un promedio general de todo, puedo decir con orgullo que obtuve un 75. Nada mal ¿no? _Él_ sacó un 86 en sus exámenes de Julio –me sentí como una perdedora cuando me lo contó–.

El miércoles 14 fue mi último trabajo de recuperación. Respiré con alivio al ver publicadas las notas, afuera de la clase.

El jueves, me decidí a entregarle un presente por haber logrado que esta cabeza hueca, quien les escribe, pudiera hacer funcionar su cerebro para las cosas de la escuela.

- Hola –lo saludé sentada en el peldaño que conectaba el exterior con la entrada de la casa.

- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿te caíste de la cama o qué?

- No esta vez. Me propuse levantarme antes para esperarte.

- ¿Y por qué?

No hicieron falta las palabras, al menos para mí. Me puse de pie y le entregué una pequeña cajita cuyo contenido expresaba toda mi gratitud.

- Vaya, ¿y esto a qué se debe?

- No me hagas decirlo en voz alta –le recriminé mientras emprendimos el camino hacia las clases.

- Lo lamento, pero así es esto. Tengo el deber de preguntar, y si es necesario, obligarte a que me lo digas.

- Eres un cretino. Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de habértelo comprado.

- Está bien, no diré nada más. Supongo que es por tu mejora en los estudios ¿no?

- ¿Esperabas algo así?

- No, jamás me lo hubiese imaginado. De hecho, no creí que fueras de "esas" personas.

- ¿Cuáles "esas" personas?

- Tú sabes, aquellos que devuelvan buenas acciones con –miró hacia su mano, la cual sostenía la cajita– cosas como estas.

- Disculpa si no te gusta.

- No es eso. En verdad no creía que tuvieras el valor para darme algo.

- Es la expresión de un simple y diminuto vocablo lo que no me atrevería a volver a decirte. En vez de eso, prefiero que un objeto hable por mí.

- No cambiarás ¿cierto? Eres tan orgullosa.

- ¡¿Y qué si lo soy?! ¡Si no te gusta puedes irte al demonio!

No me insultó como yo lo esperaba, simplemente se rió de mí. Comprenderán que lo tuve que llenar de "hermosas" palabras todo el camino por ese hecho; aunque _él_ solo reaccionara de la misma manera. De vez en cuando se atrevía a pronunciar algunos trozos "poéticos" en mi honor, pero otros tantos, solo se queda a escucharme, ignorándome. Cuando estábamos cerca de nuestro destino, ya cansada de que se burlara de mi culto lenguaje, le pedí que terminara con esa insufrible situación.

- Ya, anda. Abre tu maldito regalo, inútil.

- Es cierto, no lo he visto.

Simple y sin ataduras. Era solo una cajita forrada de papel madera; sin moños ni nada de esas cursilerías. En cuanto lo abrió una esbelta curva se formó en sus labios y me miró de reojo.

- Unos auriculares, qué lindos.

- Blancos, tal como eran los que se te rompieron ¿cierto?

- Cierto. Me sorprendes. Has estado practicando la observación ¿no?

- Sí. No soy buena en esas cosas pero he tratado de implementarla. Tú aún eres todo un enigma para mí pero en algún momento podré saber tus malvadas intenciones.

- No sabes cuán perversas son.

- Malignas, tétricas. Voy a descubrirlas todas.

- Suerte con eso.

Eso fue todo por ese día, nada más interesante ocurrió, pero el viernes la cosa fue diferente: volvió a insistir en esas estupideces del noviazgo falso y público en el receso.

- Por un momento creí que te habías olvidado de eso –le confesé cuando nos paramos a recargarnos en un árbol, uno al lado del otro.

- Te salvaste porque teníamos exámenes, pero un trato es un trato.

- ¿Es necesario?

- Sí, mucho.

- Demonios –me quejé suspirando y luego apreté los pliegues de mi falda–. Lo haré, solo por esta vez.

- Descuida, para la próxima voy a pedirte algo peor.

- ¡No te pases de listo, idiota! ¡O voy a romperte todos los huesos!

- Cálmate, no hagas tanto escándalo.

- No digas disparates entonces.

- Vamos, dame la mano.

El vergonzoso pedido de esa vez consistía en que nos tomáramos de la mano en uno de los patios laterales por un corto período de tiempo. Me negué al principio –y un poco más– pero de alguna forma siempre terminaba convenciéndome, es un maestro de la manipulación.

El "hecho" en cuestión ocurrió. Extendí mi brazo sin mirarlo y _él_ se encargó del resto. Sus dedos estaban tibios y suaves, en cambio los míos siempre eran fríos y ásperos; nada digno de una jovencita. Veía a la gente pasar mirándonos con disimulo y los nervios comenzaron muy pronto a hacerse presentes en mí: la respiración se me aceleró, el calor aumentó y uno de mis pies no paraba de dar pequeños zapatazos al césped recién cortado.

- Tranquila –me dijo en un susurro mientras me acariciaba la mano. Eso no ayudó, al contrario empeoró un poco las cosas–. Cierra los ojos, imagina que no hay nadie aquí.

Estaba en la escuela, al lado de mi enemigo tomando su mano frente a todos los curiosos estudiantes que pasaban por allí. Eran pocos, lo admito, pero aún así me provocaba un gran pudor, ¿qué más daba intentar su propuesta? Cerré los párpados y me hice la idea de que estaba sola, mejor aún, que lo estaba golpeando salvajemente por haberme obligado a tal condena. Se sentía bien mientras duró. Traté de olvidarme de todo lo demás y concentrarme solo en ese mundo de ilusiones al que deseamos acudir cuando queremos escapar de la realidad. Después de un rato mi atroz golpiza ilusoria se calmó, solo pensé en la idea de sentarnos; había estado mucho tiempo de pie.

- Listo, eso es todo por ahora –dijo de repente cortando el agarre.

No podría decir con certeza cuánto tiempo transcurrió. Estimo que habrán sido cerca d minutos, suficientes para que un sexto de toda la escuela pudiera vernos.

- ¿Y qué harás cuando todos empiecen a rumorar acerca de nosotros?

- Decirles la verdad.

- ¿Cuál? ¿Que estás chantajeándome para simular que soy tu novia?

- No esa, la falsa verdad: que eres el amor de mi vida y esas cosas.

- Te odio. ¿Y qué tengo que hacer yo? Soy mala mintiendo.

- Ya lo sé, no tienes que decir nada. Solo quédate callada, yo manejaré la situación. Por eso quiero que estemos siempre juntos.

- A este paso terminaré creyéndomelo de verdad, no me dejas respirar.

- No seas exagerada, ni que fuera tan malo estar conmigo.

- Eso dices tú pero no estás en mi lugar.

- Estaría encantado de estar en tus zapatos.

Iba a contestarle pero el timbre del fin del recreo nos interrumpió. Aproveché aquello para escaparme unos minutos.

- Ey, ¿a dónde vas?

- Al baño, trastornado ¿también vas a seguirme hasta allí?

- No pero te esperaré afuera.

- Olvídalo, sería espantoso.

- No me importa.

- Ve hacia el salón, luego te seguiré.

Me miró con desconfianza un rato y luego se marchó. En el camino, saliendo del tocador, me encontré con la inesperada "rubia" de mi clase. Estaba sola, situación extraña tratándose de ella. Me miró altanera, como siempre, queriendo seguramente buscar alguna excusa para demostrar su superioridad.

- Vaya, mira a quién me encuentro: la cavernícola del distrito Kabuki.

- Pues yo me he cruzado con una momia mal disecada de 200.000 años.

- Lo que tienes es envidia porque sabes que soy más bonita que tú.

- La verdad, eso no me interesa. Me gusta cómo soy, estoy conforme así.

- Hace algunas semanas atrás no parecías muy convencida de ello.

- Eso fue una apuesta que tuve que pagar, eso es todo –mentí, no podía decirle la verdad o se burlaría eternamente.

- Y perdiste ¿cierto? Eres tan fea que ni con todo el maquillaje del mundo arreglarías esa cara.

- Pues _él_ no piensa lo mismo –le di en el punto que más le dolía.

- Que estés pegada a Sougo-kun no significa nada. Eres una garrapata que no puede quitarse de encima.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Si es _él_ el que viene hacia a mí, yo no le digo que lo haga.

- De seguro eres tú la que no lo deja en paz –se defendió bien, bastante para poder contrarrestarlo.

- ¡China! ¡¿Qué demonios haces allí adentro?! ¡Nos van a sancionar! ¡Sal de una vez!

Y como caballero de reluciente armadura, ese _idiota_ vino a mi rescate. Jaque mate, maldita perra.

- ¿Decías? –le pregunté triunfante.

- Esto no prueba nada –cortó enojada, saliendo a toda prisa.

Yo la seguí después de haber pasado a "evacuar" mis necesidades.

- ¡China! –escuché que me volvía a llamar desde afuera.

Salí corriendo para puntualizar mi enojo con un codazo en la panza.

- ¡Te dije que me esperaras en el salón!

- Maldita –alcanzó descargarse pero no teníamos tiempo para que se repusiera así que lo arrastré del brazo hasta el aula.

Después todo siguió normal, excepto por la rabia encolerizada de Yuko y las otras descerebradas que me miraban como si con ello pudieran hacerme un agujero en la cabeza. Para la hora del almuerzo, el _señorito _no se dignó a aparecer, dijo que tenía que algunos asuntos pendientes por lo que tuve el placer de tener una comida en soledad. Luego nos vimos para la hora de la salida.

- ¿Qué te dijo Yuko? –soltó de repente al cabo de unos minutos.

- Que yo era fea y ella linda. Eso.

- Me sorprende que no la hayas golpeado.

- Yo solo me meto con alguien de "mi altura". Pelear con ella sería como aplastar a un insecto, eso no sería divertido.

- ¿No le dijiste nada más?

- No hacía falta, nos interrumpiste justo. ¿A ti te dijo algo?

- Me preguntó qué hacía contigo.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

- "Qué te importa".

- Voy a molerte a golpes.

- No, en serio. Eso fue lo que le dije y luego se fue.

No dijimos nada más, me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi casa y luego le dije que se fuera.

Para el fin de semana, creí que me libraría de ese _parásito_ que me abrumaba en la escuela pero la infección venía desde más lejos, tenía un alcance inimaginable. Lo comprobé lamentablemente cuando leí en un mensaje de texto que provenía desde el mismo infierno y me avisaba que vendría a visitarme. No alcancé ni siquiera a contestarle que no pensaba recibirlo cuando escuché el timbre de la casa sonar. Asomé la cabeza desde mi cuarto solo un poco para confirmar que mi pesadilla se hacía realidad.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó Gin-chan escarbándose la nariz mientras le hablaba al visitante.

- Buenos días Gintoki-sensei…

- No soy tu profesor ahora así que no me llames así. Dime ¡Gintoki-sama!

Y ese era el hombre con el que vivía, aquel que se suponía debía encargarse de mi seguridad, mi educación y buen cuidado, qué mundo tan desquiciado.

- _Danna_, suena mejor.

- No te pases de listo, muchachito. ¿A qué vienes?

- A ver a la china.

- Ah, con que era eso. ¡Kagura! ¡Te busca el duende amarillo!

- ¿Por qué amarillo?

- ¿Prefieres café? ¿Eso te gusta más?

Mientras esos dos idiotas se debatían en el apodo ideal para el _cretino_, yo trataba de escapar por la ventana: mala idea, saltar desde un segundo piso no parecía saludable. "¿En dónde más podría esconderme?" me pregunté. En el baño, no. Me verían pasar. En el ropero, no. Es muy pequeño. Ni modo, tuve que salir a recibirlo.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres, renacuajo?

- ¿No estás contenta de verme? Qué mala eres.

- Déjate de bromas, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Es lógico, como tu nov… –le tapé la boca antes de dijera una locura frente a mi tutor, era lo último que quería.

- Los chistes de mal gusto guárdatelas para la escuela, respeta la casa por lo menos.

_Él_ levantó una ceja haciéndose el desentendido. Sin sacarle la mano del "hocico" lo llevé hasta mi cuarto para poder golpearlo a gusto.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? –le reclamé después de darle una pata en la pierna que lo hizo caer del dolor.

Al darse vuelta después de unos segundos, pude ver su risa malvada que no tenía comparación con nada.

- No me parece gracioso –le hablé con molestia.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿No se lo has dicho? –_él_ sin embargo estaba de lo más campante.

- ¡No! No es necesario.

- ¿Ni siquiera como una broma?

- ¡No! Aún sin ser mi padre verdadero, él es la familia que tengo. Decirle eso sería como presentarte formalmente como… –y me quedé muda con sólo el hecho de imaginármelo.

- Al menos dile que es parte de una apuesta o algo así.

- Al demonio con todo, ¿para qué viniste? ¿Para fastidiarme?

- Sí, para que saliéramos a dar una vuelta.

- ¡Ni en sueños! No estamos en la escuela, no tengo ningún compañero que viva cerca de aquí ¿para qué quieres dar un paseo?

- Ya te lo he dicho, como eres mala mintiendo, lo mejor que pasemos tiempo como una pareja de verdad.

- Estás demente. No.

- Entonces me quedaré aquí.

- Tampoco.

- ¡_Danna_! ¡Me quedaré para el almuerzo! –sacó la artillería pesada y atacó sin rodeos.

- ¡Ok! –contestó el _sensei._

Hice una rabieta, no quería que sucediera. Traté de echarlo de las mil formas pero siempre encontraba un agujero para salvar su argumento. Al final, terminó quedándose hasta la tarde. "Si no pisamos el exterior y estamos con Gin no cuenta como una cita" me consolaba para calmar mi ánimo. No hicimos mucho, jugamos un partido de ajedrez –me destrozó por completo–, me enseñó algunos trucos para la próxima vez y luego nos entretuvimos con otros juegos de mesa con Gin. Nada especial, nos la pasamos discutiendo todo el día, por supuesto, pero salvo eso, todo transcurrió bien.

- Gracias por arruinar mi sábado –dije para despedirlo.

- Encantado.

Una vez que se fue, le mandé un mensaje de texto tratando de quitarme una duda.

* * *

Yo:

––––––––16:21 8/09/2013 jueves––-–––––––––

¿Por qué viniste?

* * *

Sádico:

––––––––18:21 8/09/2013 jueves––-–––––––––

Quería verte.

* * *

Yo:

––––––––18:21 8/09/2013 jueves––-–––––––––

No, de verdad ¿por qué viniste?

* * *

Sádico:

––––––––18:22 8/09/2013 jueves––-–––––––––

Te lo repito, quería verte.

* * *

Yo:

––––––––18:23 8/09/2013 jueves––-–––––––––

¿Y por qué?

* * *

Sádico:

––––––––18:24 8/09/2013 jueves––-–––––––––

No sé explicarlo, creo que me acostumbré a estar siempre contigo. Tal vez esto del favor me esté afectando.

* * *

¿Por qué mis latidos volvieron a enloquecer en ese momento? Me daba miedo saber la verdad así que no pregunté nada más. Traté de seguir mi día como cualquier otro y olvidarme de todo.

El domingo no me molestó en todo el día, ni si quiera me mandó un mensaje.

El lunes comenzó de nuevo la tortura, a las 7 en punto _él_ estaba en el barandal, afuera. Ya ni si quiera se quedaba abajo, para ese entonces se tomaba la libertad de subir y esperarme arriba, qué descaro. Salí de inmediato y me puse en marcha para sacarlo de allí cuanto antes.

- ¿Me extrañaste?

- No digas tonterías –corté con mi amargura. Si esperaba palabras tiernas y dulces salir de mi boca, estaba muy equivocado–. ¿Con qué me vas a torturar hoy?

- Pasaremos el descanso juntos, como siempre.

- Ok.

Tal y como dijo, solo tuve que postrar el trasero en un banco a su lado mientras discutíamos sobre diferentes cosas. Llegó un punto, el miércoles, en el que hasta Soyo y Shinpachi comenzaron a notar algo extraño en nuestro comportamiento.

- Kagura, dime la verdad ¿tienes algo con Okita? –me preguntó mi mejor amiga en voz baja en el lapso que se tardaba Gin-chan en acudir a su clase.

- No, ¿por qué?

- Pasas mucho tiempo con él.

- Es parte de una apuesta que debo cumplir. Me tortura acompañándolo a todos lados.

- ¿Sólo es eso? Los vi tomados de la mano la semana pasada.

- ¿Viste eso? Ay, qué castigo. No pienses mal, amiga. Es todo parte de su juego.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí, tonta, sabes que lo detesto.

Mi respuesta pareció no conformarla pero aún así dejó de hacerme preguntas y pasamos otra cosa.

Al día siguiente, hubo una situación que me dejó bastante malhumorada. No puedo contar todo con lujo de detalle porque hubieron algunas escenas de las que me perdí, sin embargo, procederé a relatarles lo que recuerdo y lo que pude presenciar:

- Sougo-kun hemos venido a preguntarte algo. Hay rumores esparcidos que nos hemos negado a creer pero que cobran más fuerza cada vez –se impuso Yuko y sus "lacayos" mientras se juntaban todas alrededor del pupitre del _bastardo,_ antes de empezar la clase–. ¿Es cierto que tienes novia?

En cuanto lo escuché, escondí la cabeza sobre mis brazos en la mesa para no ver nada. Ojalá eso hubiera servido para poder transportarme a otra dimensión.

- Sí –contestó _él_ como si nada.

- ¡¿Qué?! –gritaron ellas al oír la afirmación.

- No puede ser. ¿Y quién es ella? –se apresuro la rubia a saber.

Lo que sucedió a continuación no me quedó muy claro, creo que habrá señalado para la derecha porque de inmediato ellas saltaron con una pregunta ridículamente estúpida:

- ¿Shinpachi? –sí, así de taradas eran. Me burlaban incluso hasta ese punto.

Yo seguí sin levantar la vista. Supongo que habrá negado y vuelto a señalar más puntualmente o algo así porque de repente escuché mi nombre resonar en todos lados.

- ¡¿Kagura?! –todos pronunciaron mi nombre. Me sentí horrible.

Asomé la cabeza solo un poco al escuchar pisadas y mesas corriéndose, pero jamás me imaginé que toda la clase estaría rodeándome con cara de sorprendidos.

- ¿Es verdad? ¿Sales con Okita?

- Kagura, con que eso me escondías.

- ¿Cómo lo conquistaste?

- ¿Qué técnica usaste?

- Así que por eso pasaban tanto tiempo, juntos…

- Yo los vi en los almuerzos debajo de un árbol.

- Yo vi que se estaban besando…

- ¡Basta! ¡Cállense todos! –grité parándome de mi asiento.

Claro está que todos se quedaron en silencio al ver mi expresión, pero el temor estaba lejos de aparecer en sus rostros, solo siguieron intrigados ante la afirmación de ese _IDIOTA._

- Pero… ¿es verdad? –me preguntó Yamazaki.

Tenía los nervios de punta, si por mí fuera, mandaría a todos a volar de una sola patada. Volteé hacia el _chihuahua_ y éste me mostró, sobre su regazo, mi hermoso tesoro. ¿Pero en qué momento me lo había sacado? Parece que la agilidad de sus manos era la misma que su perverso lenguaje. No pude hacer nada para defenderme, me vi obligada a mentir de la peor forma. Bajé la cabeza apretando los puños y luego sentencié mi respuesta.

- Sí, es verdad.

No pude prever el escándalo que se originó con esa simple oración. El grupo de incultas se apresuraron a cuestionar tal situación, en cuanto a los demás, comentaban entre ellos con decenas de rumores falsos e invenciones sin sentido. Otros solo se preguntaban cómo había sucedido tal cosa; era todo un desastre. Cuando entró Gin-chan solo se sentó a esperar a que el murmullo desapareciera. Algún estúpido le preguntó si sabía que su "pequeña" tenía pareja pero él negó tranquilo, como si nada. Tardó bastante para que las cosas se calmaran, tuvo que venir Hijikata para hacer que todos volvieran a sus asientos y después, sufrió un "inesperado" tropiezo cuando salía.

En el receso, busqué un lugar para darle la paliza de su vida pero no nos dejaban solos ni por un segundo. Muchos mirones buscaron comprobar con sus propios ojos la extraña pareja que se había formado, incluso se sumaron alumnos de otras divisiones.

- ¡Aléjense, tarados!

Mis amenazas no funcionaron, tuve que esconderme en el baño para que no me siguieran. Y aún allí, las chicas me siguieron a molestarme con sus interrogatorios.

Para el almuerzo fui más astuta y me fui con Gin-chan a la sala de profesores, nadie me molestaría allí.

- Están todos locos, son unos inútiles.

- Ya te dije que no puedes estar aquí –me recriminó mi tutor.

- Pero no puedo ir a otro lugar, me persiguen a todos lados.

- ¿Es cierto eso que dicen?

- No, es sólo una apuesta, no tiene nada de verídico –me miró levantando una ceja mientras se llevaba su sándwich a la boca–. Es complicado de explicar pero es la verdad.

- ¿Segura?

- Segurísima.

- De acuerdo, si tú lo dices.

No nos fuimos juntos ese día, le pedí a Gin-chan que me pasara a buscar en su motocicleta.

El viernes me decidí a no asistir a clases. Mi poca madurez había llegado a su límite y el razonamiento ya no me acompañaba.

- ¿Cómo que no vas a ir? –me preguntó _él_ cuando lo recibí sin el uniforme.

- No, mira el desastre que provocaste ayer. No me dejaron tranquila en ningún momento.

- Vamos, ya se les pasará. Fue todo un éxito, Yuko estaba más que molesta.

- ¡La verdad no me importa! No me gusta que me sigan a todos lados y… y… todo eso. Hoy me quedaré. Con suerte para el lunes se les pasará pero hoy, no iré.

- Bien, me quedaré contigo entonces.

- ¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no!

- ¿Crees que eres la única a la cual llenaron con cuestionamientos y bromas? Yo tuve que soportar a esa víbora y a todos los chicos que me preguntaban cómo… –se paró pensativo antes de continuar. Optó por callarse, supongo que habrá sido lo mejor–. Nada, es mejor que no te enteres de esas cosas.

- ¿De qué? –demandé mientras _él_ entraba a la casa sacándose los zapatos.

- No importa, no sabes cómo son los chicos. Son muy mal pensados.

- ¿Cómo que cosas dicen?

- Mejor ni te cuento. ¿Qué tienes para comer? Tengo hambre.

- No te acomodes como si fuera tu casa.

Demasiado tarde para echarlo, ya se había instalado en un sillón frente al televisor. Estuvo toda la mañana molestándome con pedidos absurdos: una copa de vidrio, bolas de arroz, una pelota de pin pon, un sostén mío, una caja de zapatos. Nada coherente, solo permanecía allí para fastidiarme.

Lamentablemente tuve que hacer el almuerzo para los dos, nada especial: arroz con huevo, mi especialidad. Agradecí tanto que Gin-chan no estuviera en casa ese día, de lo contrario mi negación a esta relación se vería fuertemente contradicha. Lo eché alrededor de la 3 de la tarde –en realidad estuve tratando de que se vaya toda la mañana pero solo me hizo caso a esa hora– y él se retiró con un aviso bastante amenazador:

- Para el lunes tenemos que hacer algo más grande.

- ¿Nos vamos a casar frente a ellos? –bromeé sabiendo que aquello todavía no se le ocurriría.

- No, pero estás cerca –mi cara cambió en un segundo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Qué hacen las personas después del típico "acepto"?

- Pues… se besan –reaccioné tarde ante lo que quería decir– ¡¿Estás loco?!

- Es lo que todos esperan, tenemos que…

- ¡No! ¡Jamás! ¡No lo haré!

- ¿Y entonces a solas?

Me quedé en silencio, horrorizada. A lo único que pude llegar a reaccionar, es a llevarlo fuera de la casa y cerrar la puerta.

- ¡Será el lunes, muñeca! –me gritaba mientras se iba.

Iba a darme un infarto. Estaba pagando un beso con otro ¿qué era eso? Un estúpido juego de él, seguro. Por eso no le di tanta importancia.

El fin de semana quise ser más astuta que él: no estuve en casa en todo el día. El sábado fui a la casa de Soyo y el domingo a la casa de Shinpachi. Recibí varios mensajes _suyos_ preguntándome por qué no estaba en casa y yo le contesté que ya tenía planes, plan perfecto.

Creí que el lunes no sucedería nada de lo que el _idiota_ dijo, de hecho siquiera me insinuó nada parecido. Desapareció todo el receso pero al mediodía, las cosas fueron diferentes.

- China, hoy me besarás –me dijo de repente en el almuerzo.

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡No pienso hacerlo! Ya es suficiente con que toda la clase nos esté siguiendo o nos mire todo el tiempo. No, no quiero más escándalos.

- Yuko aún piensa que lo nuestro es mentira.

- Pues me vale una m***** lo que piense ella. Por mí que se vaya al carajo.

- Qué boca tan sucia, eres tan vulgar.

- Jódete si no te gusta.

- No, ya te dije que me encanta.

Tenía una sonrisa maléfica cuando decía eso. Pude reconocer –después de medio año escolar– que le gustaba que dijera cosas ordinarias, no entiendo bien por qué, pero yo con gusto lo complacería.

- No voy a hacer eso que dices. No me convencerás.

- Ya veremos.

- ¡Veremos una m*****, te dije que no!

Sonrió de nuevo y luego seguimos comiendo la triste comida que yo había preparado.

Al regresar a clases, se la pasó mandándome mensajitos de papel con la misma insinuación. Qué fastidioso. Cuando terminaron las clases hizo una jugada interesante: me tiró unos bollos de papel a la cara por lo que me vi en la obligación de seguirle el juego. Los míos eran grandes y pesados, los de _él_ en cambio eran pequeños y molestos. Nos entretuvimos tanto que cuando me di cuenta, todos los alumnos ya se habían marchado.

- Demonios, ya se fueron todos –observé juntando mis cosas.

- Espera, quédate un rato.

- ¿Para qué? –pregunté molesta.

- Hay algo que quiero comentarte –creo que en el fondo sabía que era mentira pero había una parte de mí quería quedarse.

- Dilo rápido, tengo que ir a ver mi novela favorita.

- No tardaré mucho.

Supongo que ambos sabíamos lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que sucedería a continuación. No me pregunten por qué, pero quería experimentarlo. Se acercó despacio hacia mí dando pasos lentos, y muy serio. Bajé la vista mirando hacia otro lado y luego _él_ se inclinó hasta quedar a mi alcance. Empecé a ponerme inquieta volteando para todos lados, estaba nerviosa. Entonces _él_ me tomó de la cintura y acercó su rostro a mi mejilla. Me costaba respirar en ese momento, estaba a punto de salir corriendo y fue entonces cuando hizo su movimiento, rápidamente. Supongo que previó que yo escaparía por lo que tuvo que actuar antes de que sucediera. Y así, me atrapó de nuevo en su aliento de miel y en esta ocasión fue diferente, esta vez sí hubo saliva y lengua. Fue una cosa rara a la que no me pude acostumbrar en un principio. Con el transcurso de los segundos, fui entendiendo cómo era la cosa y lo fui siguiendo. Fue extraño, sentí una picazón –no sabría decir dónde– que era, en cierta forma, agradable. En un momento, _él _tomó mis manos, obligándome a que las pusiera alrededor de su cuello, no sé para qué. En otra situación lo habría ahorcado pero por esa vez, mis manos no hicieron nada, solo se posaron tranquilas en sus hombros mientras nuestras bocas jugaban entre sí. Si tuviera que decir algo, tendría que decir que fue tranquilo. El beso perfecto para cualquier chica, hasta que alguien no interrumpió abriendo la puerta del salón. Nos separamos al instante y retrocedimos unos pasos.

- Ah, con que eran ustedes.

- Gin-chan no es lo que parece, es que…

- Sí, sí. Lo que digas. Pero déjenme darles un consejo, lo que sea que quieran hacer háganlo afuera. Si otro docente los descubre podrían ser expulsados por esto. Hagas sus cosas de pareja en otro lugar.

- No, Gin. No somos pareja. Gin –era tarde, mi tutor de marchó sin decir nada más y sin voltear a vernos. Su cara aburrida y desinteresada no mostraba ni la menor sorpresa.

- ¡¿Ves lo que provocaste?!

- Alégrate de que nos haya encontrado él y no otra persona. La próxima vez será en otro lugar.

- No habrá próxima vez, idiota.

- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no te gustó?

No contesté nada, solo salí enojada y a toda prisa seguido de ese infeliz. Desgraciadamente no pude sufrir a solas en el trayecto hasta mi casa. Vi la moto de Gin-chan pasar por al lado nuestro pero apenas nos miró.

- ¿Qué pensará ahora de mí?

- Que eres mi novia.

- Pero no es cierto.

- En cierta forma lo es.

- No, no es verdad. Esto es solo un juego.

- ¿Y si no lo fuera?

Lo miré dubitativa queriendo arrancarle la razón de esa pregunta. _Él_ no dijo nada más, incluso pareció arrepentirse de aquello que dijo. Caminamos en silencio un rato más hasta que al llegar a mi casa, se despidió tratando de consolarme.

- No te dijo nada. De todas formas habla con él. No creo que se oponga.

- La forma en la que hablas es extraña. Vete ya, no quiero verte más por el día de hoy.

- China… –no me quedé a escucharlo, me metí hacia adentro sin previo aviso. Solo volteé una vez para comprobar que se marchaba y luego me topé con mi tutor.

No hablamos casi nada, nos saludamos y nada más. Solo en la hora de la cena traté de aclarar el malentendido.

- Gin-chan, lo que sucedió hoy…

- No necesitas explicarme nada. Eso es cosa tuya.

- Pero…

- ¿Qué más da que estés saliendo con él? Está bien por mí.

- Pero no estamos, ese es el punto. No somos nada.

- ¿Y?

- Y que no te mentí cuando te dije que no éramos pareja.

- ¿Y?

- Y… ¿por qué no estás molesto?

- ¿Por qué debería?

- Porque te dije una cosa y sucedió otra.

- Tú sabrás lo que haces. Cuando estés segura de lo que "pase" me lo vas a decir.

- No voy a tener que decirte nada porque no sucederá nada.

- ¿A qué le temes? –me conoce tan bien.

- No le temo a nada.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Sé lo que estás pensando y no. A todo lo que pienses y/o creas: no y no.

No sé qué me puso más molesta, si el hecho de que ese _caniche_ me hubiera besado o que mi tutor lo haya presenciado y lo aceptara de la mejor manera. Qué mundo tan loco.

El martes me vino a buscar como siempre pero mi actitud no fue la misma. Desde ese día me costó bastante acercarme a _él_. Sentía náuseas y escalofríos cada vez que nos encontrábamos a solas. Hasta me temblaban las manos cuando almorzábamos.

Llegó el miércoles y yo seguía igual. Sé que _él _se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada. A la salida, de regreso a mi hogar, me agarró de la mano al pasar por una esquina y me llevó hasta quedar contra una pared. Lo miré nerviosa pues sabía lo que me esperaba después. No sé por qué no lo detuve. No lo empujé, ni lo golpeé, ni lo pisoteé, nada. Dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo como si se tratara de un asunto ajeno a mí. Ya no tenía poder de decisión o a lo mejor sí lo tenía y esa era la misma que la voluntad de ese _tonto_. La verdad no sé.

Esta vez no nos interrumpió nadie, estuvimos el tiempo que quisimos y las veces que quisimos –bueno, digo "veces" pero en realidad solo fue una vez, no se asusten–. La picazón volvió a mí pero no podía rascarme con nada, estaba lejos de mi alcance. También fue tranquilo y sereno, bastante desacorde a cómo es nuestra personalidad en verdad. Nos habremos separado después de unos minutos, no recuerdo bien, estaba bastante atontada con el "hecho". Aún seguía nerviosa cuando retomamos el camino otra vez.

- Adiós, nos veremos mañana –se despidió de mí pero yo solo alcé mi mano en señal de saludo.

En cuanto se marchó, me metí corriendo hasta mi cuarto a tirarme en la cama. Abracé mi almohada como si no la hubiese usado en años. No entendía lo que me pasaba, todo era tan extraño. Si bien, jamás acepté en palabras que me besara, cuando llegó el momento no hice nada para detenerlo. Eso equivalía a un "sí" indirectamente. Qué patético.

Di mil vueltas esa noche, prácticamente no dormí y al día siguiente eso se notó.

- ¿Qué te pasó? Luces terrible.

- No dormí bien anoche.

- ¿Por qué? –me preguntó intrigado.

- Tenía mucho calor y no me llegaba ni una maldita ventisca de aire por la ventana –mentí, bastante bien para mi sorpresa.

- Bien, te compraré un ventilador entonces.

- No necesito que me compres nada, no quiero tu misericordia.

Caminamos discutiendo todo el camino. Me habré dormido unas cuantas veces en clases y me lancé de pleno en el césped cuando salimos al receso y al almuerzo. _Él_ se quedó a mi lado en todo momento, incluso me dormí en su hombro. Ni bien llegué a casa ese día, me tomé una sienta y no desperté hasta la hora de la cena.

El viernes, último día hábil de Septiembre, me vino a buscar un poco desanimado. Caminamos tranquilos hasta que en un momento _él_ cortó la conversación aburrida acerca del festival para Noviembre con un aviso alarmante:

- China, mañana es tu último día.

- ¿Último día de qué? –pregunté si entender.

- Mañana termina el mes.

- ¿Y qué?

- Es tu último día como mi novia, el trato está hecho.

No sabía si ponerme alegre o afligida por ello.

- Genial, ya no tendré que seguirte a todos lados. Por fin estaré sola otra vez. Podemos decir que rompimos porque… tienes otra chica, fuera de la escuela, para que no te hagan preguntas.

- ¿No vas a extrañarme?

- No, ¿por qué lo haría?

- Qué mala eres.

- Esto era solo un juego ¿no? Me pediste que fingiera y así lo hice, no puedes quejarte de nada.

Mi comentario pareció enojarlo porque no soltó ni una sola palabra más después de eso. Fue incómodo. Me quedé en silencio ante la espeluznante atmósfera que se había formado entre los dos.

- ¿Dije algo que te molestó? –le pregunté en el almuerzo.

- No, nada –me contestó en tono frío y seco.

- Pero estás raro desde hoy en la mañana –silencio, tomó el deber de comer su comida como cosa más importante antes de hablarme–. Si quieres puedes venir a buscarme a veces.

Me miró molesto, de nuevo pensé que dije algo que lo molestó.

- ¡No sé lo que quieres, di algo!

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- Lo que te pasa, estás callado y no dices nada. Ya te he dicho que soy mala descubriendo cosas, tienes que decírmelo todo.

- ¿No has notado nada en estos días?

- ¿Cómo qué? –levantó una ceja en una señal que no entendí.

- ¿No me has vuelto a observar?

- No. Signo de pregunta, eso eres para mí –hice señas con las manos y recién ahí sonrió, cambiando de humor.

- Está bien, te lo diré mañana.

- No, yo quiero ahora.

- Mañana, me debes la salida que nunca me diste.

- Eso… sería casi como una cita.

- Sí.

- ¿Y por qué quieres una?

- Para celebrar nuestro último día de pareja.

- No me vas a obligar a ponerme un vestido ¿o sí?

- No, lleva lo que quieras.

- De acuerdo ¿a dónde vas a llevarme?

- ¿Qué tal a un parque de diversiones?

- Suena interesante, acepto.

Tal y como dije, cambió de humor totalmente. Fue todo normal, como siempre.

El sábado me levanté temprano para elegir qué demonios me pondría para salir. No me tardé mucho, sólo unos pantalones de jean hasta la pantorrilla de color azul oscuro y una blusa blanca con mangas. Eso es todo. Llevé el cabello suelto, apenas con un mechón del lado izquierdo sujetado con una hebilla y nada más. Nuestro lugar de encuentro sería el parque, cerca de mi casa. _Él_ se vino con un jean negro –cómo le gusta ese color, supongo que transmite la oscuridad de su alma– y una playera blanca sin mangas debajo de una camisa beige. Apuesto, debo admitir.

- Te ves bien –me dijo _él _en tono de burla_._

- Sí, sí. Vamos que se nos hace tarde.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa?

- Quiero llegar a la hora que abren cuando hay menos personas. Me aburre tener que esperar para todo.

- ¿Ya habías ido antes?

- Sí, una vez con Gin. Me trajo cuando recién llegué aquí. Creo que quiso levantarme el ánimo, lo que funcionó a perfección. Bueno, vamos, ¿qué esperas?

Lo tomé de la muñeca y nos fuimos casi corriendo hasta la estación del metro. Viajamos un poco, más o menos unos 40 minutos pero valió la pena. Fuimos cuando recién se abrían las puertas para el público. _Él _ compró las entradas y ni bien las tuve en las manos, salí disparada hasta la montaña rusa. Fue tan divertido que nos subimos dos veces más. Lo bueno de estar con _él_ era que podía aguantar muy bien el ritmo que yo llevaba. Ni se mosqueó con la tercera vuelta que dimos. Después de eso, fuimos a los autos chocadores. Con orgullo voy a decir que pateé muchos en el camino, nadie me superaba. En el siguiente juego nos aventuramos en "la casa del terror", no creí que me daría miedo, pero el tipo con la cierra en la mitad de la oscuridad me hizo querer correr a toda prisa.

- Tengo hambre ¿Qué te parece si comemos antes de ir a otro lugar? –me dijo después de pasar por unas seis atracciones más.

No me hice rogar mucho, acepté de buenas a primera. Nos deleitamos con dos hamburguesas super grandes con papas fritas y gaseosa. Una delicia. Yo quería seguir jugando pero mi acompañante insistió en que debíamos descansar un poco o terminaríamos por vomitar todo lo que habíamos ingerido, así que nos sentamos un rato en uno de los bancos, cerca de un pequeño puentecito a la sombra de un árbol.

- Son las 2 pero recuerda que tengo que regresar para las 6 ¿me entiendes?

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes horario?

- Nunca los tuve, es que van a dar una película muy buena.

- Podemos ir al cine algún día, si quieres –eso me agarró por sorpresa, no supe qué contestar.

- Nunca he ido a uno.

- Yo te llevaré alguna vez.

Me quedé callada sin decir nada más por media hora, tiempo suficiente para descansar y ponernos en marcha otra vez.

Nos pasamos mucho tiempo en los juegos de entretenimiento como dispararles a un blanco y esas cosas. Yo gané un sombrero de paja de un animé y un sable de juguete. _Él_ ganó un delfín de peluche y una corbata. Terminó por encajarme a mí el peluche porque no quería cargarlo, qué cómodo.

Se hicieron las 6 –no pude ver mi película– y emprendimos el viaje de regreso a nuestro distrito. Me la pasé todo el viaje comentando acerca de los juegos que había ganado y de un señor que casi se desmaya en la casa del terror. Cuando llegamos _él_ quiso que pasáramos por el parque a sentarnos un rato.

- Waaaau, estuvo muy bueno. Gra…cias por llevarme –Dios, sí que costó eso pero lo dije, es un avance ¿no?

- Fue un placer, también la pasé muy bien.

- Pues no parece, tienes cara de amargado.

- Hay algo que quiero decirte.

- ¿Qué es? –hizo una pausa de como 5 minutos, no quise apresurarlo, más bien escapar para que no me reclamara nada. Tuve la impresión de que había hecho algo malo.

- Te divertiste conmigo ¿cierto?

- Sípi.

- Y todo este tiempo… ¿la pasaste bien?

- Salvo por algunos momentos incómodos, se podría decir que no estuvo tan mal.

- Entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novia de verdad?

- ¿Qué? –no entendía bien a lo que se refería–. Disculpa, creo que oí mal ¿qué dijiste?

- Sabes bien lo que dije. Sé mi novia de verdad –estaba tan serio que me costó asimilar que era _él_ realmente.

- Pero… ¿por qué me pides eso?

- ¿No es obvio?

Me quedé en silencio, sentada al lado suyo. Estaba en shock, no sabía qué hacer.

- No hace falta que me respondas ahora. Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras, hasta entonces piensa en eso.

Se levantó muy calmado, aprovechó mi estado de completa confusión y me dio un pequeño beso como despedida. Luego se fue con las manos en el bolsillo, dejándome una sensación de hundimiento.

Bien eso es todo lo que tengo por contar. Esta es mi historia. Ahora la pregunta es: ¿qué debo hacer? Es decir, me gusta estar con él pero es… mi enemigo. Lo odio pero también he aprendido a tenerle aprecio. Alguien que me ayude a entender esto, por favor.

* * *

Fin de la pregunta de Sasaharu35.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Y yo que pensé que este capítulo sí iba a ser corto... Me es imposible acortarlo, imposible. ¡Y eso que me ahorré dos semanas porque se la pasaron estudiando! (bueno Okita la ayudó a Kagura a realizar sus trabajos, pero es estudio al fin y al cabo).

Bueno, con respecto a este capítulo debo decir algunas cosas:

○ 1°:Descubrí un par de cosas nuevas de la página, como verán soy muy novata aquí y la estructura es tan complicada. Fanfiction es un mundo nuevo para mí xD Bueno, al grano. Lo que descubrí fue a los "beta" que son personas que se toman el trabajo de _corregir_ un fic si es que se les pide y aceptan. Lástima que lo descubrí tarde, en verdad me hubiera servido porque me quedé con muchas dudas acerca de algunas formas de relatar, reglas ortográficas y demás cosas.  
La otra cosa que descubrí fue que se puede resubir un cap. (y yo que lo creía impensable) así que me tomé la molestia de corregir algunas cositas que estaban mal en el primer cap. (veanlo si quieren) para los próximos lectores y puse que Kagura empieza con "Sadaharu35 pregunta:" y arranca contando que tiene un problema. Me pareció lo mejor. Puse que estaba editado así que espero que se entienda. Esto me lleva al punto 2 de mi claración.

○ 2°: Este cap. ya lo había terminado hace un par de días y tenía pensado subirlo temprano pero se complicaron las cosas. Repasando el año correcto en el que debería esta Kagura (2°), me encontré con que en Agosto los chicos de Japón tienen un mes de vacaciones. Horror para mí porque ya lo había escrito como que tenían clases y tenían exámenes. Que también estaba mal, en tal caso, las pruebas serían en Julio porque ahí termina el primer cuatrimestre. Un desastre lo mío así que tuve que cambiar un par de cosas y no alcancé con los tiempos y bueno, por eso lo publiqué tardecito.

La verdad que me estoy esforzando bastante con este fic, me lo estoy tomando muy enserio, cosa que me emociona mucho. Todo esto es por ustedes (también para mí, claro pero más para ustedes). Lo que hice mal fue en no averiguar bien la cultura y escolaridad de allá. Pero lo estoy arreglando de a poco.

**Agradecimientos:**

Se podría decir mi **beta** es **Ma****risa**, mi hermana. Ella es la que me da el Ok para poder subir el cap. Así que los retoques se lo deben a ella. Pero gran parte también se lo lleva **Fede, mi otro beta.** (sí, esta vez doy nombre de mi novio). Él es el que me corrige la gran mayoría de la trama. Gracias a ellos dos por apoyarme tanto.

Y muchas, pero muchas gracias a: **Mar, valqiria8, Ishinomori Ayame-sensei, lulu.c1t4, Kotsuki Kurosak y antonia.f. aguilar ** por leer**, **comentar y seguir esta humilde historia. Gracias por su apoyo. No hubiese llegado ni al tercer capítulo de no ser por ustedes n.n

Por cierto, gracias a **Hessefan** por ser tan amable de explicarme las cuestiones que descubrí de la página. Lean sus fics, son muy buenos, la recomiendo ampliamente.

**Reviews anónimos:**

**Mysato02: **Gracias por comentar. Y sí, la verdad que el regalo de Kagura coincidió justo con el beso de la apuesta. Fue una linda casualidad. No me odies a Okita que él tiene sus razones para ser como es con ella. Digamos que Kagura también se lo busca. Gracias por comentar, espero que el que viene te guste tanto como éste n.n

Bueno, eso esto. No tengo más nada que decir. El próximo cap. me va a dar trabajo, mucho porque tengo que revisar uno por uno todos los caps. anteriores y como son taaaan cortos me va a llevar tiempo. Pero creo que voy a poder subir a tiempo, creo. En fin, saludos a todos. Hasta la próxima.


	9. Octubre: Mes 7: Primera parte

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva del señor Hideaki Sorachi.

**Aclaración:** Cada vez que mencionen a un "él" hará referencia (casi en su mayoria) a Gintoki. Excepto por las menciones en los comentarios.

* * *

**Octubre: Mes 7: Primera parte  
**

Dark angel pregunta:

Hola a todos los que lean este _tema._ Escribo para consultarles acerca de un problema que me ha perseguido durante mucho tiempo. Se trata de una chica, una que me vuelve loco, literalmente. Si la conocieran verían por qué, es todo un caso. Verán, este asunto es sencillo pero también complejo. Comenzaré contando desde el inicio:

El año pasado tuve la desagracia de presenciar el fin del ciclo de todo ser humano. Se trata de mi hermana, mi única familia en el mundo. Desde ese entonces nada volvió a ser igual para mí solo me mantenía en pie el firme deseo de venganza hacia el bastardo infeliz que la dejó morir.

Como es natural, aprendí a valerme por mí mismo y tomé la decisión de cambiarlo todo: de ambiente, de distrito, de escuela. Comencé trasladándome a uno de los colegios del distrito Kabuki. Ahí es donde construiría mi nueva vida, lejos de todo.

Llegué temprano en el primer día de clases con el fin de conocer gente o simplemente encontrar personas con quien "pasar el rato". Ese lugar era endemoniadamente grande, muy distinto del pequeño pueblecito del que venía, en el que la escuela apenas acaparaba un cuarto de la manzana de una esquina. Era imposible no perderse sin volverse loco allí.

En mi desenfreno por no querer preguntar hacia dónde quedaba mi salón, me quedé sentado en un banco mirando a los alumnos que entraban sin parar y los criticaba mentalmente a medida que pasaban. Fue en el lapso de esos pocos minutos cuando tuve el honor de conocerla.

- _¡Oi! ¡Enano! ¿Eres de secundaria? –_me preguntó una chica de pelo rojo a mis espaldas.

- _¿A quién le dices enano? –_reaccioné yo enojado mientras me ponía de pie, mostrando que mi alturaera superior a la de ella_._

- _¡Pues a ti, idiota! Te pregunto si eres de secundaria o ¿acaso eres de primer año? –_me volvió a hablar, redoblando su postura.

La primera impresión que tuve de ella fue que era grosera, vulgar, molesta, inmadura, torpe –podría seguir todo el día si tuviera que describirla en su totalidad así que me saltearé algunas cosas– y distraída. Nada de lo que me gusta en una chica. No podría nombrar ni una sola cualidad favorable.

- _¿Te parece que soy enano? Soy más alto que tú –_le respondí furioso.

- _¡Ohhh! Vaya, estoy en presencia de un jugador de la NBA. Qué honor._

Sarcástica la nena. Muchos podrían pensar que una jovencita debería ser educada, cordial y amable. Pero ella, en particular, no era nada de eso; ni se acercaba.

- _Mira quién lo dice. Aquí el único renacuajo eres tú. Y por cierto, soy de segundo._

Noté desde el inicio que era muy impulsiva y provocarla se fue convirtiendo en mi hobby favorito.

- _Bien, tenemos dos lugares libres. Escoge el que quieras –_me dijo mi sensei cuando entré al aula.

- _Quiero ése –_le señalé, firme y seguro.

Aquel era el asiento más próximo a ella, quien se encontraba durmiendo sobre su pupitre.

- _¿Estás seguro? ¿No prefieres ése que está al lado de esa linda chica de allá?_

- _No, ahí estará bien._

- _Ok. No quiero quejas después –_quedé advertido mas no era consciente del terrible peligro que corría en verdad.

Quería estar lo más cerca posible. Por mucho que me desagradó desde un comienzo, me atrajo la emoción de "reírme" de alguien, estaba dispuesto a hacerla sufrir hasta que me rogara piedad.

Con el correr del tiempo, pude comprobar la increíble fuerza que poseía, mucho para una "doncella" como ella.

- _¡Tus pelos no se ven tan bonitos ahora, idiota! –_me gritó después de golpearme en la nariz por haberme burlado de su evidente tardío en el segundo día de clases.

De esta forma, los moretones y golpes comenzaron a ser frecuentes en mí, se convirtieron en parte de mi vida cotidiana así como las continuas discusiones subidas de tono que manteníamos estrictamente. Era algo necesario, teníamos que insultarnos a diario.

Sorprendentemente, solo nos castigaron esa vez por estar peleándonos en clases. La gente que nos conoce diría que podría contar hasta con los dedos de los pies las veces que podríamos haber sido expulsados. Por suerte, ella cuenta con docente que la protege todo el tiempo: su tutor. También debo agregar al rector (bastardo) que tenemos, que también nos ha hecho el favor de no delatarnos en más de una ocasión.

Un día, mientras cumplíamos nuestro castigo limpiando las aulas, descubrí lo fácil que era hacerla poner nerviosa.

- _¿Qué tanto te gusto para que me busques mientras duermes?_ –le pregunté solo con el fin de hacerla enojar al darme cuenta de que había soñado conmigo.

- _¡¿Que qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Nada de eso! –_dijo sonrojada.

Se veía tan tierna con sus mejillas teñidas de un escarlata que no tenían comparación con nada.

- _¿Estás segura?_ –le volví a preguntar pero nos vimos interrumpidos por un profesor que nos decía que nos portáramos bien.

El último de día de nuestra sentencia, después de terminar todos mis quehaceres para poder ir rápido al trabajo, me crucé con ella. Supe a la perfección hacia dónde se dirigía y fui a sentarme afuera en el patio, debajo de un árbol para observarla. Pensé que no me vería pero me equivoqué, sí me notó. Y no solo eso, se trepó a la ventana y salió por ella para reclamar mi tranquila estancia.

- _¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué no estás haciendo nada?!_

- _Ya terminé mi trabajo –_afirmé con toda calma.

- _¡Entonces ayúdame a terminar con el mío!_

- _No tengo ganas –_le dije para sentir la satisfacción de molestarla.

Ella respondió partiéndome el escobillón en la cabeza.

- _¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! –_le pregunté enojado.

- _Es lo que mereces por ser un maldito holgazán._

No es de sorprenderse si digo que discutimos y peleamos hasta hacernos sangrar –más bien ella me hizo sangrar a mí–. Después de tanto humillarme con su destreza casi ninja, tuve la oportunidad de hacerla caer al suelo y sujetarla fuertemente para que se quedara quieta. Me acerqué para volver a ver ese rubor que tanto me gustó la primera vez y, si se daba la oportunidad, hasta incluso me atrevería a más. Casi me rompió la frente en el intento, me dio un cabezazo que nunca me esperé y tuve que retroceder adolorido. La insulté. Aquello había dolido mucho.

De pronto oímos unos pasos y la puerta del salón se abrió de repente. Alguien había sido alertado por los ruidos y los gritos que profetizábamos al viento. Nos pusimos detrás del árbol y yo aproveché de nuevo para hacer de las mías: me puse detrás de ella, muy cerca; lo suficiente para que cuando se diera vuelta, y sabía que lo haría, se topara de frente conmigo. Mi predicción fue acertada. Yo me aseguré de ello porque le respiré en el cuello. Cuando se giró hacia mí, hice de cuenta que no lo noté por algunos segundos. Luego la miré fijamente y me fui acercando, haciendo que retrocediera, hasta dejarla sin salida. Le pasé una mano por la mejilla, sin tocarla, y cuando cerró los ojos le di una palmada a la corteza del árbol, aplastando un mosquito. Se enojó mucho por eso pero de la sorpresa –o más bien de la vergüenza– no pudo decir nada. Después me arrepentí de no haber usado ese momento para llegar a más, pero ese es otro tema.

- _Vamos a dejar esto en secreto_ –le dije a modo de broma, lo que pareció no entender, y luego la ayudé a terminar de limpiar.

A la salida, no conforme con mis actos malvados del día, me despedí de ella con una advertencia.

- _Seamos inteligentes la próxima vez y hagámoslo sin que nadie se entere. Adiós._

No me quedé a esperar su reacción, creí que entendería. Y cuando lo hiciera, seguramente no me gustaría estar cerca.

Una tarde, en clase de Educación física, me desafió a una carrera alrededor de la cancha. A los pocos segundos lo convertí en una jugosa apuesta en la que el perdedor tendría que ser el esclavo del otro por dos semanas. Como campeón de las interescolares de la secundaria me impuse indudablemente; por más fuerte que fuera no podía ganarme. Aproveché esa oportunidad para hacer mis maldades y molestarla lo más que pude.

Un mediodía, cuestionando su "refinado" lenguaje, me contestó algo interesante. Fue más o menos así:

- _¿Sabes? Para ser una chica, como dices, eres bastante vulgar –_oh sí, yo era malo, realmente malo con ella.

- _¡Pues si no te gusta puedes irte al demonio! ¡Me importa una m***** lo que tú o las otras personas opinen sobre mi lenguaje o sobre mí! ¡Yo hablo y digo lo que quiero!_

Vulgar ¿no lo creen?, toda una obra de arte. Esa respuesta subió varios centímetros en mi escala de impresiones. Me agradaron mucho sus fuertes convicciones. Era segura, decidida, orgullosa. Era auténtica. Supongo que esa fue una de las cosas me que cautivó.

Ese mes en particular –Mayo– fue bastante fastidioso para mí. Verán, todos los empleos que tomaba me quedaban muy lejos de la escuela y mis anteriores jefes eran muy exigentes conmigo. Se podría decir que la razón de aquello era por completo culpa mía: puertas afuera de la escuela yo era alguien distinto, era agresivo. Descargaba mi furia y enojo con todo aquel adulto que me encontraba, por eso no me llevaba bien con ninguno de mis jefes y terminaban por darme el trabajo más pesado o, en el peor de los casos, me echaban.

Falté a clases en más de una ocasión por estar lastimado por el exceso de trabajo y por querer ganarle a un _ex policía_ experto en combate. Siempre nos juntábamos en un gimnasio a "practicar" algunos movimientos. Yo en realidad quería golpearlo con todo lo que tuviera pero de nada servía, siempre me ganaba. De todas formas, sus ágiles reflejos no eran nada comparados con los golpes que ella me regalaba, eso era totalmente distinto a todo lo que conocía.

Hubo un día, en el que me encontraba de muy mal humor por todos los problemas del trabajo y las constantes discusiones con los jefes, que ella salió con una pésima lectura de un inglés de lo más horrible. Creo que fue algo así:

- Ter waz uance a princes naimed Lucia, lived in a palas wit a prinse named Romeo, wen te prinses wen to te garden were te Prinse…"

Tendrían que escucharla, toda la clase carcajeaba por eso, yo incluido. No solo era brabucona y peleonera, también disfrutaba de hacer de "payaso" del curso, para variar. Recuerdo que me reí bastante de esa mala interpretación de un cuento que nos hizo leer el (revolucionario) profesor Katsura. Sospecho que lo hizo para levantarme el ánimo, pues en esa semana había estado peor que un perro con rabia, pero no podría afirmarlo de forma segura. Ella es tan impredecible a veces.

En las últimas semanas del mes todo el salón se puso a trabajar para el festival que se haría en Junio. Me tocó hacer equipo con ella por pura casualidad. Discutimos mucho acerca de cómo haríamos los adornos que servirían de separador. Nunca nos poníamos de acuerdo en nada.

En una ocasión, cuando nos íbamos a casa, bajó tan rápido las escaleras que sin querer se resbaló dando como resultado una caída en perfectas condiciones.

Me di vuelta y la vi viniendo hacia mí, por suerte pude frenar su caída. Al momento de sostenerla, sentí como si me hubiera encontrado con un pajarito caído de un nido, un pajarito bastante raro y despeinado, pero un crío al fin. Esa fue la primera vez que la tuve entre mis brazos, fue algo… lo contrario a mágico, no sabría cómo decirlo. Ella tiene el don de arruinar los mejores momentos, pero extrañamente, no solo se puso nerviosa por estar tan cerca mío sino que tuvo el atrevimiento de mirarme los labios. Estaba claro, las insinuaciones y las molestias surgían efecto, en verdad le llegaban. Pero para mí en ese momento solo era un juego, uno que se volvía cada vez más adictivo y emocionante.

Bajé la vista y vi su pie casi colgando. No era raro suponer que se había lastimado por aquel desliz así que la acompañé hasta su hogar. Como se opuso tanto le inventé una tonta teoría de que si no la llevaba a su casa dejaría de moverse y los buitres se la comerían. Puso una cara de terror absoluto cuando se lo mencioné. Parecía una niña pequeña a la que se le podía engañar fácilmente.

Después, hizo todo un circo para darme las gracias. Muy orgullosa la chica, muy orgullosa. Yo también lo era pero no a ese nivel de magisterio. En algún punto todos cedemos pero no ella, no esa chiquilla tosca y ordinaria; no había con qué aplacarla. Fue eso lo que quizás me motivó a querer seguir aún más lejos, más que cualquier otro.

Las primeras semanas de Junio intensificamos nuestras tareas y me vi en la obligación de faltar varias veces a clases por los cambios de horarios –gracias a mi conducta– y ella me reclamó la ausencia.

- _¿Dónde estuviste ayer? Tuve que arreglármelas yo sola con todas las cosas para el festival._

- _Tuve unos asuntos que atender –_le contesté sin ánimos_._

- _¡No me importa lo que tengas que hacer! ¡Tu deber es asistir a clases para ayudarme! O si quieres falta en el día, me haces un favor pero a la tarde, no importa cómo, ven para ayudarme. No alcancé ni siquiera a pintar los bordes –_resuelta y enérgica, así es ella.

- _Está bien. Si tanto me extrañas no volveré a faltar, lo prometo._

- _¡No es eso! Es solo que tienes que hacer tu parte, nada más._

- _Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas._

Sus órdenes sonaban bastante tentadoras, es decir, me desagradaba la forma en la que lo decía pero a la vez me impulsaba a seguirla. Me gusta que ella sea ruda y firme, que me de órdenes, me encanta. Sin embargo una cosa era lo que yo pensaba y sentía y otra cosa era lo que demostraba. Nunca le dejé ver este lado de mí o sería mi perdición.

Cuando llegó el festival, me encontré con una linda sorpresa: la desarreglada, irregular y desaliñada chica que siempre molestaba estaba convertida en toda una dama formada y esbelta. ¡Si vieran la figura que tiene! Perfecta, en simples palabras, perfecta. Ese día no tuvo más opción que dejar notar el par de melones que se empeñaba tanto en esconder. Me enamoré de esa figura a primera vista en cuanto la vi. Oh, lo siento yo hablo de ella pero ustedes no saben ni cómo estaba vestida –o quizás sí…–. Verán, hicimos una especie de café/restaurante. Las chicas tenían que vestir un _yukata_ rojo y ajustado con botas altas y medias hasta el muslo. Lo normal hubiese sido que ella misma lo hiciera con sus propias manos pero como es tan inútil, incluso para eso, le dejó su atuendo a las chicas "fashion" del salón. Éstas siempre trataban de impresionarme con alguna estupidez, por esa razón lo confeccionaron de esa manera tan provocativa. Y lo lograron, ella estaba despampanante.

- _Vaya, vestida así no pareces tan monstruosa_ –fue lo único que atiné a decir cuando la vi.

Nada mal para mí, estaba a punto de soltarle que estaba hermosa y no podía hacer eso, no en ese momento.

- _¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué? ¿Qué tanto me miras? –_supongo que mis ganas de observarla se habían hecho muy evidentes_, _pero yo siempre me salía con algo para disimular todo_._

- _Ahora veo que lo que decías sobre tus atributos era verdad –_Di en el blanco, se puso roja instantáneamente_._

- _¡De-deja de decir tonterías! –_me respondió cubriéndose con una bandeja_._ Qué maldad.

Estaba tan linda que no pude quitarle la vista de encima en todo el tiempo y todos los días que duró el festival. Hasta soñé con ella vistiendo ese atuendo. Claro que… no se puede contar qué es precisamente lo que soñé, ustedes entenderán.

- _¿Sabes? Te ves linda así vestida… para ser un monstruo –_traté de decírselo en forma indirecta cuando nos sentamos afuera para descansar un rato, pero no captó las señales. Solo se molestaba por haberle jugado una mala pasada.

- _Sabía que existían los idiotas pero tú me has sorprendido._

Se la veía cansada y por eso se apoyó contra la pared cerrando los ojos. Los míos, en cambio, se desviaron automáticamente hacia sus contorneadas piernas.

- ¿_Qué estás mirando, pervertido?_ –me descubrió sin que yo lo advirtiera.

- _Tienes piernas de_ _pollo_ –no sé qué era exactamente eso pero ella lo tomaría mal, como siempre.

- _¡Mira, si tienes algún problema conmigo solo dilo de una vez! ¡Sé que soy fea y que no tengo un cuerpo bonito, así que no me molestes por eso! –_me gritó de repente parándose frente a mí_. _

No sé lo que la impulsó a decir eso. Quizás fueron las otras chicas o quizás fui y no me di cuenta. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que no era cierto, que estaba hermosa y que tenía el cuerpo más perfecto que jamás haya visto, sin mencionar que tampoco era fea. Tiene unos ojos azules, que parece que te atraviesan con la mirada. Su piel es suave, pálida y tersa. Hermosa. Lástima que ella no lo notara.

- _No todo. Tienes buenos pechos –_dije en lugar de todas las cosas que me tenía guardadas.

- _¿Es lo único que te importa? _–me sorprendí con esa pregunta, en verdad metí la pata. Le hubiera dicho que estaba linda, o al menos que me gustaba su cabello (que es cierto).

- _Am… –_ me quedé sin palabras, no sabía qué hacer.

En el último día de nuestro "servicio" como café/restaurante, tuvimos que actuar una escena para los clientes en el que casualmente nos teníamos que insultar como parte del acto. La gente se reía de las barbaridades que decíamos y yo me dedicaba a molestarla. Tanto, que terminé con una pierna rota, cortesía de la joven, por haberme pasado de la raya. Me molesté tanto que la obligué a venir conmigo cuando vino la ambulancia, bajo la excusa de que era mi novia. Si vieran cómo se puso por eso. Aún en mi estado más crítico tenía el afán de fastidiarla. Su tutor había venido con nosotros porque un docente debía hacerse cargo. Se compadeció tanto de mi situación (sin mencionar que él siempre tenía que pagar por las travesuras de "su pequeña") que me ofreció la oportunidad de quedarme en su casa hasta que me recuperara. A ella no le gustó eso y fue por eso que acepté, solo para tener el placer de verla enojada.

Aquí es donde sucede el hecho más importante que me hizo caer rendido a sus pies. En mi estancia en la casa de esos dos, tuve la suerte de conocerla un poco mejor. Quizás mucho más de lo que la mayoría podría apreciar.

En un día de lluvia torrencial me contó que, por algunos problemas familiares, se había quedado completamente sola en el mundo. Vino a Japón engañada y gracias a su fuerte metabolismo se las ingenió para escapar. Ahí es donde entra su actual tutor como todo un héroe y la salva, permitiéndole quedase con él. Un gesto noble ¿no creen? Ella dice que él es todo un haragán y un irresponsable, pero para mí él es y seguirá siendo un semidiós. No estoy consciente de si sus mejores amigos también saben esto. Para mí, aquella confesión fue mucho más que solo un relato, era la raíz de toda su forma de ser. Con las otras chicas, por mucho que le desagradaran, no era peleonera, es decir, no se les enfrentaba. Solo era así de agresiva con los chicos. También es desconfiada y ruda. Supongo que siempre está atenta a la traición de aquellos que la rodean.

Yo también me abrí con ella y le conté casi toda mi historia. Creo que ambos nos identificamos mucho el uno al otro con nuestro pasado.

Quizás fue por eso que, cuando le dije que no había podido comprar los medicamentos que me habían recetado por no poder ir a mi casa, se empeñó tanto en ayudarme. ¿Pueden creer que me llevó hasta allí, lejos por cierto, para que yo pudiera tomarlos? Incluso faltamos las dos primeras horas a clases. Cada vez me sorprendía más.

Como gesto de agradecimiento por sus atenciones, le compré aquello que ella tanto quería: un celular. Uno bonito y caro para que lo disfrutase al máximo. Fui hasta una tienda cercana en mi casa y escogí uno que tuviera de todo: navegación por internet, velocidad, juegos, radio, todo lo que se le pudiera agregar a un teléfono móvil. Se lo dejé en una mesita al costado de la cama, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pues ella estaba durmiendo. Se despertó con el sonido de la bolsa apoyándose y tuve que salir corriendo para que no me viera.

Lástima que no supo reconocer que el obsequio vino de mi parte. Lo entendí en cuanto me lo mostró. No me importó mucho, de todas formas esa omisión me fue muy útil más adelante.

Lo que pasó después me dejó atónito. Gracias a mi pierna herida, recibí demasiada atención de las estúpidas de la clase y eso la puso celosa.

- _¿Por qué no les dijiste a las "taradas super descerebradas" que te trajeran hasta aquí? –_me preguntó cuando almorzábamos.

- _Solo me interesas tú –_le dije sinceramente con un toque de burla_._ Lo arruiné después completando la frase –. _Estar contigo es como estar con un hombre. Tienes la fuerza de uno, después de todo. No podría decirle a una delicada chica que me cargase hasta aquí_.

Mal hecho, jugar con la rival de una chica es lo peor que pueden hacer. No lo intenten nunca. Yo pagué el precio por ese tonto comentario y me dejó de hablar en toda la semana. Evitó estar cerca de mí en todo momento. Hasta preparó almuerzos separados para que yo no estuviera con ella. Fui un idiota.

Después de que me sacaran el yeso quise enmendar mi error pero no sabía cómo pedirle perdón. Incluso si le dijera que el presente venía de mi parte, seguro terminaría rompiéndomelo en la cara.

Pero aún así, enojada y molesta conmigo, seguía siendo considerada. Más de una vez, me morí de hambre por no llevar nada para comer y cuando ella podía darse cuenta de aquello siempre me convidaba de su "intento" de almuerzo. En esa ocasión, me lo dio enteramente y se compró un simple _yogurt_. Hasta me dijo que me fuera a casa para no limpiar después de hora con ella.

- _¿Qué haces tú aquí? Te dije que te fueras._

- _No quiero parecer un inútil, es suficiente con este maldito bastón._

- _¿Qué acaso no tienes que ir a trabajar?_

- _Sí._

- _¿Y entonces?_

- _Nada, llegaré un poco tarde._

- _Vete de una vez, te despedirán._

- _Cubro el turno de la noche y ya._

- _Mañana amanecerás como un zombie entonces._

- _No importa._

- _¿Qué no entiendes? No quiero verte. Lárgate –_no sé si lo decía porque estaba enojada o porque quería que me fuera para no llegar tarde.

- _¿Tanto me odias? –_le pregunté para cerciorarme_._

- _Sí. Me desagrada estar a tu lado, así que vete –_no era odio, lo supe a la perfección; lo vi en sus ojos_._

- _Eres una hermosa tsundere –_le dije en el oído y casi me mata por ello. Me fui saltando en un pie lo más rápido que pude para que no me alcanzara.

En verdad lo era. Por más agresiva y violenta que fuera, tenía su lado amable y sensible. Me gustó poder conocer esa parte de ella.

No fui a al trabajo rápidamente. En vez de eso, hice uso de mi tiempo en otra cosa: fui al salón de clases a visitar a una persona en especial.

- _Ah, eres tú. Pasa. ¿Cómo está tu pierna?_

- _Mejor, gracias._

- _¿Y qué te trae por aquí?_

- _Vengo a pedirle un favor. O más bien, a exigírselo._

- _¿Exigirme tú a mí?_

- _Sí. Si se niega a ayudarme, contaré a todos el romance que mantiene con "cierta" profesora del colegio de cabello rubio._

- _Tienes agallas para venir a chantajearme. Podría expulsarte por esto. Dime tu petición y luego veré si vale la pena ayudarte o echarte a patadas._

- _Quiero me ayude a conquistar una chica. La pelirroja –_él tosió como si se le hubiera atragantado una bola de villar en la garganta mientras tomaba un té.

- _¿Cómo dices? ¿A ******? –_no pondré su nombre para evitar acontecimientos futuros. Mi vida peligra si lo dijera abiertamente.

- _Sí, a ella._

- _¿Te has vuelto loco? Sabes a lo que te enfrentas ¿cierto?_

- _Lo sé perfectamente._

- _¿Y por qué ella? –_me quedé callado sin decir nada. Él me miró represivo y luego volvió a hablar.

- _Comprenderás que si no me das una buena razón y si encuentro tus intenciones mal direccionadas, no sólo no te ayudaré sino que yo mismo acabaré contigo ¿verdad?_

- _Lo sé, por eso vengo a pedírselo a usted. Es el único que la conoce mejor que nadie. Le juro que mis intenciones son verdaderas, no pretendo jugar con ella._

- _Entonces, respóndeme esta pregunta: ¿por qué ella?_

- _Porque es distinta a todas. A pesar de que es bruta y agresiva, también tiene su lado bueno. Es única y decidida. Nada le importa, solo lo que ella cree, lo demás no existe. Pero también es muy orgullosa y despistada. No llegaría muy lejos si lo intentara solo._

Se quedó pensando un rato mientras daba vueltas en su asiento corredizo y luego respondió.

- _Está bien, te ayudaré. Pero si la haces sufrir o te pasas de listo con ella ¡morirás!_

- _Entiendo._

Con eso, tenía formalmente el permiso de su tutor para cortejarla. No sería nada fácil pero lo intentaría.

Lo que voy a contar a continuación no me enorgullece en ningún aspecto, pero fue algo necesario si quería conquistarla: entre los dos ideamos un plan para que unos compañeros la retaran a una apuesta segura. El castigo sería que me besara. Ingenioso ¿no? Lo del castigo fue idea mía, a él no le agradó mucho pero estuvo de acuerdo. Coincidió conmigo en que esa sería la única forma en la podría robarle un beso alguna vez. Si fracasaba al menos tenía eso como consuelo.

Convencí a algunos compañeros –los pocos que se atrevían a desafiarla de vez en cuando– que solo quería molestarla y me burlaría de la prenda por el resto del año, hecho que no sucedió. Ellos aceptaron con la condición de que si algo se salía de control yo tendría que defenderlos y enfrentarme a ella. Accedí y el trato se llevó a cabo exitosamente; yo los fui guiando en cada momento.

Todo sucedió tal como lo teníamos planeado. Los intentos de ella por acercarse a mí fueron desde una basurita en el ojo, un golpe que me dejó desmayado, hacerse la ahogada y hasta un ensayo de una obra de teatro. Sublime, simplemente sublime. Me reí de todo aquello porque es muy torpe para esas cosas. Pobre, si la habré hecho sufrir.

En el último intento, lo de la obra, fue cuando cometí la estupidez más grande que pude haber hecho. Me burlé de ella por el ensayo y se enojó tanto que se arrepintió. Él quiso matarme ese día. Pero es tan difícil tratar con ella.

- _Eres un idiota, perdiste tu oportunidad._

- _Tenía que molestarla también. Es lo que siempre hacemos. Si no decía nada ella se daría cuenta de que algo no andaba bien._

- _Tonto, ella es tan torpe que jamás se daría cuenta de algo así. Si no se lo dices claramente, nunca sospechará._

Ese fue mi regaño por mi falta. De todas maneras, fue bueno que no lo hiciera ese día porque el lunes siguiente a ese viernes sería mi cumpleaños. Así que como regalo, dejé todo listo para que la prenda de la apuesta se realizara de forma segura.

- _Si me dices con qué te están chantajeando quizás pueda ayudarte_ –la enfrenté con la excusa de que me había dado cuenta de todo: sus planes, los chicos, la apuesta_–. Obtendrás más de mí si me lo pides que si intentas sacármelo a la fuerza._

No dijo nada, supuse que la sorprendí.

- _Dime qué es ¿una foto? ¿un abrazo? No soporto la forma en la que te estás comportando, tú no eres así –_mentí, sí me gustaba cómo se estaban dando las cosas pero tenía que fingir.

- _Pues… es que… –_se tomó su tiempo para hablar, estaba muy avergonzada_. –¿Y qué me pedirás a cambio?_

- _Oh, ¿por qué crees que haría algo así?._

- _Porque tú tampoco eres así. No me ayudarías a no ser que eso te pueda beneficiar a ti también. Sabes que estoy en una situación desesperada y aprovechas eso para ponerlo a tu favor ¿me equivoco? –_sonreí, me conocía bien, o mejor dicho, conocía a aquel chico desinteresado y que no le importaba nada cuando no estaba hipnotizado por una chica, ahora era diferente.

- _Según como yo lo veo, no te quedan muchas opciones. Dado que lo que te han pedido, tiene estrecha relación conmigo, este es el único camino que te queda. Así que tú decides_.

Pareció tener un duro enfrentamiento entre sus ideales y sus intereses. Lo último ganó y terminó por aceptar.

- _Está bien, dime qué pides a cambio._

- _Ya lo sabrás más adelante._

En realidad no tenía pensado en cobrarle el favor puesto que todo eso lo había planeado yo, y fue por eso que le dije eso.

Después la ayudé a decirme de lo que se trataba la apuesta.

- _¿Y bien?_ –traté de apresurarla.

- _¡¿Y bien qué?!_

- _¿Qué esperas? Ven._

Casi se muere cuando se lo dije. Creo que la idea de que ella tenía que besarme aún no le entraba por completo en la cabeza, y menos que yo lo supiera y estuviera dispuesto a eso.

- _¡No puedo! _–me dijo después un intento. En realidad sabía que no se animaría y eso era lo que yo quería.

- _Está bien, lo haré yo. Levanta la cabeza y cierra los ojos. Yo haré el resto –_me sentí el rey del mundo por haber logrado esa hazaña. ¿Cuántos tendrían el valor de hacerlo? Solo un idiota hechizado como yo.

Me acerqué despacio y me incliné hacia ella. Noté que estaba muy nerviosa y traté de tranquilizarla, luego me animé. En pocas palabras: fue lindo, mucho debo admitir. Fue sereno y calmado. No me atreví a mucho puesto que era su primer beso. Tenía ganas de abrazarla y apretarla para que nunca más se fuera pero si lo hacía, arruinaría todo. Tuve que controlarme para no agarrarla de la cintura y pegarla más a mí.

Me quedé más de la cuenta prendida de sus labios pero no pareció darse cuenta ni tampoco me lo reclamó. Lo que sí hizo, fue golpearme muy fuerte cuando nos separamos. Me dejó tirado en el piso adolorido. Me pegó con ganas.

Después de eso se fue corriendo avergonzada y luego recuperó su "tesoro" –que se lo había sacado yo pero supuestamente lo hicieron ellos para que cumpliera la apuesta–. Les dije a mis compañeros que nos tomaran una foto con mi celular para retratar ese momento –y quizás el único–, en el que nos habíamos acercado tanto. Lo que no preví es que le dejaron el recuerdo también a ella. Le pasaron la foto por mensaje mientras uno de ellos lo dejaba en el salón bajo su escritorio y se encargó de recibirla. Me pregunto cómo se habrá puesto por la osadía de esos chicos. Yo, sin embargo, miro aquella imagen todo el tiempo y me imagino que alguna vez, ella es la que se anima a darme un beso demostrando sus sentimientos. Era un sueño muy lejano aún, pero válido para seguir ilusionándome.

Ese día, contrario a lo que yo pensaba, no terminó bien. Discutimos cuando nos encontramos en el aula. Quería ver su reacción y por eso fui hasta allí. Mala idea. Estaba molesta por lo que había tenido que hacer y… se podría decir que ella me trató mal y yo a ella. Es muy hiriente cuando está enojada.

- _¿Eso era lo que te habían quitado? –_pregunté haciendo de cuenta que no sabía nada.

- _Cállate –_me respondió enojada.

- _Estás consciente de que lo recuperaste gracias a mí ¿cierto? Me debes un poco más de agradecimient…_

- _¡No te debo nada! Si mal no recuerdas, no me salió nada barato el favor que me hiciste._

- _Pero sin mí no lo hubieras conseguido._

- _Hubiese encontrado la manera._

- _¿Y qué esperabas? O quizás… tú realmente querías eso –_insinuación y burla: una mala combinación.

- _¿Qué dices? Ni de broma. ¿Por qué querría eso? –_se ruborizó al poco tiempo.

- _Dímelo tú. Ya lo has comprobado. ¿Te gustó? –_enrojeció aún más.

- _¿Po-por qué me preguntas eso? Claro que no._

- _Oh, ¿acaso lo hice tan mal? Podríamos intentarlo de nuevo si quieres._

- _¡No, aléjate! –_me gritó empujándome.

- _Oye, relájate. Solo era una broma._

- _¿Una broma? No juegues conmigo, lo que pasó fue solo por la apuesta. No te hagas ilusiones –_eso dolió mucho más de lo que imaginan.

- _¿Y quién las tendría contigo? Eres tan fría como el hielo. Además, dime por qué me golpeaste hace un rato. Me dejaste bastante aturdido, seguro que tendré un moretón más grande que una casa mañana. No te hubiera besado si sabía que ibas a hacer eso._

- _Pues no lo hubieses hecho, no te pedí que lo hicieras._

- _Recuérdame no intentarlo nunca más contigo. Es como querer acercarse a un oso –_estaba enojado conmigo mismo y con ella. Fui tan estúpido.

Él me mataría cuando se enterase, de hecho así lo hizo. Cuando la vio llegar a la casa de malhumor y le conté lo que sucedió, me marcó aún más el golpe que ella me había dado. Me advirtió que fuera más paciente, esto de por sí ya era una total locura.

Pensé que los próximos días serían decisivos para que pudiera provocarle algo. La molesté con ello, pero solo se avergonzaba, nada más. No había surtido mucho efecto, no lo suficiente para que pudiera dar el paso final. Estaba lejos aún de mi objetivo principal. Fastidiarla tampoco parecía conducir a nada, todo lo contrario, me alejaba más de ella.

Un día, escuchando una conversación con su mejor amiga sobre chicos, me acerqué con la idea de incomodarla un poco.

- _Hola _–la saludé en tono de burla cuando me puse cerca de ella y de repente se paró encontrándose conmigo.

- _Qui-quitáte de mi camino –_me ordenó molesta.

- _Pero si tú fuiste la que chocó conmigo._

- _No es cierto, yo solo me paré para ir al baño._

- _Pues no es mi culpa que seas ciega._

- _Bueno, ya no importa, apártate._

- _No quiero._

- _Si no lo haces tendré que obligarte._

- _Hazlo entonces._

Terminamos a los golpes, como siempre. El rector en persona tuvo que venir a separarnos. Casi nos volvió a castigar esa vez.

A la salida quise disculparme pero ella estaba muy enojada.

- _¿Qué demonios quieres y por qué estás chiflando?_

- _A las "perras" se las llama así ¿o no? –_traté de burlarme mas no era el momento ideal para ello.

- _¡A mí no me llamas "perra", insecto chupasangre!_

- _¿No te gusta el apodo que te di?_

- _¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Te odio, te odio!_

Eso me dolió mucho. Me había esforzado tanto para recibir solo un fuerte repudio.

- _¡Pues yo también! ¡Iba a pedirte disculpas pero veo que será imposible!_

- _¿Por ser un idiota, un zopenco, un engreído? La verdad no me importa, solo aléjate de mí._

- _Pues eso haré. No vale la pena estar con la Reina del hielo._

- _¿Piensas que llamándome así vas a lograr algo? Esas cosas no me afectan._

Este puede que haya sido el peor error de todos los tiempos que pudiera haber cometido. En verdad me dolió tanto lo que dijo que hizo que sacara lo peor de mí.

- _¿Qué tal esto, entonces? Eres tan fría, orgullosa y arrogante que ningún chico podría fijarse en ti jamás. Nunca te casarás si sigues así. El único que te soporta es ********* pero jamás le gustarás a él._

- _No me importan esas cosas –_intentó disimular que no le afectaba. Muy mal, eso me llevó a decir lo que dije después.

- _¿Te das cuenta de que la única forma de que te hayan besado alguna vez es gracias a una tonta apuesta?_

- _¿Y qué tiene?_

- _Nadie querría hacerlo._

- _Cállate, tú lo hiciste._

- _Solo para vengarme luego. No fue algo que quise. Es más, fue como haber besado a un caballo –_se detuvo y respiró hondo.

- _Pues, esa apuesta fue la peor cosa que me sucedió alguna vez. Tampoco quise besarte, tu mal aliento espantaría a cualquiera._

- _¿No te has fijado en el tuyo? ¿Crees que fue placentero? No lo volvería a hacer ni aunque me pagaran todo el dinero del mundo._

- _¡Si tanto te desagradó entonces finjamos que nunca sucedió! ¡No vuelvas a mencionarlo jamás!_

- _¡Perfecto, eso haré!_

- _¡Bien!_

Hice mal, lo sé. Aquello había sido como un puñal en medio de la espalda, cortando todo a su paso. Estuve molesto por algún tiempo. Solo después de escuchar que ella hablaba con un compañero fue cuando comprendí que había estado mal en no controlarme.

- _¿Tú… crees… que alguna vez podré gustarle a algún chico? –_escuché que nuestro compañero se reía_._

- _¿Hablas en serio? ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por esas cosas?_

- _Dime si lo crees._

- _Mira, yo no sé mucho de esas cosas. Sabes que a mí no me va muy bien tampoco._

- _Entonces también lo crees._

- _No sé quién te dijo eso pero no le hagas caso. Siempre encontrarás a alguien que esté dispuesto a quererte como eres._

- _¿Tú te fijarías en alguien como yo?_

- _Amm… mira, es que tú no eres de mi tipo, espera ¿esto es una confesión?_

- _No, tonto. No lo es._

- _Ah, menos mal. De todas formas…_

Su tutor me llenó de coscorrones cuando fui a visitarlo a la sala de profesores, me lo merecía.

- _Lo arruiné todo. Es el fin, no habrá otra oportunidad_.

- _Ya, cálmate. Aún hay solución. Seguramente acudirá a mí, le daré un empujón._

- _¿Cómo? Lo que le dije…_

- _No hace falta que digas nada más. Déjame todo a mí._

- _De acuerdo._

No sé lo que habrá hecho ese hombre per lo que pasó después fue algo inesperado: ella quiso cambiar. Intentó ser "diferente". Se animó a modificar su aspecto y hasta su personalidad por las boberías que le había dicho.

El sábado siguiente, él me mandó un mensaje avisándome que ella iría al centro comercial a comprarse un nuevo uniforme. Yo partí en cuanto lo recibí. Se compró una camisa ajustada y, unos zapatos que le ayudé a pagar como forma de disculpas. Ella salió con su típica desconfianza y tuve que fingir que lo había hecho para quedar bien con la vendedora, de lo contrario no habría forma de que aceptara.

Los siguientes días se la pasó presumiendo a todo el mundo su nuevo "yo", en especial a mí. Me gustó al principio pero después fue tomando otro rumbo totalmente distinto. En verdad fue cambiando a tal punto de que ya no era ella. No tenía esa chispa que me hacía quererla tanto como lo hacía en secreto. Era alguien diferente. Pensé que mi indiferencia y mi claro descontento la harían arrepentirse porque era obvio que lo hacía por mí, solo para mí; mas ella no dio marcha atrás. Al contrario, cada vez se salía más y más de la gráfica de su "yo" normal.

Le pedí consejos a él y los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que esa situación solo podría ser manejada por una mujer: su enamorada. La profesora fue la que se encargó de hacer que volviera a ser la misma de siempre. También me golpeó después de que le contamos todo lo que había pasado. Le prometí que sería más cuidadoso y así fue. A partir de ahí, me abstuve de decir cosas innecesarias e impedir que ella también las dijera.

Mi siguiente jugada para ese entonces fue hacer algo realmente estúpido para terminar de confirmar mis sospechas y avanzar al siguiente paso: besé a su rival. Les juro que no me agradó en lo más mínimo. Esa tonta siempre se llevó mal con ella porque es refinada, arreglada y estirada, en cambio, mi dulce princesa del horror era todo lo contrario. No solo eran rivales por naturaleza sino que también lo eran en las cuestiones amorosas. Se podría decir que ambas se disputaban mi amor, aunque ella no se diera cuenta. Mi preferencia era clara pero es tan despistada que no lo notaba, así que pensé en meter un poco de presión. Tenía la intensión de que esa tonta se encargara de esparcir que la había besado al salón cuando volviéramos del almuerzo, pero tuve la desgracia de que ella misma lo presenciara.

- _Lo siento, no quise interrumpir –_dijo ella cuando su lonchera de plástico se cayó al suelo, quizás por la impresión.

- _No te imagines cosas extrañas, no estábamos haciendo nada –_sí, claro. Nadie creería eso pero tenía que intentarlo_._

- _No parecía._

Ese comentario final me lo dijo todo_, _estaba celosa, mucho por lo que se notaba.

Me odió en ese momento, lo sé. Yo en cambio estaba feliz porque eso me demostraba que estaba listo para el siguiente nivel.

Lo que hice después fue cobrar el favor que supuestamente me debía. ¿Qué sería? ¿Qué cosa podría hacer que me acercara a ella sin que pudiera decir que no? Fácil: le pedí que fingiera ser mi novia para librarme de su rival.

Comencé mandándole un mensaje al celular. Como era lógico, no sabía quién era yo. Quise jugar un poco con ella, hasta le di algunas señales. La cité a la plaza bajo la excusa de que quería decirle algo importante. Por mucho que se negó por estar enojada conmigo, sabía que iría de todos modos. La intriga y el enigma son más grandes que el orgullo.

- _Hola, qué linda estás _

- _¿Qué quieres? ¿Para qué me citaste hasta aquí? –_ignoró totalmente el alago que le hice.

- _Tranquila, ¿acaso no puedo pedirte que nos veamos un rato?_

- _Si no es nada importante me iré._

- _¿Por qué tan acelerada?_

- _Porque no quiero perder el tiempo contigo. Dime a qué vienes –_tuve que acelerar las cosas, "el horno no estaba para bollos".

- _Qué directa. Bueno, si lo quieres así, vengo a pedirte que cumplas con el favor que me debes._

- _¿Y de qué se trata?_

- _Quiero que seas mi novia._

- _¿T-tu qué? ¡No, claro que no!_

- _Vamos, no te alarmes, será sólo por un mes._

- _¿Quieres que sea tu novia por un mes? ¿Cómo es eso?_

- _Bueno, en realidad, solo quiero que finjas. Es para ahuyentar a esas idiotas, estoy cansado de ellas._

- _Sólo díselos y punto. Además ¿por qué tengo que ser yo?_

- _Serás como mi guardaespaldas. Ninguna otra chica podría hacerles frente, en cambio tú, ya tienes un desprecio nato hacia ese grupo. Usa esto como excusa para tratarlas mal._

- _No tienes nada que pensar. Solo acepta o tendrás que darme tu celular._

- _¿Qué?_

- _Si no fuera por mí no lo tendrías._

- _Está bien. Pero si esto es un engaño para hacerme quedar mal, te juro que me las pagarás._

- _No te arrepentirás, lo prometo._

Sí, lo había conseguido. Como despedida, cometí la locura de darle un pequeño beso improvisado. Casi muero por ello pero valió la pena.

- _¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, idiota?!_

- _Oye, si vas a ser mi novia estas cosas son normales ¿no?_

- _¡Ni de broma! ¡No pienso hacerlo!_

Me fui corriendo lo más rápido que pude y llegué a la segunda esquina sonriendo de la emoción.

- _Eres atrevido, chico –_me detuvo un hombre de pelo blanco, a un costado de una casa.

- _Tengo que serlo con esta señorita. De lo contrario nunca llegaría a nada._

- _¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?_

- _Usarlo como excusa para estar cerca. Le pediré que actuemos como una pareja real._

- _Ten cuidado con lo que haces, puedes terminar en el hospital otra vez._

- _Descuida, esta vez será diferente. Ya lo verás._

- _Bien. Inventaré algo para cuando regresen a clases. Le daré trabajos extras para que la ayudes en eso ¿te parece?_

- _Es perfecto. Eso estará bien. Y por cierto ¿a ti como te está yendo?_

- _Bien, pronto será el momento. ¿Se lo dirás a ella?_

- _No, prefiero que tú lo hagas._

- _Ok. Te avisaré si sale o algo._

- _Gracias._

Agosto se avecinó muy pronto. Las vacaciones de verano casi no me dejaron verla. Solo una sola vez pude "encontrármela" en el centro comercial. Hice lo que pude para retenerla conmigo pero parecía molesta ese día. Se fue sin decirme mucho. Me pasé horas enteras torturándome con que no me extrañaba ni un poquito. Yo, por mi parte, quería ir a verla en más de una ocasión pero no tendría excusa para ello.

Cuando las clases volvieron a iniciar de nuevo no aguanté más y, con fines justificados, la fui a buscarla hasta la casa. Estaba feliz de verla otra vez. Creo que se notó bastante porque volví a repetir mi pequeña maldad de besarla de sorpresa. Me corrió todo el camino al colegio, por suerte me encontraba en buen estado para que no me alcanzara.

En los próximos días no me despegué de ella ni siquiera en los recesos. Buscaba cualquier pretexto para estar a su lado, siempre en pos de "mantener lo del favor". Se ponía como un tomate cada vez que estábamos muy cerca o la tomaba de la mano o le decía cosas en doble sentido. Me encanta verla así. Le dije que como era mala actriz teníamos que simular que en verdad éramos pareja, por eso la iba a buscar todos los días y la llevaba hasta la casa. Hacer que tuviéramos una cita fue lo más difícil, no me concedió. Me evitó a toda costa.

Tal como prometió su tutor, le dio trabajos para levantar las notas. Muy pronto, los demás profesores también apoyaron la moción. Eso significaba más tarea y por ende, más tiempo con ella. Me pasé dos semanas enteras ayudándola a practicar y ejercitar cálculos. Sacó buenas notas por eso y me lo agradeció regalándome un par de auriculares blancos. Esa vez costó menos, meses atrás hubiera estado semanas enteras dando vueltas para dármelo.

Muy pronto, se corrió la voz de que yo tenía novia. Aunque no lo parezca, soy un chico popular en mi escuela pero nada de eso me importaba en realidad. Un día una de mis compañeras, que ella tanto odia, se acercó a mi asiento para preguntarme si el rumor era verdadero.

- _¿Es cierto que tienes novia?_

- _Sí –_afirmé con seguridad pero sin ningún tono exaltante_._

- _¡¿Qué?! –_gritaron las tontas_._

- _No puede ser. ¿Y quién es ella? –_me interrogó una_._

Levanté un dedo sin ánimos aparentes y la señalé a ella. Nombraron al compañero de al lado por negarse a creer que podría tratarse de la chica molesta que siempre se sentaba al lado mío; es natural pensar eso, nos llevábamos muy mal. Negué con la cabeza y la volví a señalar. Tuve que sacarle el celular para que ella afirmara también. Casi me mata por eso. A mí tampoco me agradaba la idea de que todos supieran, pero si lograba mi cometido de conquistarla, tarde o temprano se enterarían.

Tendrían que haber visto cómo se pusieron todos al saber la noticia. Éramos la pareja menos esperada así que no fue sorpresa que trataran de seguirnos a todas partes para comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Le propuse un día que les demostráramos al "público" nuestro "amor incondicional" con un beso. Se negó, claro. Hablar con ella no tenía sentido, nunca diría que sí, eso lo sabía. Pero al menos la iba preparando para lo que tenía pensado.

Un lunes al finalizar la clase, la distraje para que se quedara hasta que se hubieran marchado todos los alumnos. Me acerqué a ella y hasta la tomé de la cintura. Me animé a hacer aquello que quería desde hace tanto. No opuso resistencia alguna, se dejó llevar sin problemas y sin complicaciones. Esta vez sí fui más osado y le di un beso de verdad, uno como la gente. La traté con mayor delicadeza que pude y hasta me tomé el atrevimiento de hacer que me rodeara el cuello con sus manos. Increíblemente se dejó también. Caí en la cuenta de que ella también lo deseaba pero jamás lo admitiría. Lamentablemente, no estábamos ni en el lugar ni en el momento adecuado. Su tutor entró al aula interrumpiéndonos con el aviso –dirigido exclusivamente a mí– de que no hiciéramos tales cosas dentro de la escuela.

Se apenó tanto por el hecho de que su "papi" nos haya visto. Ingenuamente pensó en él y "apreciación" de la situación. No sabía que yo ya le había pedido permiso hace tiempo y me lo había concedido.

Estuvo extraña conmigo al día siguiente y al otro. La tenía donde quería. Acompañándola a su casa después del colegio, me arriesgué a tomarla de la mano y dejarla contra una pared. Creí que esta vez sí me detendría pero no fue así más bien parecía que lo esperaba. La abracé y besé a gusto, sin que nadie nos interrumpiera. Tiernamente, ella posó sus manos suavemente en mis brazos. Parecía que quería abrazarme pero estaba indecisa. Lo que haya sido me tenía loco.

Cuando la solté daba la impresión de que estaba perdida en el tiempo. Creo que le gustó. Fue por eso que, en el último día de nuestro "juego" la llevé a un parque de diversiones y al volver, le pedí formalmente lo que quería.

- _Waaaau, estuvo muy bueno. Gra…cias por llevarme –_Al fin se animó a decirme la maldita palabra. Avancé bastante ¿no creen?

- _Fue un placer, también la pasé muy bien._

- _Pues no parece, tienes cara de amargado._

- _Hay algo que quiero decirte._

- _¿Qué es? –_junté valor, no sabría lo que me esperaba.

- _Te divertiste conmigo ¿cierto?_

- _Sípi._

- _Y todo este tiempo… ¿la pasaste bien?_

- _Salvo por algunos momentos incómodos, se podría decir que no estuvo tan mal._

- _Entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novia de verdad?_

- _¿Qué? Disculpa, creo que oí mal ¿qué dijiste?_

- _Sabes bien lo que dije. Sé mi novia de verdad._

- _Pero… ¿por qué me pides eso?_

- _¿No es obvio? –_se lo dije con un tono condescendiente_._

Me miró asustada, al fin lo entendió todo. Él tenía razón, si no se lo decía de forma directa, la muy tonta jamás sospecharía ni adivinaría nada.

- _No hace falta que me respondas ahora. Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras, hasta entonces piensa en eso._

Le robé otro pequeño beso, que ni pareció sentirlo, y luego me fui a casa.

Con eso llegamos a Octubre, el mes de la indecisión. No quise presionarla para que me diera una respuesta pero también quería estar con ella. Él me dijo que no me acercara por al menos un tiempo. Había vuelto a su casa shockeada. Incluso en los primeros días de clases la revelación de mis intenciones pareció afectarle bastante. Estaba extraña y no se atrevía a verme ni hablarme. Me pregunté muchas veces si no habré hecho mal en decírselo en ese momento.

- _Estuve mal. Creo que debí esperar._

- _Tranquilo, muchacho. Solo necesita tiempo para pensar._

- _¡Pero ni siquiera me habla! Me ignora totalmente._

- _Ella es así. Recién ahora está empezando a atar cabos. Es un poco lenta. Dale tiempo._

- _Esta maldita espera me está matando._

- _Lo sé. Pero con ella debes ser paciente. Pronto te dará una respuesta._

- _¿Te dijo algo a ti?_

- _No. Y cuando pregunté qué le había pasado tampoco dijo nada. Tranquilo._

Esa fue mi conversación con su tutor después de la primera semana y media de clases. La ansiedad me invadía muy arrebatadoramente. Comprendí que se tomaría mucho más tiempo del que yo pensaba. Pero lo consideraba. No es como si no le importase, solo que no sabía cómo actuar. Incluso encontré una pregunta formulada por ella en esta página. No voy a poner lo que ella dijo, por el simple motivo de que es muy extenso y además, no quiero delatarme demasiado. Su pregunta puntualmente había sido pedir consejo sobre la situación. Encontré muchas repuestas a su _tema_. Estas fueron algunas de ellas.

* * *

Gorila-san responde:

No es muy difícil, niña solo dile que sí. Es un buen chico, te lo aseguro ;)

* * *

Mr-Mayora responde:

Es un revoltoso y testarudo jovenzuelo, pero parece que te quiere de verdad. Anímate.

Ah, y dile que te compre mayonesa.

* * *

Asosiación-antigorilas responde:

Mmmm. Parece que sus sentimientos son genuinos. Inténtalo un tiempo y si ves que no funciona, patéalo hasta dejarlo en China.

* * *

Anpan-forever responde:

ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN

* * *

Terrorista642 responde:

Déjale una bomba en la casa, lo entenderá como un "si".

* * *

Látigo furioso responde:

Qué sujeto tan atrevido e intrépido. Golpéalo un poco y luego dile que sí.

* * *

Love fresa responde:

¿A qué le temes? Deja de ser tan orgullosa y dile que sí. Es un buen chico, en verdad.

* * *

Jhony responde:

Cualquier decisión que tomes estará bien, sólo no le pegues a un tal Jhony de tu clase.

* * *

Kunai298 responde:

Me parece un tonto y sanguinario sujeto. Pero ha demostrado que sus sentimientos son verdaderos. Merece una oportunidad. Si ves que te falla, mátalo.

* * *

Elizabet-des responde:

El amor más puro, aún en la adversidad de la noche tormentosa, continúa ardiendo en el fulgor exótico de la brisa del deseo…

* * *

Lulu.c1t4 responde:

¡Dile que síiii! Wuaaa, qué valiente es el chico x pedirte que de verdad seas su novia :3

* * *

Valqiria8 responde:

Haz sido bastante extensa y descriptiva en tu cuestión. Tanto que me imagino que todo lo que pueda decirte ya lo sabes de antemano, aunque por alguna razón no desees reconocerlo. Haz dejado en claro que tu a "él" le importas, demasiado. Tanto para quererte como su novia a pesar de todos los pleitos y roces conflictivos que han tenido. Supongo que al final, más que un sádico, es un masoquista. Y por lo que he leído él no te es indiferente. Decir que le tienes aprecio es una forma bastante pobre de llamarle. Cambiaste tu estilo, incluso hasta intentaste cambiar tu personalidad, algo que me imagino debió ser muy difícil debido a tu carácter orgulloso. Y todo solo por él, para agradarle únicamente a él. Así que creo que es bastante obvio que los sentimientos que él expresa hacia ti, son correspondidos en todas las formas. Simplemente imagina cómo sería estar con él. ¿Es desagradable que te tome de la mano? ¿Te disgusta cuando se acerca solo para robarte un beso? Fuera de lo que opinen los demás, ¿sigues realmente viéndolo como tu enemigo?  
No puedo decirte que le contestes positiva o negativamente. Eso solo es decisión tuya y de lo que logres decidir si hablas con el corazón.

* * *

Kotsuki Kurosaki responde:

No es imposible que seas afectuosa sin cambiar tu carácter. Sólo deberías bajarte un poco los humos xD ¿Podría ser algo tsundere? xD pues no sé, eso pienso yo. Pero creo que deberías aceptar n.n

* * *

Ishinomori Ayame-sensei responde:

Párate a pensar un poco. Razona esas sensaciones que tienes cuando estás con "él". ¿Por qué quisiste cambiar? ¿Por un simple "te lo demostraré"? ¿O será porque piensas en él como en otra persona? ¿Qué ha hecho él por ti y qué has hecho tú por él? Mira el sentido en las palabras y las acciones del "sádico", que son las de un chico enamorado... Debes dejar a un lado tu orgullo por una vez para ver el sentimiento con claridad.

* * *

Mar responde:

Qué mono es ese chico. Ha sido increíble cómo de estar enfadada con él por las cosas que hacía he pasado a quererlo xD Pienso que es muy tierno lo que hizo. ¡Acepta!

* * *

Dark angel responde:

Haz lo que sientas. Piensa bien las cosas y trata de ser sincera contigo misma. Deja tu orgullo de lado. Cualquier decisión que tomes estará bien (aunque yo creo que deberías aceptar xD)

* * *

********** responde:

Aprecio los comentarios de todos. Aún no estoy decidida. Este asunto es bastante complicado. Me muero de la vergüenza cada vez que lo veo. No sé cómo hablarle ahora. Es todo tan confuso.

* * *

Dark angel responde:

No seas tonta. Háblale como si nada ¿qué crees que estará sintiendo él si no le dices nada? Sé que es difícil pero ten en cuenta que para él también lo es.

* * *

********** responde:

Tú…tienes razón. Es verdad. Al menos hasta que me decida tengo que acercarme un poco también. ¿Sabes? Me pareces… No, nada. Gracias.

* * *

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me apoyan (les pagué en secreto para que lo dijeran, ok no. Es mentira). Me alegra saber que hay personas que me tienen algo de fe todavía.

Por otro lado, el comentario que le hice pareció funcionar fuera de la _internet_. Días después comenzó a hablarme de nuevo, tímidamente, pero por lo menos ya no me era indiferente.

- _Hola _–me habló al llegar al aula.

- _Hola –_le respondí yo mirándola–. ¿_Almorzamos juntos?_ –creo que me apresuré con esa propuesta.

- _Mañana, tal vez._

Me di una palmada en la frente por haberme adelantado. Al día siguiente, no quería ser insistente. Esperé a que ella me lo dijera pero no sucedió. A la otra mañana sí insistí, o mejor aún, fui directamente con ella. Me senté enfrente, no muy cerca para no incomodarla.

- _¿Qué tienes ahí? –_le pregunté tratando de sonar "normal".

- _Arroz, como siempre._

- _Yo compré algunas cosas ¿quieres un poco?_

- _No._

- _Vamos, esto es mejor que la porquería que preparas._

- _¿Disculpa? Al menos yo cocino. No soy como "otros" que ni siquiera lo intentan._

- _¿A qué hora quieres que lo haga? No tengo tiempo de nada._

- _Eso no es verdad. Tuviste tiempo para instalarte en mi casa y torturarme con tareas. Podrías si quisieras._

- _Está bien, me atrapaste. No quiero ni me gusta cocinar._

- _Ya somos dos, la diferencia es que yo tengo que hacerlo de todos modos._

- _Y no te sale muy bien,_

- _¡Cierra la maldita boca, bastardo! ¿De qué te ríes?_

- _Al fin me vuelves a hablar como antes –_se ruborizó levemente con mi comentario.

- _Es que…_

- _Está bien. No digas nada. Insúltame, golpéame si quieres, pero no dejes de hablarme. No es común en ti._

- _Eres un idiota, un tonto, un… –_se quedó mirándome sin saber qué más decir–. _Mira, aún no tengo una respuesta…_

- _No importa. Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario. No te sientas presionada._

- _Solo… quiero preguntarte ¿por qué yo?_

- _Es tu forma de ser._

- _Creí que no te gustaba cómo yo era._

- _No, al contrario. Eso es lo que te hace especial. Eres diferente a todas. Eres única._

- _Bueno, ya basta. Solo cómete tu almuerzo. No quiero escuchar nada más por ahora._

- _Ok, lo siento._

Creí que había metido la pata por algo que agregué pero no fue así. Solo estaba apenada de que alguien al fin hablara bien de ella. Quise acompañarla hasta la casa pero se negó.

En una ocasión, en un receso, su rival y sus amigas notaron que no estábamos juntos como siempre y quisieron molestarla por ello.

- _¿Por qué no estás con "tu novio" ahora? ¿Es que acaso ya rompieron?_

- _Eso no te importa._

- _De seguro ya se cansó de ti, lo aburriste y ya no quiere estar más contigo._

- _Te equivocas. Yo le gusto. Soy yo la que tomó distancia._

- _¿Y por qué?_

- _¡¿Qué rayos te importa, víbora?! ¡Aléjate si no quieres que te de una paliza!_

- _No te tengo mie…_

- _¡Dije que te alejaras!_

Salieron corriendo después de eso. Sí que puede infundir temor después de ese tremendo grito. Las tontas tomaron eso como una ruptura y quisieron acercarse a mí. Las esquivé en todo momento y les dije que no estábamos peleados.

Ella y yo nos volvimos a hablar, eventualmente discutimos de forme leve, pero al menos pude estar cerca y comunicarme. La respuesta no llegó en esos días, algo que ya me imaginaba.

Bueno, esto es todo hasta ahora. La pregunta es: ¿qué puedo hacer para convencerla de aceptar sin presionarla? Es decir, sé que tiene que tomar la decisión ella sola pero… también me gustaría poder hacer algo. Ustedes entienden.

Saludos.

* * *

Respuestas:

* * *

Sadaharu35 responde:

Maldito infeliz ¿todo este tiempo estuviste planeándolo todo? ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Voy a degollarte y dejarte colgando de un precipicio!

* * *

Dark angel responde:

¿Disculpa? ¿Te conozco?

* * *

Sadaharu35 responde:

No me vengas con estupideces voy a darte la paliza de tu vida, maldito gusano.

* * *

Dark angel responde:

Tonta. Mejor hablemos esto en persona.

* * *

Sadaharu35 responde:

Ja, si te veo morirás. ¿Gin te estuvo ayudando todo el tiempo? No puedo creerlo.

* * *

Dark angel responde:

¡No digas más nada! Al menos ten la decencia de mandarme un mensaje privado. No me digas todo esto aquí.

* * *

Sadaharu35 responde:

¿Qué? ¿Se puede hacer eso? No sabía que existía algo como el "mensaje privado". ¿Qué demonios es eso?

* * *

Dark angel responde:

Tal como su nombre lo indica, es un mensaje que solo tú y yo podemos ver.

* * *

Sadaharu35 responde:

¿Y me lo dices ahora?

* * *

Dark angel responde:

¡Te dije que mejor habláramos en persona!

* * *

Sadaharu35 responde:

Bueno, bueno. ¿No puedes borrar los comentarios?

* * *

Dark angel responde:

No.

* * *

Sadaharu35 responde:

Uhhhh. Bueno, emm. Yo no soy esa "pelirroja" de la que habla este IDIOTA. Es una compañera mía, yo la conozco. No es muy amiga, bueno sí, pero no tanto.

* * *

Dark angel responde:

¬¬ Tonta. Quédate callada mejor. Te veo mañana.

* * *

Sadaharu35 responde:

No pienso almorzar contigo ¿entendiste?

* * *

Dark angel responde:

MP MP MP MP MP MP MP MP MP MP MP MP MP MP MP MP MP MP MP MP

MP MP MP MP MP MP MP MP MP MP MP MP MP MP MP MP MP MP MP MP

* * *

Sadaharu35 responde:

¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? ¿Maldita P***? ¡Ahora sí que vas a morir!

* * *

Dark angel responde:

No, tonta. Significa **M**ensaje **P**rivado.

* * *

Sadaharu35 responde:

Aaaaaahhh, ok. Ya entendí, ya entendí. Tonto.

* * *

Dark angel responde:

Por cierto, Sadaharu35… te quiero.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Uff. Cómo me costó este capítulo. No se imaginan. Lo tuve que reescribir 3 veces. Fue muy difícil encontrar el estilo de este chico.  
La idea era que él escribiera de una forma distinta a la de Kagura y que diera aquellos detalles que ella –por tonta, distraída y por ser ella, precisamente– no veía.

Por ejemplo: En el fic, Kagura dice que Okita se agachó para escupirla cuando la dejó contra el suelo. Y aquí, Sougo dice que quería acercarse, en un intento de beso.

¿Se dan cuenta?

Siempre lo aclaré. Kagura ve y piensa lo que quiere. No se da cuenta de lo que realmente pasa a su alrededor, a no ser que sea muy evidente.

También quería dejar bien en claro cómo cada género cuenta una historia. Se sabe que a las mujeres nos gusta hablar mucho y damos vueltas para contarlo todo. Damos muchos detalles. En cambio a los hombres van más al grano.

Por otro lado, me tomé la osadía de poner sus nicknames e integrarlas a la historia. Me pareció lindo hacerlo. Si alguna no está de acuerdo, que me lo digan y ya ¿Ok?

Con el tiempo iré editando todos mis capítulos para arreglar algunas faltas que he cometido. Los he visto. Tuve que volver a leerlos todos para saber qué parte es la que iba a contar Okita. Fue loco cuando me quedaba leyendo mi propio fic xD En más de una vez me ha sucedido.

Ahh, por cierto, tengo ganas de contactarme con la gente. Si tienen ganas avísenme e intercambiamos mail o cuentas de faceebook y todo eso xD

**Agradecimientos:**

Gracias a **Fede**, **Marisa** y **Rocio** por ayudarme tanto y soportarme con esta historia. Los tengo locos xD

Y muchas, muchas gracias a: **Mar, valqiria8, Ishinomori Ayame-sensei, lulu.c1t4, Kotsuki Kurosak y antonia.f. aguilar **por leer**, **comentar y seguir esta humilde historia. Me alegra mucho que lo hagan n.n

**Reviews anónimos:**

**Mar: **

Jeje, sí suele pasar. Lo que pasa es que Kagura entiende todo mal. Ella también tiene la culpa de que Sougo le haya dicho esas cosas también, es muy orgullosa y dice cosas feas cuando se enoja u.u  
Este cap. Sirvió para que vieran qué pensaba Sougo todo este tiempo. Espero que te haya gustado n.n  
Pronto aparecerá alguien que tanto esperas, pronto n.n  
Besos. Gracias por comentar y leer n.n

Bueno, eso fue todo. Cualquier duda pregunten. Saludos a todos.


	10. Octubre: Mes 7: Segunda parte

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva del señor Hideaki Sorachi.

**Aclaración:** Los textos que estén en _cursiva_ y que hacen referencia a una persona, serán referidos siempre a Okita.

* * *

**Octubre: Mes 7: Segunda parte**

Sadaharu35 pregunta:

A raíz de la gran cantidad de comentarios, respuestas y "MP" que recibí pidiéndome una "continuación" a mi situación, abro un nuevo _tema_ para contarles todo –esto ya parece una _novela_–.

Pregunté a los administradores del sitio si se podía hacer "esto" que pretendo hacer y me contestaron "haz lo que quieras siempre y cuando formules una pregunta y plantees un problema". Sutil. Así que, con el permiso debidamente concedido, procedo a contar el resto de mi _novelesca_ historia con el _chihuahua_.

Comenzaré relatando lo que pasó después de que descubrí todo lo que _él_ había hecho, (en referencia a lo que publicó "Dark angel" en esta página).

Básicamente decía que había tramado la mayoría de sus acciones para conquistarme. Ridículo. Me enojé mucho al saber ciertas cosas, como el hecho de que _él_ había organizado la estúpida apuesta y el "complot" de mi tutor contra mí. Increíble.

No esperé a verlo para el día siguiente. Le mandé un mensaje de texto pidiendo verlo cuando antes.

* * *

Yo:

––––––––17:22 14/10/2013 lunes––-–––––––––

Quiero que hablemos ahora mismo.

* * *

Sádico:

––––––––17:23 14/10/2013 lunes––-–––––––––

¿Y el MP? Yo lo estaba esperando.

* * *

Yo:

––––––––17:24 14/10/2013 lunes––-–––––––––

Vete al demonio. No vengas a hacerte el gracioso. ¡Quiero verte en el parque ahora!

* * *

Sádico:

––––––––17:25 14/10/2013 lunes––-–––––––––

Mira, china. Mejor hablemos mañana, más tranquilos.

* * *

Yo:

––––––––17:25 14/10/2013 lunes––-–––––––––

No, ¡quiero que sea ahora!

* * *

Sádico:

––––––––17:26 14/10/2013 lunes––-–––––––––

Tú quieres golpearme. No iré para que me dejes como pasa de uva.

* * *

Yo:

––––––––17:27 14/10/2013 lunes––-–––––––––

Entonces iré a buscarte.

* * *

Sádico:

––––––––17:28 14/10/2013 lunes––-–––––––––

No sabes dónde vivo ahora.

* * *

Yo:

––––––––17:35 14/10/2013 lunes––-–––––––––

Buen punto, maldito desgraciado. Ven ahora, en el parque. Si faltas mañana lamentarás haber nacido.

* * *

Sádico:

––––––––17:36 14/10/2013 lunes––-–––––––––

Ok, está bien. Ya estoy saliendo para allá.

* * *

Tenía tanta bronca acumulada que, en cuanto lo vi llegar, le di un golpe directo a la cara; también en el abdomen; y, por último, un rodillazo en la ingle. Esto último fue lo más sufrió. Cayó agachándose y cubriéndose del dolor. Yo lo miré con desprecio, con ira y hasta con ofensa. Después me senté en un banco, tratando de contener mi enojo. Esperé unos minutos, a que _él_ se repusiera, y cuando al fin lo hizo, me miró limpiándose el hilo de sangre que le escurría de la nariz.

- ¿Ya te descargaste? –me preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar.

- No te defendiste.

- No. Supongo que me lo merezco.

- ¿Por qué… no dijiste nada? Podrías haber hecho todo de una manera distinta.

- ¿Cómo? Eres tan orgullosa y terca que si te lo dijera abiertamente perdería cualquier posibilidad. Piénsalo.

- Pero…

- ¿Qué harías si te hubiera dicho desde un principio que me gustabas? ¿Hubieras aceptado?

Pensé un rato mientras _él_ se sentaba a mi lado, tomando distancia.

- Según cómo yo lo veía, ésta era la única manera. Ya desde el principio empezamos mal. Nunca me mirarías de otra manera si yo no hubiera hecho lo que hice.

- ¿Tú qué sabes? Quizás con el tiempo sí. No sé. Es todo tan… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pones en esta situación?

- Porque me cautivaste. Tú…

- No te atrevas a decir cursilerías, solo quiero explicaciones. Empieza a cantar.

- ¿Qué quieres que te explique?

- Por ejemplo: ¿qué es eso de que soñaste conmigo pero no podías decir específicamente qué era?

- Ay, china. ¿En verdad no entendiste eso?

- No, ¿qué quiere decir? ¿Qué es lo que no podías contar?

- ¿Quieres la verdad?

- Sí, completamente.

A veces pienso que la descripción de tonta, y sobre todo ingenua, me quedan muy bien porque es exactamente lo que soy, una ingenua. Todo el mundo habrá tenido "esa" interpretación. Pero yo no. No tenía ni las más remota idea, y lo peor, era que tampoco sospechaba de tal cosa. Cuando _él_ confesó lo que había visto, quedé petrificada.

- Soñé que te ataba a una cama y te quitaba ese _yukata._ Y después…

- ¡No sigas! –le grité acalorada, imaginándome la situación–. Eres un pervertido, ¿cómo soñaste eso?

- No es algo que pueda controlar, muñeca. Eso fue lo que soñé y no quería decirlo en la página.

- Ahora entiendo por qué –me dije a mí misma horrorizada y agitada.

- ¿Siguiente pregunta?

Me tomó un rato reponerme de aquella impactante verdad.

Pensé un rato, tratando de recordar y luego continué con mi interrogatorio.

- Ah, ¿qué es eso de que "parecía una pajarito caído de un nido" y de que arruino los mejores momentos?

- ¿En serio? ¿Todavía lo preguntas?

- ¡Habla o comenzaré a golpearte!

- Ok, bueno. Lo de "pajarito" lo decía porque te veías indefensa y tierna. Y lo otro… es la pura verdad. Cuando te besé para la apuesta casi me rompiste la cara. Hubiera preferido que me empujaras nada más.

- Estaba… fue un momento incómodo para mí.

- Lo sé, lo sé, china. Lo entiendo. ¿Otra cosa?

- Em… Ah, ya sé. Eso de que yo estaba "celosa". ¡No es verdad! No estaba celosa. ¿Qué invento es ese?

- Sí, lo estabas. Tú misma dijiste que sentiste "algo" cuando me viste con ella.

- ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!

- De la página…tu _pregunta_.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que haber dado nombres y apellidos fue un error fatal que cometí. Debí haber pensado mejor las cosas.

- ¡Maldita peste! ¿Tú lo leíste?

- Sí –afirmó tranquilo.

Lo volví a mirar con enojo, ahogando un ataque de ira incondicional.

- Tú lo publicaste ¿o no? Cualquiera puede verlo.

- No me imaginé que tú lo verías.

- Ni yo, fue una coincidencia –me guiñó el ojo y yo aparté la vista con molestia–. ¿Qué más quieres saber?

- No, antes de seguir, quiero dejar bien en claro que no estaba celosa ¿eh? Lo que sentí fue…bronca, indignación. Algo que no soporto es la mentira.

- Y no te mentí. Ella no me gusta. Quise decírtelo a la salida pero…

- Sí, sí. Ya sé. Yo no te dejé hablar. Tonto.

_Él_ sonrió satisfactoriamente ante mis palabras. Todo eso le divertía tanto.

- Por cierto, eso que dijiste, lo del…

- Sí, es verdad. Yo te lo regalé.

- Pensé que había sido Gin-chan.

- ¿Por qué te daría algo así solo por cuidarme?

- ¡No lo sé! Quizás porque por una vez fui "responsable". Me hice cargo de mis propios actos, como dice él que haga. No me imaginé que eras tú. ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?!

- Por la misma razón que tú no querías decirme "gracias".

Nos quedamos callados por un tiempo. Yo por mi parte, recordaba aquellos momentos en que encontré la cajita dentro de la bolsa sobre mi mesita de luz. _Él_ no sé lo que habrá pensando y tampoco quiero imaginarlo. Ya he comprobado que por su cabeza pasan un montón de cosas extrañas. Después de un buen rato, rompí el silencio.

- ¿Y qué es eso de lo que hablabas con Gin-chan?

- Es mejor que él te lo diga. Es cosa suya. Por cierto, ¿por qué traes pollera? Que yo sepa, no te gustan.

Me quedé muda, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Solo veía lo pliegues de mi falda siendo apretados por mis manos.

Lastimosamente, voy contar cómo estaba vestida para esa ocasión. No hacía tanto frío, todavía. Pero tampoco reinaba el calor. Una campera ligera de color avellana, encima de una blusa blanca y una falda roja, me describirían a la perfección para ese día. _Él _estaba con un jogging negro y una playera azul. Casual. Se podría decir que yo estaba más arreglada de lo normal para una simple "cita de explicación".

- Es que tú… –no me salían las palabras, parecía que las tenía atragantadas en alguna parte.

- Dije que me gustaban tus piernas. Es por eso –_él_ completó la frase que no pude decir–. China… –me llamó tratando de arrimarse.

- ¡No te acerques! Estoy de muy mal humor así que si no quieres un ojo morado mejor quédate donde estás –se quedó quieto pero no retrocedió, así que aumenté mi grado de agresividad–: ¡¿No me oyes?! ¡Dije que te alejaras! –eso pareció funcionar eficazmente, pues retrocedió instantáneamente.

Miró hacia otro costado limpiándose la nariz y luego volteó de nuevo a mí.

- Mira… aún no tengo una respuesta. Necesito pensarlo pero… también me gustaría que pasáramos tiempo juntos. Ya sabes, para ayudarme a decidir.

- Será un placer, _mongeri._ Estargemos todo el tiempo que necesites –decía en una tonada… rara. Creo que pretendía hablar a lo "francés".

- Pero no será como esperas. Solo te dejaré estar cerca, lo suficiente.

- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Que no podré besarte ni abrazarte?

- ¡Exacto! ¡En especial esas cosas! –contesté avergonzada.

- Aaaa, ¿y por qué no? –se quejó _él_ infantilmente.

- Porque no.

- Eso te ayudará a pensar mejor. ¿Es que acaso no te gustan mis besos? ¿Lo hago tan mal? Puedo mejorar, si quieres.

- ¡No, cállate! No quiero esos "encuentros". No importa lo que digas.

- ¿Y si te dijera que me muero de ganas de besarte ahora mismo? –perdió la poca cordura que tenía y se acercó lentamente hacia mí, con una mirada pícara.

Levanté mi puño, mostrándoselo claramente y con eso se detuvo.

- Qué cruel eres.

- Bueno. Eso es todo. Nos veremos mañana –me despedí, levantándome.

- ¿Vas a comer conmigo?

- Quizás. Cocíname algo y veremos –levantó una ceja sorprendido.

- Tú mandas.

- Ah, también está eso que dijiste. Con que te gusta que te de órdenes ¿cierto? –pareció meditarlo un poco mientras me sonreía y ponía un brazo encima del respaldo del banco.

- Sí, es verdad.

- Parece que además de sádico también eres masoquista –agregué como última cosa, y luego me fui.

Escuché que _él_ me decía un "adiós, preciosa" y yo me tapé los oídos. Era raro verlo actuando así, supuse que no se rendiría conmigo.

Al día siguiente, acató mis "órdenes" y me trajo un _obento_ de arroz pasado y con mucho aceite. Las verduras también estaban quemadas y hasta mal cocidas. Me reí tanto de su ineptitud.

- Disculpa, "chica perfección", tú tampoco cocinas de maravilla.

- Pero al menos no hago esta clase de desastres. Eres pésimo.

- Ya te dije, café es lo único que sé hacer bien. Mañana voy a hacerte probar uno –lo miré dubitativa pero luego acepté.

Tal como dijo y prometió, vino a casa después de la escuela a prepararme esa asquerosidad de líquido marrón y amargo. Había traído su propia dotación personal para ganar mi aceptación hacia esa bebida. Yo fui mala ese día. _Él_ había sido malo conmigo por lo tanto, yo sería mala con _él._ Sobre todo con Gin, me las debía desde hace rato.

En cuanto llegó lo hice tropezar, poniéndole un pie en el camino. Cayó de forma espontánea y ruidosa; y la bolsa que llevaba fue a parar a un rincón, desparramándose todo su interior. Desgraciadamente las cosas estaban en frascos y potes metálicos, bien cerrados. Qué decepción. Creí que con eso mi día de café se vería arruinado pero no.

Se levantó como si nada y fue a saludar al dueño de la casa, o sea que me ignoró. Mal, muy mal. Traté de boicotear varias veces su intento de "preparación" pero nada funcionaba. Intenté molestarlo, gritar, asustarlo, hacerle cosquillas, incluso pretendí que me ahogaba para que Sadaharu se lo llevara. Nada tuvo el efecto deseado.

La única vez que detuvo su marcha, fue cuando vio que yo me había ensuciado la blusa con harina. Se acercó a mí con un "deja que yo te limpio". ¿Pueden creerlo? Qué descaro el suyo por querer cometer tal acto de impureza en mi propio hogar. Pero no fui yo la que le aplicó el correctivo si no Gin-chan. Un golpe seco en la cabeza lo acomodó en su sitio de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pretendes, mocoso?

- Ah, estabas aquí. ¿Cómo estás? –se excusó con una fingida "inocencia".

- Ten cuidado, chico listo. Te mandaré directo al hospital si no te comportas.

- No seas tan sobreprotector, _danna. _Solo estaba jugando.

- Pues no vuelvas a "jugar" de esa manera con ella. No es una "muñeca".

- ¿No puedo fingir que lo es?

- No. Ésta se mueve de verdad. Te arrancará la piel en cuanto te descuides.

- No quiero quedarme sin pellejo…

- Por eso mismo, ven cuando quieras, pero no intentes "pasarte" de ella ¿me entendiste?

Yo, la verdad, no entendía de qué estaban hablando, así que me escabullí hacia la salida, llevándome conmigo los potes de café y cacao. Adivinen a quién me encontré parado en la puerta, casi a punto de tocar el timbre. Shinpachi, mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí?

- Vine a… ¡Okita, qué gusto verte! ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo, Kagura? Si quieres me voy –tosió un poco y me miró levantando las cejas.

- ¡Claro que no, tonto! Solo vino a hacer que pruebe su famoso café –me quejé con fastidio.

- Oh, entonces yo te ayudaré. He tratado por años de que esta insípida lo tomara.

No había terminado de hablar cuando vi a mi amigo dirigirse a la cocina, junto con mi "pretendiente".

- ¡Maldito traidor! –le grité pero no me hizo caso. Parece que todos me ignoraban ese día.

Al final ningún sabotaje marchó bien. El café se había hecho y en pocos minutos cuatros tazas estaban ya dispuestas en la mesa, junto con unas galletas hechas por _él_. Sin más opción, me senté buscando una excusa para tirarlo pero no encontré ninguna. ¡Incluso los tres me lo hicieron beber todo! Qué insolencia. Al… bueno, lo voy a decir. No estaba tan mal la cosa. No me supo tan feo como esperaba. No sé si fueron las galletas o el hecho de que estaba extrañamente "cómoda". El asunto era que estuvo bastante bien, para ser un brebaje de mal gusto. Me dijo que vendría de vez en cuando para merendar conmigo. Patético y sobre todo, ñoño.

En resumidas cuentas, en las semanas restantes de Octubre _él _se la pasótratando de "cortejarme". Suena raro pero así fue. Comimos juntos, molestó a Yuko abrazándome delante de ella, intentó besarme, como trató de hacerlo unas treinta veces al día… de cada semana. Es un "pesado".

También nos pusimos a trabajar en lo que haríamos para el festival de Noviembre. Se decidió, entre toda la clase, hacer una especie de…club de compañías. Algo así como Ouran host club[1].

No hubo mucho para contar, salvo un acontecimiento insólito –que bien me lo podría esperar de _él–_. Un día, en el que no tuvo la idea de ir a buscarme en el receso, lo vi pasar cerca de un pasillo mirando hacia todos lados. Era seguro que estaba en algo sospechoso. Lo primero que pensé, fue que se iba a verla a ella. Si así fuera, le rompería las piernas sin ningún tipo de culpa. Pero al ver que el profesor Kondo se le acercaba disgustado, cambié de opinión. Me pegué a la pared y escuché que esto se decían:

- Chico, no lo hagas. Créeme, de nada te servirá.

- No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Ya casi se acerca la fecha. Si no va a ayudarme entonces haga de cuenta que nunca le dije nada.

- No, no, hijo. Yo quiero ayudarte pero a olvidar. Deja todo eso ya. No vale la pena.

- Eso dices tú. No sabes con lo que he tenido que vivir. Tantas noches y días… pensando solo en eso. Es lo único que me queda.

- No es cierto. Tienes a esa chica, la pelirroja. Sales con ella ¿o no?

- Más o menos. Le gusto pero no quiere admitirlo. Solía ser su enemigo. Mira eso no tiene nada ver, es algo distinto.

- Pero no andes diciendo que ya no te queda nada. Piensa en ella, concéntrate en ella.

- Lo he hecho, Kondo. En eso estuvo mi atención todo el año pero se acerca la fecha. No puedo ignorar eso.

- Olvídate…

- Entiendo que no quieres ayudarme, entonces olvídate de todo. Yo me encargaré.

- No te pongas en ese plano.

- Entonces deja de intentar detenerme. Sabes que lo haré de todos modos.

- ¿Y si algo te sucede? ¿Qué pasará con esa chica?

- No sé si me quiere en verdad. Quizás no le duela tanto.

- ¿Y qué hay de los demás? De mí, por ejemplo.

- Estarás bien sin mí, Kondo. Así has estado siempre.

El timbre sonó y los dos "hombres" dejaron de hablar. Quise encontrarlo en el almuerzo y en la salida pero no lo encontré. Se había esfumado por completo. Al día siguiente no vino, y tampoco al otro. Le mandé mensajes de texto y me contestó que estaba "enfermo", cosa que no le creí.

Al tercer día de su ausencia lo llamé al celular. Me dijo que tenía algunos problemas en su trabajo y por eso faltaba. Le pregunté si quería venir a mi casa y me dijo, con mucha indecisión, que no podía. Si incluso a eso se negaba, significaba que el asunto era más que serio. Lo suficiente para que me "descuidara" por completo.

El jueves, cuarto día, sí se dignó a aparecer. No dudé en sacarle eso en cara.

- ¿Qué te pasó, te caíste a un pozo y no pudiste salir más? Faltaste por muchos días –le cuestioné, fingiendo que no me interesaba.

- ¿Me extrañaste?

- Ni un poco.

- Qué fría señorita. Tenga un poco más de compasión por este pobre hombre que la pretende –me burlaba de forma teatral.

- Cállate de una vez, idiota. ¿Por qué faltaste tanto?

- Tuve asuntos que atender.

- ¿Más importantes que yo?

- Claro que no, _mi lady._ Pero me fue imposible escurrirme de esos asuntos.

- ¿Y de qué se tratan esos "asuntos" tan importantes, si se puede saber?

- No quiero aburrirte con mis problemas, es todo trabajo y trabajo –hizo un mueca de disgusto, exhalando al aire.

- Pareces cansado.

- Sí, ¿por qué no le das a tu "casi novio" un masaje? Anda.

- ¿Casi? Qué alto tienes el ego, enano.

- Tarde o temprano aceptarás. Estoy seguro.

- Si sigues así de "fantasmal" terminaré por negarme. Por cierto, ¿qué hay acerca de Kondo? Te vi hablando con él el otro día –dije parte de la verdad para esperar algún tipo de respuesta o excusa valedera.

- ¿Kondo? Él es como un padre para mí. Fue quien me recomendó venir a esta escuela, lo cual no me arrepiento –me lanzó una mirada que fue directo al pecho. Traté de ignorar eso y continuar con mis indagaciones.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto que lo conoces?

- Desde siempre, cuando era pequeño. Vivíamos en el mismo vecindario hasta que conoció a una supuesta "doncella", como él la llama, y se mudó para conquistarla. Nunca le hizo caso, pero él estaba empeñado en seguirla a todos lados. Es patético.

- Se parece a alguien que conozco.

- Yo al menos tengo posibilidades, él ni siquiera eso.

- ¿Posibilidades? No me hagas reír.

- Al menos yo te besé… más de una vez. Él no pudo ni tomarla de la mano.

Todas las conversaciones que teníamos nos llevaban siempre a lo mismo: nosotros, nuestra "situación" y mi respuesta. _Él _aprovechaba cada oportunidad para recordármelo y tocar ese tema. Pero yo no le daba lugar a aquello, era mi turno para "hacerlo sufrir". Si quería mi cariño, iba a costarle su querida cuota de sudor.

Sin embargo, yo en ese momento, me proponía hablar de otra cosa. De aquello que me tenía intrigada. Fue por eso que eludí sus "provocaciones" y volví al tema del misterio.

- Bueno, ya. Sigue contándome de tu encuentro con el profesor gorila.

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

- De lo que hablaron.

- ¿Escuchaste algo?

- No –dije con ironía por dentro–. ¿Por qué lo dices?

No sé si yo fui muy mala mintiendo o si _él_ me conocía tan bien, como para saber que algo no andaba bien conmigo. O quizás las dos cosas.

- Te pregunto porque parecías molesto –traté de arreglarlo con eso. Punto a mi favor.

- Ah, no es nada. Te lo aseguro –finge tan bien. Muy distinto a mí.

Como no quiso contarme no tuve más remedio que dejar ese asunto de lado. Los otros días, siguió viniendo como siempre, me molestaba como siempre y quiso besarme como siempre. Salvo que su actitud, cuando no estaba conmigo, era algo anormal. Se la pasaba escribiendo en clases y desaparecía a la salida.

Un día me propuse seguirlo sin que se diera cuenta. Esa fue la primera de las tantas persecuciones que he tenido que hacer si quería llegar hasta la verdad. Descubrí que se iba siempre a la sala de profesores, dejaba una nota y luego se marchaba. Solo una vez alcancé a perseguirlo hasta a donde se dirigía después de clases: un gimnasio de boxeo o artes marciales, no sé bien. Yo puedo molerlos a polvo a todos ellos. Sin embargo, sus constantes visitas no eran solo para entrenar. Leí que en su "pregunta" _él_ decía algo de que se encontraba de vez en cuando con alguien. Nunca me imaginé que esa persona pudiera ser Hijikata-san. Sí, tal como lo leyeron. El mismísimo rector era la persona con la que siempre se frecuentaba. Al principio creí que sería una simple práctica, un enfrentamiento amistoso. Pero después me di cuenta de que no. Parecía una pelea de verdad. _Él_ lo miraba como si quisiera sacarle los ojos y las tripas. Hijikata por su lado, se mantenía tranquilo pero alerta. _Él _ganó esa vez. Pero según escuché, era una de las pocas veces que sucedía.

- Quiero verte el viernes de nuevo. Será doble o nada –propuso el _señorito._

- El viernes… déjame pensar. Es casi fin de mes, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas en la escuela, no creo que pueda –contestaba el rector, algo cansado mientras abría una botella de agua.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- No le temo a nada.

- Pues no parece. ¡Oigan todos! ¡Hijikata-san es un cobarde!

- ¡Ya cállate, mocoso! –gritó el ex policía, dándole un coscorrón.

- Entonces te veré el viernes.

Pareció meditarlo un rato y luego accedió.

- Está bien. Pero solo un rato. Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

- ¿Como partir "al otro mundo"? –no contestó a esa pregunta, solo se quedó mirándolo un rato. Luego se bajaron del cuadrilátero en el que estaban y cada uno partió para lados distintos.

"¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?" pensé. No entendía nada. Yo me disfracé ridículamente como un practicante de ese lugar y me quedé sentada haciendo de cuenta que me vendaba las manos. Bajé la vista para quitármelas y marcharme, cuando de repente escuché la voz del _chihuahua_ que me llamaba.

- Oye tú ¿no quieres unos "toques" conmigo? –casi me dio un infarto cuando me dijo eso.

Hice lo posible para no alzar la vista y lo rechacé sin mirarlo. _Él_ se agachó, tratando de verme a la cara y yo continué escondiéndome.

- Me pareces familiar. ¿Vienes siempre aquí? –volví a negar con la cabeza sin decir una palabra–. Tienes "pinta" de fortachón. Anda, ven y dame tu mejor golpe –volvió a insistir pero yo me acurruqué aún más. Por suerte escuché una voz familiar que me salvó del aprieto.

- Ya déjalo, Sougo. El chico no quiere pelear. Mejor vete a casa –me defendió Kondo mientras se ponía enfrente mío.

- Aaa, no es justo. Yo quería seguir un poco más.

- Ya anda, vuelve mañana. Recuerda que tienes que ir al trabajo.

- Ya, no me lo repitas. Ese maldito Okane es un fastidioso.

- Porque no cumples con lo que te pide. Pórtate bien alguna vez.

- Quizás… algún día.

Creo que habrá tomado sus cosas y luego se habrá ido, porque escuché la puerta cerrarse y vi al profesor darse la vuelta hacia mí.

- Niña, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –alcé la vista asombrada.

- ¿Cómo sabe que soy una chica?

- Kagura, no me engañas. Te vi entrar. Tu disfraz es bueno, pero no lo suficiente como para enfrentarlo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a saber la verdad. A encontrar la raíz de su conversación del otro día con _él._

- ¿Escuchaste todo?

- Completamente. Así que hable o calle para siempre.

Me miró indignado y luego agregué.

- No, mejor hable. No se calle.

- Primero salgamos de aquí. Sígueme.

Me condujo al patio trasero del tinglado y nos sentamos en unas sillas de plástico blancas, cerca de una mesita redonda de madera.

- Bien, ¿cuál es el misterio de todo esto? –le pregunté sin rodeos.

- Primero dime tus intenciones para con _él_.

- ¿Que qué? ¿Mis intenciones? ¿De qué habla?

- ¿Tú lo quieres? –me puse al tono de mi campera morada cuando lo oí decir eso.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Me trajo aquí para hablar de eso? No es a lo que vine.

- No, pero si quieres la verdad, al menos debo saber qué tan comprometida estás con _él._

- Deje de decir idioteces. Yo le gusto, está esperando mi respuesta. Eso es todo –confesé con todo la vergüenza que pesada sobre mí.

- ¿Pero lo quieres?

- Yo… no sé. No me haga esa pregunta. Mejor dígame la verdad.

- No sé si pueda contarle los secretos de Sougo a una chica que no está interesada en _él_ –me dijo el _sensei_ cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Sí, me interesa! Es decir, yo… _él…_ aaaaah, usted entiende.

- No, no entiendo.

Inflé los cachetes, nerviosa y luego continué.

- Sí me gusta pero aún no sé qué hacer –para cuando terminé de decirlo, hasta mis manos se habían puesto rojas de la vergüenza.

- ¿Y qué esperas para decírselo?

- ¿Qué quiere que le diga? ¿Que sí me atrae? La verdad es que no sé qué pensar. Nunca tuve novio y esas cosas. No será todo color de rosa como muestran en las novelas. Además… si _él_ me traiciona o si sé que miente, no volveré a confiar en nadie, nunca más.

- Muchacha –me dijo apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro–, te aseguro que este chico es el más honesto de todos. Nunca lo vi tan metido con una chica.

- Mire, voy a serle franca, estoy aquí de fisgona porque ha estado muy raro últimamente –decidí saltearme lo último que me dijo, no quería hablar más acerca de ello–. Quiero saber por qué.

- _Él_ me mataría si te contara. Solo puedo decir que está planeando algo peligroso. Hazme el favor de detenerlo. Seguramente será el viernes.

- ¿Pero qué es?

Pareció pensar un rato. Estaba casi segura de que me lo diría, pero una persona indeseada nos interrumpió.

- Jefe, tenemos un problema con uno de los casilleros. Parece que esos dos aún siguen con lo mismo –nos interrumpió un joven alto y con ropa deportiva–. Oh, lo siento. No sabía que estaba con alguien.

No sé lo que habrá hecho porque el _sensei_ lo reprendió inmediatamente.

- ¡Tonto! Es la novia de mi muchacho. Está aquí para pedirme algunos consejos. Le quiere dar una sorpresa, tú sabes, es por "eso". No vayas a decirle nada ¿entiendes?

- Ah, con que era eso. No sabía que Sougo tenía novia.

- Aún no se la presenta formalmente a nadie. Ya, esfúmate. Dile a los chicos que iré en seguida.

- De acuerdo.

Luego se fue de la misma forma que había llegado: de improvisto y fugaz.

- Soy el dueño de este lugar. Conozco a todos los muchachos que vienen aquí desde pequeños. También los entreno.

- Vaya, no tenía idea. Momento –reparé en el inconfundible detalle de que ya me rotulaba como la "novia del chico"–. No ande por ahí diciendo que estoy con ese _engendro._ Tenga algo de respeto.

- Tenía que hacerlo, de lo contrario me seguiría haciendo preguntas.

- Pero… de todas formas… es que… –no pude con eso, me había ganado.

No dijo nada más que sea relevante para contar. Solo me llevó hasta la salida, dando la vuelta por afuera para que no me vieran los demás y luego me fui a casa.

Era miércoles ese día. Lo que sea que estuviera planeando ese _tonto, _tenía dos días para detenerlo. El problema era que no sabía cómo.

El jueves intenté persuadirlo de ir a tomar algo o que me llevara al famoso "cine" como me había prometido una vez. No quiso, antepuso "ese" asunto antes que a mí. No insistí más por esa vez o se daría cuenta.

El viernes traté de hacer uso de mi inteligencia de una vez por todas. Le dije que tenía que verlo impostergablemente.

- Hoy te daré mi respuesta final. Te veré a las 5 en el parque, cerca de mi casa –supuse que a esa hora ocurría "el desastre".

- ¿Por qué no me dices ahora? Anda, dame un beso. Ya sé cuál será tu respuesta –volvió a arrimarse hacia mí en el almuerzo.

- Guarda tu distancia, pervertido –le dije, alejándome–. Además, ¿cómo sabes lo que diré? Quizás diga que no.

- Yo creo que quieres decir que sí. Gin me lo dijo.

- Deja de secretearte con mi tutor. No pienso seguir prestándotelo más tiempo. Él es solo mío. ¿Me oíste?

- Descuida, ya me busqué otro "papi". No necesito al tuyo.

- ¿Qué? ¿De quién hablas?

- Kondo. Quiere que me vaya a vivir con él –esa noticia sí me impresionó.

- ¿Y qué esperas? Vas a aceptar ¿cierto?

- No sé. ¿Tú qué dices? –algo en su tono tenía un matiz burlesco y fanfarrón.

- No lo conozco bien pero me parece un buen tipo.

- Lo pensaré bien, no es algo que se tome a la ligera…

En cuanto me di cuenta, nos habíamos desviado totalmente del tema. Seguro era cosa suya para no tener que rechazarme.

- Bueno –lo interrumpí en medio de su razonamiento–. Hoy te veré a esa hora ¿ok? Llévame a algún lugar lindo y…

- No, espera, china. Hoy tengo algo que hacer –me interrumpió con prisa.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Es… complicado, solo…

- ¿Entonces no te importa? Bueno, sí así lo quieres –presioné y presioné hasta que su confesión al fin logré (?).

- Ven conmigo. Es algo pendiente que tengo que hacer, algo con el pasado.

- ¿Qué es? –traté de sonar desinteresada.

- Una venganza contra el hombre que me robó a mi hermana.

Ahí ya no pude disimular más y la intriga me ganó a buena honra. Me acerqué con ansias de saber y _él_ se quedó viéndome fijamente, mientras me decía en un susurro:

- Es un secreto espeluznante, una aventura jamás vivida por nadie que nos llevará a explorar terrenos desopilantes…

- Espera, es tu venganza o un maldito cuento.

- No, tonta. Solo quería introducirte al problema con algo de misterio.

- Tus desapariciones ya son un misterio. Cuenta de una vez.

- Aburrida. Bueno, básicamente, quiero que una persona pague por todos sus pecados.

- Es Hijikata-san ¿verdad?

- Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?

- Pues…mencionaste a un ex policía en tu _pregunta_ y bueno… no me fue difícil atar cabos.

- Fue Kondo, ¿cierto?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no crees que fui capaz de adivinar?! ¿eh?

- Me cuesta trabajo imaginarlo.

- ¿Insultas mi inteligencia?

- Exacto –dijo _él_ en voz baja.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste, bastardo?!

- No, nada, nada. Digo que probablemente fue Kondo el que te contó.

- ¿Y por qué me lo habría contado él? ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo este asunto? –quise parecer astuta al indicar el hecho de que _él_ mencionó al profesor de Educación física.

- Porque supe que fuiste al Gimnasio hace días.

- Mientes, nunca fui a ese lugar.

- Vamos, te vi. ¿Crees que soy tonto? Ese disfraz era patético.

- Mentira, el gorila dijo que era perfecto –ahí me di cuenta de mi error. Me tapé la boca, pero ya había sido muy tarde. Al final, el que me jugó una mala pasada fue _él._

- Eres muy mala en esto, china.

- Maldito. No sabías nada ¿cierto?

- Me dijeron que "mi novia" luce un poco tosca y varonil. No se parece a una mujer.

Ya me había arrodillado y le había sujetado de la camisa para plantarle un merecido golpe, cuando volvió a hablar, para aclarar su comentario.

- Eso me dijeron a mí. Yo no lo sostengo.

Lo solté un poco desconfiada y me quedé mirándolo sospechosamente. _Él _se reía, como siempre.

- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? Cuéntame de una maldita vez.

- Bueno, bueno. Sí, es Hijikata. Quiero meterlo preso de por vida.

- ¿Por qué quieres vengarte de él?

- Ese malnacido fue el responsable de que los ladrones le dispararan a mi hermana en ese salto al banco. Los malditos se dieron cuenta de que él quería meterse por un costado mientras hablaban con el negociador. El resto es historia sabida. Quiero hacer que pague por todo lo que ella sufrió. Ni siquiera tuvo el coraje de presentarse al funeral. No lo perdonaré jamás.

Hablaba con tan vehemencia y tanto desenfreno que terminó por convencerme a mí también.

- Es un bastardo –afirmé totalmente embobada con el relato.

- Lo entiendes ¿no?

Asentí con la cabeza.

- ¿Cuál es el plan?

- Hoy, a las 8, a plena noche. Le tenderé una trampa.

Mis cálculos acerca de la hora fueron totalmente erróneos. Tonta.

- Nos encontraremos a las 7 para tener todo listo.

- Sí –dije sin pestañar.

- Bien, hasta la noche entonces.

¿Qué quieren que les diga? Es bastante persuasivo cuando se lo propone.

A la hora pactada nos reunimos en el parque. Me contó el resto del plan, lo cual llevó como media hora, porque me perdía a cada rato.

- Este es el mapa del lugar –me señaló, desplegando un papel con garabatos escritos.

- ¿Se supone que esto es un mapa?

- Sí. Bueno, aquí hay una joyería…

- Espera, espera. ¿De qué lado es? ¿Quién hizo esto?

- Kondo-san y es así –me indicó, poniendo la hoja del lado correcto–. Tú lo vas a esperar aquí, en cuanto pase lo vas a desmayar. Después…

- Momento. ¿Dónde tengo que estar?

- Aquí, en este pasillo. Tendrás que…

- ¿Esa cosa es…una caja? No entiendo esto –escuché a mi acompañante suspirar, supongo que del fastidio.

- Es sencillo: la joyería está a dos calles del gimnasio. Tú lo vas a esperar aquí, en esta esquina.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para golpearlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- De esa manera, estará desmayado para cuando yo entre el local. Sacaré algunas cosas y se las meteré en el bolsillo. Llamaré a la policía, diré que vi a alguien asaltando esta tienda y que logré golpearlo mientras huía.

- No es cierto, yo lo haré.

- Ya lo sé. Eso es lo que le diré a la policía.

- ¿Y cómo sé que pasará por ahí para nockearlo?

- Yo me encargaré de que me siga. No te preocupes por eso. Solo aguarda mi llamado.

- Ah, ok. Y ¿no hay cámaras de seguridad en el lugar?

- Sí las hay, pero Kondo se encargó de desactivarlas. Esa era su parte del plan.

- Además de hacer este plano horrible –me quejé tomando entre mis manos el papel y girándolo para todos lados. _Él _se reía mientras me veía.

Ya todo estaba hecho y calculado. El plan se llevaría a cabo sin más contratiempos.

- Repítemelo de nuevo, ¿a dónde tengo que ir?

- Tú vas a estar en esta esquina –me indicó en el pésimo mapa que tenía en sus manos, sin duda lo había hecho el profesor–. Cuando "el ave esté en el corral", lo vas a nockear.

- ¿Cuando "el ave esté en el corral"?

- Es un código. Quiere decir, cuando llegue él.

- ¿Quién?

- Hijikata, tonta.

- ¡No me digas tonta, enano!

- A ver. Aclaremos esto de una vez. Yo mido 1.70m. Tú a penas pasas del metro y medio. ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME DICES ENANO A MÍ?

- Pues… –buena pregunta. Nunca me había puesto a pensarlo bien– supongo que quedó de la primera vez que nos vimos –me miró con mala cara.

- Bien, ahora que aclaramos esto –dijo señalando mi altura y la suya–, continuemos.

- Espera, dame un mapa de verdad, éste está muy feo –observé que _él_ se daba una palmada en la frente del disgusto.

- No tengo otro, china.

- Pues no entiendo esta cosa que han dibujado como si tuvieran _Parkinson_, sádico –ese apodo no me lo reprochó.

- Ya, vámonos. Se nos hace tarde.

- ¿Qué debo decir cuando ya haya masacrado al poli? –le pregunté mientras corríamos hacia nuestro destino–. ¿"El puerco ya está en el lodo"? no, "el gato estiró la pata". No, no, "ricitos de oro ya está en la casa"…

Me fui todo el camino inventando frases para apodar al rector mientras _él_ se reía de mis pésimos intentos.

Llegado un punto específico _él_ se fue para un lado, para el gimnasio, y yo para otro. Aguardé en mi posición, atenta al llamado telefónico que me indicaría la señal de la llegada pero nada ocurrió. Esperé cerca de una hora, no había nada ni nadie alrededor; empezaba a inquietarme. Estaba a punto de levantarme y tumbarlo yo misma de un golpe (al rector), cuando sentí mi celular vibrar apresuradamente.

- "La liebre" va hacia ti –me dijo agitado.

- ¿Qué liebre? ¿Dónde?

- Nuestra presa.

- Aaaaah. Ok, Yo lo esperaré aquí. Cambio y fuera.

- Esto no es un _jandy_.

- No importa, quería decir esa frase.

- Tonta –añadió a lo último y luego colgó.

No estaría errado pensar que yo tenía el trabajo de detener esta locura. Que impediría que ese malcriado sometiera a un señor –que quizás no lo merece o tal vez sí– a una condena organizada. Sería lo ideal que yo estropeara todo en ese momento, después de todo, esa no es manera de solucionar un asunto del pasado. Sin embargo, no fui yo la que tuvo el coraje de hacerlo sino Gin-chan. Sí, mi tutor. No sé cómo diablos se enteró de todo. Pero en cuanto me di la vuelta, creyendo que una mosca volaba alrededor mío, lo vi a él detrás de mí, en plena oscuridad. Me llevé el susto de mi vida al verlo con su cara de pez muerto allí; casi parecía un _zombie_.

Como todo buen "padre", me tapó la boca y la nariz, y me llevó hacia atrás para evitar que yo hiciera mi parte. Después de que pasara el príncipe del sadismo y el ex policía, Gin fue tras ellos sigilosamente. Vaya a saber en qué momento se puso delante del _chihuahua _y lo acorraló llevándolo hacia un pasillo.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Acaso ella me traicionó? –escuché que decía después de que Hijikata se alejara un poco.

- Ni se te ocurra, niñato. Yo no dije una sola palabra –me apresuré a comentar yo, demostrando mi inocencia cuando fui hacia ellos.

- ¿Entonces cómo se enteró?

- Fui yo, Sougo –el que apareció ahora en la obra (¿?) fue Kondo-san.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó _él_ con ira.

- Esto podría haber terminado mal. Quizás tú también podrías ir preso por esto.

- Sé hombre y enfréntalo de otra manera –agregó Gin, soltándolo suavemente.

- Genial, todos van a sermonearme. ¿Tú también lo harás, china?

- Yo no, creo que ese malnacido debe pagar –los dos adultos me miraron como si hubiera dicho algo fuera de lugar.

A todo este escándalo, fue el mismo rector el que hizo acto de presencia minutos después.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Hay una fiesta y no me invitaron?

Ninguno dijo nada en un principio. Bueno, yo iba a decir algo, pero mi tutor me calló en seguida. A los pocos segundos Kondo fue el que le dio un empujón _al chico, _diciendo:

- Él tiene que hablar de algo importante contigo.

- No tengo nada que hablar con un asesino –declaró serio y sin restricciones. El rector no dijo nada, supongo que entendió a la perfección la naturaleza de la situación. Solo miró hacia otro lado.

- Vamos, dejémoslos solos –me dijo mi Gin-chan.

- Aaaah, pero ¿por qué? Yo quiero saber lo que dicen –recibí un golpe como respuesta, y un empujón hacia la calle.

Aunque los dos profesores dejaron en claro que querían marcharse para que conversaran en la plena privacidad de la noche desierta, lo cierto era que en cuanto los perdieron de vista, se arrimaron a la pared, doblando una esquina, para escuchar todo lo que se decían. Y luego decían que yo era la desubicada en ese lugar.

Voy resumir un poco las cosas que se dijeron, porque fue algo largo. Fue más o menos así:

- ¿Qué tramaste esta vez?

- Nada, solo tu muerte.

- No involucres a personas inocentes.

- Nadie en esta vida es completamente inocente. Eso me lo enseñaste tú.

- Ya, olvídalo. Duele ahora, pero con el tiempo todo pasará.

- No habrá nada que me haga olvidar el día que me quitaste a mi hermana.

Supongo que después de eso se habrán puesto a pelear ferozmente porque escuchamos muchos "pum" y "pam" y golpes por todos lados. Después de un largo rato, el vencedor parece que fue el rector.

- Mira, mocoso. Entiende esto: jamás quise hacerle daño, ¿escuchaste? Nunca quise que saliera herida.

- Casualmente, eso no fue lo que sucedió.

- Ya, lo admito. Estuvo mal. Desobedecí una orden ese día. Quise ir a rescatarla yo solo. Fui impulsivo y me fui por mi cuenta… –se produjo un silencio pronunciado y luego continuó hablando–. Por mi culpa terminó en mal estado. Reconocí eso y nunca más volví a pisar la fuerza policiaca.

- Es lo menos que podías hacer.

- Estoy pagando mis culpas. Tú te quejas y me tildas de cobarde y único responsable de su muerte. Pero soy yo el que ha tenido que vivir con eso desde hace un año. Hoy es el aniversario del asalto, ¿crees que no me acordé?

- Cómo saberlo, ni siquiera fuiste a su funeral –se le escuchaba la voz temblorosa al _caniche._

- Pero voy cada semana a visitarla al cementerio. Cada viernes.

Contuve un murmullo de asombro al escucharlo mientras se producía otro tajante silencio.

- No me justifico. Actué mal y lo reconozco. Sin embargo, estar viviendo con este remordimiento es castigo suficiente para mí. Estuve preso, sí. Yo pedí que me encarcelaran una semana por mi desobediencia y mi insubordinación. Por eso no asistí…

- Cállate. No quiero escucharte más.

- Está bien… toma. Si con esto eres feliz…

- No quiero ensuciarme las manos con tu sangre. No soy un bastardo como tú.

- Entonces yo lo haré, si quieres.

"No" susurramos todos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Tranquilos, idiotas! ¡No voy a dejar que este imbécil se mate solo! –nos gritó desde el otro lado. Sabía que estábamos escondidos escuchando, pero aún así, no le respondimos.

- ¿También los habías notado?

- Sí –dijo sin ganas–. Vive con tu pesadumbre de por vida. No me interesa tomar tu vida.

- Es un precio justo. Pero nada de lo que hagas la devolverá a la vida –esto debió dolerle porque tardó un buen par de minutos en contestar.

- Vete ya. No quiero verte.

- Sougo…

- ¡Dije que te largaras!

Instantes después, _él_ vino hacia nosotros con decenas de moretones en todo el rostro y sangre en la ropa.

- Vámonos –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, pero solo me miró a mí.

Caminamos todo el trayecto en silencio hasta el parque. Nosotros dos adelante y los ancianos atrás. Cuando llegamos, mi tutor me esperó en la esquina, en dirección a mi casa, y Kondo, en la calle opuesta.

- No veremos el lunes –trató de sonar animado.

- ¿No quieres que nos veámonos mañana? Puedes venir a mi casa y…

- ¿En serio? –y como si se tratara de una foco de luz, se encendió con apenas oír el "veámonos". Maldito farsante.

- Bueno, si tú quieres –dije con timidez, mirando hacia abajo.

- Estaré ahí al mediodía.

- Oye, no tan temprano. Me levanto a las 2…

- Al mediodía será. Te quiero –y me plantó un beso, abrazándome delante de los dos adultos.

- Estás todo sucio, no te acerques –fue lo único que dije para salir del aprieto.

No sé por qué no lo golpeé. Aún hoy no me explico muy bien qué fue lo que pasó conmigo. Reflexionando con la almohada, llegué a la conclusión de que se debió a la situación que _él_ vivió. Me identifiqué muy bien con pérdida de un ser querido, y vengar esa ausencia me llevó a seguirlo en el complot y dejar que me besara.

Busqué consolarlo al día siguiente, cuando vino a casa. Incluso compré algunas galletas para cuando _él _llegara. Supongo que por esa vez, ser amable y acompañarlo fue la mejor manera de aplacar un poco su soledad.

* * *

[1] Ouran host club, para que aquellos que no lo conocen, es un animé en el cual los protagonistas se encuentran un club dedicado a hacerle compañía a las chicas, las cuales pagan por este servicio.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno, éste cap. salió un poco más corto que el resto. Me costó volver a la forma usual de relatar de Kagura xD Solo tengo un par de aclaraciones/comentarios que hacer:

○ ¿Notaron cómo Kagura trataba de esquivar el tema de Okita? Si bien ella dijo que iba a contar lo que pasó después, lo cierto es que lo mencionó muy por encima. Como que le da "cosita" entrar en detalle acerca de Sougo ahora. Ni siquiera contó lo que pasó este último día en el que él fue a su casa.

○ También quiero agregar que he notado que la historia, al principio, empezó con humor y luego siguió con drama. Entonces ahora quiero volver de lleno al humor y que termine así. De modo que el siguiente cap. va a estar colmado de situaciones graciosas (o eso voy a pretender).

○ Lamento decirles que éste es el anteúltimo cap. El próximo va a ser el final, final. En el siguiente se define todo xD

○ Por último, quiero comentarles que pretendo hacer un especial de navidad y uno de San Valentín. Aún no tengo pensado de qué se va a tratar. Supongo que en el transcurso de la escritura se me irán apareciendo las ideas xD También quiero hacer un crossover de Gintama con Shingeki no kyojin. Siiiiiiii. Jejeje estoy muy emocionada por éste último xD Me encanta shingeki pero no quiero escribir un fic sobre este animé ¿Por qué? Por el sencillo hecho de que hay muuuuuuuchas personas escribiendo sobre Shingeki, no quiero ser una más. Ya saben, nado contra la corriente xD Además, no siento una conexión íntima con los personajes del animé. Creo que si se hace un fic sobre ellos, tiene que ser bien cuidado y preciso y... no me me siento capaz. No me inspira escribir sobre shingeki u.u pero sí leo muchos fics de ellos xD

**Agradecimientos:**

Gracias a **Fede**, **Marisa** y **Rocio** por ayudarme tanto y soportarme con esta historia. Los tengo locos xD

Y muchas, muchas gracias a: **lulu.c1t4, ****Mar, valqiria8, Ishinomori Ayame-sensei, Kotsuki Kurosaki, antonia.f. aguilar, flordecerezo-chan, Kurosaki Hitsugaya Sofia y Kagura Okita **por leer**, **comentar y seguir esta pequeña historia. ¡Awwww, cada vez son más! MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer n.n

**Reviews anónimos:**

**Mar: **

Oh sí. Kagura se enojó mucho cuando leyó todo lo de Sougo xD Se enfureció un montón, pero en el fondo también le gustó que haya hecho todo ese lío solo para conquistarla xD  
Por cierto, lo que te prometí, llegará en el siguiente cap. Será como el broche de oro xD Paciencia, paciencia. Ya vendrá n.n  
Con respecto a lo del correo, yo puedo dejarte el mío:

km_290 hotmail. com

Escríbeme ahí n.n Esto también va para todos los que quieran ponerse en contacto conmigo, hablarme o no sé, decirme algo xD  
Twitter no tengo. Bueno, tenía uno pero no lo uso. Ya es suficiente que tenga cuenta de facebook y entre a veces para revisar alguna que otra imagencita para reirme xD  
Espero tu mensaje n.n

Bueno, esto fue todo. Cualquier duda y/o consulta pregunten n.n ¡Saludos a todos!


	11. Noviembre: Mes 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva del señor Hideaki Sorachi.

**Aclaración:** Los textos que estén en _cursiva_ y que hacen referencia a una persona, serán referidos siempre a Okita.

* * *

**Noviembre: Mes 8**

Octubre terminó tranquilo y calmado, pero fue muy distinto al comienzo de Noviembre. Para empezar, a mis compañeros no se les ocurrió mejor idea que hacer una fiesta de disfraces para Halloween, el domingo más próximo a éste. Estábamos todos invitados, y cuando digo "todos" me refiero a todos. Prácticamente el colegio entero había confirmado su asistencia.

- ¿De qué vas a disfrazarte? –me preguntó _él_ poniendo una mano en su mejilla, mientras descansaba el brazo en la mesa.

- Aún no lo he pensado, quizás de "angelita" –lo miré con picardía. _Él _parecía debatirse entre reírse o decir algo fuera de lugar. Al final optó por reírse–. ¿Qué, ibas a decir algo?

- No, nada. Pienso que en ese caso, yo podría ser tu "diablito".

- Cállate de una vez, tonto. Solo dices idioteces.

- Por cierto, ¿qué vas a hacer el domingo durante el día?

- Nada, ¿por qué? –típica pregunta, típica respuesta. Era obvio que quería invitarme a salir y yo pues… no me iba a negar. Después de todo ¿a quién no le gusta que lo mimen un poco?

- ¿Te gustaría salir a alguna parte? –no fue como me lo imaginé. Creí que diría "bien, pasaré por ti a las 3" o algo así. En cambio prefirió la pregunta. Aquel "¿te gustaría?" me decía que algo no andaba bien.

- ¿Qué pretendes? –le hablé mirándolo sospechosamente.

- Nada, invitarte a salir.

- Pero… estás extraño.

- ¿Yo? Mira quién habla. Ni siquiera sabes qué fecha será –pensé y pensé. ¿De qué demonios me hablaba?

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? No irás a decirme que es el aniversario de la vez que nos conocimos y esas estupideces ¿no?

- Claro que no. Apenas me acuerdo de haberte conocido en la escuela.

- Ah, ¿y entonces qué es?

- No importa ya. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- No sé, dime tú. No sé nada sobre citas y esas cosas –me miró un rato con su cara de tarado superdotado [1]y luego habló de nuevo.

- China, me gustas tanto –y aquel peculiar rubor en mis mejillas no se hizo esperar. Odiaba que hiciera eso, o tal vez no tanto.

- ¡Cállate he dicho!

Me levanté ofendida y me fui hasta el banco de Soyo a preguntarle sobre su disfraz para la fiesta. Sentí que _él_ me miraba todo el tiempo y eso me hizo poner nerviosa.

Después clases, en el almuerzo, nos pusimos a debatir sobre la fiesta otra vez.

- Shinpachi dijo que iría disfrazado de momia –me comentó _él_, serenamente.

- ¿Y no le preguntaste a Yuko de qué va ir?

- De "zorra", seguramente.

- Entonces no será un disfraz, ya es así.

Hicimos una pequeña pausa para devorar nuestra comida y luego me volvió a preguntar:

- ¿A dónde quieres ir este domingo?

- Ya te dije que no sé. Elige tú.

- Pero ¿no hay un lugar especial al que quieras ir?

- A China –dije riéndome.

- Hecho.

- Deja de ser un idiota ¿cómo demonios iremos a China y volveremos en el mismo día?

- Pero alguna vez te gustaría ir ¿cierto?

- No sé, nunca me puse a pensar en ello.

- Quizás a visitar a tu madre.

- Puede ser, algún día.

- Bueno, entonces a dónde quieres ir.

- No tengo nada en mente así que sorpréndeme –oh, sí. Soy realmente mala. Pero si quiere mi cariño le va a costar. Ya lo he dicho.

Era viernes, primero del mes de Noviembre. Nos despedimos sin más contratiempos después de clases. Creí que él trataría de besarme o abrazarme pero no fue así. Me sorprendí. Por primera vez, desde que se confesó, no lo intentó ni una sola vez en toda la jornada escolar. Extraño. "Mejor así" pensé y me fui a casa.

El sábado a la mañana tuve la desgracia de escuchar fuertes conversaciones en el comedor, mientras dormía plácidamente en mi cama.

- ¡¿Quién rayos está hablando tan alto?! –salí gritando de mi cuarto, muy enojada.

- Ah, ya te despertaste. ¿Cómo estás, china? –me encontré con el _indeseado_ número uno, sentado a la mesa, conversando con mi querido tutor. Qué panorama.

- ¡¿Qué m***** haces aquí?! Creí que nuestra cita sería mañana. Espera, hoy es sábado, ¿cierto? ¿Lo es?

- Sí, hoy es sábado, muñeca. Pero… decidí pasar por tu casa un rato.

- ¡¿A esta hora de la madrugada?!

- ¡Ningún madrugada, señorita, ya son las 12! Ya era hora de que te despertaras.

- Déjate de bromas, nadie me ordena a qué hora me tengo que levantar. Vete al infierno, renacuajo.

Enojada y todo, me fui a mi cuarto, cerrando con llave para que no intentase entrar.

- ¡Estaré aquí todo el día! ¡Tendrás que salir en algún momento! –me gritó desde el comedor.

- Maldita sea mi suerte –dije antes de acostarme y tratar de conciliar el sueño otra vez.

Lamentablemente, por más que intenté volver a pegar los ojos no pude hacerlo. El hecho de saber que _él_ estaba en la casa me impedía dormir. Ni modo, tuve que cambiarme y salir de mi cuarto. Cuando miré el reloj, no habían pasado ni 15 minutos. "Qué débil soy" pensé.

- ¿Ahora sí vas a recibirme como corresponde?

- Una patada en los testículos es lo que vas a recibir de mi parte si no dejas de molestarme.

- Momento, muchacha. No pronuncies la palabra "testículos" cuando hablas con este delincuente. Es lo último que quiero –me comentaba Gin chan, enojado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo? –los dos me miraron como si hubiera preguntado algo aparentemente obvio–. ¿Qué? Que alguien me explique.

- Ya, no importa. Ven y siéntate –me sugirió _nuestro invitado_, mientras me arrimaba una silla.

- ¿Para qué quieres que me siente?

- Para comer, ¿para qué más?

- Bueno, si es para eso sí, me sentaré.

Con lo único que podía manipularme claramente era con la comida. Aprendió muy rápido a implementarlo para nuestras supuestas citas.

- Traje algo. Gin-san lo traerá.

- Oye, ¿qué te crees? Tráelo tú si tan ansioso estás por comer.

- Tú eres el eres el dueño de la casa, te corresponde ese "honor".

- El invitado tiene el privilegio de servir la comida, es una tradición.

- ¿De qué país?

Mientras los veía discutir me pregunté seriamente cómo había permitido que llegara a esa situación. Era imperdonable.

No voy a detallar mucho porque no pasó nada extraordinario o digno de contarse ampliamente. Solo voy a decir que comimos _Tonkatsu_, nos pasamos la tarde viendo una película de terror –gusto que encontramos en común– y molestamos a Gin con la profesora Tsukuyo. Nada más.

Al día siguiente, el domingo de mi maldita cita con el _idiota_ enamorado, me levanté más temprano de lo usual. A las 9, para ser precisa. Me pasé gran parte de la mañana buscando qué vestir.

- ¡Gin-chan! ¿Dónde está mi gabardina roja? No la encuentro.

- No me preguntes a mí. Apenas me acuerdo de usar calzoncillos.

- ¡Qué asco, Gin! No me cuentes esas cosas –escuché que se reía a carcajadas–. ¡Ah, aquí está!

Mi ropero, como se imaginarán, era una cueva oscura repleta de prendas hechas un revoltijo indescifrable. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, estaba mi querida campera, arrugada y apretujada. No iba a salir sin ella, me moriría de frío. Este año, el otoño nos regaló varios días de bajas temperaturas.

- Demonios, tendré que plancharla.

- No me digas que sabes planchar –me sorprendió _él_ desde la puerta de mi cuarto. Pegué un pequeño salto al notarlo allí.

- No me asustes así. Avisa por lo menos.

- Me pareció más divertido de esta manera.

No dije nada, evité quebrarle un diente solo porque no quería estropear la salida y las posibles cosas que podría comprarme. Planché la campera, librándolas de las penosas arrugas y luego nos fuimos.

Sé que me van a preguntar cómo estaba vestida. Bien, daré detalles de eso. Me había puesto un jean negro elastizado al cuerpo con cierres en los bolsillos delanteros (de adorno solamente, los verdaderos los tenía detrás del pantalón y esos no tenían cierre). Arriba tenía una playera blanca estampada con un dibujo de una palmera. Encima, la gabardina roja que mencioné y que me volví loca buscándola; y para terminar, unos tenis blancos. Sí, tenis. A mí me gusta estar cómoda más que otra cosa. Lo reconfirmé desde aquella vez que quise "cambiar". En definitiva, estaba arreglada pero no demasiado.

_Él, _en cambio,se había venido muy elegante y gallardo. Tenía puesto una camisa negra, algo ajustada, una campera de cuero (¡!) y un pantalón de mezclilla color crema, con unos zapatos haciendo juego con la camisa. Para finalizar tal espectáculo traía consigo una rosa blanca y una bolsa que parecía tener dentro un objeto cuadrado.

- ¿Qué traes en la bolsa? –fue lo primero que dije pero no lo primero que vi. Su atípica vestimenta fue lo que me impresionó más pero jamás lo diría. Supongo que somos igual de orgullosos.

- ¿Sólo eso vas a decir? ¿No te gusta cómo me vine para esta ocasión? –lo miré con cara de nada, como si no me hubiese importado en lo más mínimo–. ¿Algún gesto? ¡Algo por lo menos?

Levanté una ceja, con eso se conformó.

- ¿Qué hay en la bolsa? –insistí.

- Todo a su tiempo. Toma la rosa.

- No quiero cargar con eso, además ¿por qué me la trajiste? Una flor no se come. Hubieras traído chocolates. Eso sí se come.

- Te los compraré entonces –lo miré con gran sorpresa y luego con sospecha.

- ¿Qué pretendes?

- ¿Aún no te das cuenta? Gin tenía razón, eres una despistada.

- ¿De qué me tengo que dar cuenta? Vienes con eso desde el viernes, explícate.

- Nada, nada. Ven, se nos hace tarde.

"12 del mediodía, ¿tarde para qué?" pensé mientras salíamos. Cuando llegamos al lugar al que tanto quería llevarme, entendí por qué la prisa. Reservó una mesa en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad. Es difícil conseguir lugares allí así que por eso me apuraba tanto.

Recuerdo perfectamente lo que comimos ese día, pero creo que no algo importante para contar. Solo voy a decir que estuvo todo Excelente –con "e" mayúscula porque sí lo fue–. Aún así, lo importante vino después de comer. Cuando salimos para ir al cine.

- Toma. No sabía qué comprarte. Ya te di el celular así que no sabía bien…

- Ya deja de alardear, ¿qué demonios te pasa? No es nuestra primera cita ¿por qué m***** estás tan misterioso y detallista?

- Arruinas todo, tonta. Ábrelo.

Tomé la bolsa entre mis manos y saqué su contenido. Había una cajita, muy bonita por cierto, de madera revestida de tela blanca y lisa por fuera. Adentro, envolviendo una almohadilla negra de terciopelo, había un reluciente reloj del tipo analógico, plateado y finamente delicado.

- Feliz cumpleaños –me dijo con una sonrisa.

Tardé varios segundos en asimilar todo. "¡Pero, claro! ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? ¡Es mi cumpleaños!" pensé en ese momento. En realidad, fui muy boba como para no recordar mi propio cumpleaños. Qué torpeza la mía.

- Vaya, no me acordé –dije en voz apenas audible.

- Ya me di cuenta, cabeza de chorlito –me dio un pequeño tope en la frente, al estilo "Uchiha" y volví a la realidad.

- Am… –me tomé mi tiempo, mucho. Me gustó el detalle de que _él_ se hubiera quedado callado, esperando lo que iba a decir–. Gracias –bajito y muy despacito pero lo dije. _Él _sonrió al escucharme.

Me dejé llevar solo por ese pequeño y fugaz momento y dejé que se acercara, me tomara de la cintura y pegara su cara contra la mía, haciendo efectivo un sensible beso de clemencia[2] (¿?). Como siempre, sus labios sabían a miel y siempre me pregunté por qué. _Él_ no explicó eso en su _pregunta_, tampoco yo se lo plantearía. Supongo que al leer esto, algún día me lo dirá sin que yo lo mencione.

Ese fue uno de los tantos "contactos" que me quedaron grabados en la mente. Me tomó entre sus brazos como si fuera la cosa más frágil que había en el mundo, y me besaba con tanta delicadeza como si fuera a romperme. De hecho así me sentía. Creía que iba a desmoronarme cada vez que se acercaba, cada vez que me abrazaba, cada vez que me besaba. Se siente…raro y lindo de alguna manera. Soyo me dijo que esa "picazón" de la que hablaba era en realidad otra cosa. "Es buena señal si estás saliendo con un chico" me dijo ella pero para mí fue como una sentencia de muerte, una que me decía que no me podría despegar más de _él_ si me volviese a tocar. Por eso lo mantenía distante, por eso no le permitía que me acariciara. No quiero dejarme llevar por los sentidos sino por la razón, equivocarme y lamentarme más adelante. Aprendí a desconfiar de todos, los humanos solo se rigen por el dinero y la codicia. _Él_ claramente no es así pero tampoco lo quería tomar muy a la ligera. "Esto se debe pensar bien" me dije muchas veces y lo sostuve hasta el final.

Después de que el beso se alargara más de la cuenta –mucho más de la cuenta–, hice un esfuerzo para separarme e indicarle a mis latidos que pararan de bombear tanta sangre o me moriría en cualquier momento. _Él_ no quería soltarme, se aferró con fuerza. Yo insistí. Casi le aplasto el pie para que me dejara ir. En el último instante me liberó, quizás previendo lo que le esperaba si no lo hacía.

- Bien, vamos al cine ¿no? –insinué un poco agitada.

- Sí, está por acá –él estaba igual. Parecía arrepentido de haberme querido soltar.

Bien, lo diré. Después de la felicitación, el regalo y la revelación de que era mi cumpleaños, mi comportamiento no fue el de siempre. Estaba nerviosa pero a la vez ansiosa, alegre, contenta. Después del cine, de una botanada enorme de pochoclos y gaseosas, nos fuimos a un centro de juegos virtuales. Estuvo espectacular. Me dejaba ganar en todo. Al principio creí que era mérito propio pero luego comprendí que no. Solo era el consentimiento que se le daba al agasajado del día, en este caso, yo.

- Bien, esto es todo por ahora. Volvamos para ir prepararnos para la fiesta. Además tengo que dejar algo de dinero [3]para… em, mejor volvamos para tu casa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a cambiarte en MI casa?

- Sí, tengo mi disfraz en TÚ casa.

- ¿Y eso como por qué?

- No tengo tiempo para ir a cambiarme a mi casa y después volver por ti.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Quién te dijo que iríamos juntos?

- Yo lo decidí.

- ¿Con qué autoridad?

- Soy tu casi novio, eso me da derecho a hacer lo que quiera.

- Vete al demonio. Eso de "casi" está por verse. Además estás muy equivocado si piensas que cuando seas, digo, si fueras mi novio vas a darme órdenes o hacer lo que te plazca –error imperdonable. Estaba a punto de decir "cuando seas mi…". Eso estaba mal, muy mal. Y ese detalle no se le pasó por alto.

- ¿Qué ibas a decir? –me miró con una gran sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que estabas a punto de "confirmar".

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo de hace rato.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Cómo de qué hablo? Anda, sé que quieres. Dilo.

- No sé a lo que te refieres. Por cierto, ¿no dijiste que me ibas a comprar chocolates?, estoy esperando.

- Primero respóndeme "afirmativamente" y luego te los compro.

- No vas a sobornarme con dulces. A Gin puede ser pero a mí no.

- ¿Comida? ¿Ropa? Dime lo que quieras y te lo daré.

- Ya, vámonos. Son las 7.

Me molestó todo el camino. Recién cuando le di un codazo en el abdomen se calmó.

Cuando llegué a casa, Gin-chan me esperaba con un hermoso pastel con crema blanca y una inscripción que decía "Feliz cumpleaños tonta –esto último estaba tachado y al lado continuaba– Kagura". A su lado estaban Tama-san (la vecina), Otosé (la directora), Shinpachi, Soyo, Otae, Kondo y Tsukuyo.

- Malditos. Guardaron silencio todo el día ¿eh? Tú Gin-chan, parecías el mismo holgazán de siempre –me dio un golpecito en la cabeza por el desacato y luego me abrazó. Me susurró algo al oído que jamás esperé de él.

- Nunca voy a arrepentirme de haberte salvado ese día y de haberte traído a esta casa. Siempre serás la luz de este lugar.

Dios, ¿por qué lo dijo? No tuve más opción que esconder las lágrimas cuando acurruqué mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Gracias, Gin-chan.

Ok, basta. Fin del momento emotivo o lloraré de nuevo. No voy a contar más. Ya se me están queriendo salir algunas gotitas (ni que fuera una nube). Prendimos la vela del pastel, pedí un deseo, nos lo comimos y después me llenaron de harina en la cabeza (¿?). No sé por qué razón. Creo que lo creyeron "divertido". Claro, ensucien a Kagura, se tiene que ir a una fiesta en menos de dos horas; déjenla sucia así tarda más en prepararse. Malditos desconsiderados.

- Así con esto te bañas –me dijo Shinpachi.

- Agradécenoslo. Tómalo como un pasaje gratis a la ducha –agregó mi tutor.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tal esto?

Por supuesto que tomé mi venganza –risa malvada–. No se me ocurrió mejor cosa que… lanzarles fruta enmohecida. Gin tiene muchas de esas en la nevera.

- ¡Agh! Qué asco.

- Tú te lo buscaste, Shin-chan. Con esto de seguro las chicas querrán tenerte cerca. Muajaja –me reí de forma ruidosa.

Lo que no me esperé, fue que me iban a atacar por "el patio trasero". Sí, por la espalda y a quema ropa. ¿Quién era? _Él, _precisamente _él._ Me arrojó un vaso entero de aceite. "¿Por qué aceite?" pensé para mis adentros y la respuesta llegó después. Despojó a mi almohada de su contenido y me bañó con todas sus plumas.

- Ahora pareces una gallinita. ¡Ah, ya sé! Éste podría ser tu disfraz, será perfec… –sí, lo que imaginan, una patada directo a las piernas lo hizo caer al suelo, donde debe estar.

- Tú mejor cuida tus acciones, sádico, o vas a sufrir las consecuencias por ello. Sin mencionar, además, que no te daré jamás mi respuesta –lo amenacé muy seriamente mientras le pisoteaba la cara.

- Al rostro no, china. Ya te dije.

- ¡Tú no me das órdenes, insignificante mortal! –sí, se me subieron los humos a la cabeza. Con voz gruesa y mandona, lo miraba desde arriba, sintiéndome poderosa– Estás bajo mi poder.

- Oh no. Una "gallinita" quiere abusar de mí. Sálvame. Oh, valeroso guerrero –su cara de estúpido, acompañado de las manos cerca de la boca, en señal de llamado, pareció muy… falso. Era claro que me estaba burlando.

- ¡¿Que yo qué?! ¿A quién estás llamando, idiota?

Acudiendo a su "pedido" de auxilio, Gin-chan me lanzó una cubetada de agua sobre la cabeza.

- Listo. ¿Con esto está bien o quieres más?

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, viejo?! Ya ha quedado claro que tengo que bañarme. No me adelantes el castigo.

- Es que te hacía falta ahora mismo.

- ¿Qué insinúas? Quizás tú también deberías tomar un baño –lo miré con mi mejor cara de "malvacidad" (¿?). _Él_ pareció pensar lo mismo que yo porque en cuestión de segundos, se apareció con una balde lleno de agua.

- No, no. Soy el dueño de la casa. Ni se les ocurra –se iba a alejando cada vez con más prisa a medida que nosotros nos acercábamos a él.

Los demás invitados no quedaron exentos de todo este circo. Fue la misma Otae la que sujetó a Gin del cuello y lo arrastró a la cocina para que le diéramos el chapuzón que merecía.

Solo me queda por contar que nos arrojamos lo primero, más sucio y asqueroso que teníamos al alcance para "adornarnos". No quiero ni mencionar qué fue lo que nos lanzamos. Prefiero que quede a imaginación de ustedes.

Luego de la hermosa "función" que montamos en la casa de mi tutor, los invitados se fueron y nos dejaron al dueño de la casa, al _indeseado_ y a mí a cargo de la limpieza general. Un desastre.

- Demonios, me tengo que ir en… –miré mi "nuevo" reloj– menos de 30 minutos. ¿Cómo voy a limpiar todo esto e ir volando para allá?

- Tranquilla, todo se arreglará. Pidámoslo como deseo a las esferas del dragón y listo –lo miré incrédula.

- ¿En serio? ¡¿Es en serio?! –_él_ se reía de mí mientras iba por un trapeador. Parecía que todos se habían esmerado en tomarme el pelo esa tarde. No era el día de los inocentes ¿Por qué a mí?

Limpiamos entre los tres –el "señor" nos obligó o no iríamos a la fiesta– y luego nos turnamos para ir al baño. Me dejaron el "privilegio" de ir primero porque era la cumpleañera. El agua estaba fría, no teníamos el termo tanque en buenas condiciones. Imagínense, ¡más que un privilegio fue una maldita condena! Salí congelada del baño, maldiciendo en todas direcciones.

- Ven que yo te abrazo, con eso se te pasará el frío.

- Ja, ahora de castigo irás tú. Y no me toques –me fui tiritando a mi cuarto a cambiarme.

No sé qué fue de esos dos por un buen rato. Solo sé que cuando salí, ellos ya estaban listos con sus disfraces. Sí, he dicho "ellos". Al parecer Gin-chan también iría a la fiesta. Y yo que creí que sería solo para alumnos.

Me vestí de angelito, como ya había anticipado. Tenía un vestido blanco, el cual me llegaba hasta las rodillas; unas sandalias que hacían juego con mi prenda, muy delicadas para la ocasión; y en la espalda, unas alas de alambres revestidas con plumas albinas. Decidí soltarme el pelo, que contrastaba rotundamente con mi níveo atuendo. Según _él_ me veía hermosa y "angelical". Según yo, me veía simple y sin gracia. Como retoque final, me olvidé de decir, me puse una especie de aureola para completar mi apariencia celestial. Nada especial ni fantástico. Simple.

_Él_ fue más exuberante en su disfraz. Se vistió de emperador. Ja, ¿cómo la ven? Tenía el mismo uniforme que usó para actuar de policía del _Shinsengumi_ pero encima, llevaba una especie de capa larga y roja con bordes amarillos y una solapa que le llegaba hasta los codos. Qué engreído.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Pues no. Pareces un payaso.

- Ningún payaso se viste así, china.

- Pues para mí pareces uno. Estás igualito.

- ¿Qué sabe un ángel despistado y torpe de emperadores?

- Oye, bájale a tu carro ¿no? Creí que ibas a ser amable conmigo porque esperabas una respuesta.

- Ya no necesito hacer eso. Ya sé qué me dirás.

- Oh, te llevarás una gran sorpresa entonces.

- Cálmense los dos o les succionaré toda la sangre –Gin apareció de la nada con un intento de voz gruesa y rasposa.

Bueno, creo que no hace falta aclarar demasiado de qué se había disfrazado mi tutor. Aunque debo decir que le sentaba muy bien el atuendo. Un traje negro y sombrío lo hacía ver elegante, mucho para él. Zapatos oscuros y brillosos –nunca antes vistos en su persona, en su vida diaria–, y hasta un pañuelo blanco en el cuello. Todo eso, acompañado de una capa negra como la noche por fuera, y roja como la sangre por dentro. Ah, y no hay que olvidar el peinado, lo tenía todo hacia atrás pero bien levantado. Y como frutilla del postre, los clásicos colmillos. Sí que se veía como un verdadero _Drácula_ ese día.

- Ohhhh –dijimos los dos del asombro.

- ¿Qué eres, un cobrador? –cuestionó _su majestad._

- ¿Un qué?

- Ya sabes, de esos tipos que vienen a cobrar la renta.

- No, mocoso. Soy un vampiro –arrastró las últimas palabras de forma tétrica y alzando las manos.

- Pues no das mucho miedo que digamos. Pareces un _playboy._

- ¿Qué clase de "entretenimiento" frecuentas, muchacho? ¿De dónde conoces esos términos?

Nunca entiendo muy bien las conversaciones que mantienen de "hombre a hombre". Son como un par de locos hablando estupideces.

Salimos a las 9:30. La fiesta empezaba a las 9. Ya íbamos retrasados desde el comienzo.

Aún cuando salimos, caminando a la vera de la calle, esos dos aún seguían discutiendo de no sé qué tema. Yo no les daba importancia. Lo único que me interesaba era mi reloj. Lo veía brillar bajo la luz de la luna reluciente; era hermoso. Miré a mi alrededor, comprobando que efectivamente, parecíamos los tres chiflados y luego, volteé de nuevo hacia mi muñeca.

Llegamos a la fiesta y con el primero que nos encontramos fue con Shnpachi, alias, la momia. ¿Qué voy a decir? Su "traje" era un montón de vendas envueltas alrededor de su cuerpo. No sé ni cómo hizo para que quedaran todas pegadas y tampoco me lo pregunté. Pasé de largo, directo a la mesa de bocadillos. Había decenas de _snacks_ alusivos a Halloween. Oh sí, y todos eran increíblemente deliciosos. Había dedos hechos con masa rellenos de una especie de mermelada roja. No sé qué era, pero estaba muy sabroso. También había masitas _cupckaes_ de arañas, de fantasmas cubiertos de chocolate blanco, de murciélagos, de todo. Si tuviera que describirlos todos no me alcanzarían las palabras. Me voy a saltear eso y solo diré, que estuve un buen rato allí en la mesa, "degustando" los diferentes tipos de dulces que había.

Cuando al fin lograron despegarme de allí, me encontré con la profesora Tsukuyo, quien se disfrazó de bruja. Se veía tan bien con el vestido negro, todo rasgado; con las botas altas y tacos pronunciados; y con el sombrero en punta, que era más estético que terrorífico. La pipa en su mano, jamás se ausentaba. Disfraz que se ponía, disfraz en el que aprovechaba para "encajar" ese utensilio. No tardé en encontrar a mi tutor muy cerca de ella. Según me dijeron, como patética excusa, estaban juntos porque eran los dos únicos adultos que se conocían en ese lugar, que no podían entablar conversación con los jóvenes y no sé qué cosas más. Son ridículos.

En síntesis, la noche fue bellamente "horrorosa", en el buen sentido de la palabra. Hicieron una pequeña representación de un asesinato y de la visita de un fantasma al mundo de los vivos. Luego se presentó una banda a cantar e hicimos un juego colectivo en el que todos debíamos pintarnos de "sangre". Sí, mi pobre vestido quedó convertido en un morado bien acentuado. Tenía, alguna que otras huellas de manos pertenecientes al _emperador_ porque buscaba cada oportunidad para abrazarme. Idiota, no le concedí ese privilegio ni una sola vez.

Volvimos como a las 6 de la mañana. Lo más lindo de todo, era que ya era lunes y teníamos clases. ¿Quién fue el brillante que organizó una fiesta un domingo? Era claro que yo no iría, bueno, que la graaan mayoría de los alumnos de la escuela no iría. La vieja Otosé nos mataría si se enterara.

- ¿Tú vas a ir de todas formas? –le pregunté a mi tutor ni bien llegamos.

- No tengo opción, soy el profesor.

Tenía los ojos rojizos por el cansancio de la noche en vela. Observé que se preparó una enorme taza de café, mientras llevaba en el hombro la camisa y el pantalón para cambiarse. No supe más de él. Seguramente se habrá ido a clases todo dormido y con más cara de pez muerto que nunca.

Yo por mi parte, tuve que preparar un _futón_ en el comedor para el _soberano_ porque no quería irse a su casa. Un día terminará por mudarse definitivamente a la mía, y lo que más me molestaba, era que Gin-chan ni siquiera se lo reprochase. Es decir, ¿por qué no se comporta como todo buen padre celoso y lo echa a patadas? Aún más con la idea de que el _señorito_ decide quedarse inexcusablemente, porque decir que tenía mucho sueño como para irse a su morada no es razón suficiente para que se quede a dormir. ¡Me pone los pelos de punta!

Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera me cambié, solo me saqué las alas y la aureola y me fui a acomodar debajo de las tres frazadas que uso para los días de frío –sí, suelo tener mucho frío en invierno y otoño–.

Para cuando volví a abrir los ojos, ya eran como las 4 de la tarde. Vaya que dormí suficiente, y con tiempo de sobra. Me encontré a mi huésped preparándome un café –de esos que le gustan a él y por ende a mí también–, en la cocina, muy tranquilo.

Nos pasamos el día entero discutiendo. Parece que olvidó por completo los buenos modales y la caballerosidad que había mostrado hasta hacía un par de horas atrás. Se sentía tan seguro que mi posible respuesta que había dejado todo de lado. "No quiero esto si va a ser de esta manera" pensé seriamente. Lo eché al cabo de tres horas, o más bien _él_ se fue porque tenía que trabajar. Qué absurda mi situación.

Al día siguiente su trato siguió siendo el mismo, al igual que lo hizo toda la semana. Daba por hecho algo que yo jamás había ni pensado. La verdad es que lo meditaba muuuuy lentamente. Mi cerebro carbura a 2 por hora, así que la decisión también andaría por esos ritmos. De lo que sí estaba segura era de que me lo pensaría muy bien.

Las primeras semanas de Noviembre todo el establecimiento se la pasó organizando las actividades para el festival. Nuestra escuela es atípica, mucho diría yo. Hacemos todo al revés y todo a destiempo; nos es cosa nueva que seamos de esta manera. Aún así, yo la sigo eligiendo cada año y cada mes; estoy contenta de pertenecer a esta caverna de tontos y anormales.

Los preparativos de esta ocasión fueron mucho más exhaustivos que los anteriores. El escenario, las luces, los muebles, los vestuarios. Todo parecía interminable. Por esta vez, mi traje tuve que hacérmelo yo misma. Las descerebradas de mi salón se negaron rotundamente a confeccionar el mío. No solo porque me odiaban por haberme robado a su _romeo_ sino también porque la última vez, tratando de impresionarlo, lograron que yo lo hiciera. Ja, pero qué bien se siente la victoria. Es jugosa y dulce. Pero, la cruda verdad era que soy tan inútil para esas cosas que de seguro me saldría horrible. Por suerte Soyo es buena en esas cosas y se ofreció a cocerme el traje. Respiré aliviada cuando me lo dijo.

- Además, puedo hacer que te veas especialmente linda para…alguien en particular –me insinuó con un movimiento de cabeza, en dirección al _sádico_ y me guiñó un ojo.

- No quiero eso. No me interesa –dije la verdad en ese momento. No se me había ocurrido tal cosa.

- Vamos, a mí no me engañas.

- ¿Sabes? Estoy pensando en que sería una mala idea decirle que sí. Me siento… diferente con _él,_ a veces cómoda pero a veces… no sé. Tiene algo.

- ¡Kagura! No seas tonta, es ideal para ti. ¡Acepta! –la muy tonta habló tan fuerte que casi toda la clase la escuchó. Sé que se voltearon discretamente pero yo preferí hacerme la desentendida.

- Baja la voz. Lo último que quiero es que _él_ sepa que estamos hablando de esto.

- Lo siento pero…

- Nada, nada. Seguiremos en otra ocasión.

No la dejé volver a tocar el tema. En efecto _él_ estaba radiante cuando volví a mi asiento. Me sonreía de manera engreía y jactanciosa. Idiota.

Después de dos largas semanas de preparación, de planeamiento y de mucho esfuerzo, el gran día de nuestra mediocre función llegó. Esa vez también comenzó un viernes y se extendió hasta el domingo porque así lo habían decidido los de los "altos mandos" (¿?).

Lo que nuestra clase eligió fue… ¿cómo lo llamaban ellas? Ah sí, "servicio de anfitriones". Suena bonito ¿no? La verdad es que parecía una clara imitación barata de un conocido animé (¡!). Como siempre, las decisiones más estúpidas se las dejaban a Yuko, pues ella era la jefa de grupo. Aún hoy me sigo preguntando cómo demonios llegó hasta ese puesto. Supongo que fue por su artificial belleza, y una capacidad indudable para manipular a la gente. Lo sabía hacer tan bien.

La idea, básicamente, era atender al futuro "cliente" y permanecer a su lado mientras disfrutaba de alguna que otra bebida o comida. Se suponía que las personas debían ir por el solo interés de estar acompañados de alguien de buen porte, presencia y no sé qué más. En definitiva debían ser atraídos por la supuesta "hermosura" del "atendedor" (apto solo para babosos y babosas).

Para eso, armamos dos salas para el servicio –bueno, en realidad solo dividimos el salón en dos mediante una pared de madera ligera–. Se suponía que de un lado estarían los "caballeros" y del otro lado las "damas". Así podrían participar tanto chicas como chicos.

En la puerta del salón estarían dos "taquilleros" que atraerían al público a nuestro pequeño burdel, digo, a nuestro pequeño stand. Luego, se encargarían de hacer pasar al público y serían llevados hasta la parte del aula en donde se encontrarían los "anfitriones". Cada uno de los lados contaba con una especie de cubículos hechos de telgopor pintados. Todo el salón, de hecho, estaba pintado y adornado como un auténtico… lugar para solteros (por no decir otra cosa). ¿Cómo es eso de "lugar para solteros"? Bueno, pues estaba colorido y lleno de figuras de parejas y copas y vinos. Un sitio al que yo llamo "lugar para solteros" porque es allí donde las personas van a emborracharse y conseguir parejas ¿o no? Gin y el _renacuajo_ siempre suelen decirme que no sé nada de la vida o que soy muy tonta para entenderla. La vez que me dijeron eso, tuve que golpearlos a los dos por el atrevimiento. Son muy desalmados a veces.

Durante los tres días nos fuimos anotando para tomar turnos. Algunos eran a la mañana y otros a la tarde. Los que no se animaban a ir de "acompañantes", simplemente atendían las mesas en donde se ubicaría el "cliente". Tal como la otra vez, hubo un servicio de café, postres y pasteles. Tsukuyo fue la que se encargó de administrar el trabajo de la cocina. De hecho, creo que fue ella la que propuso la idea de hacer tal disparate. A veces pienso que, en su vida pasada, debió de haber trabajado de algo similar, porque siempre se mandaba para esos lados.

Y bien, adivinen ¿en qué posición me encontraba yo? No era como ayudante de la cocina, no, claro que no. Solo haría prender fuego todo lo que tocara. Tampoco estaba como mesera, aunque mi último desempeño fue bastante pasable. Sí, como lo imaginan: me tocó ser de "acompañante". Por error [4]–aunque yo creo que no fue una equivocación–, pusieron mi nombre en la lista y pues… acepté sin muchos "peros". ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que la "invitante" se llevaba todas las de ganar. Pagaban para estar con ella, el tonto que me eligiera tendría que comprarme cosas, bebidas y todo. Yo solo tendría que sonreírle y nada más. Pero de todas formas, dudé mucho de que alguien de verdad quisiera estar conmigo. Así que se podría decir que era un puesto favorecido para mí: estaría sola y sin hacer nada.

_Él _también se anotó como acompañante, o mejor dicho, lo anotaron. Dijo que no quería ser partícipe del servicio a brindar pero mágicamente, su nombre se encontró entre las listas y éstos fueron llevados a la dirección para que los registraran. De pronto las cosas se habían hecho muy formales para el curso, qué conveniente. Supongo que todo ese asuntillo lo arregló Yuko porque su turno de "cortesana", graciosamente, no coincidía con el de _él. _Es decir, que ella estaría a la tarde, y _él_ a la mañana. Sospecho que de esa manera esa víbora lo iría a visitar y el _sádico_ no tendrá forma de negarse. Qué bajo había caído.

Todo esto lo supe mucho después y porque Soyo me lo contó. En ese día yo no estaba enterada de nada. Tampoco sé cómo hubiera reaccionado si lo hubiese sabido.

De todas formas, con todas las preparaciones que hizo y todos los cálculos, las cosas no le salieron ni la mitad de bien porque no asistió a su horario, bajo la excusa de que tenía que trabajar para compensar la falta que tendría a la tarde. Este aviso fue de último momento, o sea, ese día. Así que no hubo tiempo para cambios de planes.

Yo por mi parte, a la mañana me la pasé holgazaneando y hasta paseando por todo el colegio, disfrutando de las otras atracciones. Después del mediodía, tuve que presentarme en mi puesto, lo que sería la misma cosa para mí, porque tampoco haría nada en especial.

- Hola –le dije sonriente a mi primer valiente de la tarde, cinco minutos después de que yo tomara mi lugar en mi cubículo.

Hice una pequeña reverencia como saludo y, al levantar de nuevo la vista, escuché que me decía:

- Pero qué linda estás, muñeca.

Tenía que felicitar verdaderamente a mi diseñadora. Soyo había hecho un estupendo trabajo. Me hizo un vestido rojo, no muy largo ni tampoco demasiado corto. Tenía, a modo de cinturón, una tela ancha y morada de seda, formando un lindo moño. Ella me dijo que su creación era un _strapless_, que significa sin tirantes. O sea que no tenía mangas ni nada. En los pies, me tuve que poner unos "zancos" con tacos que eran muy incómodos. Me los prestó ella para que hicieran juego con el vestido, pero yo, apenas entré me los quité de inmediato. Y por último, como peinado, me hizo un recogido hacia un costado y me dejó unos pocos mechones de pelo a cada lado, cerca de las orejas.

Fue interesante ver la cara de asombro de todos los presentes cuando me vieron llegar. Me burlé internamente de aquellos que incluso habían abierto tanto la boca, que parecía que se iban a tragar una sandía entera. Pensé que el que más se sorprendería, sería _él_ pero no lo vi en ninguna parte. Después entendí por qué.

- Pero ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿No se supone que estarías del otro lado, atendiendo mujerzuelas?

Mi extraño visitante no era nada más ni nada menos que mi admirador número uno –bueno, el único en realidad–: _él._

- No, mi turno era a la mañana. Pero no vine.

- Pe-pero… No se vale, no deberías estar aquí.

- Nada de "peros", señorita. Usted es toda mía por el día de hoy.

- Debes pagar si me quieres.

- Oh, sí. Lo he hecho. Ya dejé pagado mi estadía para toda la tarde. No estarás con nadie más –esto último me sonó algo raro. Puedo ser algo tonta pero sé darme cuenta de algunos signos, a veces.

- Esto no está permitido, es decir…

- Ya pedí un pastel de chocolate. Me lo comeré solo si es que no me quieres atender.

¿Pero en qué demonios me había metido? Jamás me imaginé que este maestro de las estrategias me haría una jugada como ésa. ¿Y para qué? Solo para estar conmigo toda una tarde. Es ridículo.

Entendí que no se rendiría hasta conseguir lo que quiere, así que cedí un poco. De todas formas, _él_ estaba pagando por mi compañía y se encargaría de complacerme todo el día.

- Bien, siéntese entonces. Le advierto que el servicio no específica nada acerca de la privación de caricias y esas cosas –_él_ me miró con interés– pero tampoco prohíbe la práctica de golpear o matar a los clientes –su media sonrisa, que se había formado hace poco, se borró al instante.

- Entonces me estás diciendo que ustedes pueden o no, dejarse acariciar…

- Pero no me hago responsable de las consecuencias. Tenga presente que no dudaré en darle una merecida patada en cualquiera de sus partes por haberse atrevido.

- Mmm, será interesante. Supongo que me arriesgaré.

- Atrévete nomás, _renacuajo._

Sé que me van a fastidiar con miles de mensajes si omito los detalles de este estúpido día. Así que voy a contar todo con lujo de detalles.

Para empezar, yo ya estaba de mal humor. El hecho de que estuviera ahí ya me causaba jaqueca.

Nos sentamos (yo, lo más alejada de _él_ que podía) y esperamos hasta que nos trajeran el pastel, que por cierto estaba muy rico. Buscaba cada oportunidad para acercarse y rodearme con sus brazos. Le dejé unos bonitos moretones en el hombro, en todo el abdomen, en la pierna, los tobillos, en todo el cuerpo menos en la cara. Supongo que me quedó la costumbre de no hacer notorios sus "castigos".

Recuerdo que lo pisé, lo pateé y lo boxeé también. Fue un desastre. Más que una dulce y grata compañía, era un encuentro entre un _pitbull _y un _caniche. _Yo era el _pitbull,_ no se equivoquen.

- China, déjame abrazarte. Solo una vez.

- ¡No! ¿Qué no entiendes? No quiero. ¿Por qué no te largas de una vez?

- Porque pagué para estar contigo.

- Pues qué lástima, hoy no será.

- ¿Y mañana?

- Tampoco.

- ¿Y si te traigo chocolates? –pensé un rato pero luego negué de nuevo.

- No, no –dije cruzándome de brazos y alzando la cabeza.

- ¿Y si te traigo una caja de _sukonbus_? –había que reconocer que el chico sabía para dónde apuntar. Me temblaron hasta las manos con esa propuesta.

- Mmm… no.

- Dos cajas, entonces.

Creí que hasta el piso se tambaleaba en ese momento. Pero de pronto pensé: "si me sigo negando, me ofrecerá más. Ja, qué lista soy", así que seguí con mi plan. Esta vez lo rechazaría con más firmeza.

- Pues no. No me vas a comprar con esa miseria.

- ¿Tres cajas entonces?

- Es demasiado poco ¿qué te crees que soy? –volteé la cara, enojada.

- Pues entonces dos cajas y una sorpresa –lo último no me agradaba nada. Si creía que iba a caer en alguna tontería como esa, estaba muy equivocado.

- No. Tus sorpresas no me gustan. No quiero nada que no se pueda decir.

- Pues… entonces una caja y un helado.

"¿y qué pasó con lo del aumento de cantidades? ¿Creía que se trataba de eso?" pensé.

- ¿Un helado? No. Yo quiero _sukonbu –_le dije casi en un reproche.

- Lo siento, china. Verás, mi oferta cambia con el precio del dólar

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?"

- A cada minuto que paso contigo, el dólar aumenta.

"Repito: ¿y eso que tiene que ver? Me está tomando el pelo."

- Parece una tontería lo que me dices.

- ¿Tú crees? ¿De dónde se compran las cosas? ¿De dónde crees que viene todo?

- Pues…del campo.

- No, te equivocas. Viene de afuera. Todo viene del exterior. Y cada día está todo más caro. Hay mucha inflación.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?"

Pensé varios minutos.

"No. No puede ser. No existen plantaciones de _sukombu _afuera. ¿O tal vez sí? No, no. ¿Qué estoy pensando. Pero… ¿y si tiene razón?"

Estuve varios minutos pensando. _Él_ estaba muy serio y me miraba con una mano apoyada en el mentón. Después de tanto pensar, llegué a una conclusión.

- Eso nada tiene que ver conmigo, enclenque.

- Sí, tiene. Porque tú sabrás, que yo pertenezco a la clase de "personas" que sí trabajan (no como otras), así que mi salario baja considerablemente a medida que paso el tiempo contigo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que estoy pagando por estar sentado aquí.

- ¿Y?

- Y que no puedo costearme todo.

- ¿Y?

- Y que mi oferta cambia cada dos por tres.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Ahora, a las 15:35 de la tarde, te propongo una caja y un helado. A las 15:37 puede cambiar.

Me quedé pensando de nuevo. Me enredaba con sus planteos.

- ¿Aceptas?

- No.

- Bien –miró su reloj, espero a que pasaran dos minutos y luego volvió a hablar–. Una caja.

"¿Y el resto? Se supone que sería 'una caja y…'. Se comió algunas palabras."

- ¿Y qué más?

- Solo eso. Una caja.

- ¿Nada más?

- Nada más.

- Pues no. Claro que no.

- Bueno. Entonces media caja.

- ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Vas a comprarme con solo eso?

- 10 paquetes.

- ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? Le estás bajando.

- 7 paquetes.

- Oye, oye. Para un poco. Deja de bajarle.

- Entonces ¿qué es lo que prefieres?

- Mmm… pues, quiero 3 cajas.

- Hecho.

Y ahí caí redondita. Todo era un show para que pudiera aceptar. Qué tonta. Me lamenté mucho cuando me di cuenta.

- Tú, desgraciado infeliz, ¿planeaste todo?

- ¿De qué hablas?

Me levanté furiosa, dispuesta a romperle todos los dientes.

- Espera, es válido. Tú aceptaste.

- No. Hiciste un juego psicológico. Yo pierdo en eso. Es trampa.

- Tendrás que ser más ágil mentalmente, entonces.

- Es más fácil hacerte sangrar la nariz.

- Pero aún así, me debes lo que me prometiste.

- ¡Yo no prometí nada! ¡No firmé ningún papel! Por lo tanto no es legal.

- Sí, lo es. Es un acuerdo de palabras. Verás, según el artículo… –y ahí iba de nuevo con sus habladurías. Decidí pararlo o de lo contrario terminaría por convencerme otra vez.

- Mejor cállate o lo haré yo. No me obligues.

- Golpéame si quieres, pero me debes el abrazo.

Tenía el puño a medio centímetro de su cara. Lo iba a hacer, pero no sé qué me detuvo.

- Ya. Haz lo que quieras –dije, sentándome enfada y cruzándome de brazos.

_Él, _contento con lo que había ganado, se acercó a mí con su silla y me rodeó los hombros con uno de sus brazos. Y hasta se atrevió a llevar mi cabeza para que quedara apoyada en su mejilla pero yo seguí con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo será esto? –cuestioné después de unos minutos.

- Unas dos horas, más o menos.

- ¡Claro que no! –dije exaltada mientras levantaba la cabeza y me alejaba–. No quiero…

- Shhh, solo bromeaba. Un rato más y te libero –me tranquilizó, volviendo a acercarme para que estuviéramos de nuevo en la posición que estábamos.

Tardó. No sé cuánto, pero tardó. Quise calmarme y no hacer tanto escándalo. Era más la vergüenza y la humillación de haber perdido que la sensación que estaba teniendo. En cierta forma, era agradable estar a su lado pero…

- Sádico… Sobre mi respuesta…

- ¿Ya tomaste una decisión?

- Sí –se incorporó bruscamente y me buscó con la mirada–. ¿Y cuál es?

- No.

- ¿No?

- Sí

- ¿Sí?

- ¡No!

- ¿No?

- Ah, ya basta. Mi respuesta es no.

_Él _carcajeó ante mi revelación.

- Es una broma, ¿cierto?

- No lo es –dije con seriedad. Y ahí cambió su expresión, ahí comprendió en verdad lo que significaba.

- ¿Cómo que no, china? ¿Por qué? Es decir, somos tal para cual. Yo… ¿es que fui muy grosero? ¿Es por eso?

- No, no. Bueno sí pero no es por eso.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Quién mejor que yo para estar contigo?

- Sí, lo sé. Bueno, a decir verdad, tú eres el primero en querer acercarse a mí con esas intenciones, y entiendo bien el por qué.

- ¿Por qué me acerqué a ti?

- No, por qué nadie lo hacía. Soy brusca, malhumorada, brabucona…

- Segura, linda, única –intentó completar la frase pero no le sirvió de mucho.

- Esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti. Ves en mí lo que nadie más podría ver. A veces no sé si te las imaginas o en verdad tengo algo de lo que tú dices. Eso lo sabrás tú.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué no me aceptas? Todos creen que soy ideal para ti. Soyo lo cree, también Shinpachi, Gin, Tsukuyo. Hasta en la página en que publicas todo. Leí en tus comentarios que una chica, Kurosaki…Sofia, creo, dijo que yo sería perfecto para ti. DevilsIsland666, dijo que deberías aceptar porque piensa que he sido bueno contigo, flordecerezo-chan también y…

- Sí, lo sé. Hay una larga lista de usuarios que me dijeron lo mismo. Los leí todos pero… no sé. Algo de ti no me convence. Si lo pienso, sí… estar contigo sería lindo pero no me siento convencida. Te falta algo.

- ¿Algo? ¿Un accesorio? ¿Me vería mejor con una espada?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver una espada en todo esto?

- No lo sé, me vería más _cool._

- Deja de bromear, no se trata de eso.

- ¿Si me ejercito?

- No, no. No en la apariencia es… más adentro.

- ¿Adentro?

- Sí.

- Mi personalidad. A eso te refieres.

- Sí, eso mismo.

Hicimos una pausa. _Él_ se quedó pensando un largo rato mientras yo me quedaba estática, envuelta en la extraña situación.

- ¿Qué me falta?

- No sé cómo explicarlo. Tampoco sé exactamente qué es.

- ¿Acaso no te gusto? Creí que sí.

Me puse incómoda con ello. Hasta ese entonces había sido demasiado sincera, mucho más de lo que hubiera querido.

- Em… s-sí, un poco. No sé, no me preguntes eso.

- Pero debes decirme. Necesito que lo hagas para entenderte.

- Tú, antes de que te rompiera la pierna, ¿qué sentías?

- Que eras linda pero gruñona.

- ¿Me hubieses pedido ser tu novia en ese momento?

- No, jamás. Me gustabas pero no tanto.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que te conquistó de mí?

- Tu forma de ser. Descubrí la raíz de todos tus comportamientos. Además, pude notar cosas que nunca antes me hubiera imaginado. Por fuera, aparentas una cosa pero por dentro… –y como si se le hubiera prendido una lamparita encima suyo, su cara se iluminó al entender cómo me sentía yo en ese momento–. Pero, si ese es el caso puedes esperar un poco más. Puedo contarte más cosas sobre mí. Con el tiempo…

- No. Me parece un lindo detalle que alguien se haya fijado en mí, aún si se trata de ti. Pero no quiero tenerte esperando por una decisión que no sé si te favorecerá más adelante.

- No pareces tú ahora. Pocas veces te escuché hablando seriamente –se burló mirando a la mesa.

- Sí, lo sé. Aún si se trata de ti, no quiero ser bruta en esto. La verdad, rechazar a alguien es más difícil de lo que pensé. No se siente bien.

- Sí, la verdad que no se siente bien.

Nos quedamos otra vez en silencio, sintiendo la amargura del momento. Supongo que para _él_ habrá sido peor de lo que fue para mí pero no quería darle falsas esperanzas.

Al poco tiempo, nos trajeron más postres que comimos lento y sin ánimos. A mí, especialmente, me supo agrio y sin sabor, a pesar de que era una cosa muy azucarada. Nada me sacaba el mal trago de la circunstancia. _Él_ apenas comió, no se atrevía a mirarme y tampoco hacer algún gesto de molestia ni de enfado, nada. Estaba como vegetal (¿?).

Después de varios minutos, bien largos, me volvió a hablar.

- Bueno, entonces ¿amigos?

- Sí, supongo que sí.

- Aunque sabes que siempre estaré buscando algo más.

- Sádico...

- Si algún día te arrepientes y quieres intentarlo… yo estaré dispuesto.

- No sigas, esto me pone mal. Ya es bastante incómodo hablar de ello.

- ¿Incómodo para ti? Imagínate lo que estaré pasando yo entonces.

- Tú no importas, tonto. Aquí la figura soy yo ¿no entiendes?

- No, no. Al que le rompieron el corazón fue a mí.

- ¿A poco tienes corazón? Vaya, eso no lo sabía. Creí que los sádicos no necesitaban uno.

- ¿Y cómo crees que respiro?

- ¿Que, acaso respiras con tu corazón?

- Pues en cierta forma sí. Él se encarga de bombear sangre a todo el cuerpo ¿o no?

- ¿Y?

- Y que sin sangre no vivimos.

- ¿Y?

- Y que eso pone en funcionamiento a todas las funciones del organismo.

- Ahhh, ahora sí tiene más lógica.

- Eres una tonta, pero te quiero igual.

- No soy tonta, soy…distraída.

- ¿Cómo Sakura?

- ¿Haruno?

- No, Kinomoto.

- Mmmm, no sé si tanto como ella.

- Bueno, hay que darle un poco de crédito a la pobre, tenía apenas 10 años cuando todo pasó. Tú ya tienes 17. Creo que te gana.

- No, ella era más boba, es decir, no se dio cuenta nunca que Li gustaba de ella. Es una tonta.

- ¡Hola!

- Hola –carcajeó de nuevo porque no entendí que ese saludo fue para llamarme la atención. La típica frase: "Hola, ¿y por casa cómo estamos?"–. Tú no te diste cuenta tampoco.

- ¿Y cómo saberlo? No dabas ninguna señal –volvió a reír.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Te di todas las señales que pude! ¿Por qué crees que te besé?

- Y yo qué sé. Quizás porque… es verdad, no me di cuenta.

Como verán, tratamos de escapar del mal aire que habíamos tenido. Sé que le dolió mi respuesta y por eso trató de tomarlo con humor y hablar de otros temas. No tengo idea de cómo se habrá sentido, y tampoco quiero averiguarlo. Seguro debe ser algo bastante feo. Tampoco se crean que yo estaba bailando de lo lindo, también me dolió. No me gustó nada, pero por _él_ preferí mejor negarme antes que hacerlo esperar eternamente por algo que quizás no llegue. No me malentiendan, _él_ me gustaba pero no lo suficiente como para formar una pareja.

Ah, les cuento: fue extraño el día en que descubrí que me gustaba. Soyo, como siempre, me ayudó a entenderlo. Me hizo una lista de cientos de preguntas tontas, en las que tenía que responder con "sí", "no", "un poco", "no sé". Éstas fueron algunas de las que me hizo y lo que yo le contesté:

- ¿Te sientes nervioso/a cuando estás con él/ella?

Sí, es un test para ambos sexos. Dudo que algún chico se ponga a hacer este tipo de idioteces.

- Em… sí, un poco. A veces.

Soyo me recriminó aquella respuesta, me dijo que tenía que ser precisa. O "sí" o "un poco". Bah, qué tontería.

- Si te pide dinero, ¿se los prestarías?

No sé qué tiene que ver esto con lo del tema de gustar o no gustar. Me pareció una ridiculez.

- ¡No, claro que no! El dinero es sagrado.

- ¿Te molesta que esté con otra chica/o?

- Un poco.

- Vamos Kagura. Yo sé que es un "sí" rotundo.

Ahí descubrí que sí estaba celosa. Maldición.

- ¿Se te acelera el corazón cuando estás con él/ella?

Odio cuando en cosas relacionadas a las parejas ponen términos como "corazón". Esa una bomba orgánica que hace funcionar nuestro cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver eso con las cuestiones amorosas? En este caso no se aplicaba pero en muchos otros parece estúpido. Típicos comentarios como "mi corazón me dice que tengo que hacerlo" o "esto es lo que dicta mi corazón". ¡Por Dios! ¡Que alguien las golpeé! El corazón no piensa, tontas.

- ¿Piensas muy seguido en esa persona?

- Lamentablemente sí.

- ¿Te pones nervioso/a cuando se te acerca?

- Lamentablemente sí.

- ¿Tratas de llamar su atención?

- ¿Qué? Yo puedo brillar por mí misma. Llamo la atención por cómo soy, no es que lo quiera.

- Kagura…

- Bueno, es un "no". ¿Contenta?

- ¿Lo invitas a pasar un rato juntos?

- ¿Los almuerzos cuentan como invitaciones? Si es así, entonces sí.

- ¿Tratas de averiguar todo sobre esa persona?

- ¿Interesarse por su pasado cuenta?

- ¿Te parece atractivo/a?

- Em… ¿es necesario contestar esta pregunta?

- Voy a poner que sí –decía ella, más para sí misma que para mí, mientras escribía en el papel.

- ¿Crees que tiene buena figura?

- No voy a contestar.

- Es un sí –volvió a anotar ella sola.

Aunque… debo decir que cuando entré a mi habitación, la vez que se quedó por su pierna y lo vi sin playera me dije: "oh vaya, tiene músculos. Se ve bien".

- ¿Crees que tiene un buen peinado?

- Sí, lo tiene. Me gusta su pelo.

- ¿Le darías un presente en su cumpleaños?

- Lo hubiera hecho si hubiese sabido. Es claro que solo sería un golpe.

- ¿Te cuesta acercarte a él/ella o hablarle?

- No pero sí. A veces.

- Es un sí.

- ¿Tartamudeas cuando estar cerca suyo/a?

- A veces, cuando me habla de cosas como que soy linda o que quiere estar conmigo.

Lo hacía al principio pero creí que era un símbolo de debilidad por eso traté de no volver a hacerlo.

- Bien, según estas preguntas, él te super gusta.

- ¿De verdad? Quizás haya un error.

- Ningún error, amiga. Admítelo de una vez. Ponte a pensar un poco.

De nuevo puse a funcionar mis neuronas. Ella me ayudó volviendo a leer cada una de mis respuestas. Al final, llegué a una conclusión:

- Demonios, tienes razón. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿En qué momento sucedió?

- Hasta que al fiiiin lo descubriste, amiga.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿eh?

- Era más que obvio que te gusta. Todos los que te rodean lo saben. La única que no parecía darse cuenta eras tú.

Me quedé con eso en la mente. Aún así, como ya he contado, no me pareció suficiente para aceptar la propuesta de noviazgo.

Volviendo al relato con el _chihuahua_ en el festival, tengo que agregar que poco después Yuko vino corriendo y muy enojada a sermonear al _sádico._ Lo llenó de preguntas como "¿por qué faltaste? Me avisaste muy tarde, hubieras hecho el turno de la tarde, mañana harás horas dobles" bla, bla, bla. _Él _no le prestó atención, solo me miraba a mí y yo me puse muy incómoda. Sentí una punzada en el pecho. Era como un sentimiento de… no sé cómo decirlo. Era algo feo.

Al día siguiente hizo lo mismo. No fue a la mañana y ni se molestó en avisar tampoco. Se pasó la tarde entera conmigo. Incluso, cuando Yuko vino de nuevo a sacarlo de allí, _él_ me tomó de la mano y me llevó afuera, lejos de todo ese circo de tarados.

- Ella se va a molestar mucho contigo por esto.

- No me importa. La verdad estoy harto de sus gritos, de que me de órdenes. ¿Quién se cree que es esa lagarto?

- ¿Lagarto?

- Sí, tiene lengua de víbora y patas de reptil.

- Eres realmente malvado. Sumas puntos por eso.

- ¿Estoy escalando un poco más hacia el "sí"?

- No te emociones. Te dije que…

- Sí, ya lo sé. China… –me miró de una manera extraña. Parecía que quería decirme algo con desesperación pero a la vez quería contenerlo.

- Dime.

- Regálame un último beso.

- No –le dije dándome la vuelta para esconder mi rubor–. No me pidas eso.

- Por favor. Quizás nunca más volvamos a estar juntos así, de esta manera.

- Pero… no. Mejor no.

Sí quería. Me moría de ganas pero preferí no seguir con todo ese asunto. Me sería muy difícil mantenerme en mi postura después.

Negué con la cabeza y traté de escaparme.

- Iré al baño un momento.

- Bien, te esperaré abajo, en el puesto del club de gastronomía.

- ¿En dónde?

- En el club de cocina, tonta. Compraré algo para comer.

- Ah, ok, ahí estaré.

Lo que más quería era alejarme por un momento, seguro que insistiría de nuevo.

Bien, ahora viene una parte que me sorprendió bastante. Mucho más que todo lo que me pasó con el _sádico –_esto en verdad parece una novela, falta el villano–.

Resulta que cuando iba de camino al tocador, un pie me hizo tropezar de manera muy absurda.

- ¡¿Pero quién demonios puso su pie ahí?!

- Fui yo.

Me levanté de prisa, lo divisé a mis espaldas y cuando volteé, me encontré con la sorpresa más inesperada.

- Hola, tanto tiempo –me dijo el muy descarado con una estúpida sonrisa plantada de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Tú? ¿Qué m***** haces aquí?

- Pasé mucho tiempo buscándote, "hermana". ¿Así es como me recibes después de tantos años?

No esperé a que dijera otra palabra, le lancé el puñetazo más fuerte que podía darle, pero como él es tan habilidoso, lo esquivó sin muchos problemas, y mi golpe fue a dar a un stand.

- Oh, lo siento, lo sient…

No pude terminar de disculparme, cuando sentí que algo que jalaba del tobillo y, además de hacerme caer, me arrojó hasta una pared. Eso dolió mucho. Comprendí muy pronto que estar en la escuela solo sería sinónimo de desastres, escombros y destrucciones. Así que salí corriendo directo a las escaleras. Temí que me alcanzara antes de que pudiera salir de la escuela, pues era muy rápido. Creo que más que el _sádico._

- ¿A dónde vas, hermanita? Quédate a jugar conmigo.

Me temblaron las piernas cuando habló porque en pocos minutos, se me había adelantado y se ponía en frente mío, mientras se recargaba en la pared con brazos cruzadas. No tenía opción, tenía que enfrentarlo.

- Salgamos de aquí antes que nada. Afuera hay un parque, a dos calles. Espérame allí.

- Oh, no. Tú no irás a ningún lado sin mí. Iremos juntos.

- Tengo que hacer algo antes.

- ¡No, he dicho! –cambió su expresión de repente. Se volvió sombrío e irritado. Me dio miedo.

- Está bien. Pero nada de hacer alborotos aquí.

- Yo haré lo que se me da la gana. Tú solo camina, hermana –volvió a cambiar a su extraña sonrisa al referirse a mí.

Me fui por otro lado para no encontrarme con _él._ Me hubiera gustado haberle dicho que tenía que irme o que tuve esa clase accidentes que tienen las mujeres en su periodo. Algo, aunque sea un simple aviso. Si sacaba el celular, de seguro me lo rompería, así que no había forma de evitar que me esperara como un idiota allí abajo.

Llegamos al lugar sin muchos contratiempos. Traté de alejarme y guardar la mayor distancia que podía, para estar alerta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

- ¿A qué has venido, Kamui?

- A verte, claro está.

Tenía puesto su típico traje chino tradicional… al estilo Jackie Chan. Tenía una chaqueta negra, arremangada en los brazos hasta los codos, un cinturón azul y un pantalón gris hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla. No lucía muy diferente de la última vez que lo vi.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

- Te ves muy exaltada. ¿Por qué no te relajas y… te mueres? –me gritó en el último segundo. Estoy segura, fue un grito auténtico de muerte. No lo decía en broma, él jamás lo hacía.

Me atacó sin ningún tipo de remordimiento y sin perder el tiempo. Era rápido, mucho incluso para mí. En más de una vez, me alcanzaron sus golpes y patadas. Yo no practicaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Recuerdo que papá nos entrenaba muy duro todas las mañanas, allá en China. Mi hermano siempre se destacó como el mejor de los dos. No sólo porque era más grande que yo en edad, sino porque demostraba desde el comienzo, un talento nato para esas cosas, como también su deseo de superarse.

Llegó un momento en que mis brazos y piernas se cansaron de tanta actividad. Se movía muy rápido y me obligaba a estar a la defensiva muchas veces. Sin duda había entrenado bastante.

- ¿A cuántos has matado para estar de esta forma?

- Los suficientes como para bañarme en una piscina. Hasta podría llenarla completa con su sangre.

- ¡Basta! Hablo en serio. ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?

- Te lo he dicho, niña boba. He matado a todo el que se me cruzaba. A todo aquel que creía… interesante. Pero al final, todos me decepcionaron, absolutamente todos. Solo quedas tú, hermanita.

- ¡Deja de jugar! ¿Has matado a papá? ¿Lo has hecho? Él es muy fuerte, nunca lo derrotarás.

- Bah, ese viejo ya no sirve para pelear. Apenas puede deslizarse por el suelo. No vale ni mi tiempo.

- ¿Acaso sabes dónde está?

- Sí. Lo fui a ver hace poco.

- Y… ¿dónde está?

- Vaya, así que te interesa saber después de todo. Pensé que te habías olvidado de él. Ni siquiera mandaste una postal.

El poco descanso que tuvimos por la conversación, se vio afectado de nuevo por un golpe que me dio en el hombro. Mal. Dolió mucho.

- No, no quiero saber nada de él. ¿Puedes decirme por qué estás aquí?

- Te contaré un cuento, pequeña hermana: había una vez, un cruel y despiadado dragón –comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor mío con una mirada peligrosamente asesina–. Todos le temían en el valle de los dragones. Se decía que aquel era el más fuerte de todos en el mundo. Sin embargo, un día, quiso enfrentarse a un miserable vegete, una reliquia prácticamente. Pensó que si podía vencerle, sería aún más reconocido pero no pudo. Éste dragón de avanzada edad lo derrotó con algo de facilidad, cosa que enojó mucho al otro más joven.  
"Oh, ¿cómo ser tan fuerte como tú?" le preguntó el jovencito.  
"Bañándome con la sangre de un familiar. Uno cercano. La leyenda dice que si lo haces, absorberás todas sus habilidades y, vivirás para siempre".  
"Que así sea, entonces, gran maestro. Algún día vendré y te derrotaré".  
Y así, el joven dragón, viajó hacia un pequeño pueblito, muy lejos de su casa, buscando a su familiar más cercano. Alguien de su misma sangre para matarlo". ¿Y qué te parece la historia?

Se me heló hasta la última hebra del cabello. Sentí que dejaba de circularme sangre por las venas, como si se las hubieran robado. De seguro me habré puesto más pálida de lo que ya soy porque sentí que el alma se me había escapado.

Me di la vuelta desesperadamente, pues era obvio que no podría ganarle. Quise huir hacia la escuela, donde estaba Gin-chan pero algo me golpeó la espalda, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

- Vamos, hermanita. Juega conmigo –me dijo sonriente, mientras se acercaba más a mí.

- ¡Déjala en paz, desgraciado! –y ahí llegó mi salvador. ¿Me creerían si les dijera que _él_ fue el que acudió a mi rescate?

Como todo gran héroe, llegó dándole un puñetazo a la cara, que dejó a su receptor a varios metros de donde estábamos.

- ¿Tú? ¿Qu-qué haces aquí?

- Luego hablamos, china. Ahora tengo que encargarme de la basura –Oh, eso fue lo más heroico que jamás oí en mi vida. Mucho más que cuando Gin-chan dijo me protegería de esos bandidos.

- Disculpa, ¿pero quién eres tú, desconocido?

- El novio de Kagura.

Vaya, dijo mi nombre. Eso no me lo esperaba. Jamás lo había dicho antes.

- Ah, entonces se podría decir que casi somos familia. Hermana, ¿crees que funcionará con _él_ también?

"¡Dios, no! ¡Por favor, no!" fue lo primero que pensé.

- ¡Sádico, aléjate! ¡Vete, huye! ¡No te enfrentes a él! –grité lo más fuerte pude, de una manera desesperante.

- No, tú vete. Estás muy herida. Yo me encargo de todo.

- No, es muy fuerte, no te le enfrentes.

No hizo caso a mis palabras, fue directo hacia él. ¿Por qué? Si me hubiera escuchado…

- Aléjate de ella, ¿entendiste? –le dio un puñetazo seco, fuerte y directo a la mandíbula.

- Descuida, ya perdí el interés en ella. Es muy débil. Creo que me divertiré más contigo –le respondió Kamui con un derechazo en las costillas.

- Pues entonces tendrás para rato. De aquí no me moveré –_él _continuó con un gancho hacia arriba.

- No te preocupes, pronto ya no podrás decir lo mismo –lanzó una pata tan alta, que le llegó hasta la cabeza. Eso mareó un poco al _caniche._

Puedo decir con sorpresa, que pude presenciar una verdadera pelea de tontos. Pero de tontos muy fuertes. No creí que _él_ se le pudiera enfrentar tan bien a Kamui. Fue muy extraño. Yo seguía en el suelo, asombrada con la muñeca dislocada y el hombro todo golpeado. Bueno, prácticamente todo mi cuerpo estaba con unos lindos moretones, pero mi hombro se llevó el premio mayor.

Desvié la vista solo una vez para mandarle un mensaje a Gin y cuando me di la vuelta, el _sádico_ estaba en el piso siendo golpeado salvajemente por Kamui.

- ¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Es mentira, no es mi novio! ¡Suéltalo!

No me hizo caso, siguió con lo suyo.

- ¡Suéltalo! ¡Vas a matarlo!

No hubo caso.

- ¡Kamui!

_Él _seguía en el piso, tratando de soltarse de alguna manera. Nada funcionada, lo tenía bien agarrado. La sangre brotaba en el suelo, salpicando todo alrededor.

- ¡Basta, por favor! ¡Sougo!

No aguanté más. Me paré y fui corriendo hacia los dos. Quise darle una patada, un golpe, un izquierdazo, lo que sea para que dejara de maltratarlo, pero me los devolvió todos muy pronto. Caí al suelo y al poco tiempo me desmayé.

Si hubiera sido más fuerte, si hubiera resistido más hubiera evitado su muerte. Me sentí tan culpable…

.

.

.

.

Ah, se la creyeron, ¿a poco no? –no me maten–. Claro que no murió. ¿Qué se piensan? ¿Que esto es una novela? Ah, no. Nada de eso.

Sí, me desmayé pero lo último que vi antes de caer inconsciente fue a Gin-chan junto con Hijikata y Kondo-san. No sé bien con certeza lo que pasó después. Me dijeron que entre los tres se encargaron de mandar al diablo a Kamui y luego éste huyó.

Para cuando desperté, yo estaba en una camilla en un hospital, con un brazo enyesado.

- ¿Te sientes bien, china? –me giré bruscamente hacia la persona de la cual provenía esa voz y me alegré tanto de saber a quién pertenecía.

- ¡Tonto! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Te dije que huyeras.

- ¿Y dejarte allí sola? No, claro que no. Nunca te dejaría –me miró de una manera en la que no pude evitar desviar la vista. Me incomodó.

- Gracias… y lo siento. Quise avisarte pero no me dio tiempo a nada. Es que… ¿Y él? ¿Dónde está? ¿En dónde demonios se metió?

- No sé. No te preocupes. Ya hicieron la denuncia a la policía. No se volverá a acercar a ti –eso no me conformó, seguí con la duda. _Él _pareció darse cuenta porque luego añadió–: Gin se encargó de todo. Salió bastante ileso, así que se puede decir que le dio una buena paliza.

Bajé la cabeza pensativa, sintiéndome culpable.

- Lo siento, lo siento. Por mi culpa casi te matan –_él_ se acercó despacio hasta mi cama y se sentó al lado mío con cuidado.

- ¿Bromeas? Nada va a pasarme. No me iré de este mundo tan pronto.

Lo miré a los ojos. Tenía todo el rostro lleno de moretones y cortadas.

- ¿Te duele?

- No. No fue nada grave. En cambio tú…

- Yo no importo, mientras siga viva, estaré bien.

- No digas eso –se enfureció un poco y me miró con fiereza–. No vuelvas a ir sola, ¿entiendes? Te dislocó la muñeca y tienes una fractura en el hombro. No vuelvas a irte así –deshizo su molestia y relajó el rostro a lo último, como si supiera que eso había sonado muy paternal.

- Está bien. Pero ya te dije que no pude. No sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer allí, por eso me quise ir. Además…

- Está bien. No digas más. Pero al menos por un tiempo, irás acompañada a todos lados. Yo me ofreceré para seguirte al baño –y ahí venía con sus chistes pervertidos, otra vez.

- ¡Oye!

- No sabemos cuándo pueda volver a aparecer. Quizás aproveche ese momento.

- ¡Cállate de una vez!

- Por cierto… –se quedó en seco, pensando en alguna cosa. Lo sé porque se quedó estático y con la mirada perdida. Pero al parecer ser que luego se arrepintió–. No, déjalo así. Me quedaré un rato para hacerte compañía, tú descansa.

- No quiero dormir. Recién desperté –me quejé infantilmente.

- Entonces recuéstate.

- Ufff, yo quiero salir afuera, al parque. ¡Ah! ¿Y el festival? –de repente me acordé de eso. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?

- Hoy es domingo, era el último día.

- Uh. Yo quería escaparme para ver los demás stands y el cierre.

- Sí, lo sé, china pero no se puede. Tienes que descansar aquí. Creo que a la noche te dejarán irte a tu casa.

- Ya será muy tarde.

- Sí –afirmó sin ganas y cansado.

No dijimos nada más. Nos quedamos en silencio, guardando todas las palabras que en verdad queríamos decirnos.

Tal como dijo, a la noche me fui a mi casa. Los doctores siempre me dicen cosas como "qué rápido mejoras, niña", "tienes un metabolismo muy bueno", y un montón de cosas más. Siempre los dejo con la boca abierta por mi pronta recuperación. Bah, ni que fuera la gran cosa.

Cuando llegué me encontré con un montón de personas reunidas allí. Estaban Kondo, Hijikata, Otae, Shinpachi, Tsukuyo, Soyo. Todos me visitaron cuando llegué. No se crean que fueron por puro aliento, no, no, no. ¡Solo fueron por la comida! Cosa que no había en esa casa. Allí no hay nada que una persona normal podría querer.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que no había nada comestible para llevarse a la boca y se fueron, me propuse dormir plácidamente en mi cuarto pero al poco tiempo noté que _alguien_ iba y venía sin parar de una lado al otro. Luego vino a "mis aposentos" y se acomodó un _futón _al lado mío como si nada.

- ¿Pero qué haces, ridículo? No me digas que vas a dormir aquí.

- Sí, no pienso dejarte sola.

- Pegaré un grito si algo me sucede.

- ¿Y si te tapa la boca y no te deja hablar?

- Haré un ruido.

- ¿Y si no te deja mover?

- Mmmm buen punto. Bueno quédate. ¿Es que acaso Gin no piensa hacer nada?

- Él me lo sugirió.

- Ah, qué descaro el suyo. No tiene madera para ser padre. Qué descuidado –_él_ se rió de mi, muy bajito y luego se acostó.

- Buenas noches, china.

Lo vi taparse con una frazada acolchonada y encima una de tela un poco más delgada. Me lo quedé viendo un largo rato, mientras estaba recostada.

- Sádico… –lo llamé una vez que se acurrucó debajo de las frazadas_._

- ¿Qué? –me contestó _él,_ ya medio dormido y de espaldas a mí.

- Hoy, digo ayer… dijiste… bueno, tú…

- Sí, lo dije. Tú también lo hiciste.

- Sí. No sé qué me pasó. Bueno, en realidad sí. No quería que te murieras –volvió a reír muy bajito. Parece soy muy buena contando chistes o algo así porque se reía de mí a cada rato.

- No voy a morirme. De todas formas… me gustó que me hayas llamado por mi nombre –maldito, me robó las apalabras. Era exactamente lo que yo pensaba–. Dilo de nuevo.

Se dio vuelta hacia mí y esperó paciente a que yo me decidiera. Sentí que mis latidos estaban inquietos. No podía controlarme. Tragué saliva, respiré hondo y luego hablé.

- So-sougo –me tapé ridículamente con la sábana hasta las orejas cuando terminé de decirlo. Qué tonta.

_Él _se levantó y se acercó hacia mí, arrodillándose en el suelo para quedar al lado de mi cama. Yo seguí sin asomar la cabeza.

- Te quiero, Kagura –me dijo con su hermosa voz susurrante. Así, a lo sexy, como un galán de película.

No sé qué cara puso porque yo seguía tapada pero sí pude oír su voz, su respiración. Esperé a que se alejara y luego volví a verlo. Ya había cerrado los ojos para cuando lo hice. Lo miré con una sonrisa mientras poco a poco, yo también me iba quedando dormida.

Al día siguiente no fui a la escuela y tampoco al otro. Me quedé en casa, haciendo reposo. Tal como dijo el médico.

_Él, _como pensarán, se la pasó esos dos días en mi casa "cuidándome", supuestamente.

- Algún día terminarás por mudarte aquí. Ya prácticamente vives en esta casa –sonrió y no dijo nada–. ¿Qué pasó con lo que me contaste?

- Con Kondo ¿no? –asentí con la cabeza–. Bueno pues… me mudaré en algunos días.

- ¡Aaaaa! ¡Qué bien! Me alegro por ti. Será una buena elección, estoy segura.

- Sí, lo sé. Estoy emocionado por eso –su cara no decía lo mismo, parecía un "pan mojado".

- Oye, ¿ya no te duelen los moretones?

- ¿Por qué cambiaste así de tema?

- Porque te estaba mirando la cara.

- ¿Y por qué? –demonios, me descubrió.

- Porque aún tienes esas manchas moradas.

_Él_ pareció sorprenderse con lo que dije porque me miró fijo y detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo, que no era mucho, solo doblar la ropa. Supongo que entendió lo que quise decir. De hecho, a veces siento que las palabras sobran entre nosotros.

- ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

- Sí. Verás, acerca de… de eso que tú sabes…

- ¿De qué?

- De "eso".

- ¿Qué es "eso"?

- De ser tu novia, imbécil –se acercó con rapidez hacia mí y me miro fijo a los ojos.

- ¿Sí? Dime –su expresión había cambiado completamente. Ahora era una de asombro, expectativa y ansiedad.

- Pues… lo estuve pensando mejor y… ya encontré lo que te faltaba.

- ¿Y qué era?

- Pues nada. Así como eres estás bien. Solo me faltó conocerte más. Después de lo que vivimos… ¡Arriesgaste la vida por mí!

- No seas tonta, no iba a morirme.

- Kamui dijo que iba a matarte. Me desesperé en ese momento. No sabía qué hacer. No me di cuenta en ese momento pero… bueno, completa la frase. Ya dije suficiente. Ya sabes que cambié mi respuesta. Tráeme un café.

Ah, soy tan mala con _él. _Quizás sea el único momento en el que tenga que exponer así mis sentimientos y lo arruino de esa manera. Soy tonta, lo sé. Pero me daba mucha vergüenza, timidez, todo lo que se quieran imaginar. No es fácil declararse tampoco. Eso lo supe muy bien después de que lo viví por primera vez en mi vida.

- Ah, no. Claro que no. Dime que quiero saber y te lo traeré –se apresuró a reclamarme.

- No, café primero.

- La respuesta.

- Café.

- La respuesta.

- Café.

- La respuesta.

- Café.

- La respuesta.

- La respuesta.

- Café.

- Ah, caíste

¡Le gané por fin! Al menos por una vez cayó en MI trampa. Nos reímos los dos por un buen rato al darnos cuenta de mi crecimiento. Qué par de tarados que somos.

- Estás aprendiendo.

- Ja, no soy tan tonta.

- Bueno, café primero y luego la respuesta.

Y sí, iba a hacerlo sufrir hasta el último segundo.

Me preparó el café con mucha rapidez, me compró galletas para acompañarlos, puso una mesita con todas las cosas y luego se sentó de nuevo al lado de mi cama.

- Dime, dime.

- Bueno, ¿por dónde andaba? –pregunté mientras me llevaba cinco galletas a la boca.

- En que te habías dado cuenta, cuando "ese" me estaba golpeando…

- Ah, sí, sí. Bueno… –di un sorbo a mi café y luego otras galletas–. Me di cuenta de que… –más sorbos, esta vez más largos– eres importante para…–café y galletas– para mí.

- ¡China, deja eso! Termina las frases de una vez.

- Bueno, bueno. Pero espera a que te termine mi café.

Ja, me tomé todo el tiempo del mundo. Creo que fueron como unos 15 minutos. Los más agonizantes para él, seguramente.

Una vez terminado, le pedí que lo dejara en la mesita, lejos de la cama y luego espiré hondo y se lo dije todo.

- No sé lo que hubiera hecho si algo te pasaba. Tú… me gustas y me gustas mucho –Podía sentir mi cara entera arder de la vergüenza por eso–. Pero me faltó una cosa, algo que me convenciera de decir que pudiera elegirte para estar conmigo. Y… con lo que hiciste el otro día por mí… No cualquiera se enfrenta así a Kamui, él es fuerte, debiste saberlo.

- Sí. Si incluso tú ya eres un monstruo…

- ¡¿Qué?!

- En combate. Quiero decir que eres un monstruo en combate –lo miré sospechosamente y luego lo dejé continuar–. Pero eso no me impidió ir a salvarte, o al menos intentarlo.

- Bueno, es eso. Me gustó lo que hiciste. Creo que estaba más…pendiente de ti de lo que me imaginaba. Lo entendí en ese momento. Creí que se me iba la vida si te hubieras ido.

Iba a besarme, lo iba a hacer pero luego yo lo detuve con una mano y eructé fuerte y sonoro para cortar el dulce momento. _Él_ sonrió. Creo que supo por qué lo hice, no quiero volverme la protagonista de un cuento de princesas. Eso no va conmigo.

- China, me gustas así. Exactamente así es como te quiero.

- Es raro que alguien diga eso. No entiendo bien por qué te gusto, no soy femenina como las demás. Soy torpe, brabucona, vulgar, despistada, glotona, floja, peleonera, orgullosa –sí, lo admití por fin. Me costó hacerlo–, y mucho más que aún no conoces. Es extraño que te fijaras en mí.

- Por eso mismo. Te gusta ser como eres. No buscas aprobación ni modestia, nada. Solo ser como quieres.

- Pero estás advertido. No quiero que andes con arrepentimientos luego porque te las haré pagar. Lo último que quiero es que me dejes porque no te gustó mi "autenticidad", ¿me oíste?

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

- He visto muchas novelas como para darme cuenta de que puede pasar. Además, en el salón suele suceder a menudo. No olvido a mis descerebradas compañeras llorando por los rincones por algún idiota. No quiero pasar por eso.

- A veces no se puede evitar. Es común.

- Pues no pienso pasar por eso.

Me miré hacia otro lado, perdiendo contacto visual.

- China, escúchame. No quiero prometerte nada porque no estoy seguro de lo que sucederá en el futuro pero sí sé una cosa: y es que quiero estar contigo. Si después no resulta como lo esperábamos y te lastimo, puedes golpearme con todo lo que tengas.

- ¿De qué servirá si me aplastas los sentimientos?

- Con eso podrás desquitarte. Además ¿quién dice que seré yo el malo? Quizás seas tú la que quieras dejarme.

Volví a mirarlo a los ojos.

- No creo que ocurra.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya me tienen hartos los dos! –salió Gin-chan de detrás de la puerta enfadado–. Dejen de pensar en esas ridiculeces. Ustedes se quieren, estén juntos. Listo. Se acabó la historia. No planifiquen nada. Las cosas sucederán después. Aquel que no arriesga no gana.

Y se fue así como vino: repentinamente y en silencio.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…? ¡Gin, no andes espiando a la gente!

- ¿Acaso no sabías que estaba ahí?

- ¿Qué? No me digas que tú lo sabías.

- Claro. Desde un comienzo.

- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

- Creí que te habías dado cuenta –_él_ me miró con su mejor cara de desentendido e inocente. Tarado.

- Ahora por eso no voy a aceptar nada. Vete al demonio.

No recibí una interrogación como esperaba. En su lugar de eso, me ofreció una sonrisa y estiró una mano para acariciarme la mejilla. Me sentí muy nerviosa en esa ocasión, más que las anteriores veces porque se me quedó viendo con una expresión de tranquilidad y embobamiento[5]. Comencé a respirar más rápido. Sabía lo que me esperaba después, y efectivamente sí pasó. Se paró solo para arrodillarse al lado mío en la cama, se acercó despacio y me susurró algo al oído.

- No dejaré que te me vayas así de fácil.

Después de eso, me envolvió en su dulce aliento y me abrazó tan fuerte, como si me fuera a ir de viaje por 11 años. Así de exagerado fue, no les miento. Era como si no me hubiese visto en siglos. Incluso, en un momento me tomó de la nuca con firmeza para que me pegara más a _él_ y luego me acarició las mejillas. Fue apasionado e intenso. Aún así no me molestó, me dejé llevar sin resistirme a nada. Sabía que es beso era distinto a todos los demás. Éste marcaba el comienzo de una bella y desopilante relación.

- Mocoso pervertido, ¿qué le haces a mi "pequeña"? ¿eh? Contesta.

Luego de ese emblemático beso de consagración, Gin vino corriendo a interrumpir el momento. Y no es para menos. Cualquiera que nos hubiera visto diría que estábamos haciendo algo indebido. O más bien, que _él_ estaba por hacer algo indebido porque prácticamente estaba encima de mí.

- _Danna,_ me sorprendes. Ya hablamos de eso. He dicho que iba a cuidar de los pequeños cachorritos.

- ¡Nada de eso, atrevido! ¡Lárgate de esta casa si esas son tus intenciones!

- ¿Acaso no te gustaría?

- No por ahora. Apenas soy "padre", y a la fuerza porque yo no lo quise.

- ¿De qué están hablando ustedes?

Explico esto fuera del diálogo porque quizás no entiendan. Según me dijeron, Gin y el _sádico_ estuvieron bromeando acerca mí. _Él _le insinuó a mi tutor que pronto le daría "nietos". Los llama cachorros porque dice que yo soy una especie de animal salvaje con algo de inteligencia y _él_ es un delicado ángel del infierno que ha subido a la tierra. De nosotros sólo podría salir una "cosa". No se le podría llamar humano. Por eso les dice "cachorros". Sí, de muy mal gusto. Cuando lo supe los golpeé a los dos, directo en la cabeza.

- No es nada, china. Cosas de hombres.

Se comieron una patada cada uno en la mandíbula por despreciarme como mujer.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! –me gritaron los dos.

- Entiendo que lo golpees a _él_, pero ¿a mí? ¿Tu querido y amado "tutor"?

- Déjate de bromas. Si pudieras me venderías por una colección de mangas.

- Bueno sí, si alguien te quisiera pero a nadie le agradas.

- ¡Gin!

- No, ni siquiera sabes cocinar –se quedó pensando con la mirada en el techo y una mano en el mentón.

- Es verdad, si al menos supiera hacer comida sería diferente –agregó el _caniche_, imitando su gesto.

- Pero le podemos enseñar. He visto que hay unos programas para cocinar. Dicen que son muy buenos.

- ¿Como si fueran una computadora? ¿Se puede hacer eso?

- Sí, yo creo que sí. La metes en una caja con videos de cocina, la dejas encerrada con una hornalla y vegetales y de ahí saldrá un gran festín.

- Ah, no es mala idea. Deberíamos intentarlo.

- Sí, sí. Llamaré ahora para encargar uno.

Haberse dado la vuelta para seguir con su chistecito les salió bastante caro. Fracturada y todo, me encargué de lanzarlos uno a uno por el balcón. Tuve buena puntería porque fueron directo al cesto de basura. No los dejé entrar hasta bien entrada la noche, bien tarde. Como a las 10 de la noche los dejé pasar y solo porque no podía hacer nada con el brazo enyesado. Fue una lástima que haya llovido tanto ese día. Qué mal.

- ¡Con esto aprenderán a no burlarse de mí, par de ineptos!

Hicieron una reverencia como disculpa y luego pasaron a cambiarse de ropa. Tontos. Así empezó una linda horda de chistes y burlas que se fueron convirtiendo en rutina más adelante.

Después de ese día, me sacaron el yeso. No era nada grave así que mejoré pronto. El hombro, en cambio, tardó un poco más.

Esa misma tarde el _idiota_ finalmente se mudó con Kondo-san. Éste le dijo que dejara sus empleos por un tiempo, que él le pagaría todas las cosas pero no quiso. Así que le ofreció un trato: trabajar en él en el gimnasio. Nada mal ¿no? Eso pareció convencerlo más. Trabajar con tu "padre" es más tratable que hacerse mala sangre con viejos quisquillosos.

Pero lo interesante ocurrió a la noche siguiente. Gin-chan me sorprendió con una noticia que no me lo esperaba: ¡se va a casar! Sí, como leyeron. Mi inmaduro e irresponsable tutor se casará en algunos meses. Ya es todo un adulto, qué emoción. Para darme la noticia, y de paso hacerlo oficial, preparó una cena abundante y sabrosa. Supuestamente, la profesora Tsukuyo había ido para ayudarlo a preparar la comida –sí, claro– y luego me lanzaron la sorpresa. Gin se va a casar con la rubia Tsuki-shan. ¿Cómo la ven? Yo no me lo esperaba. No tan pronto. Según lo que me dijo el _príncipe sádico_, llevaban meses en pareja. Cree que incluso, han llegado a estar dos años juntos. Y yo ni enterada ¿pueden creerlo? Qué descaro.

- Estaba esperando el mejor momento para decirlo –se excusó Gin-chan esa noche. Pero yo no le encontré justificación alguna para su silencio. Después de todo, si se quieren… Yo soy felíz con que no se case con una vieja sangrona que me odie. Y Tsukuyo no me odia, así que todo está bien.

Ahora, yo me pregunto una cosa, ¿qué clase de familia pasaremos a ser? Es decir, ella se vendrá a vivir con nosotros después del casorio ¿no? ¿O es que Gin estará pensando en echarme y por eso se hacía tanto alboroto? ¿O quizás sea el hecho de que Tsukuyo pasará a ser como una "mamá" para mí? No lo entiendo bien. Si es que ella me quita a mi "papi" la odiaré por siempre ¡y no aprobaré nada! Pero si no, que sean felices.

Bien. Con toooodo lo que les conté, puedo afirmar que oficialmente soy la novia del _chihuahua endemoniado_. _Él _me gusta, yo le gusto. Nos tardamos en entendernos y aceptarlo. Bueno, yo me tardé en entender mis emociones, no hagan fila para recordármelo en los mensajes. ¿Se creen que no sé lo que están pensando? Ah, no soy tan torpe como imaginan. El _sádico_ me está enseñando a ser más lista (¡Yeah!).

Pero a decir verdad no sé bien cómo es esto de estar en una pareja. Es la primera vez para mí aunque es la tercera para _él¸ _pero jura soy la primera con quien lo toma en enserio –¿ustedes le creen?–. No sé qué signifiquen eso con exactitud. Yo solo sé lo justo y necesario de las cosas relacionadas a las parejas. Mi madre me lo dijo cuando era pequeña:

"Piensa bien antes de decidir con quién estar. Escoge aquel que te acompañe, aquel que sufra y ría contigo, aquel que te comprenda. Una relación sin confianza ni respeto no es una buena forma de vivir. Piensa en él como tu compañero de vida."

Esas palabras se me quedaron grabadas en la memoria eternamente. Fue justo unos días antes de que muriera. Me dolió mucho recordarlo después. Ella hablaba de los hombres como un mal necesario, como algo indiscutiblemente indispensable. Me aconsejaba siempre. Es irónico que un ejemplar de aquel género que tanto defendió fuera el que le robara la vida. Quizás es por eso que les tuve tanto desprecio a los hombres. Me daba miedo enroscarme con algún inútil que me dejara plantada más adelante. He oído muchas cosas feas en mi corta edad, muchas de ellas fueron cuando estaba desamparada y no me ayudaron a mejorar la imagen de los adultos y menos de los hombres.

Hoy estoy feliz de decirles que me he tomado el trabajo de seguir su consejo. Hoy, la cosa es diferente.

.

Bueno. Como condición para poder contar el resto de esta absurda historia en esta página, los administradores me dijeron que debo hacer una pregunta y plantear un problema. Así que aquí va:

Explíquenme, de ahora en más, ¿cómo tengo que actuar? Quedó lindo eso de que solo sé lo fundamental porque me madre lo digo y todo lo demás. Pero la realidad es que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo ser una novia. Es todo muy nuevo para mí. ¿Y si se enoja? ¿Y me deja? ¿Y si lo golpeo y se muere? ¿Y si le rompo una pierna y no vuelve a caminar? ¿Y si se le cae el pelo? ¿Qué hago en ese caso? Díganme, por favor.

Bueno, eso es todo. Me despido.

Fin de la pregunta de Sadaharu35.

* * *

[1] Tarado superdotado. Con esto quise decir que tenía cara de enamorado, como que _él _ la miraba con ternura, pero ella lo describe así.

[2] Beso de clemencia. Sería como una especie de beso de piedad solo por el momento en que se había dado (el regalo del cumpleaños).

[3] Dinero para… Como se imaginarán, Okita estaba juntando dinero para quedarse mucho tiempo con Kagura en los días del festival. Lo tenía todo planeado.

[4] No fue un error que Kagura haya aparecido mágicamente de acompañante. Hubo una persona responsable de todo y fue nuestro querido príncipe del planeta de los sádicos.

[5] ¡Embobamiento existe! En realidad, me quise inventar esta palabra. Pero me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando la busqué y descubrí que en verdad existe esa palabra.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

¡Al fin lo subo! Pido **mil disculpas** por la demora. He estado muy ocupada y no me dio tiempo de nada. Lamentablemente ya empezó mi etapa de exámenes y eso me complicó todo u.u Este jueves tengo un examen, el otro tengo uno también, y así para los primeros días de Diciembre. Quería terminarlo antes de que empezara pero se me hizo muy largo.

_Aquí tengo que hacer una par de aclaraciones importantes:_

1- Seguramente este cap. no habrá sido como lo esperaban y eso se debe a que me di cuenta de que empecé con humor, que es lo que quería, y después seguí con el romance. Dejé los chistes de lado y eso no es lo que quería. Mi desafío era el humor. Por eso este cap. se enfocó más que nada en eso y pasé por alto algunas situaciones golosas que podría haber ampliado más. De todas formas, creo que Noviembre abarcó un poco de todo.

2- Quizás hayan notado que Kagura quiso cortar los momentos de dulzura algunas veces. Me pareció lo más lógico, después de todo ella es ruda y tosca. No la veo en el animé haciendo cursilerías. La verdad es que se me fue mucho de personaje en más de una ocasión. De por sí, esto no es un IC (In-character) al 100%. Reconozco que quise pero se me fue de las manos. Igual que Okita. ¡Necesito una beta urgente! xD

3-Bueno, el tema de Kamui. Seguramente no habrá quedado muy claro por qué apareció y tampoco se mencionó porque, como siempre aclaré, aquí Kagura cuenta lo que ella ve y oye. Y Kamui nunca le explicó bien por qué fue a buscarla. En realidad, él quería luchar con ella para probar qué tan fuerte era, con la esperanza de que algún día, se pudiera llevar a su futuro sobrino para entrenarlo y luchar con él.

4-Este último cap. tendrá un final alternativo, lo verán como capítulo 12, aquí en la página. Lo hice por **Mar** que fue la que me lo pidió y bueno, yo quise complacerla. Ustedes elijan qué final les gustó más.

5- Esto que voy a decir, es más un comentario que otra cosa. Busqué en internet acerca de Kamui para describirlo un poco mejor y me encontré con que se tiñe el pelo. ¡Se tiñe el pelo de rojo! Ja, me causó tanta risa. No me lo imagino con el paquete de pintura en el baño xD

Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que aclarar. Me pasé horas de sueño y noches en vela para terminarlo. No sabía cómo avisarles de que me demoraría pero no tuve opción. Lamento el retraso.

**Agradecimientos:**

Gracias más que nunca a **Fede**, **Marisa** y **Rocio**. Me ayudaron bastante a impedir que se me fueran los personajes para cualquier lado.

Y millones de gracias a:

**lulu.c1t4**: Fuiste la primera que me comentó, no creas que me olvido. Muchas gracias por meterte a leer este fic.

**Mar:** Incluso sin tener una cuenta, sigues muy de cerca mis capítulos. Gracias por seguir en esta historia.**  
**

**valqiria8**: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar siempre y en cada uno de mis capítulos. Me diste muchas buenas ideas. Gracias.

**Ishinomori Ayame-sensei**: Qué puedo decir. Fuiste una de las primeras que lo leyó también. Gracias por dejar comentarios, darme ánimos y ser tan simpática.

**Kotsuki Kurosaki**: Apareciste como en la mitad de todo. Si no me equivoco, tú te leíste los capítulos en un solo día ¿no? O al menos eso creí. Gracias por "fumártelos" xD

**DevilsIsland666 (antonia.f. aguilar)**: Me costó hacerte aparecer. Estabas desde el anonimato todo el tiempo. Pero saliste a la luz xD Me gusta que los lectores interactúen conmigo y yo con ellos. Es un contacto muy lindo n.n

**flordecerezo-chan**: Saliste de la nada un día y de repente jeje No sé cómo habrás soportado tantos capítulos xD Qué valiente. Gracias por comentar.

**Kurosaki Hitsugaya Sofia**: La primera vez que me comentaste y me dijiste "ojala algún día aparezca en tu fic" me quedé pensando. ¿Cómo demonios le hago? xD Pero ya ves que encontré la manera xD Te mencioné así: Kurosaki...Sofia porque era muy largo xD Y dudo que una persona se acuerde de un nickname tan largo para dar un ejemplo de algo. Espero que no te moelste.

**Kagura** **Okita**: Discúlpame, no te pude mencionar porque tu nickname pues... como que no quedaría en la trama. No sabía cómo agregarte. De todas formas, quiero agradecerte que te hayas tomado el trabajo de leer y comentar. Gracias.

**maraleja92**: Gracias por los comentarios y por leer. Muchas gracias.

**azusa**: ¡Dios! Cuando vi tu comentario me sentí tan mal xD Me dije "qué mala persona soy, dejo con la intriga y expectativa a mis lectoras. Soy mala" xD Me causó ternura que me hayas preguntado eso. Gracias por tomarte el trabajo de leer. Disculpa la demora.

Y **GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS que seguramente leen este fic, lo siguen de cerca pero se mantienen en el anonimato. **Lo sé porque yo antes era igual y mis hermanas son así. Leen, les encanta pero no comentan nada las malditas jeje. Gracias por todo.

.

.

Bien, me tomé el trabajo de agradecer a lo grande y distendido. Me puse a pensar y, para ser mi primer fic en esta página, fue bastante exitoso. No me esperé tanto de ustedes. En verdad estoy muy agradecida con todos.

Tengo pensando hacer más cosas en adelante, algo de suspenso, un crossover y muchas cosas más. Si quieren hacerme alguna sugerencia y/o pedido, bienvenidos sean. Quiero más que nada retos, desafíos. Cosas diferentes o.O

Bueno, eso es todo. Hasta mediados de Diciembre no me volveré a aparecer con ningún fic nuevo. Saludos.


	12. Noviembre: Mes 8: Final alternativo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva del señor Hideaki Sorachi.

**Aclaración:** Los textos que estén en _cursiva_ y que hacen referencia a una persona, serán referidos siempre a Okita.

* * *

**Noviembre: Mes 8**: **Final alternativo**

Si hubiera sido más fuerte, hubiera evitado su muerte. Me sentí tan culpable…

.

.

.

.

Ah, se la creyeron. ¿A poco no? –no me maten–. Claro que no murió. ¿Qué se piensan? ¿Que esto es una novela? Ah, no. Nada de eso.

En realidad Kamui apareció de la nada y me invitó a tomar un helado. Me dijo que había cambiado y que se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho en el pasado. ¡Hasta me pidió disculpas! ¿Pueden creerlo?

- Hola –me habló alguien a mis espaldas.

- ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Fui yo la que me puse en guardia cuando lo vi. Me pareció estar viendo a un fantasma. No me explicaba su repentina aparición en ese lugar, ¡en mi escuela!

Recuerdo que tenía puesto su típico traje chino tradicional (al estilo Jackie Chan) con una chaqueta negra, arremangada en los brazos hasta los codos, un cinturón azul y un pantalón gris hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla. No lucía muy diferente de la última vez que lo vi.

- Fue una casualidad. Pasaba por aquí y te vi.

- Con que solo paseabas ¿eh? ¿Qué quieres?

Mi actitud ante su presencia fue claramente de desagrado.

- ¿No te da gusto verme? –me habló con su típica sonrisa falsa.

- No. ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Por qué tan ruda, hermana? Relájate un poco.

- Pues resulta que la última vez que te vi, quisiste matar a papá y eso no me ayuda a querer recibirte de la mejor manera.

- Ya solucioné las cosas con el viejo. Él me perdonó ¿por qué tú no puedes hacer lo mismo?

- Porque… espera, ¿dijiste que hablaste con papá? ¿Acaso sabes dónde está?

- Sí, lo ubiqué hace poco. Te puedo llevar si quieres.

- Ja, no gracias. Estoy bien aquí. Que venga él si desea verme.

Se quedó callado un momento. Me miró fijo y atento, creí que me atacaría así que me puse en guardia.

- Tranquila. No quiero disturbios. Vine en son de paz –y volvió a sonreír de aquella manera tan peculiar en él.

- En son de paz… La última vez que dijiste eso, hiciste volar el brazo de tu maestro. Casi quedo traumada por eso.

- Bah, esas son cosas del pasado. Olvídate de todo.

- ¿Que me olvide de todo lo que has hecho? ¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso? Y dime de una maldita vez a qué has venido. Si es para retarme a una batalla…

- No lucho con mujeres y niños. Creo que debes de saberlo.

- Porque las mujeres pueden engendrar a un futuro gran guerrero, fuerte y salvaje. Bah, qué estupidez más grande. Eso no se vio reflejado cuando mataste a mamá. Tus palabras para mí no valen nada.

- Eso fue un accidente –cambió su expresión notablemente a una de resentimiento y enfado.

- ¿Tú crees? A mí no me parece. ¡Arruinaste mi vida y la de toda la familia! Tu maldita codicia nos destruyó.

- Pues… lo lamento.

Iba a continuar gritándole pero luego me quedé en seco al escuchar lo último. ¿Me estaba pidiendo disculpas? Eso sí que era para grabarlo con una cámara.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que lo lamento.

- No entiendo,

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Me arrepiento de haber sido un egoísta ambicioso.

- ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Kamui? Ya sé, eres uno de los maleantes que me quiso vender, ¿cierto?

- ¿Quisieron venderte? –se mostró sorprendido, pero aún seguía convencida de que era una trampa.

- No te hagas el tonto, lo sabes muy bien. Eres uno de ellos ¿no?

Quise atacarlo con un puñetazo pero no sirvió. El muy desgraciado no solo me esquivó, sino que también me lanzó hacia el piso con una gran rapidez y sobre todo con una gran fuerza. Ésa que caracteriza a los Yato. No podía provenir de nadie más.

- Auch –me quejé en el piso.

- Lo siento, pero parecías muy decidida.

- Creí que te habías arrepentido.

- Sí, pero no soy estúpido. No voy a dejar que me golpees. Además, no es que venga a disculparme por voluntad propia.

- Ah, ya me lo temía –dije parándome–. Suéltalo todo de una vez.

- Papá me obligó a que lo hiciera. Me dijo que antes de que él me pudiera perdonar, deberías hacerlo tú.

- ¿Y por qué te importa el consentimiento del viejo ahora?

- Lo necesito para entrar a una academia de artes marciales mundial. Es solo para la excelencia. Pero no me dejan participar por ser un renegado sin familia.

- Así que por ahí venía todo el asunto. Entonces no estás arrepentido en verdad.

Desvió la mirada como siempre hacía cuando no quería decir la verdad abiertamente. Aquel gesto me indicaba que en verdad sus palabras escondían más de lo que en verdad querían expresar. No pregunté más, decidí hacerle creer lo que él quería que creyera. De todas formas, no había rastros de aquella violencia que tanto lo caracterizaba en un pasado lejano.

Después me invitó a tomar un helado pero yo lo rechacé. Estaba en medio de un festival, ni muerta me iría solo por un miserable helado.

Se ofreció a cuidar de mí pero yo le dije que ya tenía a un "papi" que se encargaba de eso. No es perfecto, ni el mejor, ni el más apto ni el más ideal, pero es el que yo había elegido.

Con respecto a la pelea… Disculpen por asustarlas así. No pasó nada de eso. Pero sí estuve a punto de resbalarme en la escalera y el _sádico_ fue corriendo a rescatarme. No fue el héroe que conté antes, pero sí me salvó la vida de verdad. Casi me muero.

El accidente tuvo lugar justo después de encontrarme con Kamui. Íbamos bajando la escalera cuando de repente yo me resbalé a causa de los enormes tacos del zapato que tenía (que por algún extraño motivo, me los había puesto para impresionar con mi altura a cierto _señorito_ de ojos marrones). Y lo peor de todo fue que en vez de caer hacia adelante, resbalándome, me incliné hacia un costado y caí directo al suelo. Estaba en un segundo piso, ¡a varios metros! No sé si podría haber muerto, pero una grave lesión de seguro me hubiera llevado.

Por alguna extraña casualidad, él se encontraba por allí cerca y fue corriendo hacia mí, gritando al viento.

- ¡Kagura! –y tas. Me atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo. ¿Qué tal? ¿No es todo un héroe?

Me incorporé y lo abracé temiendo haber exhalado mi último suspiro. Esperen. Léase bien, "lo abracé". Yo jamás lo había hecho antes fue algo… insólito. Pero no lo deshice, me quedé junto a él mientras todos lo aplaudían. Ahí sí quedó tele-novelesco.

- Gracias. Tú… me salvaste.

- Haría lo que fuera por ti.

Alguien a mis espaldas tosió de manera "interruptora".

- ¿Y quién es este tipo?

- Soy su novio –se presentó _él_ mismo, sin dejar de abrazarme. ¿Tú quién diablos eres?

- Su hermano.

- Ah.

Se miraron fijo por varios segundos mientras yo quedaba atrapada entre medio de ambos.

- Oigan, oigan. ¿Quieren calmarse?

- ¿Qué no es éste el idiota que mató a tu madre?

- Eso fue un accidente. Además ¿tú qué rayos sabes de todo eso? No hables si no sabes nada.

- Sí sé todo lo que hiciste. Eres un rufián.

Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que vería a esos dos discutiendo tan "amigablemente". Si, amigablemente, porque de lo contrario estarían pegándose como describí arriba. Fue un alivio que fueran solo gritos y no otra cosa.

Traté de calmar las aguas y le expliqué al _chihuahua_ todo lo que me había dicho Kamui. Aún así, después de toda la explicación no dio brazo a torcer. Le discutía cada cosa y buscaba cualquier pretexto para gritarle. Hombres.

Después de eso y la llegada escandalosa de Hijikata, nos fuimos directo a mi casa para huir de las sanciones que podría haber recibido. Nadie creería que había sido intencional. Lo más seguro era que me acusaran de haber intentado empujar al "pelirrojo" y como consecuencia caí yo.

Cuando llegué a casa Kamui y _él_ (que se auto-invitó) se debatieron en una riña de… cocina. ¿No es patético? Creí que se volarían unos a otros con patadas pero en lugar de eso, solo se presumieron lo mal que cocinan (¿?) Eso es, como leyeron. Ni siquiera competían por demostrar quién cocinaba mejor, sino al revés, quién lo hacía peor. Se imaginarán lo que fueron esas comidas ¿no? Un asco total. Por suerte Gin y yo no compramos unos _ramen_ instantáneos para no morirnos de hambre

La cosa más extraña fue que ambos quisieron quedarse a dormir. Kamui porque venía desde muy lejos, no quería pagar un hotel y tampoco tenía mucho dinero. _Él_ porque estaba el otro, simplemente por eso.

Me fui a acostar y pensé que ese día la había pasado realmente mal: casi me morí por caerme de la escalera, mi hermano maldito apareció arrepentido y _él_ me salvó. Dijo mi nombre Ah sí, lo dijo. En eso me quedé pensando toda la noche. De hecho, creo que no dormí recordándolo. Supe, como a la 3 de la mañana, que no tenía nada más que pensar. Me levanté, tomé el celular y marqué su número (a pesar de que estaba dormido en la cocina).

- ¿Hola? ¿Estás despierto?

- Pues ahora sí. ¿qué quieres, china?

- Quiero verte ahora.

- Bueno, solo sal de la habitación.

- No, no. Quiero que nos veamos afuera. Te esperaré abajo.

- Bueno, está bien. Allí estaré en un minuto.

Pobre, se lo oyó todo somnoliento y cansado. Es que lo que tenía que decirle no podía esperar.

Yo salí primero llamando a Sadaharu por si alguien me notaba divagando por la noche. Luego, a los pocos minutos bajó _él_.

- ¿Qué querías? –me preguntó _él_, refregándose los párpados.

- Bueno… yo… es que...

Se sentó en el escalón y cerró los ojos, dormitando.

- Te estoy hablando –dije elevando un poco la voz.

- Pues habla, yo te escucho –agregó sin mirarme.

- Estuve pensando en todo lo que pasó hoy y…

- ¿Y?

- Y que… bueno tú sabes. Cambié de parecer.

- ¿En serio? –abrió los ojos de repente y me miró con mucha sorpresa– ¿Ya decidiste?

- Sí.

- Y… ¿vas a aceptar?

- Sí.

Se levantó de repente y se me acercó lo suficiente para quedar frente a frente.

- Prometo cuidarte siempre. Estaré contigo.

No necesité preguntarle qué significaban esas palabras. Supe a qué se refería, aunque me parecieron algo exageradas para la situación. Seríamos pareja no un matrimonio. Pero aún así, sus palabras decían que la cosa conmigo iba en serio. Y yo también. Por eso lo pensé tanto.

Como se lo esperarán, me dio un lindo y tierno beso para sellar nuestro… noviazgo. ¿Así se le llama? Me tomó de las mejillas y me envolvió con su dulce aliento de miel. Ése que me gustaba tanto cuando se me acercaba. Luego me abrazó tan fuerte de la cintura, que creí que me iba a romper. Al parecer, estaba contento con mi cambio de parecer. Yo también lo estaba, fue por eso que también lo rodeé con mis brazos, por encima de los hombros. Se siente tan bien abrazarlo.

Cuando me soltó, me acurruqué en su pecho por un largo rato, sintiendo el calor y comodidad de su pecho.

- ¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¿Acaso no piensan dormir? –nos habló Gin-chan desde el balcón.

Observé un objeto que se aproximaba a su cabeza y luego él se giró para seguir gritando. Creo que los vecinos se molestaron por el repentino alboroto.

- ¡¿Quién fue?! ¡¿eh?! ¡¿Quién se atrevió?! ¡Que se muestre ahora mismo!

Nosotros nos reímos de él. Era tan patético.

Después de ese día, Kamui se fue dejándome la dirección de la ubicación de mi padre. No quise mirarla, solo la dejé en mi bolsillo y de ahí al ropero.

Esa misma tarde el _idiota_ finalmente se mudó con Kondo-san. Éste le dijo que dejara sus empleos por un tiempo, que él le pagaría todas las cosas pero no quiso. Así que le ofreció un trato: trabajar en él en el gimnasio. Nada mal ¿no? Eso pareció convencerlo más. Trabajar con tu "padre" es más tratable que hacerse mala sangre con viejos quisquillosos.

Pero lo interesante ocurrió a la noche siguiente. Gin-chan me sorprendió con una noticia que no me lo esperaba: ¡se va a casar! Sí, como leyeron. Mi inmaduro e irresponsable tutor se casará en algunos meses. Ya es todo un adulto, qué emoción. Para darme la noticia, y de paso hacerlo oficial, preparó una cena abundante y sabrosa. Supuestamente, la profesora Tsukuyo había ido para ayudarlo a preparar la comida –sí, claro– y luego me lanzaron la sorpresa. Gin se va a casar con la rubia Tsuki-shan. ¿Cómo la ven? Yo no me lo esperaba. No tan pronto. Según lo que me dijo el _príncipe sádico_, llevaban meses en pareja. Cree que incluso, han llegado a estar dos años juntos. Y yo ni enterada ¿pueden creerlo? Qué descaro.

- Estaba esperando el mejor momento para decirlo –se excusó Gin-chan esa noche. Pero yo no le encontré justificación alguna para su silencio. Después de todo, si se quieren… Yo soy felíz con que no se case con una vieja sangrona que me odie. Y Tsukuyo no me odia, así que todo está bien.

Ahora, yo me pregunto una cosa, ¿qué clase de familia pasaremos a ser? Es decir, ella se vendrá a vivir con nosotros después del casorio ¿no? ¿O es que Gin estará pensando en echarme y por eso se hacía tanto alboroto? ¿O quizás sea el hecho de que Tsukuyo pasará a ser como una "mamá" para mí? No lo entiendo bien. Si es que ella me quita a mi "papi" la odiaré por siempre ¡y no aprobaré nada! Pero si no, que sean felices.

Bien. Con toooodo lo que les conté, puedo afirmar que oficialmente soy la novia del _chihuahua endemoniado_. _Él _me gusta, yo le gusto. Nos tardamos en entendernos y aceptarlo. Bueno, yo me tardé en entender mis emociones, no hagan fila para recordármelo en los mensajes. ¿Se creen que no sé lo que están pensando? Ah, no soy tan torpe como imaginan. El _sádico_ me está enseñando a ser más lista (¡Yeah!).

Pero a decir verdad no sé bien cómo es esto de estar en una pareja. Es la primera vez para mí aunque es la tercera para _él¸ _pero jura soy la primera con quien lo toma en enserio –¿ustedes le creen?–. No sé qué signifiquen eso con exactitud. Yo solo sé lo justo y necesario de las cosas relacionadas a las parejas. Mi madre me lo dijo cuando era pequeña:

"Piensa bien antes de decidir con quién estar. Escoge aquel que te acompañe, aquel que sufra y ría contigo, aquel que te comprenda. Una relación sin confianza ni respeto no es una buena forma de vivir. Piensa en él como tu compañero de vida."

Esas palabras se me quedaron grabadas en la memoria eternamente. Fue justo unos días antes de que muriera. Me dolió mucho recordarlo después. Ella hablaba de los hombres como un mal necesario, como algo indiscutiblemente indispensable. Me aconsejaba siempre. Es irónico que un ejemplar de aquel género que tanto defendió fuera el que le robara la vida. Quizás es por eso que les tuve tanto desprecio a los hombres. Me daba miedo enroscarme con algún inútil que me dejara plantada más adelante. He oído muchas cosas feas en mi corta edad, muchas de ellas fueron cuando estaba desamparada y no me ayudaron a mejorar la imagen de los adultos y menos de los hombres.

Hoy estoy feliz de decirles que me he tomado el trabajo de seguir su consejo. Hoy, la cosa es diferente.

.

Bueno. Como condición para poder contar el resto de esta absurda historia en esta página, los administradores me dijeron que debo hacer una pregunta y plantear un problema. Así que aquí va:

Explíquenme, de ahora en más, ¿cómo tengo que actuar? Quedó lindo eso de que solo sé lo fundamental porque me madre lo digo y todo lo demás. Pero la realidad es que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo ser una novia. Es todo muy nuevo para mí. ¿Y si se enoja? ¿Y me deja? ¿Y si lo golpeo y se muere? ¿Y si le rompo una pierna y no vuelve a caminar? ¿Y si se le cae el pelo? ¿Qué hago en ese caso? Díganme, por favor.

Bueno, eso es todo. Me despido.

Fin de la pregunta de Sadaharu35.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Bien, aquí no hay mucho que aclarar. Kamui se arrepiente, parcialmente y a su manera, y trata de volver a reconstruir la familia que ayudó a descomponer. Como es tan orgulloso igual que Kagura no da muchos detalles pero ella lo entiende.

Quería poner otro cierre diferente al otro pero se me complicó mucho. La falta de tiempo es fatal para mí. Tuve las intenciones pero no puedo y no podré más adelante. Es un "ahora o nunca". Porque si lo dejo para más adelante, tendré que terminarlo a mediados de Diciembre y no quiero eso u.u

Como ya dije, este final es para **Mar. **Espero que te guste sino, me mandas un mensaje al mail que está en mi perfil, me dices cómo lo quieres y lo cambio.

Esto no será todo. Haré un especial de navidad y uno de San Valentín para Diciembre. Mis hermanas me insistieron en que haga un fic de Armin y Annie de Shingeki así que se los voy a conceder. Después quiero hacer un crossover entre Rivaille y Kagura, un fic de suspenso de Gintama y así. Tengo varias cosas en mente.

Saludos a todos.


End file.
